Sticks and Stones
by LedaSF
Summary: Welcome back to the magic and academic adventures of Sia, our professorial OFC. The only constant is change, especially when your work attracts attention from Certain People. I'm occupied with some Real Life Things for the next few months, so I'll be updating alternate Saturdays. Thanks for your patience!
1. Messengers

Chapter 1: Messengers

Two years have passed since Sia returned from Asgard. Her book is an academic and professional success, and, except for occasional brief visits from Loki, her life has returned to something like normal.

Today is just another day at the university.

* * *

I looked at the clock. Once again, Dennis was late for his thesis review, which is why he was always the last appointment of the day.

We'd been through this so many times. He was a brilliant student, but his inability to manage his time was a real threat to finishing his thesis and graduating. His problem, not mine. But his disrespect for my time was inexcusable.

He knew I'd wait no more than 15 minutes, so if he couldn't arrive by then, he simply didn't show.

He was now 25 minutes late. Time to go home.

I put my laptop into its case, and stood up from my desk.

I checked my phone to see if Dennis had bothered to send a text.

Of course he hadn't.

I opened the photos app.

 _Sia, don't. It doesn't help._

I tapped the "Asgard" folder.

 _It doesn't hurt, either._

I opened the photo of me and Loki the night of the victory feast, standing in front of the fire in my room. He'd been amused at my insistence that we take pictures, and pleased by the device I used to do so. I was glad I'd thought to do it. It helped to remind myself that I hadn't imagined that whole experience.

"Professor? There's a lady here to see you."

Angie, the department secretary, was standing in my door.

I sighed. Technically, my office hours ran for another 35 minutes, but with Dennis being a no-show, I just really wanted to go home.

"Who is it, Angie?" I decided I'd stay if it was a student I liked. My Wednesday office hours were purposely short, so I could use the afternoon for other work.

"I think her name is Seth. Isn't that a boy's name? She's dressed strangely."

"Angie, this is San Francisco. Everyone dresses strangely."

"No, I mean—she's wearing chain mail."

I mentally reviewed the students in my classes. I couldn't recall any of them wearing chain mail, at least not to class. And I knew I didn't have a student of any gender named Seth this semester.

"It's okay, Angie. I'm technically still here. I'll see her."

"Okay, I'll let her know."

I sat down at my desk and focused on being in Professor Mode.

"Lady Sia, it's good to see you."

Sif entered my office and bowed.

"Sif! Sif, it's you!"

I jumped up and hugged her close. Sif graciously tolerated my display of affection.

I closed the door.

"Sif, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Sif stared at me. "Heimdall knows where you are."

I realized how ridiculous my question had been. "Oh, right."

She grinned. "And you owe me an afternoon of horseback riding."

I winced internally. "Yes. I'm sorry. I don't usually cancel plans with no notice. I hadn't known about the change to my schedule, and I really didn't have a chance to tell anyone I was leaving."

Sif nodded. "So, let's go!"

"Okay, give me a minute!" I pulled out my phone, and dialed the stable where I rode every week.

"Western Trails, you got Jerry!"

"Jerry, it's Sia."

"Hey, cowgirl! What you got?"

"Jerry, a friend just showed up from out of town. Any chance of two horses this afternoon? We could be there in an hour."

"Sorry, Sia, fully booked today. Lots of lessons, and a kids' birthday party."

"Oh, Jerry. I'm sorry." I'd been there on birthday party days.

"I'm not, Sia—the money's good!" Jerry laughed. "But I'm sorry I don't have anything for you and your friend. I bet she's cute and single, huh?"

"You are such a class act, Jerry."

"I could do something for you tomorrow, pretty much any time. Especially if she's cute."

"Thanks, Jerry, but she's only around this afternoon."

"Bummer. Next time, plan ahead!" Jerry laughed.

"Yes, I'll plan for spontaneity next time, Jerry. See you Saturday."

"Right, Saturday! And bring your friend!" Jerry laughed, and hung up.

'I'm sorry, Sif. The stable doesn't have any horses available this afternoon."

"Who said we were going riding here, Lady Sia?" Sif's smile was wide.

"Sif? What?" I stared at her.

"My horse is on Asgard. So is the roan mare."

"But Sif—Odin said I could never return to Asgard."

"Right. And I happen to have friends on Alfheim. The horses are waiting for us."

"Sif, this is wonderful news! Let's go!"

I grabbed my laptop bag. "I should stop by my place and change clothes. I am not going to Alfheim dressed like this!"

Sif laughed. "Sia, if you insist. It really doesn't matter!"

"Oh, Sif, it does—to me, at least!"

"Very well, let's move!"

Angie stared up from her desk, where she was pretending to work while looking at yet another fashion site.

"Angie, my friend from out of town has shown up unexpectedly. I'm taking tomorrow off, so please cancel my office hours for tomorrow."

Angie looked at Sif. "Sure, Professor." A few keystrokes, and the schedule turned red. "Have a good time. Don't drink too much!"

"Thanks, Angie. We'll keep that in mind."

I turned to head for the door. A man in dark glasses blocked my path.

"Sia! So good to see you!" The man reached for my hand. "It's been ages!"

Angie smiled. "Oh, I forgot. This is Tony Edwards. Says he's a friend of yours from your grad school days. He's been waiting to see you."

I had never known someone named Tony Edwards, and I knew I had never seen this man before.

The supposed Tony Edwards smiled widely behind his sunglasses. "It's been so long! Let's go to your office so we can talk!" He grabbed my arm and started walking back towards my office.

"Mr. Edwards, you must be confused. We've never met." I tried to pull away. I was grateful that Sif was walking behind us.

"Of course we have, Sia! It's just been a few years. I'm sure you'll remember me!"

The three of us were back in my office, and Tony Edwards closed the door.

Turning, he took off his sunglasses.

I did remember seeing his face before, but I couldn't find a name or an association.

"Professor, I apologize for the ruse. I need to speak with you, urgently."

"You could set an appointment through Angie, just like everyone else, Mr. Edwards."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It's all rather sudden, and can't wait for her to finish shopping."

I winced inside. Everyone knew Angie was careless about her work, but for it to be so obvious to be someone from outside the university was embarrassing.

"I'm not Tony Edwards."

Sif tensed, ready to attack. I shook my head, _not yet_.

He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me.

 _Tony Stark_

 _Genius Billionaire_ _Playboy_ _Philanthropist_

 _Call me!_


	2. Cirque du Stark

Chapter 2 Cirque du Stark

Sia quickly learns that life is never dull with Tony Stark around.

* * *

So that's why I recognized him. Jane had mentioned him, and of course I'd seen him in the news. Frequently.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Mr. Stark?"

My desk phone rang, and Angie's voice came through the speaker. "Professor, someone named Melinda is calling for you. Here you go!"

Before I could tell Angie to send the call to voicemail, a second woman's breathless voice came through the speaker. "Professor, this is Melinda Garibaldi from the _San Francisco Chronicle_. I'd love to get your reaction to the announcement of your selection as the first recipient of the Stark Foundation Humanities Special Studies Chair at the university."

I stared at Stark, who attempted to look charming and suitably abashed.

I walked over to the desk and picked up the receiver. "Thank you, Ms. Garibaldi. I'm still meeting with Mr. Stark. We'll be releasing a statement shortly. I'll be sure it goes to you first." I put the phone down, still staring at my unexpected visitor.

"Well, she let the cat out of the bag. I'm not sure how that happened." His attempt to look innocent was completely unconvincing. "But, yes, the Stark Foundation would like to establish a Humanities Special Studies Chair at the university, and we'd like you to be the first."

"And what, exactly, does this offer entail?" I was uncertain which was more surreal—that Tony Stark had snuck into my office, or that he was offering such a position.

He glanced at Sif. "Perhaps your assistant could leave us to speak privately?"

I bristled. "Sif is not my assistant. She is a friend. Anything you say to me, you may say in front of her, in complete confidentiality."

He looked again at Sif, and shook his head. "If you say so."

 _He really is insufferable._ "I do say so."

"Well, then, Professor, here's what I came to tell you. The Stark Foundation wants to branch out from the hard sciences into the human sciences. Your work was brought to our attention as the most advanced in your field." Again with the trying-to-be charming smile.

"I appreciate the acknowledgement. What is the expected result of the research?" I was not going to indulge this overgrown child in thinking his appeal to my ego would work. He wanted something, and the sooner I knew what it was, the sooner I would know whether I could accept the offer.

"Your friend Jane has been working the science side of the New Mexico events and their aftermath."

I nodded. "Yes. She and Erik Selvig have a government grant to support their work."

His smile twisted a bit. "Yes. A _government grant._ "

What the hell did he mean by that?

Stark continued. "Anyway, they're busy doing the science side. But anyone who reads the stories, and who reads your work, knows that beyond the science is the magic."

I held my breath. _There is no way he can know about my trip to Asgard, or what happened. Or my magic._

"And the Stark Foundation believes that supporting your research on the myth and magic is the perfect way for us to begin our work in the humanities."

The desk phone rang again. Angie's voice was tense. "Professor, Dean Franklin is looking for you."

I sighed. Just what I needed—a visit from the idiot who ran the department. "Tell him I'll meet him in his office in 15 minutes. Thanks, Angie!"

I heard the line click off.

"And what conclusions does the Foundation wish the study to reach?" I knew that too many foundations endowed too many Special Studies Chairs to produce exact results.

"Whatever conclusions your work brings you to, of course, Professor." Stark's smile was genuine, for once.

Genuine or not, his smile was not reassuring. This was a man who could work a boardroom filled with sophisticated investors and get them to do his will. "No agenda?"

"None at all!" His smile faded a bit. "Well, if you were to focus on one particular area of the magic, that would be helpful. But it is entirely your grant, so you can study whatever you want!"

"And what area is of the greatest interest to you, Mr. Stark?" Enough with "the Foundation". This was his personal project, and it was important that he know I was not buying his altruistic act.

"There are legends of magical stones—gems—that are of interest to me. To us." He flashed a soft smile. "You mentioned them in your book."

"Right. The Infinity Stones. Created before the start of time as we know it, and now lost in time."

"Exactly! And that's fascinating from a magical standpoint. So we want to fund your work." The soft smile held.

 _What does he know about these that I don't? He is most certainly_ not _doing this from idle curiosity about fairy tales._

"The Foundation will pay your regular salary, plus a special research honorarium. We will also pay for a personal assistant, so you don't have to rely on Ms. Shop-All-Day."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Stark."

A loud knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts. I was grateful for the delay, and apprehensive. I knew it was Dr. Franklin, and I was certainly not ready to deal with him.

"Sia, open up! I need to talk to you _right now_." Sure enough, Dr. Franklin's voice shrilled through the door.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Who is _that_?"

"That's Dr. Franklin, Dean of the Department."

Tony smiled. "Excellent!"

In one move, he bounded to the door and opened it wide.

"Dr. Franklin! So good to meet you! Do come in!" He pulled the surprised man into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sia, this is most irregular, and I demand to know what is going on! There are reporters in the hallway outside the department office!" Dr. Franklin's usually whiny tone was cranked up several notches.

I looked at Stark with the sweetest smile I could muster. He stepped forward and grabbed Dr. Franklin by the hand again.

"Dr. Franklin, I'm Tony Stark. Iron Man, right? I'm here to offer your distinguished professor here"—he paused to flash a grin at me—"the very first Stark Foundation Humanities Special Studies Chair, right here in _your_ department!"

Dr. Franklin, ever the craven opportunist, perked up at the words "Stark" and "first". I could almost see the dollar signs floating above his head.

"Well, now, Mr. Stark, we're honored, of course, but this is really not proper. You should have contacted me first to arrange the terms before approaching one of the staff directly."

 _One of the staff_. I am a tenured professor with more real knowledge and more experience than you, Franklin. Give me a break.

"Now, Dr. Franklin—Thaddeus—may I call you Tad? I understand it might seem a bit unusual, but given how esteemed the Professor is in her field, and how well-regarded her work is, I know she is terrifically sought-after, and I wanted to confirm with her first that she has the time and interest before making things official with the university. Competing for her attention is tough, let me tell you!"

Gods, Stark was good. Playing into every bit of insecurity and pomposity his target possessed. Also, Franklin hated being called "Thaddeus"—he always used his middle name, "Lester". Watching Stark call him "Tad" and him trying to pretend he didn't mind was hilarious. I was certain Stark was doing it on purpose, and I found it charming.

Even if he didn't mean them, the compliments were pleasant to hear, and it was gratifying to watch Franklin's face as he realized that maybe, just maybe, I do have some value to the department and the university.

"Well, Sia is one of our smartest teachers, and we're proud of her little book and its success."

I noticed Sif clenching her fists. I allowed myself to be entertained by the notion of her punching Franklin's stupid mouth.

Stark kept right on going. "Her book is the most successful one published in the field to date, Tad. Which is really exciting for us! And so you see why we would like to fund her work."

Stark kept talking, and the dollar signs floating over Franklin's head multiplied.

I was running out of patience, and wished they both would just _leave_. I really wanted to get out of there.

Angie opened the door without knocking. "Professor! The reporters are waiting for you. Channel 5 is here with a camera and _everything!_ "

I stared icicles at Stark, who took the hint. "Tad! Tell you what. This is all so new to the Professor, let's give her some time to prepare a statement. Why don't you come with me so we can talk to the reporters _together_? How about that, Tad?"

Of course Dean Franklin perked up at the opportunity to be the center of attention. "That is a very good idea, Mr. Stark!"

Franklin turned to me. "Sia, since you're too nervous right now to deal with this, I'll handle it for you."

Sif was _thisclose_ to smacking the smug right off his face.

I was _thisclose_ to hoping she would.

Behind him, I could see Stark pantomiming making a phone call. I nodded.

He grabbed Franklin's arm. "Come on, Tad! Let's go!" Pulling Dr. Franklin out of the office, Stark waved a cheery goodbye.

Sif slammed the door.

* * *

Stark had shooed the last of the reporters out of the department office, and walked Tad back to his office with a promise to keep in touch. He was pleased with how things had gone—mostly. He wished he'd had more time to speak to the Professor, but he'd have plenty of time once she began working for him.

Whistling the "Darth Vader" theme from _Star Wars_ , Stark headed back to Sia's office.

A pair of work-study students who had been trying to complete their hours had watched the entire event from their shared desk in the corner of the office. The younger worker turned to her companion. "I _told_ you that was Tony Stark!"

He shrugged. "He looks really different without the suit on."

The first student rolled her eyes, partly in tribute to her hero.

Angie, ever the fashion-conscious observer, chimed in. "Well, I think that was a really nice Armani suit!"

The students looked at each other, competing to see who could do the most dramatic eye roll.

With the crowd gone, Angie opened her browser to resume her shopping.


	3. Pursuit

Chapter 3 Pursuit

And now there's these guys.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Sif. It's not usually like this here."

She shook her head. "I did not think it was, Lady Sia. Clearly, these men need to learn some manners."

I headed towards the window. "Indeed they do."

I leaned out the window to view the area behind our building. It was mostly parking lot, with a small grassy area at one end to provide a bit of nature for the staff and students to enjoy during breaks between classes. The space was unoccupied, probably due to the commotion currently taking place in the lobby.

I returned to my desk and picked up my messenger bag. Heading back to the window, I motioned for Sif to follow.

"The front exit is blocked. We'll go out this way."

Sif laughed, and joined me at the window.

As inconvenient as it was to deal with the variable HVAC in a building this old, it had the distinct advantage over the newly-constructed ones in that it had operable windows.

Operable windows large enough for adults to leave through.

I opened the window, and stepped out onto the fire escape. Sif followed. We did a little dance on the narrow walkway so I could go back and close the window. No need to make things obvious.

We moved down the stairs quickly, and as quietly as possible, given that they were cast iron. We strode across the lot and were in my car, headed out of the lot, in no time at all.

"It's about a fifteen minute drive to my home, Sif. I'll change clothes, and we can go riding."

Sif smiled. "It will be good to be away from Midgard."

I laughed. "I could use a break, too!"

"No offense, Lady Sia, but your folk are—unpredictable."

I laughed again. "Yes, Sif, they are. I suppose I'm simply so accustomed to it that I don't think much about it." I turned off the main street from the university to take side streets home. "I'm sorry you had such an unpleasant—hold on!"

I had barely noticed the car coming up fast from the cross street on the right. I slammed on the brakes, and the other vehicle blazed through the intersection without stopping, probably without noticing us at all.

"Are you alright, Sif?"

It was her turn to laugh. "I'm fine, Lady Sia. It takes more than something like that to rattle me."

I remembered she had been in countless battles over the course of centuries. And here I was worried that a near-collision would scare her. I felt rather ridiculous, all things considered.

Having checked the cross-traffic one more time, I put the car into gear and started forward.

As we cruised along the quiet streets, I pointed out some of the more interesting architecture to Sif. I felt Midgard had a lot to make up for in the short time she would be here.

The squeal of tires interrupted my narration. Checking the mirror, I saw a car—much like the same car that had narrowly missed hitting us—coming up behind us, at a speed that was not safe for a street this narrow.

It wasn't slowing down. I was suddenly nervous, for reasons I couldn't articulate.

"Sif, hold on!"

I'd been driving these streets most of my life. I hoped that was not true for the driver of the other car.

The current road was narrow and curvy. There was only so fast I could safely drive, so I knew I wouldn't be able to shake whoever it was simply by speeding.

 _If I can get to the top of the hill, I can lose him. Her. Whoever._

"Sif, do me a favor, please."

"Of course, Lady Sia."

"Please open my bag and find the card from Tony Stark. It should be in the small pocket at the back of the inside compartment."

Sif grabbed the messenger bag and flipped it open. The card was right where I had said it would be.

"Next to it is a small device. Pull it out, and press the round button near the bottom."

I had no idea if Sif would know what an iPhone was, or how to use it. She didn't have to, though.

"Hello, Sia! How may I assist you?"

Siri's crisp BBC tones were exactly what I needed to hear at this moment.

"Siri, please dial this phone number—"

I pointed to the card and whispered, "Read the number out loud, Sif!"

"One two one two five five five four seven six six." Sifts pronunciation was crystal clear, thank the gods.

"Dialing!"

Stark picked up before the first ring finished.

"Professor! Where are you? I want to buy you and your friend a drink to celebrate!"

"Mr. Stark, we're being pursued by someone or someones in a four-door sedan, dark blue. I can't see the license because I'm keeping my eyes on the road."

Stark's voice lost all its humor. "Where are you?"

"On Idora. I'm going to go up Woodside, then left on Portola. There's a heavily patrolled school zone, and a few blocks later, a sharp turn with an unfortunately placed concrete wall."

"Got it. I'll be there faster than you can say 'Iron Man'!"

I checked the mirror. The dark blue sedan was still behind us, and a second car had joined the caravan.

As we approached the intersection, the light at Woodside was just turning yellow. I accelerated hard, then made a sharp right up the hill as the light turned red.

Both sedans ran the red light without stopping.

I was no longer frightened. I was really, truly angry. "You are going to be _so_ sorry you did that."

Sif laughed appreciatively. I realized she was enjoying the chase, and decided I could let myself do likewise.

I kept the accelerator down hard, then braked just in time to turn left to enter the school zone. Dropping from 45 to 25 was hard on the brakes, but I wasn't particularly worried about that. I could always get new brakes.

The school on this stretch of Portola was fairly large, which meant a lot of teenagers walking aimlessly through the crosswalk. Because there were so many bodies in the streets, and cars with parents picking up their children, there was always a police presence when school was letting out for the day. I hoped that the show of local force would keep the occupants of the other car from doing anything rash as we passed through.

A man's voice, crisply British and definitely not Siri, came out of my phone. "Professor, Mr. Stark is waiting at the turn you mentioned."

I had no idea who this voice belonged to, and hoped like hell it was one of Stark's employees.

"We're four blocks away, in the school zone. Hoping for green lights."

The other man replied, "They are green all the way, Professor."

I wasn't going to ask. Best not to. Just drive.

If ll the lights really were green, I knew we could get away.

I floored the accelerator. I'd often sped this hill, late at night, because it was a challenge to drive unless you were familiar with it, and it was a lot of fun if you knew the curves.

Now I was counting on it being a challenge for our pursuers.

The road twisted wildly three times in the three blocks remaining. At the last light, I could make a hard right, and I knew how fast I could do so safely.

I once again hoped this was new terrain for our pursuers.

Stark's voice came out of my phone. "You got it, Professor! Go!"

I took the car to 50, staring at the intersection ahead, willing it to be empty.

The cars behind me kept pace, and the blue sedan was gaining.

Just past the corner, I cranked the steering wheel, hard, and took my foot off the gas.

My car whipped around the corner and continued on straight up the hill.

The blue sedan followed around the corner, and didn't straighten out in time. Instead, it drove head-on into the concrete retaining wall.

The drive of the black sedan had time to adjust, and took the corner safely, and came to a stop, blocking in the blue sedan.

I put my car in gear, and headed up the hill.

"Professor! Stop!" Stark's voice came through my phone. "Where are you going?

"Home, Mr. Stark."

"That's the _last_ place you want to go right now!"

Before I could answer, another black sedan pulled off the cross street and blocked the intersection.

"Stark. I have company."

"I see. I'm there!"

I kept the car in gear, and my foot on the brake.

Four men wearing dark sunglasses and black suits emerged from the sedan.

 _Oh, my god. It's just like "Men in Black". Only it's not a movie._

Sif smirked. "Lady Sia, I will protect you. It should be nothing to take them out."

"Thank you, Sif. I have every confidence in you."

I heard Stark before I saw him. He landed near the black sedan, and raised the visor on his helmet.

"Agent Coulson! Imagine meeting you here."

The man called Coulson smiled. "Mr. Stark, I can't say I'm surprised to see _you_."

"Just helping my friend, the Professor, get home safely. You just never know who's going to follow an educator around town."

 _Stark knows this man, and isn't in defense mode, so maybe we're okay._

I kept the car in gear, just in case.

Stark turned towards us. "It's alright, Professor. Agent Coulson here is one of the good guys! Come over, I'll introduce you."

I looked at Sif. "Come with me, okay? I don't know what's going on here, but I do know I'd feel a lot better with you standing next to me."

"Of course, Lady Sia." Sif smiled. "It would be my honor."

I put the car into park and set the emergency brake.

"Sif, grab my bag, please. Sling it around your back so it's not too obvious." I didn't know what was going to happen, but I remembered Jane telling me about the government confiscating her equipment. My laptop had all my notes for the coming semester's classes, not to mention all of my research from my trip to Asgard. While I had back ups, I couldn't count on being able to access them if these people were as clever as Jane had said. If they took the laptop, I would be up a creek without a paddle, or even a boat. I knew Sif would take care of it, and they wouldn't expect her to have it.

She nodded, and slid the bag onto her back before getting out of the car.

We walked slowly towards Stark and the Men in Black. Coulson did a reasonably good job of hiding his surprise at Sif's appearance.

Stark grinned. "Professor, please meet Agent Coulson, representing SHIELD. Agent, this is the professor I was telling you about—she's the very first Stark Foundation Humanities Special Studies Chair. We just announced it this afternoon!"

Coulson extended his hand, and we shook, firm and business-like.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor. Mr. Stark is impressed with your work. And Steve McQueen would be impressed with your driving."

I looked at Stark, curious as to how these two knew each other, and what they knew of me.

Coulson smiled, looking towards Sif. "And your friend is . . ?"

Sif stepped forward and bowed. "Sif Ullrsdottir, of Asgard."

 _Oh, boy. Things just got interesting._

Coulson's smile froze. "Weren't you in New Mexico a few years ago?"

Sif looked at me as if to ask, _What is New Mexico?_

"I have been on Midgard once before, but the name of the place is not known to me. However, you and some of your warriors were there. It was the place where Prince Thor fell to this realm."

 _What the actual hell is going on here? Does Coulson know Sif?_

"Well, Ms. Ullrsdottir, that's—"

Coulson was cut off by a low rumble and a flash of rainbow light.

The light dimmed, and Thor stood in the intersection.

 _I am dreaming. There is no way this is actually happening._

"Son of Coul! I pray you, do not trouble Lady Sia!" Thor's voice boomed across to us. _God of Thunder, indeed!_

Thor strode across the intersection, and clasped Coulson to him.

"Son of Coul, if there is a problem with Lady Sia, I am here to assist her."

Sif raised an eyebrow.

"No disrespect to you, Sif, but since you are not as familiar with Midgard, I had Heimdall send me here."

 _I have lost my mind. None of this is actually happening._

Sif nodded. "Of course."

I knew Thor would pay for this later, but for now, I was happy to see him. If he and this Coulson guy knew each other, that would make things less complicated for me. Or so I hoped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stark sizing up Thor. I wondered what Stark knew about him.

Coulson looked at Stark, and back at Thor. "Well, Thor, Mr. Stark here met with the professor earlier today—"

Stark stepped forward, and stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Odinson. You made quite the impression on our little planet with your last visit."

Thor stared at Stark's outstretched hand in its metallic cover. He slowly reached over and clasped Stark's forearm, resulting in what was the most awkward handshake I'd ever seen.

Stark continued. "The Professor here is my friend, and she and I had a meeting earlier today—"

Thor turned to me. "The Man of Metal is your friend, Lady Sia? If so, then he will be a friend of mine."

 _How can I even begin to explain any of this?_

 _To anyone?_

 _To myself, even?_

I mustered a smile. "Well, Thor, I knew _of_ Mr. Stark from his scientific work, but we had not met in person until today. He came to my office to discuss a new—"

Suddenly, Sif was shoving me behind Thor, shielding me herself on the other side.

Coulson was barking orders, his men instantly in motion.

I heard Stark yelling in our direction. "Get her out of here! Now!"

I looked down, and saw a dark stain spreading across my shirt.

 _How . . . odd. Where did that come from?_

I sagged against Sif, and watched the Bifrost lights dance as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Chapter notes:

The Steve McQueen reference is to a movie called "Bullitt", which features a long and complicated car chase through San Francisco. You can watch it on YouTube by searching "Bullitt car chase full scene". Take some Dramamine first.

These streets really do exist in San Francisco, and you can drive them at higher-than-posted speeds if you want an adrenaline rush, and don't mind getting a very expensive traffic ticket for multiple violations.


	4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

4 Somewhere Over the Rainbow

The quality of mercy is not strain'd.

* * *

 _Wait._

 _Figure out where you are before you open your eyes._

Some part of my brain was in survival mode.

The light against my eyelids was not particularly bright.

 _Okay, not a hospital._

 _Well, probably not a hospital._

I was lying on a surface that was not particularly hard.

 _Definitely not a hospital._

 _But not my bed, either._

Where am I?

How did I get here?

The last thing I remembered was waiting for Dennis, who was late as usual.

Then Sif arrived.

Then . . . Tony Stark?

Did Sif and Tony Stark actually come to my office?

 _No way._

 _I am definitely in the hospital. Some kind of fever. Maybe a seizure._

Steeling myself for what I might see, I opened my eyes.

 _I am seeing things._

Loki was watching me anxiously.

"Sia, can you see me?" His voice was soft.

"I see you, Loki."

 _I have lost my mind._

"Sia. My love." Loki took my both hands in his. "You are awake."

"Loki?"

"Yes, Sia. I'm here."

"How did you get to Midgard? Why are you here?"

Loki gently stroked my forehead. "You are on Asgard, Sia. Thor and Sif brought you here because you were . . . wounded."

 _It did happen. All of it._

"Wounded?"

 _But what happened?_

Loki continued stroking my hair. "I will tell you later, Sia. It doesn't matter right now. You are safe, and you are alive. I am so relieved, my love."

"I love you, Loki. I am so glad you are here."

"I love you, too, Sia."

I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"How is she?"

I recognized Frigga's voice. I kept my eyes closed, partly because I wanted to listen, and partly because I simply did not have the energy to open them.

"She woke once, and spoke briefly. She's been asleep the rest of the time."

"Just as well. Your mortal is strong, but the wound was deep."

"Mother, please do not refer to her as 'my mortal'. She is the woman I love, not a pet. And she is not—."

"Loki, please. You know I did not mean any disrespect."

 _I am not what?_

"Fine. But you know she—"

"Not now, Loki."

Despite my best efforts to hold perfectly still, Frigga had sensed that I was conscious.

Frigga's voice was quite soft, a spoken lullaby. "Sia, are you awake?"

"A bit." I struggled to open my eyes.

Her voice continued the lullaby tone. "Rest, my dear. You need it."

Lavender sleep wrapped around me, and all was dark and quiet.

* * *

I woke, and was able to open my eyes without effort.

I saw Loki curled up in the chair he had been sitting in earlier, wrapped in his cloak. He was pale, paler than usual, and the state of his hair and clothing showed that he had not left my side for some time.

 _My poor love. You have worried so._

I looked as far around the room as I could without moving my head. I was still fuzzy, and was fairly sure I did not want to be fully aware of my body. If what Frigga had said were true, whatever wound I had would likely cause me more pain than I wanted to deal with just now.

This was not the room I had stayed in during my prior visit. Despite the lack of any obvious medical equipment, I knew it must be a healing room.

I took a deep breath, with the idea that it would help clear my mind.

 _Mistake_.

A bolt of pain leapt from my right shoulder, shooting jaggedly through my chest and down my arm.

I cried out before I could stop myself.

Loki sat up instantly, shaking off the cloak. "Sia!" He reached for my hand. "Sia, what is it?"

"Loki, it _hurts_."

"What hurts, my love?"

"Something . . . bit me? When I breathe, it hurts my chest and my arm."

Loki tilted a goblet towards my mouth. "This will help."

Usually, I research something before ingesting it. At that moment, however, I was in so much pain, I didn't care what was in the goblet. It could have been hemlock, but as long as it had some codeine mixed in, I would have drunk it.

I swallowed, and felt the pain ebb as the potion moved through my blood, directly to the source of the pain.

I laid back against the pillows. "Loki, what happened? What is wrong with me?"

Loki set the goblet on the table next to the bed, and leaned over, gently stroking my hair. "What do you remember, Sia?"

"I was getting ready to leave the office, and Sif arrived, to my great surprise."

I sorted through mental images, trying to remember. "We were going to go riding."

Loki's voice was gentle. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I—let's see, Tony Stark showed up. And Dr. Franklin. And reporters."

I remembered the chaotic scene in my office—Sif watching Stark with suspicion, Stark doing his finest schmoozery on Dr. Franklin, the phone calls interrupting an already disjointed conversation.

"Stark took the Dean to meet the reporters. Sif and I left through the window."

Loki grinned. "Well, that's one way to do it!"

"We were heading to my house, and I was giving Sif the dollar tour of San Francisco."

 _Then what?_

"Did she enjoy it?"

I smiled. "I guess so. We didn't really have a chance to talk about it. Someone was following us."

 _Right. Driving, trying to shake the blue sedan, which was being followed by the black sedan._

I wondered if the black sedan had been filled with more of Coulson's team. That would make sense.

"And then meeting someone named Coulson—"

Loki's expression twisted, then returned to neutral.

"Then Thor showed up."

I looked around the room. "And now I'm here. And my body hurts."

Loki took my hand. "Sia, I have no wish to upset you. Do you want to know what happened? I will tell you, but it may be a shock."

"Please, Loki. Whatever it is, I am sure I can handle it."

Loki took my other hand as well. "Sia, someone shot you."

 _Oh. My. God._

"Fortunately, they were a poor marksman." Loki caught his breath. "Thor and Sif brought you here to get you out of danger. You had lost a great deal of blood and were unconscious when they brought you to the healing rooms."

"I am surprised Odin permitted it."

Loki's smile twisted a bit. "Despite his feelings about Midgardians, he could not deny medical care in such a circumstance."

"Loki, how long have I been here?" I was afraid to ask, but needed to know.

"Three days, Sia."

 _Oh._

I closed my eyes. That meant I'd missed multiple lectures for each of the classes I was teaching this semester. How could I explain this to Dr. Franklin?

I was grateful that my having tenure meant he could not fire me without a lengthy formal proceeding. Presumably, receiving medical care for a life-threatening wound would be considered an extenuating circumstance for missing classes, and being unconscious and off-planet would excuse my failure to call in sick.

"Sia, I know you are anxious about returning to Midgard. But you must heal."

I opened my eyes. "Loki, I have work I am supposed to be doing."

"I know, Sia. But your first job is to recover." He looked at me askance. "Completely."

"You are right, Loki. But . . . "

"But nothing, Sia! You could have died! That needs more than an afternoon nap to fix!" Loki clutched my hand, tears at the corners of his eyes.

I needed to talk to Stark. Somehow, this was all his fault, so somehow, he would have to find a way to make it right.

"I will be fine, Loki. It's just . . . well, I've never been shot before. I've never been badly hurt in any way, and I know I'm lucky. I just need some time to realize what's happened."

"Sia, you can be here as long as you need to be, in order to heal completely. Frigga has forbidden Odin to say a word. I believe her exact line was, 'We are _not_ going to have the Realms say we let a guest die because _you_ are too inflexible to have mercy on a mortal!' And she gave him The Look, and that was the end of the conversation." Loki laughed.

I tried to laugh, but it hurt, so stopped quickly.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

End note: The summary quote is an excerpt from Portia's speech in Shakespeare's "The Merchant of Venice", Act IV, Scene i:

The quality of mercy is not strain'd,

It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven

Upon the place beneath: it is twice blest;

It blesseth him that gives and him that takes:

'Tis mightiest in the mightiest: it becomes

The throned monarch better than his crown;

His sceptre shows the force of temporal power,

The attribute to awe and majesty,

Wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings;

But mercy is above this sceptred sway;

It is enthroned in the hearts of kings,

It is an attribute to God himself;

And earthly power doth then show likest God's

When mercy seasons justice.


	5. Waking Up in Asgard

Chapter 5 Waking Up in Asgard

Sia begins healing, and reality begins to set in.

* * *

After another full day of my sleeping most of the time, Eir had declared me well enough to leave the healing room, although not well enough to _do_ anything.

Frigga had the staff set up the suite I had stayed in during my last visit as a recovery room, and sent Sóldís to attend me.

I was pleased to see her, especially as I had never had the chance to properly thank her for taking care of me before my abrupt departure.

Sóldís had greeted me with her usual courtesy and a curtsey. I was so relieved to see her, I pulled her down for a hug where I sat on the divan. She had been surprised, but recovered quickly.

Erik showed up shortly after. I was astonished at how tall he'd become. Loki had commented how Erik had learned his schedule and preferences, and was becoming a meticulous attendant.

Loki was with me as much as he could be during the day, and was with me all night. Now that I was clearly out of danger, I felt he should resume at least some, if not all, of his official duties. I had Sóldís to care for me, and Eir stopping by twice a day.

Sif was my first visitor after I took up residence in my suite.

"Lady Sia!" She entered the room, and bowed. "I am so pleased to see you are recovering!"

She turned and bowed to Sóldís as well, who returned with a curtsey.

I motioned for Sif to come closer so I could hug her from my sitting position.

"Sif, you saved my life. I cannot thank you, nor ever repay you."

She smiled. "It was my duty, Lady Sia. You owe me nothing."

"If you say so, Sif. I feel otherwise."

She threw back her cloak, and I saw the strap of my messenger bag running to her back.

"Sif—is that my bag?" I hoped against hope that somehow my laptop had survived intact.

"It is, Lady Sia. I am pleased to return it to you with all the original contents, in good condition."

I started crying. I had multiple back ups of the hard drive, of course, so the information would not be lost, but just seeing my bag meant _home._

 _Normality._

 _Safety._

She set the bag on the divan next to me.

I sniffled. "Thank you, Sif. I cannot tell you how much this means to me. That laptop is my work, my brain, my life."

Sif nodded. "I am glad to have been of service to you, Lady Sia."

I pulled out the laptop, and held it to me like a teddy bear. _My work is safe._

"Sif, really, thank you. Losing this would have been almost as bad as dying."

She looked at me, perplexed. "I do not see how losing an object is the same as losing one's life."

"Trust me, Sif. In this case, this object _is_ the same as my life."

She shook her head. "Midgardians. I do not understand you." She smiled. "I like you, but I do not understand you!"

"Lady Sif, would you like some wine? Or some tea?" Sóldís gestured to the table.

"Thank you, Sóldís. I am to be at the training grounds shortly, and therefore must take my leave." She turned to me with an apologetic smile. "But I will come by later to check on you, Lady Sia! Do not think you are going to get away from me!"

I laughed. "Of course not, Sif! And when I am fully recovered, we will take that ride we've been planning!"

Sif bowed. "Indeed we will! Good day, Lady Sia! Good day, Sóldís!"

Sif strode out the door, and Sóldís closed it behind her.

"Lady Sia, do you need anything?" Sóldís inquired anxiously.

"I am well, Sóldís. If you wish to take your leave for a while, please do. I will be resting here on the couch all of the day."

She curtsied. "Of course, Lady Sia. If you need anything, please ring. I will be here within the minute."

"Thank you, Sóldís. Have a pleasant afternoon."

She curtsied again, and left the room.

I opened my laptop, and hit the power button.

I had never truly appreciated the sweetness of the chime indicating that it was booting up.

I logged in, and watched as the desktop icons popped into view.

I was grinning madly.

 _My work is safe._

 _I am safe._

I started crying. Sobbing, releasing the stress and tension I had been unaware of holding in. The reality of everything that had happened crashed down on me, and all I could do was cry.

 _Why would someone try to kill me?_

* * *

I woke up a few hours later. At least I had managed to close the laptop lid and set it on the table, out of harm's way from falling to the floor.

I was thirsty, and hungry.

As I reached for the bell-pull to call Sóldís, I heard a _click-click-click_.

I looked around.

There it was again. _Click-click-click_.

I tensed. I had thought was alone, and someone I could not see was in the room with me.

I held my breath as I pulled the streamer that would ring the bell in the servant's hall. Someone would notice and send Sóldís to me, if she herself were not there to hear it.

Two minutes, at most.

 _Click-click-click_.

I knew I could not get up. My legs were still wobbly, and my head spun if I even sat up too quickly.

 _Click-click-click_.

I stared at my bag.

 _Oh, Sia._

I reached into my bag, and pulled out my phone.

The text message icon was showing a red "27".

The _click-click-click_ was the telegraph sound, the default for senders who weren't in my address book.

I exhaled.

But—27 messages? I didn't have 27 people in my contacts list.

I tapped the icon, and started scrolling.

All from Tony Stark.

 _Stark._

I was so angry. If he had just handled things like a sensible person, had sent me an email with his proposal instead of setting up this ridiculous media circus, none of this would have happened.

I tapped out a reply. _Doing better. Still not 100%. Still on Asgard. Will be back on Midgard . . . soon._

I hit "send".

Nothing happened.

I would wait for Loki. He could use his magic to send the messages, since Asgard was not on my carrier's network. He must have done something to the phone while I was unconscious, and it had pulled those messages.

I wondered how many more were waiting. They would have to wait a while longer, until Loki could make them appear.

I set the phone next to my laptop, closed my eyes, and laid back against the pillows.

* * *

Sóldís appeared less than two minutes later.

"Lady Sia, what do you need?" She was trying to sound calm, but she clearly did not feel calm.

"Some soup, and some tea, please, Sóldís. I am actually hungry."

"I am pleased hear this, my lady!" She clasped her hands together. "I will be right back!"

* * *

Sóldís held the door open for Loki, who set the tray down on the table next to the divan.

"Thank you, Sóldís. I will attend Lady Sia for the rest of the day."

Sóldís smiled. "As you wish, Prince Loki. If you need me, do ring."

She curtsied, and took her leave.

"Sia! My darling!" Loki wrapped his arms around me. "You seem better!"

"I do feel better, Loki!" I sniffed the air. "I am actually hungry, and the soup smells heavenly!"

"There's also fresh bread, just out of the oven, and butter. And wine." He smiled mischievously.

"You are so good to me, my darling!"

Loki dished out some of the soup and bread for each of us, and we settled down to enjoy the food and each other's company.

 _Click-click-click_.

I sighed. I would not deal with Stark, or anyone, just now.

 _Click-click-click_.

"Sia, what is that sound?" Loki looked around the room.

"It's my phone, Loki. Stark has been trying to reach me."

"He is ridiculous. We have sent a message each day. He knows he should not be bothering you while you are recuperating."

"I've written a reply. After we've eaten, could you do whatever it is you do to send it?"

"Of course, my love." Loki reached for the phone.

"It can wait, Loki. He's waited this long, another half hour is not going to make a difference."

"Very well, my love."

We enjoyed the food, and talked about his day, since I didn't have much to say about mine.

 _I wish things were different, and we could do this every day._

Loki cleared the dishes and set the tray on the bench outside the door for the household to remove.

He sat next to me on the divan. I handed him my phone, and he waved his hand over it.

The "sent message" chime sounded, and he handed it back to me.

 _Click-click-click_.

Well, that was fast. Stark had already replied in the time it took Loki to give me back the phone.

CALL ME. URGENT.

I sighed.

"What is it, my love?" Loki tried to mask his worry.

"Stark apparently does not understand that, while my carrier claims to cover the world, it does not cover _all_ the worlds. He wants me to call him."

"If it is important, my love, you should call him. I can make your phone work."

"I don't know if it is truly important, Loki, or if he just wants to alleviate his guilt."

"Sia, from what we have been told of him, while Stark may have his—peculiarities—he does seem to have a code of honor. If he says it is urgent, you should call him."

"You're right, Loki. I'm just so angry. This is all his fault."

"Well, then, you can tell him so!" Loki laughed, and then fell serious. "I do think you should call."

"Yes. Let's just get it over with."

I set it to speakerphone, punched up the Recent Calls list, and hit Stark's number. Loki waved his hand over the phone, and the call connected.

Stark picked up before the first ring had finished.

"Professor! You're alive!"

"Yes, Mr. Stark, I am. Amazing, but true."

"Um, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Stark was nervous.

"I'm receiving the finest medical care in the Nine Realms, Mr. Stark. I don't think there's anything else I need at the moment, but thank you."

"So, yeah. About the other day—"

"Yes?"

"First, I'm really sorry. I had no idea that anyone was after you. I would have handled things differently. But there was nothing in your file about it."

"My file? What file?" I tensed. Who was keeping a file on me? And why?

"I put together research files before meeting people. It helps to make the first meeting go better."

"I can't imagine how ours could have gone worse."

"Well, again, I'm sorry about that. There was nothing anywhere. Not even Coulson knew, but he suspected. Of course, it's his job to suspect the worst."

"Who is Coulson? And why was he following the people who were following me?"

"Agent Coulson is with SHIELD. They're a government . . . agency."

"And he _just happened_ to be in San Francisco, and _just happened_ to be on Twin Peaks when you needed back up to intercept these guys?"

"Well, actually, he was there on other business, so yes, he _just happened_ to be there at the right moment."

I had the feeling he was not being entirely honest, but my energy was fading. "So, Mr. Stark, what now? I'll be recuperating on Asgard a while, but then I need to go home."

"Of course, Professor. I could work with Coulson to set up some protection, keep an eye on you."

"Protection? You mean, like, having bodyguards follow me around?"

"Among other things."

"Mr. Stark, you are aware I teach classes every day? And, being as I am not independently wealthy, I do my own grocery shopping? I can't imagine having a bunch of Secret Service agents hanging out in the lecture hall, or following me through Trader Joe's."

"Well, some things would have to change. They would go with you to your classes, and walk you around campus, and guard your office. You'd have a shopper to take care of all that daily stuff."

"Mr. Stark."

"And they would stake out your house, too. That terrace garden is nice, but it's a security problem."

"When were you at my house?" I began to panic. Not that I had anything to hide, but the idea that strangers had been wandering through my home frightened and angered me.

"I wasn't, Professor. Don't worry. SHIELD has it guarded for now, in case anyone tries anything while you're away. I just read the initial report when they set up."

The feelings of panic grew. I would never have a minute to myself if I had to have bodyguards with me all day. And night.

"Mr. Stark, I can't live like that. I'm not a rock star, I'm a college professor. I can't have people in black suits talking into earpieces walk me through my day. That's not going to work."

"Professor, someone tried to kill you. You can't just walk around like nothing happened."

"Mr. Stark, I can't undo what happened, but I can't let it change my life."

"Professor, do you not understand? They tried to kill you, and failed. _That means they will try again_."

Loki's fists were clenched. I tried to figure out whether he was angry at Stark, or the would-be killers, or the situation in general, but couldn't split my energies to monitor him and to keep the conversation with Stark going.

"So what do you suggest, Mr. Stark? I can't make the bodyguards work."

"You're familiar with Stark Industries, Professor?"

"Somewhat. I know you—changed fields—a years back. And you're expanding into all kinds of new technologies."

"One of our new initiatives is remote education, Professor."

"Which means?"

"Real time classes, in parallel locations."

"For gods' sakes, Mr. Stark, speak English. You sound like a marketing brochure."

"We enable presenters to conduct classes from wherever they are, and the students don't have to be in the same location."

"My being in the classroom isn't the problem, Mr. Stark. It's the people in black suits being in the classroom that is the problem."

"What if I could offer you a safe place to stay, Professor? Guaranteed safety, and guaranteed privacy. Access to the parallel location course technology, so you could still teach your classes, and keep office hours with your students."

"I can't go home, can I?"

"Not without the bodyguards, Professor."

"Alright, then, Mr. Stark. Your temporary refuge sounds workable."

If I couldn't be at home, I could at least stay in San Francisco.

"Have you ever been to New York, Professor?"

I was thrown off by the sudden change in topic. "Several times, for conferences and such. But not for some years."

"It's a great place, isn't it?" Stark's enthusiasm was growing, as was my unease.

"No. I hate New York."

Stark paused. "Oh, that's too bad, Professor. Because Stark Tower is in New York."

 _Stark Tower? He's inviting me to stay at Stark Tower?_

"Well, given how you have described the set up, it doesn't sound as if I'd really know I was in New York, would I?"

"Well, there's the view. The best view in Manhattan!"

"But I'm not going to get to go out, am I, Mr. Stark?"

"Well, you could, with prior arrangements. You'd still have to have some kind of guard, though."

I wanted to cry. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep in my own bed, and resume my life.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Stark. But I can't just leave San Francisco."

"I understand, Professor. It's a beautiful place."

I bit my lip to keep from crying.

Stark continued. "I'll work with Coulson to set things up. Just give me a few hours' notice before you come home, okay?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark. You'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, Professor. I want to make sure you're going to be okay."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate the thought."

 _Nothing will ever be okay again. I am going to live my life under 24/7 surveillance._

"If there's anything else you need before you come back, just let me know. My phone is on all the time."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor."

I hit "end call", and set the phone on the table.

Turning to Loki, I started crying. "Loki, what is going to happen?"

He pulled me close, stroking my hair. "You will be fine, my love. Stark is not the only one with powers of protection."

"What do you mean, Loki?"

"I will go with you to Midgard, and set spells around your home and your office, so no one can harm you."

I tried to imagine Loki doing magic on the terrace, and allowed myself to be amused thinking about the neighbors' reactions.

"And I will be with you, so if someone does try to hurt you, they will not live to regret it."

Chills ran up my spine. The man I love had just declared he would kill for me.

It was all too surreal, too complicated.

"Loki, you—I mean, Odin—"

"The Allfather has no say in this. I will do this. For you." He kissed me, sweet and fierce.

I began crying again.

I had no idea how to make any sense of any of this.

 _How did my life come to this?_


	6. Up and About

Chapter 6 Up and About

Sia is feeling better—physically, at least.

* * *

Eir waved the healing wand around me. It continued to glow blue, without wavering.

"I must say, Lady Sia, for a mortal, you have healed faster than I expected." She stopped herself. "I mean, you have healed quickly."

That's me, Asgard's Mortal Mascot. If I wore t-shirts, I'd have one printed.

"I understand, Eir. Thank you for saving my life so I could heal."

"It was my duty and my honor, Lady Sia." Eir put the wand back in her bag. "You are free to do as you wish. I see no reason for you to continue bed rest. You will want to ease back into things, as your body will need time to adjust, but there is nothing you can't do with proper breaks in between activities."

I exchanged glances with Loki. I'd been feeling better, but until last night, not that much better.

Eir closed her bag. "And, with that, Lady Sia, I leave you in the gentle care and capable hands of Prince Loki." She grinned knowingly, bowed, and left the room.

Loki swept me into his arms. "And now that you are well, Sia, you can enjoy being here! We can go riding, and you can spend as much time in the library as you like!" He kissed me eagerly. "And we can stay up as late as we want!"

I laughed, and returned the kiss.

I knew I would have to return to Midgard, sooner rather than later. As lovely as an extended stay here might be, I very much wanted to go home. And I wanted to do so at a time of my own choosing, rather than being sent away again. Odin would not have to rid himself of me this time.

But for this moment, and this night, I would enjoy being with Loki.

* * *

Loki had been quite unhappy when I told him over breakfast the next day about my plans to return to Midgard. He had argued strongly for my remaining safely in Asgard, but conceded, at last, that he understood it was important to me to return to my students.

After breakfast, with Loki's magic, I sent a text to Stark so he could coordinate whatever he needed to do with Coulson's team for my return.

I desperately wanted to see the outside world after two weeks of not leaving the palace. Loki suggested a walk through Frigga's gardens, which offered plenty of benches for us to sit and rest as needed.

We had stopped in an alcove filled with lilacs and lavender. The scented breeze was an unexpected delight as we stood in the shade.

"This way, my love. Let us sit a while." Loki turned to lead me to a nearby bench—upon which Frigga was seated.

"Mother! I am so sorry. We did not mean to intrude." Loki flashed a charming smile. "Sia is feeling better, and I thought some air would do her good."

"It's fine, Loki. It's good to see you up and about, Lady Sia." Frigga's smile was warm and genuine.

"May we join you?" Loki gestured to the bench.

"I would be delighted to have company." Frigga patted the bench. "But Loki, are you not supposed to meet with Odin this morning?"

Loki sighed. "Yes, I am."

I turned to him. "Loki, you said you had no obligations today!"

"Well, my love, it depends on how you define 'obligations', does it not?" He flashed that charming smile again.

I turned to him, somewhat annoyed and not at all charmed. "Loki, if you are to attend to business this morning, you should go."

Frigga could not be cross with her son, though she clearly wanted to be. "Yes, Loki, I recommend you do. You know you have items to discuss."

Loki tried, and failed, to hide his exasperation.

Frigga's smile remain fixed. "Lady Sia can keep company with me here, and you can return for her once the meeting is over."

Loki sighed. "Very well, Mother. I will go, and be done with it, and be back before you know I am gone!"

He kissed Frigga's cheek, and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I will be back, very soon!"

Frigga patted the bench. "Do join me, Lady Sia."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I sank down onto the bench, grateful for an opportunity to sit. We had not walked far, or fast, but given that I had spent the better part of two weeks not moving, the short walk nonetheless had required a great deal of physical energy.

"It is good to see you up and about, Lady Sia. When Thor and Sif returned with you, even Eir was uncertain that they had arrived in time."

 _Well, that's a jolly start to this conversation._

"It is simply the truth, Lady Sia."

I attempted to muster energy to form some protection around my thoughts. As with walking, I was out of practice with that, too. I hadn't had to do that kind of shielding since my last visit, almost two years ago.

"Please, Lady Sia. Be at ease. With just the two of us, there is no need."

I exhaled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I know you are happy to be out of confinement, but do take it easy. You do not want to overtax yourself."

"Of course not, Your Majesty." I focused on calming my breathing after the exertion of the walk. "I appreciate your concern. And your hospitality. And Eir saving my life."

"We could not let a guest die, Lady Sia. We Asgardians are many things, but we are not cruel."

"I still don't know what happened. Or why. I'm a university professor. I have students, not enemies."

Frigga smiled. "Lady Sia, we all have enemies. However, most of them do not go to such extremes."

I stared at her. "Perhaps in Asgard, Your Majesty. But on Midgard, unless one is in politics, it's simply not a concern."

Frigga looked at me, puzzled. "Lady Sia, you are a historian. I would expect you to understand. Those who hold public power have public enemies. Those who hold hidden knowledge have hidden enemies."

I stared at her. Of course I knew that. I had spent an entire year as an undergrad studying the politics of scholarship in Renaissance Italy, and I taught an elective course on it that came up every fourth semester.

I had never thought to apply it to myself.

"I'm just a scholar. I study things that are dead and done. I do not understand how that could make enemies."

"Lady Sia, when you possess knowledge that threatens the existence of a particular part of society, you are a problem. Even if you are not aware you are a problem."

"I cannot imagine what knowledge I have that threatens anyone. Except, perhaps, students who do not do the assigned reading, and thus their GPA is threatened."

"Jeepeeyay?" Frigga was puzzled.

 _Oh, right_. "That means Grade Point Average. A student needs a GPA above a certain level to receive their degree."

Frigga nodded. "I see. I doubt, however, that this incident had anything to do with a student's jeepeeyay."

"I, too, doubt that. But that moves me no closer to knowing the real cause."

"Loki told me that you will be returning to Midgard tomorrow."

"Yes. I am anxious to return to my home, and my work."

"He is meeting with Odin this morning to tell him that he will go with you." Frigga looked at me with curiosity. "I do not expect that conversation to go well."

"I would not hold a positive expectation, either." Loki had spoken of it as _a fait accompli_ , and I had foolishly assumed the matter therefore was settled.

"You can stay longer if you wish, Lady Sia. No one expects you to leave the instant you are out of bed."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate the offer. But truly, I wish to be in my own home."

"You are afraid that Odin will send you away if you do not leave."

I sighed. "That, too. I would rather leave of my own initiation, than to be put out like a stray cat."

Frigga laughed. "I hope you do not feel like a stray cat, Lady Sia!"

I could feel her probing my energies. I was too depleted to prevent it.

"I am sorry that your last visit ended so abruptly, Lady Sia. Truly, I am. The Allfather had made his own decision, apart from our discussion the night before. I did not receive your message in time to intervene." She patted my hand. "Loki was devastated. He spent two weeks in his room, coming out only when it was time for him to go to the Iron Wood."

My heart ached for my lover. To be a grown man with his own heart, and yet still live his life under the command of his sovereign, was a terrible and unfair burden, and yet, as a Prince of the realm, it was his duty.

"He and Odin did not speak of it, even after he returned. Your appearing here was the first time it has been mentioned by either of them to the other."

"I cannot imagine the King was pleased to see Thor and Sif turn up at the Observatory with me."

"He seemed unsurprised. Certainly not pleased, but not surprised."

"I also cannot imagine he was pleased to have Loki remove himself from his duties to sit in the healing rooms with me."

Frigga looked at me with an expression I could not parse. "That was less of an issue. He had already anticipated Loki's absence."

It was my turn to be confused. "The King expected Loki would be with me as I recuperated?"

"Ah, no, Lady Sia. Loki was set to leave for the Iron Wood the day you arrived. He was running a bit late after meeting with Odin, and the commotion on Midgard started just before he was supposed to leave."

 _Oh._

"So he did not—he did not make his journey?" _Oh, great. Now I have inadvertently angered another Goddess._

"He sent word that he would be delaying his trip. Angrboda's reply was as understanding as possible, under the circumstances."

 _Oh._

"So, I expect Odin will agree to him accompanying you to Midgard for the remainder of the time he would have been in the Iron Wood. But no longer."

"I will be grateful for whatever time we have together, Your Majesty."

She turned to me, completely serious. "As you should be, Lady Sia. The Nornir do not bend the threads for no reason."

A chill ran down my spine. _What are The Wyrdkeepers weaving with my thread?_

She stood. "I must go. The delegation from the war widows is due shortly, and I must prepare to meet them."

I nodded, and tried to stand in order to reverence.

"Remain seated, Lady Sia. I appreciate your intent." She smiled, again a genuine and warm expression. "Please do take care of yourself. You are stronger than you imagine in ways you do not know, and at the same time, you overestimate other strengths."

She waved her hand, and a bit of lavender seidhr settled around me. "A bit of protection for you, Lady Sia. Farewell, my dear."


	7. Back to San Francisco

Chapter 7 Back to San Francisco

Sia returns home, but nothing is as she expects.

* * *

Note: In this AU, Odin interrupted Loki and Thor's fight at the Observatory before Thor broke the Bifrost, and Loki did not fall into the Void. But there's still plenty of unresolved anger and resentment on all sides to keep things interesting for this series (because apparently, _just talking to each other_ is not a Borson Family Thing), as Loki has to live with the consequences of his actions in dealing with the people of Asgard every day, and Thor still has days where Odin wonders if a weekend of exile was really enough to teach his son all the lessons he needed to learn. And then there are days where Odin considers sending both of his sons somewhere for a while, just so he can enjoy some peace and quiet.

* * *

To avoid attracting too much attention, we touched down from the Bifrost in a remote location out on the coast. Coulson had arranged a car and escort to take us to my house.

The Bifrost lights faded, and I saw the team from SHIELD waiting in stake out formation. Reassuring, and at the same time, unnerving.

 _This is your life, Sia. Get used to it._

Loki gave me a smile of encouragement as he took my hand, and we walked over to meet Coulson.

"Loki, this is Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD."

Coulson held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Odinson. We appreciate your bringing the Professor safely back to us."

Loki fixed Coulson with a frozen smile.

"I mean, Thor andf Sif taking her back to Asgard, and saving her life. And everything."

Loki continued to stare at the agent, who quickly dropped his hand.

"Here's the car you'll be riding in," he pointed to the sedan behind him. "Agent Sitwell is our driver. We have an escort of two other vehicles, and the roads will be clear all the way to San Francisco."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson." I moved towards the door, which he quickly opened. Loki followed me into the car.

I went to fasten the seatbelt. It was four-point belt, a subtle reminder that this was not your average passenger vehicle. Loki declined to buckle up.

Coulson took the front passenger seat, and the car pulled onto the coast highway.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been a passenger on this stretch of road. I took Loki's hand, then sat back and let myself take in the scenery.

"It's beautiful here, Sia." Loki broke the silence.

"It is, Loki! The Pacific Coast Highway is considered one of the most scenic drives on Midgard."

As the road twisted and turned, the scenery alternated between open views of the ocean and horizon, and secretive semi-darkness under the redwood canopy.

As nervous as I felt about the possibility of something happening, I was overjoyed to be back on Midgard, and going home. I had a new appreciation for the beauty around me.

The drive passed quickly, and there was no traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. I knew SHIELD had to have arranged that—in 30 years of driving across it, I had never seen it empty, not even at this time of night.

The traffic lights from the Bridge to my house were all green. It took less than 10 minutes to do what was often a half-hour drive.

Okay, maybe having a SHIELD presence wasn't all bad.

The car stopped in front of the house. Coulson turned to me. "We'll wait here while the premises is verified."

"Thank you, Agent." I turned to Loki. "It's the same as it has been, Loki."

"Well, we did make a few modifications. For security." Coulson flashed what I had already come to think of as his "just my job, ma'am" smile.

"I am all the security Sia needs, Agent." Loki's voice was as flat as his eyes.

"Having seen your brother in action, Mr. Odinson, I don't doubt that."

Loki winced. He probably didn't appreciate the reminder of what happened in Puente Antigua. I didn't know the details, but I knew that Thor had fought some kind of robot monster, and almost died. I couldn't imagine that Loki wanted to think about losing his brother in such a way.

"But I have my orders, and I'm not about to tell Director Fury that I'm second-guessing his instructions."

"Understood, Son of Coul."

 _I hope Coulson isn't actually assigned to the full-time detail. I'm not sure I can deal with this constant tension._

Coulson touched his earpiece. "Alright, the coast is clear. Let's go. Quickly."

I snapped the seatbelt off as Agent Sitwell opened the door on Loki's side of the car.

"Exit curbside, Professor." Coulson pointed to the other side of the car.

I slid across the seat, and Loki took my hand and helped me out of the car.

I stared at my house in the darkness.

 _Home. Almost home._

I started to dig in my messenger bag from my keys.

Coulson shook his head. "Not necessary, Professor. We installed new locks, and the keys and a couple of agents are waiting inside."

 _Okay, then._

"Please, go inside, quickly."

I took Loki's hand, and we raced up the front stairs. The door opened and the foyer light turned on as we approached.

The door closed immediately behind us after we entered.

"Welcome home, Professor." Coulson's smile was kind.

I took a deep breath, and looked around. _I am home._

Coulson waived his hand towards the door. "We've installed new locks on all the doors and windows. There are motion-sensor lights on every side of the house. We have agents stationed at certain observation points."

Coulson handed me a set of keys. "These are the new keys. The fob has two buttons. Push the red button, and every light in the house will come on, as well as sounding the alarm, alerting everyone on duty. Push the blue button, and it rings me directly, and sends a silent alarm to everyone on duty. There's also a panic button in every room."

"Um, thank you?"

He handed me a second set of keys. "For your—guest."

I passed the keys to Loki, and they disappeared with a wave of his hand.

Coulson pretended not to notice.

"Isn't the alarm system a bit much, given that I have downstairs neighbors?"

The way the house had been built, the upper two floors where I lived were a separate unit from the small flat on the ground floor that was held as a rental property by an absent landlord. When I bought my place, I didn't have the money to buy the whole building, so I'd always had neighbors downstairs. I didn't think the young couple who had recently moved in would be thrilled with having a large party of government agents hanging around all the time, much less an actual alarm.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Professor. The property downstairs changed hands while you were away. The prior owner was eager to sell, and the tenants received an irresistible move-out offer."

 _SHIELD thinks of everything._

"We'll be using it as our base of operations while we're here. It's nice for our staff to have a place close by their assignment."

"And when the assignment is over?"

Coulson chuckled. "Who wouldn't want to have a permanent base in such a lovely neighborhood?"

 _Oh, great. SHIELD is going to be my neighbor, forever._

"Is there anything else you need to tell me, Agent?"

"Anytime you want to go out, give us ten minutes to prepare." He handed me a card. "Program this number into your phone. It rings me and whoever is on lead at the time."

I nodded.

"And we'll have to do what we did tonight, each time you come home."

"Right."

"Even when you're not here, there will be agents watching from outside."

"And when I'm here?"

"No, Professor, no one will be in your part of the building while you are home. We'll be downstairs, and outside, but once we've secured it for entry for you, we leave you to your own devices."

"Thank you, Agent."

"You're welcome, Professor."

"I don't suppose there's any food in the house?"

"We stocked some basics, but not knowing your eating habits, we couldn't do much. If you'll put together a list, I can send someone out first thing in the morning."

"Thanks, but for tonight?"

"Based on what was in your refrigerator when we came in a few weeks ago, we brought in a lasagne, and some salad things. And a chocolate cake."

I tried not to freak out at the idea of SHIELD agents going through my refrigerator—and who knows what else. "That will do nicely, Agent Coulson. Thank you."

"If you need anything else Professor, please call."

"I will, thank you."

Coulson turned and called down the hall. "Time to go!"

Two other agents appeared from various rooms and stood behind Coulson.

"Goodnight, Professor. Goodnight, Mr. Odinson."

Coulson and the two agents walked out the front door, and I turned the deadbolts behind them.


	8. Just Another Day

Chapter 8 Just Another Day

Sia returns to work. It's just another day in her new life.

* * *

"How do I look?" Loki turned to me for appraisal.

He had thrown a glamour so he was dressed like one of the SHIELD agents—black suit, white shirt, black tie, black shoes. Except that the tailoring was exquisitely perfect, and he had cufflinks and shirt studs instead of buttons.

I bit my lip. _This is not a good time for you to look so devastatingly gorgeous. I have to go to work._

"You look . . . amazing." I knew I was staring, and didn't care. I wanted him to know how incredible he looked.

"Do I look like a Midgardian?" He smiled impishly.

I shook my head. "Not even close! But maybe that's just because I know who you really are!"

His smile faded almost imperceptibly for a moment, then returned. "Do you think I can fool everyone else?"

"Without a doubt, my love!" I leaned over to kiss him, and he pulled me close.

"I will never fool you, my darling." Loki kissed me sweetly. "I swear."

* * *

I took a few minutes to put myself back together, then called the number Coulson had given me.

Agent Stewart was on duty. "Agent Liu will ring your doorbell in exactly nine minutes, Professor. The code is 'terrapin'."

I laughed, imagining the SHIELD agents dancing around to _Terrapin Station._ Probably not where that code word had come from, though. "Thank you, Agent Stewart."

I put my laptop into my bag, and went to pull on my jacket.

I was shaking.

 _Breathe, Sia. You are safe. Nothing bad is going to happen_.

Loki was suddenly beside me, holding the jacket so I could put it on.

I turned, and looked up at him. He lightly tucked a forefinger under my chin, raising my face to look directly into his eyes.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe. No harm can befall you while I am here."

I felt his seidhr stir, and my energy leapt up to meet it, to my surprise. I had never seen my energies manifest visibly before now.

"Your own energy shields you, as does my magic. You are fine, Sia. You are safe." He leaned down for a kiss, and I watched our lights swirl together before sinking into the kiss.

The doorbell rang, and a man's voice came out of the intercom. "Professor, it's Agent Liu. The word is 'terrapin'."

I looked up at Loki, amazed and dazzled by our love and magic in the midst of all the chaos encroaching on my life.

"Shall we?" He picked up my messenger bag, and we headed to the door.

* * *

Agent Stewart reviewed everything that Coulson had told me on the drive the night before.

Loki shook his head. "No, Agent, that's not ideal. I will walk with Sia, and then your men should arrange themselves like this."

Loki pulled a pen and notepad out of thin air, made a quick sketch, and handed it to Agent Stewart.

"This way, it's not as obvious that you're creating a shield, but," Loki added a couple of arrows, "if someone tries to come in, any one agent will be able to stop them without having to cover any distance." Loki waved his hand, and the pen and notepad disappeared.

Stewart nodded. "That is much better, Mr. Odinson. Thank you." The agent stared at the drawing. If he was unnerved by Loki's conjuring things out of thin air and sending them away again, he did not show it.

"You'd better be careful, Loki, or SHIELD is going to try to hire you!" I whispered, half-teasing.

"They need better methods to protect the ones they are charged to guard. A child with a drawn sword could break through that formation before they could react." He shook his head.

The car rolled through the guard post at the edge of campus. The university allowed few passenger vehicles to drive on the main campus. Most people had to park in one of the perimeter lots and take a shuttle to their destination. I had been on staff long enough that I had a parking spot behind the building where the department was, and even if I hadn't, I imagined SHIELD would have taken care of that. As it was, we pulled into an unassigned spot in the parking lot.

 _Right. Anonymity._

Well, as anonymous as you can be in a black sedan, with five men in black suits walking everywhere with you.

We went in the back door of the hall, and took the service elevator up to my floor.

 _I can do this._

I walked into the department offices, as though it were just another day.

 _Because I need it to be just another day._

"Good morning, Angie!" I waved cheerfully as I entered.

She was so surprised, she forgot to hit her panic button to hide her screen. _More shoes. Seriously, how many pairs of shoes does one person need?_

"Good morning, Professor!" She glanced around at the SHIELD agents, and then back at me. "Um, welcome back? There's a bunch of mail on your desk."

"Thanks, Angie."

"Oh, and your voicemail is full. So there are a bunch of other messages. I sent them to you as emails."

"I'm not surprised, Angie. I'll deal with them. Thank you."

I turned and headed for my office. I really wanted to take Loki's hand, but we had to keep up the appearance that he was just another SHIELD agent.

 _As if._ _He's taller, stronger, faster, and better-looking than any of them._

He turned and smiled at me. _I love you, too, my darling._

I was surprised to find myself blushing, and picked up the pace to my office.

"We'll be right here, Professor." I realized Sitwell and Liu had remained at the door to the main office of the department. Stewart and Gonzalez checked out my office, then parked themselves at the door to my office. "When you're ready to go to your classroom, we'll go with you."

"Yes, thank you, Agent Stewart." I turned to enter my office, and Loki closed the door behind us.

I stared at my desk. It was _covered_ in boxes. Each of which had been carefully opened and inspected—doubtless by SHIELD.

I picked one at random, and looked inside. I gasped, and almost dropped the box.

"Sia, what is it?" Loki was at my side in an instant.

"It's—oh my god." It was a copy of _The Original Eddas_. In Icelandic. With annotations by Fiske. One of the most prized, and exceedingly difficult to find, reference books in the field.

I pulled the book out of the box and stared in disbelief.

No, it wasn't a copy. It was an _original_.

I looked in the box, and found a packing slip. _Ordered by E. Jarvis, Stark Industries._

"Loki, this book. It's one of three in the world. I've only ever seen photos of it, and bad multi-generation photocopies of the pages."

I continued staring at the book.

 _Working for Stark is going to be unlike anything I have ever done._

* * *

My first class was at 1:30. At 1:15, I opened my office door and let the agents know it was time to go to the lecture hall. Fortunately, all of my classrooms were in this building, so going to teach didn't require a procession across campus.

We stopped about ten feet short of the classroom door. Gonzalez and Sitwell went ahead to scope out the room as we waited in the corridor. I stood with my back to the wall, Loki next to me, and the other two agents facing outwards, at attention.

 _No, not obvious at all._

Gonzalez returned. "All clear, Professor."

"Thank you, Agent." Three weeks had passed since I last taught, and it seemed like a million years. I took a deep breath, and walked through the doors.

I saw flowers on the table next to the lectern. A banner reading "Welcome back, Professor!" was draped across the whiteboard.

The students stood, and began applauding.

I set my messenger bag on the table, and turned to face my class, this room filled with amazing people who cared about their work, about each other, about me.

 _This. This is why I teach._

* * *

The SHIELD agents had staked out the doors, with one at each corner in the back the hall. Loki stood behind and just to the left in the front of the classroom, out of my pacing range. I'm not one of those professors who can stand in one spot and talk for an hour. I prefer to move around, to interact with the students, especially in a larger lecture hall like this one.

"For next week, we'll double up on the reading, so we can get back on track by the end of the month. I'll be holding regular office hours as of Monday. That's all for today. And thank you—all of you—for making it so nice for me to come back."

The students pulled themselves together, and the exodus began. I organized my own notes, and put everything back into the messenger bag.

Sitwell and Gonzalez came down from the far corners, and Liu and Stewart scoped out the hallway while the other two carefully took down the banner. Sitwell picked up the bouquet, looking like the most awkward Prom King ever.

"All clear, Professor. Back to your office?"

"Yes, Agent Stewart. I'll be here until 5:30 today."

Despite the crowded corridor, the throng parted easily to let us by, and I was quickly back in my office. Loki closed the door.

I stared at the pile of boxes on my desk. It was like Christmas, and my birthday, every year of my life, in one afternoon. I knew I would do nothing else the rest of the day except open my presents from Stark.

 _Not a bad way to come back, though!_

* * *

End notes: There is no such book as _The Original Eddas_. In Icelandic. With annotations by Fiske. It's totally made up for this story. If such a book surfaces at some point in the future, then I'm going to start picking lottery numbers.


	9. Routine, But Not Ordinary

Chapter 9 Routine, But Not Ordinary

Sia's life returns to normal. Well, as normal as it can be when you have a God who is also a prince living with you, and a full-time private security team.

* * *

Having made it through two days under the new routine (it may be a routine, but it would never feel _normal_ ), I was pleased to be at home on a Friday night, with no plans or obligations for the weekend.

We had settled in the living room after supper (it _was_ pretty nice having a SHIELD agent to bring food at any and all hours), curled up together on the couch with a stack of books. As I read, I stole occasional glances at Loki, absorbed in a series of paperbacks. I was amused that he had dug around at the bottom of my shelves, and found the original set of _The Chronicles of Amber,_ Roger Zelazny's saga of the fictitious Kingdom of Amber and its counterpart, the Courts of Chaos. I had forgotten about them, having read them when they first came out in the 1980s, and stashed them away to re-read "some other time" when I didn't have reading to do for my research. Which, of course, was never.

"For a sorcerer, this Corwin fellow seems to get tricked and trapped rather frequently." Loki shook his head disapprovingly.

I tried to remember the plot of the series. "Well, when your insane brother controls the royal guards, you are at a disadvantage, no matter how much magic you know."

Loki blinked, and went back to reading without a word.

 _Okay, what was that about?_

"Loki? Are you okay?"

He did not look up from the book. "I'm fine. I'm reading."

I was not convinced, but he clearly did not want to talk about whatever it was. I resumed reading my own selection for the evening, attempting to parse a not-particularly-good translation of a compendium of martial tactics from the fifteenth century.

* * *

I woke to darkness, and sat up in a panic.

I was in my own bed.

With Loki next to me.

No need to panic.

I must have fallen asleep, and Loki carried me to bed.

 _I am the luckiest woman in the entire world._

 _All the worlds._

I curled up to Loki, and fell back to sleep instantly.

* * *

We slept in Saturday morning, having no scheduled obligations. Well, actually, we slept until Saturday afternoon, having been up late into the night Friday. I was grateful that Loki, too, was nocturnal in his rhythms, and pleased that we could indulge our natural energy cycles.

I didn't feel like sending out, and really didn't feel like going through the three-ring circus that going out would require. I poked around the refrigerator, trying to figure out what I could piece together that would be something Loki would consider eating. He wasn't a picky eater, by any means, but I also knew that, in all my years of being single, I had become what my friend Paula referred to as feral, and I often made do with meals that were much simpler than what I would feed to someone I actually cared about.

"How about crepes, Loki? We have the ingredients, and some perfect berries to top them with." He was at the kitchen table, absorbed in one of the _Amber_ books, a cup of coffee at hand.

Without looking up, he managed to speak. "If that would please you, my love, then I shall be pleased."

"Okay, I'll get them going." I prepped the berries first, since once the crepes start, there's no waiting for anything else to be ready.

Loki did not look up once while I was cooking. What was it about the books that fascinated him so much? The first series spun a great tale of magic and adventure. I liked Corwin (the main character of the first series) more than I liked Merlin (Corwin's son), and some of the things Merlin went through in the second series stretched my ability to buy into the alternate universe Zelazny created.

 _Um, Sia, think about that. There are a lot of people in the world who wouldn't believe your adventures in Asgard._

 _Right. But these are just stories. I really did go to Asgard._

Loki was reading them as though they contained ancient magical secrets.

 _No way. Can't be. They're just stories._

Right. Just like the Norse myths are _just stories._

The crepes were bubbling at the edges, so I dismissed thoughts of alternate universes from my mind, and focused on finishing the crepes so we'd have edible food instead of scorched Frisbees.

I set two plates stacked with berry-filled crepes on the table. Loki finally put down the book to pay attention to the food.

He ate in silence, however, staring into the middle distance.

I could tell that any attempt at conversation would fail immediately, so I reached across the table and picked up one of the books he'd set aside after reading it. I skimmed through it, refreshing my memory as to the characters and their adventures.

The Pattern. The undersea realm of Rebma, the mirror image of Amber. The war of succession, mad Eric stealing the throne and imprisoning his brother Corwin. The Trumps that the royals used to communicate—and travel—through time and space. How I had loved these magical tales, and how I had admired Zelazny for having the imagination to create such a complex and fascinating universe.

My browsing was interrupted by the phone ringing. It took me a bit to realize that yes, the landline phone was ringing. Probably a wrong number, or a telemarketer. No one ever called me.

The answering machine picked up, recited its speech, and beeped.

"Hey, Sia. It's Jane. I don't know where you are, but please call me when you can. I'm going—"

I raced over and grabbed the phone. "Jane!"

"Sia! Oh, my god. You're home? Are you okay?" Jane's voice carried her worry. She was a terrible actress.

"Yes, I'm home, I'm fine."

"I mean—you—someone shot you. That's serious. And then you disappeared."

"Well, yes. I was in Asgard."

"I knew it!" Jane fell silent.

"How did you know?"

"Sia, do you not read the news? Have you not Googled yourself recently? Do I need to send Darcy over to show you how the internet works?"

I was startled. It hadn't occurred to me that any of this would be newsworthy. I was also surprised that SHIELD had let any of the story be published.

"The tabloids were putting out photos of you leaning against Sif, with Thor's arm around you, disappearing into the Bifrost."

"Um, what?"

"According to them, you're Thor's girlfriend, who he rescued from a carjacking."

"Well, that's not _exactly_ what happened. And they're really, really wrong on that first part." I might have found it more amusing if Loki had not suddenly set down his book and started listening to my side of the conversation.

"The stories were immediately debunked, with proof that the pictures were made in Photoshop."

"Well, but it happened." I knew SHIELD had been behind that, but wasn't sure what I could say to Jane without creating trouble for both of us.

"Someone clearly didn't want it to be true, wanted to pull attention from you. My guess is Stark. He can do that kind of thing."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I guess it wouldn't do for their first Special Studies Chair to be involved in unseemly doings with questionable characters."

"So, how did Thor happen to be there to rescue you?" Jane's voice was tight.

 _Oh, boy._ "Sif came to my office to visit."

"Oh, so Asgardians drop by to see you randomly now?" Her anger was barely below the surface.

"No, this was a surprise. We were supposed to go riding before—before I left Asgard, that first visit. But that didn't happen. So she showed up with the idea that we'd go riding. As we were leaving, Stark showed up, then the media circus happened, and Sif and I snuck out the back to get away. Some car started following us. Heimdall had been keeping an eye on Sif, and Thor just happened to be in the Observatory to see what was going on, and intervened."

Jane's voice softened, but I could still hear unacknowledged anger. "Oh, well, that's okay, then."

"Jane, please don't be upset. I know how much you miss Thor. I wish you could see him." I looked over at Loki, and thanked my guardian angel, or whoever it was, that made it possible for him to be here with me.

"But I got lucky, and just happened to get medical treatment in Asgard."

Jane laughed. "What's the co-pay on that?"

"I imagine the bill will come due in ways I can't predict." As the words left my mouth, I shivered. _Damn it._

She stopped laughing. "No, really. Are you okay? Are you safe?"

Jane was my best friend, but I wasn't sure how much I could tell her about SHIELD, the agents staking out the house, and all of that. "Really, I'm fine. There are some—special arrangements—for me, temporarily, but I'm healthy, and I'm home."

"Stark should hire a bodyguard for you! It's his fault, somehow. He should pay for it!" Jane's irritation returned, but this time it was not directed at me.

"No, it's okay, really. I'm good. I'm just glad to be home."

"It's not good for you to be alone so much. You need someone there. You should get a roommate."

 _I can't tell her Loki is here. She will be so angry._ "No, really, it's fine. I—"

The unmistakeable sound of a ceramic mug hitting the floor rang across the kitchen and echoed through the phone.

Jane spoke first. "You're not alone, are you?"

 _Well, hell. Might as well get it over with._ "No, I'm not."

"Don't tell me you have a _guest_."

"Actually, I do."

"Oh, my god, Sia! Who is he? I can't believe you are seeing someone! How wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?" Jane's excitement rose with her voice.

"It's Loki."

"What?" Jane went from completely excited to completely angry in less than a breath.

"Loki's here with me for a bit. He has to go back to Asgard soon, but he came back with me to set up some security. Magic. You know."

"Sia, I'm glad for you, but . . . ."

"I know, Jane. I wish Thor could be there with you, too."

"Hey, Sia, I have to get off the phone now. But take care of yourself, okay? And maybe call me now and then so I know you're still alive?"

My heart ached for her. I could hear the loneliness in her voice, and I knew that empty feeling all too well. "I will, Jane. I just got home, and I'm still trying to adjust to being back, and catch up at work."

"I understand, Sia. Just take care, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too, Jane. Take care of yourself as well."

The line clicked off, and I put the receiver back in the cradle.

"Loki."

"Yes, Sia?"

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what?"

"You dropped the cup on purpose, so Jane would know you are here."

"I did not."

 _What is going on with him?_ "Loki, I have never seen you drop anything, trip over anything, or even come close to losing your balance. Not once. That was intentional."

"I hope you are not upset about the cup." Loki flicked his hand, and the pieces of the cup melded back into shape, as good as the day I had bought it. "There. See? Everything is fine."

"Loki, everything is _not_ fine. Whatever I said last night to upset you, I'm sorry. I don't know what I said, and I don't know why it upset you. But if you won't talk to me about it, you can't take it out on me through petty things like this!"

"I apologize if my behavior has caused you any offense, Lady Sia. I will remove myself to prevent further annoyance." Loki gave a stiff bow, and left the room.

 _What the hell just happened?_

I looked at the table, and decided that, if I couldn't fix my life, I could at least clean up from breakfast. My life may be a mess, but at least my kitchen would be neat.

* * *

Having done as much as I could in the kitchen, I retreated to my bedroom. I usually did yoga in the living room, but Loki had planted himself there, and was not going to move.

Feeling somewhat more human after my yoga routine, I treated myself to a hot bath. After almost five years of drought and water rationing, I still felt guilty even thinking of taking a soak. I told myself it was offset by the days I had just spent in Asgard, and ran the tub to the top.

After the bath, I finally felt relaxed and calm. I put on my robe and wandered out to the living room. If I wasn't going to leave the house, there was no reason to bother with actual clothes.

Still no change from Loki, sitting in the wing chair in front of the fire, reading.

I sat across from him in the other chair.

"Loki? Can we please talk? I can't deal with this."

Loki smiled blandly, something I hadn't seen in a while, and had no wish to see ever again. "Of course, Lady Sia. Nothing would please me more than to amuse you with conversation."

"Damn it, Loki! Stop it!" I was so angry, I could barely speak.

"Stop what, Lady Sia?" Loki's flat smile did not waver.

"I am not Lady Sia! Stop calling me that!" Tears of anger choked my voice. "I have no idea what's upsetting you, so all I can do is apologize for whatever I said last night, and hope that at some point you'll tell me so I don't do it again."

Loki closed his book and set it on the coffee table. "Sia, did Thor ever tell you how he came to be on Midgard? Or what happened after he returned to Asgard?"

"What? No. We've never spoken about any of it."

Loki's eyes went slightly out of focus, as though he were looking back in time. "Odin banished him for an unforgivably reckless act which endangered all of Asgard. Immediately afterwards, he fell into the Odinsleep."

"Okay." I had no idea what this had to do with anything, but if Loki needed to give a preamble, I would listen.

"As Thor was banished, the line of succession fell to me. I was given Gungnir, to rule Asgard as its King until such time as Odin awoke."

I began to feel uneasy about the direction this was going. Also, why had Loki never told me that he had been King, even just temporarily?

"Despite my orders that no one was to enter or leave Asgard without my permission due to the dangers facing the realm, Sif and the Warriors Three stole away on the Bifrost to bring Thor back to Asgard, in direct contradiction of the Allfather's express command of his banishment, and my command to permit no travel."

"So, two counts of treason, each."

"Yes."

"For which they deserved whatever punishment the King—that is, you—determined as just."

"Yes."

My casual comment about mad brothers and royal guards stirred uneasily in my memory. "Except?"

"Except that things did not go quite as I planned. Or as they planned. And then Odin awoke, and it no longer mattered what any of us had planned."

What Loki was not saying filled my mind with dread. "And then?"

"Here we are."

I knew he would not speak further of it, at least not now. I wondered what Thor had done that was so extreme that Odin had banished him. I wondered what the Warriors' plan had been, and what Loki's plan had been. I also knew better than to ask just now.

"Loki, I had no idea about any of this. I did not know any of it when I made the idle remark about mad brothers and magic last night. I was simply referring to the book you were reading. I did not have any intention of upsetting you. I didn't know this story, so how could I have known it would bother you so much?"

"You truly did not know, Sia?" Loki's eyes were edged with tears.

"Truly, Loki, I did not. I would never have made such a flippant remark if I had. I hope you know that I would never intentionally say or do anything to hurt you." I felt my own tears forming.

Loki reached for me. "I am sorry, Sia. I am trying to trust you, to trust that you truly love me. But if you _knew_ the things I have done—"

"What I know, Loki, is that I love you, with all my heart, today, and every day, and always, no matter what."

Loki pulled me close and kissed me fiercely, clinging as if his life depended on holding me as tightly as his hands could grip.

* * *

I woke up with Loki completely wrapped around me, enveloping me.

To the point where I could not move.

And I really needed to get up.

"Loki?"

"Mmm."

"I need to get up, sweetheart."

"Mmm." His arms tightened around me, a thing I did not think was possible.

"Just for a minute. I'll come right back to bed."

"Mmm." He relaxed, I slipped away.

When I returned, he was sitting up, yawning. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too." I sighed. Eating had become much too complicated—it somehow had to involve a SHIELD agent, or several. "Let's go out. I know it's a hassle, but I really would like to show you San Francisco."

"Let's go!" Loki grabbed my hand, and pulled me back onto the bed.

* * *

End notes: For my readers who are fortunate to live in countries with real healthcare plans: In the US, even if you have insurance, you have to pay a fee for all services (office visits, tests, prescriptions, etc.), and the fee is called a co-pay. Jane is joking about the co-pay for the medical care in Asgard, but Sia realizes that there is a cost other than money.

Also, if you have not read The Chronicles of Amber by Roger Zelazny, I do recommend the first series, featuring Corwin. The second series, featuring his son Merlin, is still readable, but Zelazny died in the middle of writing the Merlin series, and you can tell when other authors step in to finish.


	10. Champagne and Starlight

Chapter 10 Champagne and Starlight

It's Saturday night in San Francisco. Sia and Loki make the most of it, even if it is a double-date with SHIELD.

* * *

We had finally managed to get out of bed and put ourselves together to leave the house. I called the number Coulson had given me, and Agent Stewart had informed me he would ring the doorbell in exactly 11 minutes.

I checked the mirror one more time. Black silk dress, Italian silk velvet scarf in blue and green, plain leather boots. _Well, not suitable for a feast on Asgard, but it will do for going to dinner in North Beach._

Exactly 11 minutes later, the doorbell rang. I hit the intercom button. "Hello?"

"Professor, it's Agent Stewart. The code word is 'hippopotamus'."

That was, indeed, the code word for this outing.

"We'll be right down."

* * *

Another advantage of having SHIELD escort was being able to walk into a restaurant at 8:00 PM on a Saturday and be seated without a wait. This place was one of my favorites, and old-fashioned checkered-tablecloth sort of place, run by the grandchildren of the original owners. It wasn't hip, but it was good, and fit SHIELD's recommendation to keep a low profile.

Dinner passed in pleasant conversation. I was feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks, and not just because the wine had been exceptionally good.

I paid with the credit card SHIELD had created for me. The smaller the footprint I made when I was out, the better, or so Coulson had said when he handed the card to me.

 _Yet another mask._

Agent Stewart and the other agents had been dining at the table next to us, and saw our check come to the table. He paid their tab quickly, and Agent Liu went to bring the car around.

We hopped into the car, and pulled away from the curb. "Home, Professor?" Agent Stewart sounded like he was ready to call it a night.

"Actually, no. Hang on a sec." I opened the browser on my phone and checked the website for the Starlight Room. Memory had served—it was Vintage Night. We weren't dressed in our 1940s best, but I didn't care. I wanted to enjoy a night out with Loki.

"Let's go to the Starlight Room."

"Um, okay. Head that direction, Agent Liu, and I'll make a call."

Without a word, the driver changed course, heading over to Union Square. The SHIELD car behind us followed the new route.

We pulled up in front of the Sir Francis Drake Hotel. The doorman, in his fancy Beefeater costume, started towards the car. Agent Stewart jumped out, and waved him away as he opened the car door for us.

Union Square on a Saturday night is filled with people, all enjoying being in San Francisco. I wanted Loki to experience that. And, honestly, I wanted to feel it for myself.

 _I want to have fun._

The agents escorted us to the VIP elevator, hidden at the far end of the lobby. I felt my excitement grow as we journeyed up to the rooftop club. I took Loki's hand. "This is a special club. There's music, and the most amazing view of San Francisco."

The doors opened, and the agents led us into the back of the club and seated us at an out-of-the-way table. It had the full view, however, which is what mattered to me.

San Francisco sparkled below us, flashing her alluring lights, singing of joy, love, and sheer fun.

"Professor, Mr. Odinson, anything to drink?"

I smiled at Loki. "Let's have champagne!"

He returned the smile, somewhat indulgently. "As you wish, my darling!"

"A bottle of Moet Imperial, please!"

"Of course, Professor!" Agent Stewart signaled the host and placed the order.

A few minutes later, a perfectly chilled bottle and two crystal champagne flutes appeared. The host opened and poured without speaking.

I sniffed, swirled, and sipped. The lovely, light essence danced on my tongue. I nodded my approval, and he filled our glasses, and left with a bow.

I raised my glass to Loki. "To you, my love, and every moment of happiness we share!"

He returned the toast. "To you, my darling Sia, the source of my happiness!"

We touched glasses, and drank, taking in the view as well as the liquid light of the champagne.

"I'm sorry we're not dressed for this, Loki. I should have thought of it earlier, so we could have sorted out our wardrobes."

"You are dressed like you, my darling, and that makes you perfect for anywhere you choose to be."

"I love you, Loki!" I leaned over and kissed him.

The DJ faded out the song that was ending, and introduced the next song. "Because tonight is special, and you are so special, just the way you look tonight."

"Loki, let's dance!"

"Sia, I've never heard this music. I don't know any of your dances."

"Please, Loki! It's easy. You just sway back and forth. Come on! Please?"

Loki's eyes softened. "Of course, my love. Lead on!"

As the volume of the recorded orchestra rose, I led Loki to the dance floor.

Agent Stewart grabbed my hand. "Professor, stay at the outside edge, okay?"

"Yes, Agent. Of course."

I was momentarily cross, but the joy of being out, being with Loki, sharing my world with him, quickly obliterated any other feelings.

I noticed Agent Liu and Agent Sitwell following us to the dance floor. _I bet no one told them that dancing with a male coworker would be part of this detail_.

"Here, Loki. We face each other. You put your hand here," I positioned his hand at my waist, "and my hand goes on your shoulder. Then we join our other hands."

I stole a look behind us, and saw the two agents trying to figure out how to dance with each other. They settled for hands on shoulders, like kids had danced in junior high way back when. Sitwell was trying—unsuccessfully—to look like he'd done this before, and Liu was trying—somewhat more successfully—not to laugh.

Frank Sinatra began singing, and I gently guided Loki into the dance.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

 _When the world is cold,_

 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you,_

 _And the way you look tonight._

"What kind of dance is this, Sia?"

"It's called ballroom dancing, Loki."

"Is this place a ballroom, then?"

I laughed. "No, Loki, it's a dance club. But it doesn't matter. We can dance however we want here."

 _Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft,_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you,_

 _And the way you look tonight._

Loki fell easily into the movement, swaying and turning as though he had done this dance every night of his life.

 _With each word your tenderness grows,_

 _Tearing my fear apart._

 _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

 _It touches my foolish heart._

 _My life is perfect at this moment. Whatever happens tomorrow, tonight is perfect._

 _Lovely, never, ever change._

 _Keep that breathless charm._

 _Won't you please arrange it ?_

 _Because I love you,_

 _Just the way you look tonight._

Loki pulled me to him as the music faded. "I love you, Sia."

I nestled against his chest. "I love you, Loki."

"Mine, always."

"Always, and all ways, Loki."

Loki lifted my chin, settling a kiss of sweet tenderness on my lips.

Hand in hand, we walked back to the table.

Time passed in a lovely stream of twinkling lights, sweet champagne, and basking in the luxury of being with Loki. I realized the last time I had felt this relaxed and happy was the night of the victory feast in Asgard.

 _How things change._

The host returned, and tipped the bottle to refill our glasses. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It's empty. Would you like another?"

"We're fine, thank you." I turned to Agent Stewart. "I think it's time to go home now."

He nodded. "Of course, Professor. Just a minute." He sent a text, and gestured for us to follow him out of the club. In no time at all, we were back in the car, and on our way home.

* * *

End notes: The Starlight Room really does exist, as does the Sir Francis Drake hotel. There's no secret VIP/SHIELD entrance, though. And it doesn't do Vintage Nights any more. But it is an amazing place for a drink while soaking in the night time lights.

The song Sia and Loki dance to is "The Way You Look Tonight", originally sung by Fred Astaire in the movie "Swing Time". I grew up listening to the Frank Sinatra cover. You can listen to both versions on YouTube.

Also, I can't help it. I know I'm tormenting Sitwell, but he deserves it. He broke my heart when I found out he was with Hydra, so I'm getting back at him as I can. I don't imagine Sitwell ever went to a school dance, and dance lessons probably are not part of training for field agents for either SHIELD or Hydra, so the image of him trying to dance amuses me more than I can say. Whereas Agent Liu was super-popular in school, went to all the dances, and can cut a rug with style.


	11. And Then This Happened

Chapter 11: And Then This Happened

In which Sia learns surprising and difficult things about Loki—and about herself.

* * *

Sunday was a quiet day. I focused on preparing lectures for the coming week, and Loki continued to work his way through my library. He focused solely on books that dealt with magic of any kind, and read at an incredible rate. I pulled Neil Gaiman's _The House at the End of the Lane_ for him, along with the Tiffany Aching books from Terry Pratchett's _Discworld_ series, as well as Tolkien and C.S. Lewis. He seemed content, curled up in the wing chair, drinking wine and reading as I worked.

I popped the lid back onto the take out container, and set it in the refrigerator. We had both been so absorbed in our respective pursuits that it was after 9:00 before we thought about food. We'd sent out, as I didn't feel like cooking (and wasn't sure Loki knew how), and neither of us felt like putting on shoes.

I went back to the living room to resume work to find that Loki had stoked the fire and moved the two wing chairs to face each other. He'd set the coffee table in between, on which was my antique silver 12-point candelabra, with all the candles lit.

"Sia, now that you are feeling better, I want to teach you some more magic."

I sat down in the wing chair, facing him.

"Fighting with magic is much like fighting with a sword, or a dagger. You need to focus your magic much as you focus the point of your blade on where you want to hit your opponent."

"Loki, I move candle flames. That hardly seems like enough magical energy to muster a proper attack."

"You can use your power to defend yourself, then. You will want to learn attacks, eventually. May you never need to use them—but if you do, I want them to be second nature to you. First, show me what you currently do. That will give me an idea of where to start."

I hadn't actually practiced with all 12 candles lit, but I told myself there was no time like the present to try something new.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, falling into a meditation state.

I opened my eyes and raised my hands into what I thought of as my neutral position. Directing the energy with my hands, I began pulling the individual flames from the candles, combining them into one flame floating above the candelabra. The last two were tricky—I had never tried to manage that many at once—but managed to do so without setting the house on fire.

"Can you shape it, or move it?"

I focused on the triangle of flame, and carefully changed the shape to a sphere.

"Perfect!" Loki's delight in my progress gave me confidence. "Now, move it in a straight line towards me."

I imagined the sphere moving towards Loki. It drifted, slowly, like a balloon on a breezeless day.

Loki pushed it back to where it started. "Try again, only faster."

I frowned.

"You can't hurt me, Sia! I've been doing this a bit longer than you have." He laughed.

I was annoyed by his comment, and used my irritation to push the ball forward. I was surprised at how fast it moved, and tried, without success, to slow it.

Loki effortlessly deflected it upwards, and sent it back to its starting point.

"Again, faster."

I pushed again, and the ball of flame moved even faster. As before, Loki deflected it upwards, and returned it to its starting point.

"Keep going. Just aim it at me every time it comes back to you."

A few more rounds, and I was able to send it towards him almost as quickly as he returned it.

"Well done, my love!" Loki clapped his hands. "I don't want to exhaust you with this, though. Take it apart, back to the candles, and we'll call it good for tonight. Try using smaller gestures—you never know when you're going to need to do this on the sly."

I teased apart the flames, and sent each one back to a candle. I watched my hands, trying to make the movements less obvious. I was exhausted, and exhilarated.

Loki put out the candles with a wave of his hand. We stood, and he swept me into his arms. "Such hard work deserves a proper reward!" He picked me up, and bounded up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

The days passed quickly—teaching history during the day, learning magic at night. Loki assured me I was making good progress, and I was surprised at how easy he made it to learn. He had me practice simply by visualizing the energy from a cold start, rather than meditating and moving actual candle flame. As he pointed out, it was unlikely I would have time to stop, light candles, and meditate if I were in a situation where I needed to defend myself. It was harder without the flame to focus on, but Loki was a patient and thorough instructor. I felt like I was starting all over, and wasn't making much progress. I was nowhere close enough to launch an attack, or even defend myself, but part of me hoped that would never be necessary. Still, I was excited to learn new ways to work with my magic, and Loki's delight when I did something new was wonderful to see.

Sharing our days and nights was sweet, even with the demands of my schedule. I tried not to think about the fact that his time on Midgard was limited.

I had become accustomed to the SHIELD presence without too much trouble, and even the minor production number that leaving the house required became seamless. Loki seemed almost not to notice either of these things, but then again, he had grown up in a palace with guards everywhere.

My first class on Thursday wasn't until the afternoon, so I held office hours to meet with my students individually in the morning. I called SHIELD to give them the required ten minutes of notice that I was ready to leave the house.

Agent Stewart answered. "Thanks, Professor. Agent Miller will ring the bell in exactly nine minutes. The code word is 'radicchio'."

"Got it. 'Radicchio'."

Eight minutes later, the bell rang. Loki headed down the stairs to the main door as I answered the intercom.

"Professor, it's Agent Miller. Radish." The voice didn't sound like Agent Miller. Close, but not quite.

I hit the intercom button. "I'm sorry, Agent, what was that?"

"Agent Miller here. Radish." That voice was definitely not Agent Miller.

I shook my head at Loki, who paused where he stood on the stairs. I hit the blue panic button to activate the silent alarm. Maybe Agent Miller was confused between radish and radicchio, but I was not going to be undone by a mispronounced vegetable.

Loki smiled, and calmly proceeded to the door. I watched from the stop of the stairs as he opened the door.

The person at the door was most definitely not a SHIELD agent. Dressed in a plaid work shirt and jeans, he was clearly trying to pass himself off as a tradesman. That was his first mistake.

Agent Stewart yelled though my phone. "Get away from the door!"

I heard gunfire coming from outside. I dropped to the floor, eyes still glued to Loki.

The man in the work shirt charged Loki. That was his second mistake.

Faster almost than I could see, Loki reached forward and grabbed the man's neck. With no apparent effort, Loki flicked his wrist, and the sickening crunch of snapping bones came up the stairs. The man went limp. Loki opened his hand, and the man fell to the floor.

A second man was now visible, also dressed in trade wear. He looked at Loki, and down at his dead companion. Eyes wide with terror, he started to back away, Loki following him, matching him step by slow step.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" That sounded like Agent Miller.

The man spun and saw the circle of SHIELD agents, guns drawn, blocking his exit.

He looked back at Loki, and again at the agents.

"Hail, Hydra!" He yelled, and then collapsed. The agents rushed forward.

Loki bounded up the stairs. Seeing me on the floor, he sat next to me, and pulled me onto his lap.

Agent Stewart was right behind him.

"Sia. You're alright." Loki's voice was low and soothing, echoing in my nerves.

I was too frightened to speak, and too shocked to cry.

I sat in Loki's arms, shaking with a kind of cold I could not describe.

"Sia, you're safe. I'm here. No one can hurt you."

 _They were coming to kill me. To kill Loki._

"Professor, are you alright?" Agent Stewart's voice broke through my shock.

I nodded.

 _I just saw a man die._

Loki's voice was completely calm. "Sia will be fine, Agent. Thank you for your concern."

 _I just saw Loki kill a man._

"Do you need a doctor?" Agent Stewart's tone was crisp and professional.

 _Without trying. As easily as I would drop a hat._

I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone for a bit. We're going to figure out what happened."

I nodded.

"I promise, it won't happen again, Professor. I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"Will you want to go to work later?"

I nodded.

"Just call, Professor. Whatever you need." Agent Stewart nodded, and backed slowly down the stairs. I heard the door lock behind him.

"Sia, my love. Let's get you someplace more comfortable."

Without any effort, Loki rose, still holding me, and carried me to the living room. He settled onto the couch, keeping me on his lap. He stroked my hair, and held me.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

I was numb, and at the same time, buzzing from the adrenaline.

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

I began to relax, to sink into Loki's arms, to let his words sink into my mind.

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

Even as I could feel the adrenaline subsiding, I could not stop shaking.

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

I started to cry.

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

"Loki, they were going to kill me, weren't they?"

"No, my love. I would not have let them. I did not let them. One has paid for his foolishness, and the other will pay in ways that will make him wish he had followed his fellow."

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

"Loki, I—" I continued to cry. How could I explain that what he had done to keep me safe made me feel even less safe? Not that I feared him, but that he could so easily and casually kill someone terrified me.

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

 _But isn't that what police do? What SHIELD does? Kill the bad guys who are trying to kill innocent people?_

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

 _He would have killed us without a second thought. He deserved to die._

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

Oh, my god, Sia. How could you say that?

"Loki." I could not articulate my feelings, and my thoughts were flying through my brain faster than I could properly think them.

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

"Loki—" I abandoned myself to sobbing, curled up against his chest.

* * *

I blinked, and tried to figure out why I was waking up on Loki's lap on the couch.

Loki sensed I was awake. He began stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

I remembered what had happened when we tried to leave the house earlier.

 _.God._

Loki continued stroking my hair.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

"Loki, what time is it?" I was worried about missing today's lectures. I knew I had missed office hours, but I would not miss giving my classes.

"It's just after twelve, my love."

He continued stroking my hair.

"I should get going. Class is at 1:30."

"Are you up for it, Sia? No one will be upset if you cancel."

My anger exploded. Anger at my life being turned upside down, at having to have security, at everything. "I have to go, Loki! I need to go! I need my life to be as normal as possible, in spite of the fact that it is anything but normal. I am going to teach today. And tomorrow. Every day that I am scheduled, I am leaving this house and going to teach."

Loki kissed me joyfully. "That's my Sia! I am so proud of you. You are braver than you realize, my darling."

"I'm not brave, Loki. I just can't let fear rule my life."

He kissed me again. "That _is_ being brave, my love."


	12. O Sleep, O Gentle Sleep

Chapter 12 O Sleep, O Gentle Sleep

Sia's nightmarish day creates, well, nightmares.

* * *

Note: The chapter title comes from King Henry's monologue in Henry IV, Part 2, Act III, Scene 1 ~ William Shakespeare

How many thousands of my poorest subjects

Are at this hour asleep! O sleep, O gentle sleep,

Nature's soft nurse, how have I frightened thee,

That thou no more will weigh my eyelids down,

And steep my senses in forgetfulness?

* * *

The anger that had pushed me out of the house and through my afternoon classes wore off without warning. Seated at my desk, attempting to organize my notes, I felt ready to drop from exhaustion. I closed my eyes, and tried to shake off the feeling, without success.

I opened my eyes, intending to walk to the door to tell Agent Stewart I was ready to go home. I was shaking so much, I couldn't get my feet under me.

Loki was by my side in a flash. "Sia, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me, and lowered me back into my chair.

"I'm exhausted, and I want to go home." I clung to his arm, even though I was seated. _Sia, what the hell is wrong with you?_

"Nothing is wrong with you, my love. The shock and fury have worked themselves out, and you need rest. I'll tell SHIELD we're leaving now."

"Thank you, my love." I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I had never felt this depleted, and I just wanted to be in my own bed, in Loki's arms.

* * *

Sitting at home in front of the fire, I was once again grateful to have SHIELD provide catering service. I was so tired I could barely eat, but Loki insisted that I have some protein and a lot of water. I ate, not really tasting anything, and was trying to balance my desire to finish eating against my desire to be asleep. I finally gave in to the siren call of slumber, and found myself curling up next to Loki in bed before 8:00 PM.

"Professor, it's Agent Miller. Radish."

"I'm sorry, Agent, what was that?"

"Agent Miller here. Radish."

 _No. Not this._

Loki smiled, and calmly proceeded to the door. I watched from the stop of the stairs as he opened the door.

 _No. Not this._

In the dream, the man at the door wasn't human. He was some kind of monster, covered in scales. The monster opened its mouth to swallow Loki whole.

I woke myself up with my own screaming.

Loki turned on the lights with a flick of his wrist, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

"I'm sorry, Loki. I know it was just a dream." I crumpled against him, crying. The last thing I wanted was for him to be angry with me for waking him up.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sia. You had a terrifying experience, and it came back to you in the dream. That happens, unfortunately." He held me, stroking my hair. "You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

"He was a monster this time, Loki. And he was going to swallow you in one bite."

To my surprise, Loki laughed. "I've fought some of those monsters. They're always so surprised when they find out they are mistaken in their plans!"

I stared at Loki. "You have fought monsters?"

Loki laughed again. "Yes, my love! Some of the stories are even in the myths. Incorrectly, but they are there."

 _Oh, right. I know this._

"Please don't be hard on yourself, my love. Just try to relax, and let go of the stress." Loki brushed my forehead lightly, and I felt myself calm a bit.

"Just relax, and let go of the fear." Loki's hand rested on my forehead, and I felt myself continuing to calm.

"Is this alright, Sia?" Loki's tone was still soft, but the question threw me.

I opened my eyes. "Loki, you are helping me calm down after a nightmare. It's more than alright. I truly appreciate it, my love."

"I am not trying to enchant you." Loki tried to disguise the worry in his voice.

It was my turn to laugh. "Too late, my darling! I am irretrievably in love with you!"

Loki looked at me, quite serious. "Sia, I will never try to manipulate you, or sway your mind, or make you do something you do not wish to do. I love you, and it's important to me that you know I respect your free will, and that I will never do anything to compromise it, or you."

I kissed him. "Thank you, Loki. I have never worried about it, but I appreciate the assurance."

He relaxed against me. "I do not know what I have done to deserve your love and your trust. I can only hope that I will always justify your faith in me."

"I know you will, Loki." I kissed him again. "I know you will."

His arms around me tightened.

"If you don't mind, Loki, I would like you to continue. I need to calm down and get back to sleep."

"I will teach you to do it for yourself, Sia. When I am here, I am happy to do it, but once I have to go back to Asgard, you need to be able to help yourself sleep."

"That is perfect, my love." I settled against his chest, yawning. "An excellent idea. How about tomorrow night?"

* * *

Friday passed uneventfully, for which I was truly thankful. My students were keeping up with the accelerated reading for the lectures and discussions, which started me thinking that perhaps I could fit more into a semester than I had tried to do previously. Office hours went quickly, and of course Dennis missed his appointment, again. Having waited the usual 15 minutes for him to appear, and no sign of him, I packed up my laptop and SHIELD took us home.

Thanks to SHIELD, food appeared just after we arrived. We ate in front of the fire, drinking wine and talking about books. Loki had gone through an astonishing number of the books in my library, and was able to discuss them all in great detail. Some of them I hadn't read in years, and could barely remember them. I was impressed at his ability to remember the smallest details, given how many he had read just this week, much less in his lifetime.

 _I wish we could do this every day. And evening._

"I would like nothing more, my love." Loki set down his wineglass, and leaned over to kiss me. "Being able to spend every day, and every night, with you would be paradise."

"I am grateful to have the time we do, Loki." I shivered, remembering my conversation with Frigga. _I have no idea what my Wyrd is, or what is expected of me. Whatever I did to deserve this, I am grateful to have done. Whatever I must do to continue this, I will do, without hesitation._

"Who can know their Wyrd?" Loki laughed. "Try as he might, even Odin is unable to ascertain the twists and windings of his thread. I truly believe he would journey to Hel to find out if he thought it would help!"

I shifted uneasily. _But the myths do say that Odin went to Hel, and summoned the spirit of a Volva, who told him the prophecy of Ragnarok. What if they don't know their futures? And I do?_

"The threads are set, Sia. Wyrd is Wyrd, and we all must deal with our own. What matters is that we love each other, and we are happy, and are together as much as we can be!" Loki leaned over for another kiss, and I willingly dismissed thoughts of the future in favor of being present in this sweet moment.

"Professor, it's Agent Miller. Radish."

"I'm sorry, Agent, what was that?"

"Agent Miller here. Radish."

 _No. Not this. Not again._

Loki smiled, and calmly proceeded to the door. I watched from the stop of the stairs as he opened the door.

 _No. Not this. Not again._

In the dream, the man at the door was human, but this time, a long serpent's tongue flicked towards Loki, dripping poison. Loki knocked off the man's head, and two more grew in its place.

I woke myself up with my own screaming.

Loki turned on the lights with a flick of his wrist, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are fine, Sia. You are safe."

"Loki, he had two heads, and a snake's tongue." _Where does my brain come up with this stuff?_

"It was just a dream, Sia. You are fine. You are safe."

"He was going to poison you." I tried not to think about the myth of Loki in the cave, bound and captive on the bare rock.

"It was just a dream, Sia. I am fine, we both are safe."

"Loki, please teach me how to deal with these dreams. I can't go through this every night. I can't put you through this every night."

"I do not want you to go through this every night, my love." Loki stroked my hair. "It will take time to teach you."

We sat in silence. I waited for him to complete the thought—something was not yet said.

"Or I can heal this for you, now. If you trust me to."

"Of course I trust you, Loki. I hope you have no reason to think otherwise."

Loki looked me directly in the eyes. "To heal this requires that I touch your mind and your soul. I want to be sure you understand what you are agreeing to before I do anything."

"I don't understand, Loki. I love you. I trust you with my heart, my soul, my life. What makes this so different?"

"This is not simply our feelings for each other, Sia. In order to heal this, I would actually be changing your physical structure to correspond to the changes in your mind and soul."

 _I trust him with my entire being._

"I trust you, Loki. I will let you do this."

Loki smiled uncertainly, then leaned over and kissed me. "You are amazing, Sia. Truly. No one has ever loved or trusted me the way you do."

"I always will, my love." I returned the kiss, my heart on my lips.

"Look into my eyes. Try to empty your mind, as you do when you meditate. If you need to blink, do so. If something feels uncomfortable, say so. I will be monitoring your reactions, but you need to let me know if something is too painful."

I nodded, and inhaled deeply. I usually meditated with my eyes closed, and hoped I would be able to do so with open eyes gazing at Loki.

I slowed my breathing, and fell easily into a light meditative state, still focusing on Loki's eyes.

I felt his hands near my head, and found myself wondering what would happen next.

 _Breathe, Sia. Don't think. Just breathe._

Loki nodded slightly, encouraging me to again empty my mind and focus on my breath.

Breathing, I watched Loki's pupils slightly dilate and contract with his breath and his movements. Not a candle flame, but a good thing to focus on to help keep my thoughts clear.

I felt Loki's seidhr swirl around me, a mist made of light. I focused on his eyes, and on my breathing.

I felt his presence gently probing at the edges of my mind. I focused on his eyes, and on my breathing.

 _I have never let someone do this before._

 _I have never known someone who could do this before._

I focused on his eyes, and on my breathing.

I felt part of my consciousness rise out of my body. I focused on his eyes, and on my breathing.

In my mind's eye, I saw the blue light of my own being, and Loki's green light swirling around it.

I sensed Loki cautiously directing a bit of his seidhr to one point of my energy being.

I focused on his eyes, and on my breathing.

I sensed Loki's energies moving around my energy being.

I focused on his eyes, and on my breathing.

He touched on a point which felt hot and tender, like a new bruise. I tried not to flinch, but he noticed, and adjusted his energies accordingly.

I focused on his eyes, and on my breathing.

I felt the spot begin cool and soften.

I was no longer able to focus on his eyes.

"It's fine, Sia. Let go. I will keep you safe. Just be."

My vision slipped out of focus, and I concentrated on my breathing.

Unable to see outwardly, I somehow was able to see inwardly, or wherever Loki was working. If there was a place. It was more a matter of sensing than seeing, but somehow there was a visual element.

Loki's energy gently suffused the tender point. The pain quickly subsided, and the spot was no longer tender. It had returned to its original state, indistinguishable from everything around it.

My own energies began to sink back into the space, and Loki carefully pulled back his energies, setting the pace comfortably—too fast would be a sharp pain, too slow would be a dull ache.

I concentrated on my breathing.

Eventually, my own energies filled the sphere, and Loki had pulled back his energies entirely.

I concentrated on my breathing.

I blinked a few times as my eyes returned to their usual focus.

I concentrated on my breathing.

I was not quite fully back in my body. Loki was holding my hands, smiling hopefully at me.

"Sia? Are you well?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure about speaking just yet. I concentrated on my breathing.

"You did very well, my love. I am so proud of you."

I concentrated on my breathing, on tuning back into my body, one small area at a time.

"You may feel very tired, or a bit lightheaded. Both are normal."

I concentrated on my breathing, reconnecting my energy self to my physical body.

"Thank you for trusting me, Sia. I cannot tell you how much that means to me."

Loki leaned forward and kissed me. Still partially out of my body, I saw our energies swirl together, and watched in wonder.

 _Magic._ _We don't just make love. We make_ magic.

"Are you back with me, Sia?" Loki's voice was soft.

I nodded. "Almost."

Loki kissed me again, pulling me back into my body, and at the same time, speeding up the dancing energies around us.

"This will help." Loki traced a finger down my neck, following it with sweet kisses.

Our energies danced like flames, growing higher with each kiss.

* * *

End notes: I've described the healing work based on the healing work I've done, and received, on a purely energetic level. It's certainly not the kind of thing Loki does here—I've never re-wired someone's physical being. That's seriously beyond my mere mortal skills. I don't think I've done it justice, but hopefully it's coherent enough that you get the idea. It still astonishes and frustrates me that there are thousands of words in the English language, and yet sometimes, there's no word to describe what you want to say.


	13. The Best-Laid Plans

Chapter 13: The Best-Laid Plans

Timing is everything—and in this case, it's everything it shouldn't be.

The chapter title is a reference to the Robert Burns poem, "To A Mouse".

* * *

One of the best things about Friday night was going to bed without setting the alarm for Saturday morning. Given how unusually early we had gone to bed, and even with the interruption of the nightmare and the healing work, I was awake unusually early as well. Loki was still asleep, so I decided I would make breakfast and wake him when it was ready.

I started the coffee, and opened the curtains in the living room. Stepping out onto the terrace into the soft autumn morning, I felt calm and peaceful in a way I hadn't since before the day Stark crashed into my life.

I refilled the bird bath and the feeders. One dove was waiting patiently for me to finish and go back inside. The neighborhood squirrel chittered indignantly, annoyed that I was late with his breakfast.

"When you start kicking in some cash for the seed, you can complain all you want. Until then, breakfast is on my schedule, buddy."

He flicked his tail and scampered across the balcony railing in a huff, then leapt down to his favorite feeder. Unlike the doves, he had no problem starting in while I was still in the garden.

I went back into the house to see what might become breakfast. I decided on crepes, again, because they were easy to cook, and there was some batter left over from making them for dinner earlier in the week.

Looking out the window, I saw the squirrel and birds enjoying their breakfast on the terrace. I grabbed a dish towel and a bottle of cleaner, and headed back outside. I cleaned the patio table, and wiped down the chairs. On such a lovely morning, we would enjoy our breakfast on the terrace as well.

I returned to the kitchen, and prepared everything for the crepes. Since they would cook quickly, I went upstairs to wake Loki so they wouldn't burn.

Coming down the stairs in his black-and-green velvet dressing gown, he looked like he'd walked straight out of a Victorian painting. My heart skipped a beat, part of me still amazed that this gorgeous man was my love, and my lover.

"Good morning, Sia!" He came up behind me and put his arms around me as I poured the batter into the pan.

I tilted my head back for a kiss. "Good morning, my love!"

Loki kept his arms around me as I cooked. Trying to flip the crepes was a bit challenging, but I made it work, and it made him laugh.

He broke free to pour coffee for us. I piled the crepes and berries on plates, and we headed to the terrace.

I watched Loki as he watched the birds and squirrels. I wondered if the residents of the palace in Asgard kept bird feeders. Probably not.

I gestured to the mourning doves at the far end of the terrace. "The doves are usually quite shy, and flutter away when I come out here. There's one who is very brave, and will boldly perch at the far end of the railing, waiting until I've gone back inside to return to the feeder. The squirrel, though—this is _his_ yard, just ask him!"

Loki laughed. "Squirrels are like that!"

"The sparrows appear at the same times every day. It's amazing. Never earlier, never later."

I noticed the lavender was looking a bit heavy. I walked over to the planter, and plucked some of the blooms. Holding them in my hand, I inhaled the fresh scent.

Loki smiled at me, soft and unguarded. "Sia, this is so comfortable. I feel so at home with you. Thank you for having me here."

I set the lavender flowers on the table. "Your being here makes me so happy, Loki! I am glad you like it here."

He picked up one of the flowers, and held it close for the fragrance. "I want to be here with you more. Being with you is good for me, and I want it to be good for you."

"Oh, Loki! Your being here is indescribably good for me!" I leaned across the table, receiving a sweet kiss for my effort.

The rusty croak of a raven echoed across the terrace. I froze. Loki finished the kiss, and pulled back.

A rush of wings stirred the air, and two ravens landed on the table, right next to the coffee pot.

 _Oh, no. No no no._

Huginn cawed and squawked. Loki clenched his jaw, and shook his head.

Muninn croaked and cawed. Loki shook his head again.

"Loki, what is it? Something is wrong."

"Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother says I must return to Asgard."

"Are you to be regent again?" I was half-afraid to ask, but knew it was important.

"Odin has appointed Frigga as regent. She is delegating the day-to-day duties to Thor and I, to share, but she will hold the title, and wield Gungnir."

"I'm sorry, Loki. I can't imagine how tedious it must be to sit in hearings all day."

Loki rose, and began pacing. "It's not that, Sia. I can't leave you here. Not while you are in danger. I had already written to Odin on Thursday and told him I would be staying here indefinitely. And now this. He falls into the Odinsleep at the most impossible times!"

"Loki, your mother has asked you to be with them as a family, and to return to Asgard to help run things. That's not unreasonable. You are a Crown Prince. It's part of your job."

"That doesn't matter, Sia. My job is to keep you safe. I can't do that from Asgard."

"SHIELD has who knows how many agents here. I'll be okay, Loki."

His laughter was tinged with bitterness. "Because they did such a marvelous job on Thursday. _Radish_!"

"Loki, what's my option? I have to be here to do my work."

His eyes widened. "Come to Asgard. No one will be able to find you there."

"Loki, did you not hear me? I have to be here to _work_." Why could he not understand this?

"No, you don't! Come to Asgard. Come to stay. Let me keep you safe. Stay with me. Let me take care of you."

 _Oh, no. That is not happening._ "And when Odin awakes, and sends me back here? And then I have no job, so I can't keep my home. That's not workable, Loki."

His anger and frustration rolled off him in waves. "He will have to let you stay. I will insist. You will sit in council with me and Thor, and he will see how wise you are, and he will want you to stay and to serve Asgard."

"Loki, we don't have time to sort this out right now. We can't depend on Odin's good favor when he wakes." Even if I wasn't completely certain that Odin would toss me back onto the Bifrost the moment he awoke, I did not want to be dependent on Loki. I had worked awfully damn hard to earn my position at the university. I had bought the house myself, I was paying it off myself. I was not going to give up those things at his whim, no matter how much I loved him.

"I'm sorry, Sia. You're right, unfortunately." Loki picked nervously at his hands. "I just don't trust SHIELD to keep you safe. I've set wards around the house and around your office, but if I'm not here to reinforce them, they will start to fade after a week. I can't leave you here, vulnerable."

I remembered my phone call with Stark when I was in Asgard.

 _I hate New York._

 _But what other option do I have?_

Despite my statement to Loki, I was just as concerned as he was about the security breach on Thursday. SHIELD was powerful, but not invincible. And I wouldn't have Loki to answer the door.

"I can go to New York, Loki. Stark offered security. I can be safe there, and still do my work."

Loki looked down at the floor. "Sia, I am so sorry."

I softened my voice. "Loki, your family needs you, and your people need you. I understand."

He looked up, and his lip curled. "If you only knew. To most of them, I am not _their_ prince."

"Loki, it doesn't matter what they think. The Queen has given instructions, and they must obey her, regardless of their feelings about what she has ordered."

"We'll see. I imagine I will mostly be keeping Thor company while everyone brings their problems to him for hearing."

"You will be there, listening. And you can advise Thor. He may have fought a lot of battles in the field, but I'd put my money on you in the council chamber, any day."

He laughed. "Thor will not listen to me."

"Loki, things are different now. He will listen. And if he doesn't, the Queen will. And Thor will listen to her. After enough times of her telling him your advice is right, he'll learn to listen."

"That day will never come. But, yes, you are correct, I must go."

Huginn cawed impatiently.

Loki sighed. "Yes, tell the Queen I'll be back tomorrow."

Huginn tilted his head, and cawed again.

"I said _tomorrow_. That means _not_ _today_."

Muninn squawked in disapproval, and the two birds flapped away at top speed.

"I hope you know this most emphatically does _not_ mean that you are less important to me than Asgard."

"I understand, Loki. My work is important to me, and that's why I can't go to Asgard with you. But it doesn't mean my work is more important than you."

He laughed. "Well, I'm not _entirely_ certain of that! Perhaps we should make sure." He pulled me close, covering me in kisses.

* * *

I called Stark, and he pulled Coulson in on the line. I began to think that Coulson was on duty 24/7. No matter what time of day, or what day of the week, he always answered his phone before the end of the first ring.

We arranged that SHIELD would drive us out to the coast on Sunday morning to the Bifrost site, so Loki could return to Asgard. Then they would drive me to one of the regional airports, and I would fly to New York on Stark's jet.

As much as I hated to leave my home, and as much as I hated New York, I knew it was the right thing to do in terms of safety.

I just wished that safety wasn't always the first consideration in my life.

* * *

I called the SHIELD number, and Agent Stewart answered cheerfully. "Good morning, Professor!"

 _SHIELD agents must not sleep._

"Agent Stewart, I have a couple of errands I need to run today, since I'll be leaving town tomorrow."

"If you give me the shopping list, Professor, I can send Agent Liu out."

"This is something I need to do myself, Agent."

"If you insist, Professor."

"I do insist, Agent. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

* * *

I handed a card with an address on it to Agent Gonzalez, who was today's driver. He nodded, and did a u-turn.

Ten minutes later, the car stopped in front of Tavalli & Company. As was often the case in North Beach, there was no parking anywhere near our destination.

"Sitwell and I will go into the store with you, Professor." Agent Stewart nodded at the younger man. "Agents Gonzalez and Liu will circle while you're shopping."

The two agents got out of the car first. Sitwell moved to the front door of the shop, and Stewart opened the curbside door of the car so we could get out.

I took Loki's hand, and we entered the shop through the door Sitwell held open.

Tavalli was one of the things I loved most about San Francisco. The current proprietor was the great-granddaughter of the founder, and their family had provided fine stationery to the city's residents since 1874. Even though Maddalena was born and raised in San Francisco, she had the charm—and speech patterns—of her foremothers.

"Professoressa! So good to see you!" Maddalena floated up to greet us, giving me a kiss on each cheek.

"And your friend! Such a handsome man. A pleasure to meet you, signore!"

Loki smiled in spite of himself, pleased at the compliment. I gazed adoringly.

"Maddalena, this is Luca. We're here to pick up the pen I ordered."

"Si, si! I know you are going to love it!" Maddalena moved lightly across the store, towards one of the many cases filled with beautiful writing instruments. Reaching under the case, she pulled out a box with my name written on an embossed tag.

"This one! Here." She opened the presentation box, and I held my breath. The pen was as beautiful as I had hoped.

She handed the pen to me. I checked the clip. Exactly as I had ordered—an inscription of his name, in runes.

"That's an unusual design on the clip. So different from the scrolls and flourishes you have ordered before." Maddalena was admiring the pen as well.

"It is important that a gift reflect the taste of the recipient, not the giver."

I handed the pen to Loki, and set a pad of paper in front of him.

Surprised, Loki took it and balanced the pen in his hand. He wrote a few lines, adjusting his grip to the motion.

"Sia, this is perfect. I have never written with something so elegant." Loki looked at the pen, and over at me.

Maddalena turned up the charm. "Ah, signore! I am so pleased you are pleased! The Professoressa has such good taste! Of course you must like it!"

In return, he flashed his most charming smile, and in spite of her natural flirtatiousness, I noticed she blushed a bit—something I had never seen before, and which caused me to laugh quietly.

I handed her my credit card—my real one, not the one from SHIELD. I didn't want to have to explain that. "You are so good at this, Maddalena!"

She laughed, and I noticed her hands were shaking as she ran the card through the machine.

 _He is devastatingly charming._

Loki turned to me. _I'm glad you think so._

 _I know so, darling. And so do you!_

He chuckled to himself, and went back to admiring the pen.

"And, sign here, please." Maddalena handed me the slip, and a sleek Mont Blanc rollerball to sign with.

She carefully seated the pen in its presentation case, and wrapped the case in the boutique's signature purple paper. Nestling the bundle gently into one of their small shopping bags (made of real leather, soft as butter and durable as rock), she handed the package to Loki. He flashed her another smile, and we walked out of the shop, hand in hand. I looked back, and saw Maddalena collapsed into a chair, fanning herself rapidly.

* * *

SHIELD had picked up food while we were out, so we stayed home and made the most of our last evening in San Francisco. Despite our hearts' desires, we knew that Sunday morning would dawn, and that meant being apart again, for an unknown amount of time.

* * *

Coulson arranged a car and escort back to the Bifrost site where we'd landed almost two weeks ago. The trip went quickly—too quickly—and we were at the beach in no time. Agent Liu and Agent Gonzalez parked the cars facing away from the landing point.

Coulson turned to me and Loki. "We'll wait here in the car, Professor. Just don't take too long—Stark's plane is waiting."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson."

Holding hands, Loki and I walked to the touchdown point. It had been completely erased from the sand by SHIELD, but I could see a faint glow where it had been.

"You are becoming stronger in your magic, Sia." Loki smiled, pleased. "I am sorry I can't be here to teach you more. You must practice what you have learned. Have the courage to experiment, and see what you can discover on your own."

I knelt down without letting go of his hand, so he knelt on the sand next to me. I ran my free hand over the sand, focusing my energy. The Bifrost marks glowed a bit more brightly.

"See! Just like that. Try one new thing each week, and really work with it."

I stood, and leaned in close. "I will, Loki."

He tucked a finger under my chin, bestowing a gentle kiss like honey, a kiss like fire.

"I will be thinking of you until I am again in your arms, Sia."

"As I will be thinking of you, Loki."

A sweet, lingering kiss, and another.

"I will return to Midgard soon, Sia, my love."

"Loki, my heart, I will be here for you."

A kiss like honey, a kiss like fire.

"Be brave, Sia. I will be here for you soon."

"I will, Loki."

"Remember every day how much I love you." Loki's eyes were bright.

"I will, Loki. Remember every day how much I love you." A few tears escaped my eyes. Unlike our last parting, when I had no idea if I would ever see him again, this time I knew we would be together again. But that knowledge made it no easier to part at this moment.

"I will, Sia. I love you."

"I love you, Loki."

Loki pulled me into his arms, and we kissed with all the passion of our souls.

"Soon, Sia!"

I stepped back, out of the beam's reach.

"Soon, Loki!"

Loki looked up. "Heimdall, when you're ready!"

The familiar rumble and flash of lights shook the beach, and then silence.

I took a long look at the horizon, and dried the last of my tears.

This time was different. This time, I knew there would be a next time.

* * *

"We'll head to Santa Rosa. There's a small airport there, no commercial traffic, strictly general aviation." Coulson acted as though escorting gods to distant beaches so they could travel the realms via advanced physics was a daily occurrence for him.

Perhaps it was.

I had driven past the exit to the airport countless times. Mostly I knew it by its abbreviation SNPY, a nod to Santa Rosa being the home of _Peanuts_ cartoonist Charles Schultz.

We pulled into the airport parking lot, and drove straight onto the tarmac.

Stark's jet was waiting, with two pilots at the bottom of the jet stairs.

Coulson opened the door and helped me out of the car. We walked towards the plane, and the pilots snapped to something like attention.

"Professor, please meet Captain Clint Bartlett and Captain Natalie Rushman. They'll be conveying you safely to New York."

We shook hands all around. Bartlett seemed to be the older of the two, but I would have put my money on Rushman as the more experienced pilot.

"We'll have you there in no time, ma'am, with no trouble!" Bartlett flashed a rather lopsided grin. "You'll hardly even know you're in the air."

Rushman poked him in the ribs, with no particular subtlety. "We're pleased to be flying you to New York for Mr. Stark, Professor. The plane is equipped with a full galley and bar, so whatever you might want to enjoy on the flight, we can take care of for you."

I turned to Coulson. "I suppose you're off to your next adventure, then?"

He nodded. "There's always something, Professor. We're leaving a couple of agents in the downstairs flat to keep an eye on your place until you're back. They'll water the plants."

"And refill the bird feeders, too! The local squirrels take it personally when they're neglected."

Coulson laughed. "I'll make sure to add that to the assignment notes."

I shook his hand. "Thank you for your work in protecting me, Agent Coulson. And to all of your team." I turned and shook hands with Liu, Sitwell, Miller, and Gonzalez. "And you as well, Agent Stewart. I appreciate all of you, very much."

"Just our job, Professor." Stewart smiled at me. "And it's not often we get to go dancing, so thank _you_."

I noticed Sitwell shift awkwardly as Stewart and Liu chuckled.

I nodded. "Perhaps sometime we can go dancing, just to go dancing."

"Anything is possible, Professor!" Stewart grinned. "I'm sure Agent Liu would be up for that."

Liu gave a big smile, and two thumbs up, as we all laughed.

Except Sitwell.

I turned back to Coulson. "Good luck with your next assignment, Agent Coulson."

"Thank you, Professor. I know Mr. Stark will take good care of you, and you're going to be amazed by Stark Tower."

I turned to the pilots. "Shall we, then?"

* * *

End note: Tavalli is a fictional shop. It's a mash-up of a number of places I used to love, and are no longer in business. Sigh.


	14. New York, New York

Chapter 14 New York, New York

Sia encounters Tony Stark on his home turf _._

* * *

 _I hate New York. I hate New York. I hate New York._

Flying on Stark's private jet was much nicer than flying a commercial airline, and not having to go through security or stand in lines was a huge relief.

 _But I still hate New York._

Stark had said the best way for him to protect me was for me to do my work at Stark Tower. SHIELD reluctantly agreed to my going, but given that they had already fallen down on the job once, it's not as though they could claim a higher level of protection.

I knew there was more history there than either of them would say.

I just wanted to be somewhere that I would be left alone to do the research Stark had commissioned.

And not be chased around the city by strangers trying to kill me.

And maybe get some sleep.

No, what I really wanted was to be safe in my own home, doing my own work at the university.

No, what I really wanted was to be with Loki.

* * *

Stark's plane landed in the General Aviation Field, exactly on schedule.

The British male voice—he had introduced himself as Jarvis at the start of the flight—came through the sound system. "Welcome to New York, Professor. Mr. Stark's driver is here on the tarmac, waiting to drive you to Stark Tower."

 _That is going to take some getting used to._

The pilots opened the door of the plane, and folded out the air stairs.

Bartlett gave me a half-smile. "Just give me a minute to move your case to the car, ma'am, and then you can come down."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Captain Bartlett."

 _This is my life now. Someone always has to go first to make sure it's safe._

Rushman watched him as he practically leapt down the stairs, then scanned the horizon. "The town car has a fully stocked bar, a refrigerator filled with food, and an entertainment center to keep you busy until you reach Stark Tower."

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of Mr. Stark."

She laughed. "He can be. Surprisingly so." She continued to scan the tarmac.

"How long have you worked for Mr. Stark, Captain Rushman?"

She laughed again. "Captain Bartlett and I are full-time pilots. Tony contacts us when he needs someone for a flight he can't do himself. We've flown for him off and on for a few years."

"Ah, I see."

 _The rich are different._

Captain Bartlett had done a full inspection of the car, inside, outside, and underneath, before loading my suitcase. He turned and nodded to us.

"Professor, we're clear. Let's go." Captain Rushman touched my arm lightly, and firmly guided me down the stairs and into the waiting car before I quite realized I had left the plane.

"Thank you both for a pleasant trip. That was certainly the smoothest flight I've ever had."

Captain Bartlett grinned. "Truly my pleasure, ma'am."

"You are most welcome, Professor. Enjoy Stark Tower—it's amazing, and I'm certain you'll like it there." Captain Rushman closed the door, and the car pulled away without a sound.

I turned, and saw Captain Bartlett hopping on one foot, holding his other leg with both hands. I laughed, really laughed, for the first time since this whole situation had started.

* * *

"Sir, the Professor has landed. With current traffic, she will arrive here in exactly 17 minutes."

"Should have sent the helicopter. Oh, well."

Tony did one last visual sweep of the living room of the suite he'd set aside for her. He'd had it decorated based on the pictures SHIELD had sent of her place in San Francisco, hoping to make her feel more at home.

"J, what can you tell me about the Professor's flight?"

"Sir, she consumed one bottle of water, one glass of champagne, an equal amount of ginger ale, and one package of almonds."

"What else, J?"

"She appeared to nap much of the flight."

"Excellent, Jarvis. Thank you."

* * *

The car pulled into an underground garage a few blocks from Stark Tower.

The driver headed a few levels down, and then headed straight for a wall. We weren't going very fast, but I braced for impact.

The wall slid open, revealing a well-lit tunnel.

Jarvis' voice came out of nowhere. "Mr. Stark felt it better to bring you in one of the hidden entrances, Professor. No need to worry."

I wondered how much more this was going to turn out to be like living on the set of _Batman_.

"Okay. Thank you, Jarvis."

I looked forward to meeting this mysterious member of Stark's staff. I imagined him as a proper English butler in an impeccably tailored suit, and laughed when I thought of him in contrast with Stark's rock star appearance and manner.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in an empty garage. Well, empty unless you count the fleet of expensive sports cars housed there.

Stark was waiting, and practically pounced on the door, opening it with a flourish. "Welcome, Professor! I hope you enjoyed your trip!"

"I did, thank you, Mr. Stark. It was uneventful, which is the highest praise I can give anything these days. Captain Rushman and Captain Bartlett are excellent pilots."

He smirked a bit. "I'll be sure to tell them you said so."

He gestured towards an elevator. "This way, Professor. Olly here will see your suitcase is delivered to your room before you get there!"

"Floor 45." Stark addressed no one in particular as the elevator doors closed.

"Of course, Sir."

I recognized Jarvis' voice. I looked around for a camera—surely he was watching us to know we were in the elevator.

"Once you're settled, Professor, we'll get your biometrics into the system, so you can move around the Tower as you wish, when you wish."

"Biometrics?"

"Fingerprints, retina scan, you know—easier than having to carry keys around with you."

I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but I wasn't entirely charmed by the idea. I was already aware that Stark did not do anything the way average people did things. I'd done some reading on him—poor little rich boy, powerful but absent father, well-meaning but overly-indulgent mother, precociously brilliant, and in and out of all kinds of trouble well into his adult life. A few years ago, he had turned over his corporation to his secretary and now girlfriend, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, who was running it more successfully and profitably than any of her predecessors. _Significantly_ more. I wondered how a woman who was smart enough to run a huge corporation ended up involved with this overgrown science student.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened into a small foyer painted a familiar shade of pale blue. Stark held his hand in front of the suite door, and it swung open to a living room that was larger than the first floor of my condo.

I stopped just inside the door, and stared at the view. I disliked being in New York, but looking at it from the 45th floor of Stark Tower was perfectly wonderful.

"So, Professor, a few things about your space." Stark's face lit up with anticipation of showing me his clever technologies. "The windows are coated with our NoView film, which means that you can see out without any distortion of light or color, but anyone on the outside looking at the building can't see you. The film is programmed to randomly display people, activity, and light usage completely unrelated to what is actually going on in here. No one will know you are on this floor, no one can see whether your curtains are opened or closed. All they see is what the computer generates."

I had to admire the technology. It was brilliant. "That's amazing, Mr. Stark. Very clever."

"There are light switches for each room, and each lamp. Also to open and close the blinds and curtains. I understand you're a bit light-sensitive, you can adjust them, as well as the window tint, to keep things comfortable."

"That's very thoughtful, Mr. Stark. I appreciate that."

"And, if you don't feel like getting up," he flopped into a chair, "you can just ask Jarvis to change the lights, or whatever."

"Oh, but I couldn't call him up here just for something like that! That hardly seems fair."

Stark laughed. "Jarvis isn't a person."

I stared at him. "What?"

"Jarvis is my primary AI. He's built into the systems, into the building. He can do anything from anywhere, right J?"

"Whatever you wish, Professor, I am able to do for you."

I was completely freaked out. "I am _not_ going to live under 24/7 surveillance, Mr. Stark! That's one of the reasons I came to New York—so I wouldn't have someone watching my every move, every minute of the day!"

Stark jumped up and started towards me, then thought better of it, backing up. "No, Professor, it's not like that! Jarvis isn't Santa Claus. He is only here when you want him to be. If you don't want him to be around, just tell him so. Right, Jarvis?"

"Absolutely, Professor. Any time you wish privacy, you may simply dismiss me, just as you would your lady-in-waiting. I will not return until you summon me."

 _How does this AI know about Sóldís? What is going on?_

"Very well, Jarvis. Thank you." I turned to Stark. "But you could have warned me about this!"

"Sorry, Professor. I forget that not everyone is familiar with the Tower and its workings."

He gestured to his left. "The kitchen is over there. Whatever you need, we'll get for you. Just give Jarvis a list every day. You're also welcome to hang out in the communal kitchen on the 40th floor if you want company to cook and eat with. I don't have any other company currently, but when I do, there's usually someone there, freeloading." He laughed. "There's also a full media room, a pool table, and all kinds of diversions. I don't always remember to eat, but you can come find me in the lab if you're desperate for someone to talk to. When Pepper is in town, she keeps regular meal times, and I'm sure she'd appreciate having real company, and not just me, at the table. Right, J?"

"Miss Potts would take great delight in the Professor's company, I am certain."

I was trying not to freak out about Tony treating the AI like some lifelong friend. It was really weird how he addressed Jarvis as though he were a person, and not an AI programmed to assist the building residents.

Tony headed for a door at the near end of the living room. "Over here is an office for you. I took the liberty of stocking it with some books, and all the books I'd sent to your office have been shipped here. If there are any other titles you need, just tell Jarvis."

I stood in the door to the office. It was laid out exactly like my office at the university, but with more space, and more books. _Well, at least it will be familiar._

Stark turned back to the living room and began walking to the other end. "Over here, your sanctum sanctorum."

I followed, and walked past him into the bedroom. It was laid out the same as my bedroom in San Francisco, and the furniture was eerily similar.

"Mr. Stark, this is . . ." I tried to find the correct word.

"Wonderful! Tell me you think it's wonderful!" His grin was as broad as the sun.

"It's wonderful, yes, but also . . . it's eerie. It's an echo of my place in San Francisco, but not an exact duplicate."

"Well, I wanted you to feel at home, but I didn't want it to be creepy."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Mr. Stark." I looked around the room. It wasn't a perfect copy, but it was disturbingly odd in its similarity.

"And, really, anything you need, any time of day or night, just ask Jarvis. I want you to be perfectly comfortable, and as happy as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. I am sure I will feel quite at home here, very soon."

 _Well, except for the view out the window jarring against what I expect to see, and Jarvis lurking about all the time._

"Oh! And if you get homesick, there's this!" Stark handed me what looked like a remote control for a television. "Go on! Point it at the window and push one of the buttons!"

I took the device and pointed it at the nearest window, pushing a button at random.

The window darkened for a split second, then flickered to life with the view of San Francisco that I had from my living room, out onto the terrace garden.

 _Oh._

"That's . . . amazing, Mr. Stark." I wasn't sure whether it was good amazing or bad amazing, but it was thoughtful, at least.

"Pepper suggested it, and so of course I had to do it!" He laughed. "I'm glad you like it! It works on all the windows, and you can set it for different times of day, even different seasons!"

"That's very clever, Mr. Stark." I suddenly felt the physical exertion of my travel, and hoped this was the end of the tour.

"There's more to show you, Professor! You'll have full run of the Tower, of course. But I'll leave you alone for now, so you can settle in. Let Jarvis know if you need anything, and I'll check on you later."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate the thought you have put into setting up this space for me."

"Nothing but the best for my guests, Professor! Enjoy!"

I watched as he bounced out the door of the suite, and watched the door close behind him.

I knew it wasn't necessary, but I walked over and threw the deadbolt on the door. It may not be necessary physically, but psychologically, I needed to set a boundary with my host. And to feel safe from possible intruders. Not that anyone could actually have made it this far into Stark Tower without setting off multiple alarms, but after the past few weeks, I would take every bit of assurance I could get.


	15. Another New Life

Chapter 15 Another New Life

Life in Stark Tower is not what Sia expected, but it is endlessly fascinating, and occasionally unnerving.

Schedule Note: I apologize for not posting this as scheduled last night. The last two weeks have been pretty awful—the company business trip (four countries in 14 days) had so many problems, it was mind-boggling: travel delays, everyone taking turns getting sick (me included, I actually missed the last three days of the final conference because I couldn't get out of bed), and having to send an employee home in the middle of the trip because of a death in the family. I came home Friday night (two hours later than scheduled) and stayed in bed until this morning. I feel better, and hope you find the chapter worth the extra day's wait!

Story Note: Yes, Loki will return soon. He's busy dealing with his Princely responsibilities in Asgard, and Sia has some things to take care of in Midgard. Patience, dear ones!

* * *

"Professor, Mr. Stark would like to know if you could meet him before your class today?"

 _I have to remember to talk to Tony about that. Can't he just call me?_

"Sure, Jarvis. I can be upstairs at—" I glanced at the clock "—one o'clock."

"Very good, Professor. I will let Mr. Stark know."

"Thanks, Jarvis."

"You are most welcome, Professor."

"Oh, Jarvis—I thought of some things I'd like from the grocery store."

"Of course, Professor. You can tell me what they are, or email me the list."

 _I can email an AI. Okay._

"I will email it, then. Give me a chance to think of other things."

"Of course, Professor."

* * *

I dawdled through my usual morning routine. I was actually somewhat grateful for the meeting with Stark to give me reason to get into gear.

I pushed the button for the elevator, and realized I didn't know where I was meeting Stark. "Hi, Jarvis. Wherever I'm supposed to meet Mr. Stark, please."

"Of course, Professor. His office is on the 52nd floor."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

The elevator doors opened on the designated floor. I stepped out, wondering how I would find the man himself.

Who was waiting for me when the doors opened.

"Professor! Good morning! Jarvis told me you were on your way up! This way!"

We passed a desk where a young woman was busily tapping on a keyboard. "Marila, this is our Professor, our first Stark Special Studies Chair."

She looked up, then stood up and held out her hand. "It's very good to meet you, ma'am. Mr. Stark has said the most amazing things about you."

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Marila." We shook hands, and the impression I had was of a serious and dedicated employee.

"Now, this way, Professor! Marila, hold my calls. Until, um, next week. Thanks!"

"Mr. Stark, I have two hours for this meeting, no more."

"No worries, Professor! Marila knows what I mean."

He ushered me into his office, and closed the door.

I stopped and simply stared at the view.

I wondered how he managed to do anything with such a view to distract him.

"Yeah, I keep the desk facing the door for just that reason."

Apparently, I was not the first visitor to be struck by the view.

"Also, Jersey. I don't want to stare at New Jersey all day. Not when I can look at her."

I turned to see the most amazing portrait of Pepper Potts on the wall, situated perfectly for Stark to see when he sat at his desk.

"Of course not, Mr. Stark. Ms. Potts is lovely."

He walked over to a conference table, and motioned me to join him.

"So, Professor. We never really had a chance to talk after our first meeting, what with Thor absconding with you to Asgard, and all. I'll set you up with some Stark tech, and then you can begin the research project."

"Yes, well, recuperating on another planet does make communication difficult." I smiled sweetly.

Stark ignored my sarcasm. "Yeah, so, anyway. Here is your Starkphone, your StarkPad, and your StarkTop." He pushed three cases towards me.

I reached over and pulled them to me, pulling the devices out of their cases as he spoke.

"They're easy to use, lots of standard features you're used to with your Apple gear."

I patted my iPhone protectively.

"But these are all connected into Stark systems, so you have access to materials that would not readily be available on the public internet."

"Such as?"

"What do you need?"

"Copies of books that are kept in dark, climate-controlled vaults, which can't photographed or photocopied."

"Piece of cake. Just give Jarvis a list of names."

"Okay, then."

"Also, these are the most secure systems in the world. No one can spy on you, or listen to your calls, or log your keystrokes, or hack your hard drive." Stark grinned with pride. "Not even SHIELD. It drives Fury nuts."

"Fury?"

"Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. For some reason, he thinks he needs to know what I'm up to."

"Isn't that his job?"

"Fury's job is to identify and neutralize threats before they can become real. I'm no threat."

"I'm sure Fury understands that, and is just following orders."

Stark laughed. "Fury doesn't take orders, he gives them."

 _I see. So, if SHIELD monitors threats, who monitors SHIELD?_

"You can forward calls from your iPhone to your StarkPhone, and have the same encryption for your personal communications. Also, if you need to move any files from your personal laptop or tablet to your Stark tech, Jarvis can migrate it for you, handling the necessary security scans and encryption to prevent any spybots from following."

"But if these are all connected to Stark systems, then you can access them."

Stark grew serious. "Professor, I've hired you to do a job. I wouldn't have done so if I didn't think you could do that job. So I'm going to trust you to do that job to the best of your ability. I am not monitoring any of your electronic communications. Not even the phone line in your suite."

I was stunned. I figured Stark would monitor everything, and had bugged my toothbrush so he would know how many times a day I used it.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate your confidence in me."

"I'm never wrong about people, Professor. I know you can—and will—do exactly what I need you to do."

I hoped my irritation at his presumption did not show on my face. _No one orders me around, not even the richest man in the world._ "Which is what, exactly, Mr. Stark? You mentioned research, but we got interrupted before we got to specifics."

"Stark Industries has always focused on science as a means of improving life for humankind. Now, we want to support the humanities side of research, for the same purpose."

"It's not clear to me how my work on Norse myths leads to improving anyone's life, except perhaps storytellers."

"The magic of the myths is powerful. Even if only half of it is true, it's amazing! And I want to find out more. Just as some herbal medicines have real healing properties that can be duplicated by science—think of foxglove giving us digitalis—if there are magical secrets in the myths that helped the Vikings travel half the world and discover new lands, imagine what that could do for us now? New ways of living, new sources of energy, new means of education! So many things are possible!"

"And how, exactly, do the Infinity Stones lead to these new discoveries? Especially since they are mythical, rather than actual, objects?"

"It's about what they represent, Professor. Imagine if the Mind Stone were real! We could direct its powers to mental health work. Being able to heal someone who has PTSD, or crippling depression, or any kind of mental health problem! Wouldn't that be amazing? Or the Space Stone—it's supposed to be a reservoir of infinite energy! Imagine what kind of green energy we could create for the world. No more oil, no more pollution!"

 _Ah, I see_. Stark Industries is going to use ancient magic to create the energy of the future. I knew there had to be a business angle to all of this.

"And how does my research translate to this kind of result?"

"We won't know until you do the research! And that's what makes this such an exciting adventure! An adventure we're taking _together_!" He flashed his very best Boardroom Smile.

"Very well, then, Mr. Stark. I have some ideas about research beyond what I have already done. I'll give Jarvis a list of resources tonight, and begin work in the morning."

"Fantastic, Professor!" He jumped up from the table and reached to give me a high five. "This is going to be the most amazing thing, ever!"

"I hope so, Mr. Stark."

"I know so, Professor!"

"Is there anything else I should know for this project, Mr. Stark?"

"That's it, Professor. Everything old will be new again!"

I stood, and collected the tech. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

* * *

Stark watched as she walked quickly back to the elevator.

 _If SHIELD won't let me work on the Tesseract with technology, I will use magic to work with it._

Stark thought of Arthur C. Clarke's declaration that, "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

 _And I will beat SHIELD to understanding that technology._

* * *

"Hello again, Professor. Mr. Stark will meet you on the 36th floor, whenever you are ready. He recommends allowing at least fifteen minutes prior to your class start time to become acquainted with the system."

I jumped in my chair, and almost spilled coffee on my desk. _That is going to take some getting used to._

"Um, thank you, Jarvis. Please let him know I'll be there in a half hour."

"Of course, Professor. Also, I have transferred all of your files form your personal devices to the Stark devices, so they are ready for you."

"Thank you, Jarvis. I appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Professor."

I had no doubt that the technology was in fine working order, but I did not feel the same confidence about my own abilities. I'd slept fitfully, and what sleep I had managed was punctuated by dreams of being lost in my own house. I appreciated the efforts Stark had made to create a familiar environment, but it felt so contrived and artificial compared to my actual home. I felt displaced in my own place, and I was not coping with it well.

And Jarvis appearing out of nowhere—well, the voice, at least—was unnerving. At least SHIELD would wait until I called them. I decided to talk to Stark about an alternate way to reach me that didn't involve my jumping out of my chair from shock every time.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I stepped out of the elevator onto the 36th floor. Stark led me into what looked like a movie studio, but was the Parallel Location Course Technology Center, according to the sign on the door.

It looked a lot like my usual lecture hall, or, at least, the front part of hall. The wall was covered in multi-layered whiteboards, in front of which were a podium and a presenter's table. However, instead of tiers of desks, there was a small bank of electronic equipment. There was a large monitor to the side so I could see the broadcast in real time as it appeared to the students. Directly facing me was a large, blank canvas that would display my students in real time, so I could interact with them just as if they were sitting in the room.

"All you have to do is put your StarkTop in the dock, Professor, and it automatically connects to the slide display and the laser pointer."

I nodded. "Well, that's easier than trying to figure out which video adapter to use."

Stark clipped what looked like a tiny arc reactor to my lapel. "Your mic, Professor. Noise-cancelling, so not even the whisper of your nice linen jacket will detract from the sound."

Stark showed me the podium buttons to turn the display on and off. "You can also ask Jarvis to do it, of course. The system automatically detects settings, and can adjust to varying brightness, resolution, etc. on each slide. Jarvis can also adjust it if the system somehow over-corrects."

I logged into my laptop, and opened my notes and the slides for today's lecture. "Jarvis, mic on, please. I'm going to do a test run before we go live."

Jarvis had turned on the mic as soon as I had instructed to, so the second sentence transmitted through the system.

The sound was stunningly clear.

I glanced up at the video monitor, and scanned through the first set of slides. So far, so good.

I did a quick read of the notes for the first slide, learning the subtleties of the mic.

"What do you think, Professor? Anything you can think of to improve it, just let me know." Stark was grinning wildly.

"It seems very promising, Mr. Stark. Thank you for letting me use it."

"Truly my pleasure, Professor. Do you mind if I stay here for this first lecture? Just in case you need me, you know."

"That's fine, Mr. Stark. Thank you."

I looked over my notes one more time. The clock ticked over to the top of the hour, I hit the big red button, and we were on the air, so to speak.

* * *

"We're back on track with the readings, so the syllabus stands as originally set. I know that's a relief for some of you."

A few students chuckled, and tried without success to act like it didn't apply to them.

"I'll have usual office hours starting tomorrow. You can use the online calendar to book appointments, and there's a PLCT station set up for student use in meeting with me. Thanks everyone, and see you Wednesday!"

I clicked off the system, and closed the lid on my laptop.

"Well, Professor, what do you think?"

"That's amazing, Mr. Stark. I was almost able to forget that they weren't actually here in the room with me."

"We're still working on it. Soon, you won't be able to tell at all!"

"Thank you for letting me use this set up, Mr. Stark. It's quite helpful."

"No problem, Professor. It's good to see it in use, it gives me ideas for making it better."

"If I think of anything, I'll let you know. But really, it's perfect."

Stark's smile was a wide as a house, and one of the first genuine expressions I'd seen from him.

 _Maybe this will work, after all._


	16. The Tower

Chapter 16 The Tower

Sometimes, you already know the answer to the question, even if you don't know what the real question is.

* * *

One good thing about being on the East Coast is that it gave me three extra hours at the start of the day before anyone in California expected me to be available. I could keep my semi-nocturnal schedule, and still have plenty of time to prepare for my classes and student meetings. I'd also slept better Monday night, so felt more human as Tuesday began.

Tony met me in the PLCT studio to "make sure everything was satisfactory". And then stuck around for the class. I didn't mind—whatever comments he had he managed to keep to himself, and it was nice to have some human company.

* * *

Even though I'd had a glass of wine at dinner after what had been a long day, I was neither sleepy nor tired.

I looked at the books stacked on the desk in my darkened office, but felt no inclination to open any of them.

I had no idea what I wanted to do. Nothing was interesting, nothing was calling to me.

Which I knew, from many years of getting stuck in my own head, meant that I needed to get out of my head. No serious research, no mindless activity, no idle entertainment would help.

I pulled my journal and my Tarot deck out of my messenger bag. Reading the cards always worked to turn off the chattering monkey-mind and bring me back to myself.

I seated myself at the dining table, and pulled the candles closer.

 _Oh. Damn._

I sighed. "Jarvis, where can I find something to light the candles with?"

"Top left drawer of the sideboard, Professor."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Shall I leave you now, Professor?"

 _This AI is freakishly smart._ "Yes, please. I am well for tonight."

"I wish you a very good night, Professor. Rest well."

"Thank you, Jarvis. You, too."

"Thank you, Professor."

 _I just wished an AI a good night's sleep._

 _I need to get out more._

I lit the candles, and walked over to the dimmer switch to turn down the lights. Even if I hadn't dismissed Jarvis, I could still do it myself.

I returned to the table and resumed my chair. I stared into the nearest candle flame, and began my breathing exercises.

No extra magic tonight. Just enough breathing to clear my mind so I can read the cards.

I cut the deck, and shuffled. I had no specific question, but at the same time, a lot of questions. So I went with the question I used at such times: _Tell me what I need to know right now to move forward in the best possible way._

The first card represented me, now.

The Star, an image of a woman holding two silver pitchers, pouring water into a starlight landscape.

Yes, my Soul Card.

 _Thanks. So helpful._

The second card represented an active influence on the situation.

The King of Coins.

A wealthy man, paternal, perhaps using his wealth as a means of control.

 _Gosh, I can't imagine who that is supposed to be._

The third card represented a hidden influence on the situation.

Seven of Swords, showing a young man stealing an armful of swords.

Treachery, lies, deceit, loss.

 _Well, gee, who would have thought? Not like any of that has been going on recently._

The last card represented the next action, the way forward.

The Tower.

I laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

The Tower card shows lightning striking a crown on top of a medieval tower, and two figures—one female and one male—falling to the ground. The card is about sudden and dramatic change, usually unexpected. It can represent a frightening and painful experience, but it is ultimately a card of change that leads to some kind of liberation, even if the process of getting there is complicated and unpleasant.

 _I've already had the Tower experience. Getting shot is what brought me to this Tower._

 _Maybe this means that whoever is after me will have_ their _own Tower experience, and then I will be free of this Tower and can go home._

I scanned the cards again, and had to admit that, while accurate, it really didn't give me any new insight.

Which meant that the message was to keep going and see what happens, because right now it's all out of my hands.

I made some notes in my journal, cleared the reading, and put the notebook and cards back into my bag.

I was suddenly quite tired, and more than ready for bed.

* * *

I stood on the helipad of Stark Tower. The heat of the sun was devastating.

Someone was on the roof with me, but it was so bright, I couldn't see who it was.

I could hear gunfire.

Stark was flying around in one of his suits.

 _What is going on?_

The floor shook as a missile hit the deck, smashing Stark's helicopter into flaming pieces.

* * *

My own screams woke me up.

I sat bolt upright, shaking and crying.

 _The cards do not predict._

 _I am not a fortune teller._

 _It was just a dream._

"Professor, Mr. Stark is on his way down."

"No, Jarvis, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm safe. It was just a bad dream."

"Actually, Miss Potts is already here. She's in the living room. I've let her know you are safe."

"Thanks, Jarvis. I'll be right out."

Still shaking, I managed to get out of bed and put my arms into the sleeves of my robe.

I walked out to the living room. Pepper was standing just inside the door. Stark, in one of his suits, was standing in front of her.

 _Well, this is all kinds of awkward._ "Um, hi, I'm okay. Thanks for responding so fast."

I felt ridiculous. I'd only had a nightmare, but here were Iron Man and the world's smartest CEO, checking up on me.

Pepper spoke first. "I'm sorry, Sia. We wouldn't normally intrude, but Jarvis alerted us to a disturbance in your quarters."

I nodded. "No, I understand. Thank you, really. If it had been a problem, I would definitely want you here."

Tony took off the helmet. "Do you need a doctor or something?"

I was getting really tired of middle-aged men asking me if I needed a doctor, as though I were some helpless maiden in a second-rate Victorian novel.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I'm going to have some tea, and go back to sleep."

Pepper tugged on Stark's arm. "Okay, great. Tony's going to go back to his workshop now."

"Yeah, I am. Going back to my workshop. Now. Yeah. Um, goodnight, Professor." Stark edged sideways out the door.

Pepper exhaled, and smiled brightly at me. "I don't mean to impose, but maybe we could have a cup of tea together? I could use one." I watched as she tucked a small, sleek pistol into her suit jacket pocket.

I was surprised, and pleased. "Sure, Pepper, that would be great. I haven't had a chance to stock up, so I don't have a lot of different kinds of tea here, but there's probably something you'll like."

* * *

An hour later, Pepper was on her way to the floor she shared with Stark, and I was back in bed. We'd talked about our favorite teas, San Francisco museums, the challenges of managing a garden in a drought, and the relative merits of cannoli versus eclairs.

I was relaxed and felt like I could sleep again.

Virginia Potts was not just the smartest CEO in the world, she was also a genuinely kind person.

* * *

Note: If you're not familiar with Tarot cards, you can do a search for "tarot tower card" to see the image, since FF won't let me include a link here.


	17. What Was That?

Chapter 17 What Was That?

Sia discovers a new ability. Complicating matters is Stark's discovery of it as well.

* * *

"Professor, it's Agent Miller. The word is 'radish'."

"Thanks, Agent. I'll be right there."

I picked up my laptop bag and headed down the stairs.

Opening the door, I saw a man dressed in a plaid work shirt and jeans.

 _You. Again._

I stepped back and put up my hands to cast the protective energy shield that Loki had tried to teach me.

Two bolts of blue light shot from my hands, directly hitting the man in the chest.

* * *

I woke to the crash of breaking glass and the smell of smoke.

I was surprised to find myself sitting up on the couch, arms outstretched.

The lights come on immediately. A small machine of some kind, like a Roomba on steroids, skittered into the room.

Jarvis spoke reassuringly. "Mr. Stark is on his way down, Professor."

Dazed from unexpectedly nodding off over a book, I looked across the room, and froze.

One of the pictures hung in charred tatters, with shards of glass on the floor. The robot rolled up and began—inspecting it, for lack of a better word.

Stark raced into the suite, wearing just his mask and one glove. "Professor!" He looked at me, then at the mess the robot was examining. "So, um? What happened?"

 _I don't know._

 _Yes, I do._

 _But I am_ not _explaining this to Stark._

"I don't really know, Mr. Stark. I'm terribly sorry about the picture." I smiled sweetly.

"Pictures don't usually spontaneously combust, Professor." He took off the mask and returned the smile, not as sweet, then looked down."Well, Clouseau?"

I realized he was addressing the floor-bot. It beeped, and Jarvis interpreted. "No trace of any known explosives, sir."

Stark turned and looked back at me. "Pictures don't usually spontaneously combust."

Jarvis continued his report. "No synthetic elements, sir. Just the expected substances for the picture in question."

Stark's upper lip curved in a wry smile. "Well, I guess we have a scientific first. 'Spontaneous Art Combustion'. I'll be sure to submit it to _Scientific American_ for peer review."

I continued smiling sweetly. "I'm sure they'll be fascinated, Mr. Stark."

"No doubt, Professor." He looked around the room one more time. "If you're sure you're okay, I'm going back to the lab."

"I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me, Mr. Stark. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor."

I heard him leave the suite.

"I've locked the doors, Professor. Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine, Jarvis, thank you."

"Sweet dreams, Professor."

"Thank you, Jarvis. You, too."

"Thank you, Professor. Goodnight."

 _Gah. I did it again. Do AIs dream?_

 _Do androids dream of electric sheep?_

 _I have got to get out more._

 _For now, I have got to go to bed. If I'm falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon while reading, that's not a good sign._

* * *

Stark returned to his lab and threw some random produce into the blender. He didn't really care what it was, but he knew Pepper would keep track of what was left in the lab refrigerator, and he'd hear about it if she thought he hadn't been eating enough real food.

"J, what happened?"

"One moment, sir."

Stark hit the Stop button on the blender and popped off the lid. He drank as he watched the video replay.

The screen was semi-illuminated, but no clear picture, since the camera was set to record only light patterns. Suddenly, two slender beams of blue light pulsed across the screen.

The room lights went to maximum instantly, and he'd seen the rest in person.

"Any movement? Someone entering or leaving?"

"Nothing, sir. No heat signatures, no motion detected, except for her sitting up."

"Turn up the exposure, Jarvis. I need to see where those lights are coming from, because that's the guy."

"Adjusting."

Stark watched the screen as the light levels changed.

"Again."

He shook his head. _No way._

"Again, please, J."

 _Well, okay, maybe way._

"J, what do you see?"

"Sir, the lights appear to come from the Professor's hands."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jarvis."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

My phone—well, the StarkPhone—rang, and the caller ID photo was the Mad Inventor himself. As it was just past 10:00 AM, I was skeptical—Stark kept even stranger hours than I did.

"Professor! Good morning. Your host here." He sounded a bit punchy, as though he had willed himself to get up unnaturally early, or perhaps hadn't gone to bed at all.

"Good morning, my ray of scientific sunshine!" I was giddy from lack of sleep myself.

Stark laughed. "Yeah, that's me, Mr. Sunshine."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?"

"For one, you can call me Tony. For two, how about you meet me in the lab in 15 minutes?"

"Make it 30 minutes, Mr. Stark."

He sighed. "Twenty-five percent is better than nothing. Come on up in a half hour."

* * *

One does not simply walk into Tony Stark's lab. There's an outer room, like the waiting room in a doctor's office, if the doctor is a mad scientist. That room was accessible to any visitor who was allowed on the lab floors.

To get past that room, though, you had to be escorted by Stark himself. Even if he'd authorized Jarvis to let you through the door, the lab was actually a series of huge rooms laid out in some pattern that made sense to Stark (perhaps), but certainly to no one else who tried to find their way through them.

Jarvis chimed in. "Mr. Stark is in Laboratory 27, Professor. Take the next left."

Jarvis guided me through the maze to Laboratory 27, which I wouldn't have known because it was unmarked, just like all the other rooms on the floor.

Stark was staring at a computer monitor the size of a sofa. I was looking at the back of the monitor, so I was uncertain what enthralled him so completely.

"Professor, hey! You look nice today." Stark continued speaking without looking away from the monitor. "There's a fresh press of coffee. Or do you want something else?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Stark's eyes did not leave the monitor, but he waved. "Come over here and check this out."

I crossed the room and stood next to him. Turning to the monitor, I was greeted with a sight I did not expect.

In slow motion, two thin beams of blue light burst across a dim background. They reached some kind of limit, and exploded before going dark.

 _Uh-oh._

"Is this your new Laser Death Ray, Mr. Stark? It's very pretty, especially for something intended to kill."

"I don't make weapons any more, Professor. Just protective devices."

"I don't imagine a person who was hit by that would feel particularly protected."

He grinned. "Then they shouldn't attack the people I'm trying to protect."

I nodded. "So, what kind of 'protective device' is that? Personal, industrial, or global?"

"Personal. Definitely personal."

I felt uneasy about where this was going. "It's an app for the StarkPhone, right?"

"If I knew what is was, Professor, I'd make it a StarkApp yesterday."

"You have footage of it, but you don't know what your own device is?"

"Jarvis, please give the Professor the results of the analysis you performed."

"Of course, sir." I imagined Jarvis adjusting his tie and taking a sip of tea before continuing.

 _I have got to get out more._

"The beams have almost no detectable physical matter. While they appear as blue light, there are no biological or chemical compounds on Earth which match the minuscule amounts of material traced along their path of travel."

 _Breathe._

"However, when the beam comes into contact with a physical object, the impact alters the physical state of the object struck, so that the shape of the object changes in direct correspondence to the way the light contacts it, as though it had been hit with noticeable force by a physical object."

 _I didn't know I could do that. That's actually kind of cool._

"Further, a chemical reaction produces combustion."

 _Oh, man. I need to be more careful about where I practice._

"If the object struck has a high degree of flammability, it appears to spontaneously combust, although the combustion is actually triggered by some interaction between the properties of the blue light and the properties of the object."

 _Loki never mentioned setting things on fire._

"If the object is not particularly flammable, it will show minor marks of attempted combustion, such as light charring."

 _What am I going to tell Stark?_

"This is all very interesting, Mr. Stark. Congratulations on creating an otherworldly substance. I'm sorry Pepper isn't here to share your victory."

Stark turned and looked me straight in the eye. "Professor, what are you?"

"I'm a university professor, currently hiding from people who are trying to kill me, and conducting secret research on a fictional, ancient, magical artifact from another planet for the world's smartest man."

Stark's upper lip quirked a bit. He wasn't buying it, but he clearly appreciated the compliment.

"What else are you, Professor?"

"Female. Blue-eyed. Middle-aged. Aquarius." I was not going to give him anything to work with.

"Professor, are you human?"

Stark's tone was dead serious, so of course I laughed. "Of course I am! Do I look like a giraffe or something, all of a sudden?"

"Professor, I have met a lot of people in my life." Stark pointed to the monitor. "But I've never met a human who could do _that_. So I am going to ask you one more time: are you human?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Stark, but yes, I am human. A mere mortal, if you ask any of my friends from other realms."

"But how—?" Stark pointed to me, then back to the monitor. "Human. How?"

I was cold with fear. I could not tell Stark about my magic. SHIELD would find out, and then suddenly I would be interesting to them in ways I did not want to be. If I thought my life had been disrupted by their necessary protection, I did not want to think about how disrupted it would be if they decided I could be somehow useful.

 _At least Stark won't dramatically disrupt my life._

 _Well, not any more than he already has._

"How, what? I don't understand the question. How did you as a human create something not of this world? I'm not a scientist, Mr. Stark. I don't know how you did it."

"Jarvis, take five, buddy."

"Of course, sir."

"Professor, we are truly alone right now. Jarvis is gone, there are no cameras, no microphones, nothing recording. You have got to tell me what's going on. You know that video isn't one of my device tests. Those are the light patterns from your suite yesterday."

I bristled. "I thought you weren't filming my private spaces, Stark."

"Not filming, no. But the light detector is part of the security system. It sweeps for heat signatures and other specs to alert Jarvis to possible intruders."

Stark leaned in and took me by the shoulders. " _Those lights came from your hands._ What. Are. You?"

"Mr. Stark, I am human. But I have—an unusual ability."

His voice was flat. "No kidding."

"I have never told _anyone_ about this part of myself, Mr. Stark. No one. Not even Jane. If I tell you, how do I know you won't tell SHIELD, and screw up my life even more?"

"I wouldn't tell SHIELD, even if you _asked_ me to. There are a lot of things it's better that they just don't know."

I nodded. "Give me your word, Mr. Stark. You are asking a great deal of me."

"I swear to you, Professor, I will not say a word of anything you tell me to anyone."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I am human. I have a birth certificate, and a belly button, and all those things. But I have an unusual ability to move energy. I discovered it by accident when I was a teenager, and used it to move a candle flame in time with my breathing as a meditation."

"And now you can throw laser beams from your fingers."

"Well, no. I've never done _that_ before. That was—unexpected."

"So, what happened?"

"A few years ago, I found I could actually move the candle flame around. As in, remove it from the candle and float it around the room, make it change shape, move it back to the candle. So I have been practicing controlled movement with the candle flame."

"That still doesn't explain what happened yesterday."

"I honestly don't know, Mr. Stark. I was having a nightmare, that the man Loki killed had come back for me. I put my hands up to cast a defensive shield, and then I woke up to the Roomba racing into the suite."

 _Oh, damn._

"Cast a defensive shield? That sounds like rather more than moving a candle flame around."

"Okay, Mr. Stark. Here's the situation. Loki has been trying to teach me to use this ability to cast a defensive shield in case someone tries to attack me again. I wasn't doing very well with it—it's a lot harder than turning a candle flame upside-down—and I figured that, while there was no harm in practicing, I was never going to be able to do it."

"And then yesterday you fried a piece of art."

"I don't know how I did it. In the dream, I put up my hands to cast the defensive shield of energy, and then—I was sitting up on the couch, and the picture was in pieces."

"So you have this uncontrolled ability to destroy things with light?"

"Well, if you put it that way, yes, it appears so."

"Well, then." He rubbed his chin. "Remind me not to piss you off."

"As long as you don't try to kill me, you'll be okay. Really, that has never happened before."

"It was likely the extreme stress your mind was perceiving based on the dream. But you said you can move a candle flame around at will?"

"More or less. I have to go into a deep meditative state. I can't just sit down and do it."

"And no one else knows?"

"Loki knows. And Frigga."

"But no one on earth?"

"Just you, Mr. Stark."

"I appreciate your trust, Professor. I promise to keep your secret."

I exhaled. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."


	18. But Then Again

Chapter 18 But Then Again

Living at Stark Tower is complicated.

Note: Written with thanks to the clever misledghost for the term "space husband".

* * *

Friday morning dawned grey and gloomy, and continued that way well past breakfast. I was feeling uninspired to do anything, so I ventured to the supposed common room to see if I could find some company. I had no classes scheduled for the day, and my office hours wouldn't start until the afternoon. I really wanted a human being to talk to.

The area was empty. I poked around the kitchen and found a cold ginger ale. Not bothering to pour it into a glass, I wandered back out to the seating area and curled up on the couch. Staring out the window, I started to cry.

 _Dammit, I am lonely. If Agent Liu were here, we could dance._

 _Even Agent Sitwell would be welcome company at this point._

I heard the elevator door open, and Stark strolled out of it.

"Professor! Imagine finding you here." He flashed what I called his boardroom smile. "I thought I'd see about some company before I start work this afternoon."

Stark looked around. "It's unusually quiet this week. But Pepper will be back tonight, if you want to have a kind of late dinner."

"I'd like that, actually. It would be nice to get to know her better!"

Stark rummaged around the kitchen, and settled for orange juice. He sat in the overstuffed chair next to the couch.

"How are you doing, Professor? I mean, all recovered from the injury, and everything, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Stark. Fully recovered." I sipped my ginger ale and stared out the window.

 _I bet Jarvis told him I was here, and crying, and he feels like he should do something, but he doesn't know what to do._

"We were all really worried. Even that idiot who runs your department."

I laughed. "The only reason Dr. Franklin was worried is that he figured the grant would disappear if I did."

Stark grinned. "Tad was a lot friendlier after I mentioned the cash, wasn't he?"

I laughed again. "Seriously, your calling him 'Tad' and fawning over him was the best thing, ever. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed watching that. Because he really, really hates being called 'Thaddeus', which is why he goes by his middle name. Watching him try to pretend it was okay for you to call him 'Tad' because you are _Tony Freaking Stark_ was really fantastic."

"Happy to provide entertainment, Professor."

"There's not a lot of in Tad's world, Mr. Stark. He is a terrible dean. Most of us are just trying to focus on doing right by the students, because there's no hope in dealing with him."

"That's unfortunate. We'll have to do something about him."

"I wish the people who had come after me would go after him."

 _Oh, my god, Sia. What did you just say?_

"I—I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I don't know where that came from. I'm really not a homicidal maniac."

"I don't think you are, Professor. Although I can see how Tad could drive a person to that."

My anger flared up—anger at the Dean, at the attackers, at the whole situation, anger at myself for not managing my feelings. "I guess I'm not dealing with the psychological effects as well as I could."

"Cut yourself some slack, Professor. It was a major trauma. Give yourself some time to get over it." Stark was attempting to look wise and consolatory.

I snapped, and my anger boiled over. "If you had just called me, or sent me an email, or even a letter, with your proposal, this wouldn't have happened! But no, you had to make this spectacle out of it, stroke your ego, make the big story about _you_! And _I_ am the one who got shot! By people I didn't even know were after me!"

Stark's expression did not change. I wondered how Pepper dealt with him. I'd have thrown him out a window by now.

"Professor, look. Those people clearly had been after you long before I showed up. They didn't learn of your existence in the fifteen minutes between the press release hitting the wires and your sneaking out the window. They were already on your trail. The question is _why_."

"Mistaken identity. They were sent by one of your jealous exes thinking I am your new girlfriend. Because apparently I'm _everyone's_ new girlfriend." I was still angry at the stupid headlines about being Thor's girlfriend.

 _I am not anyone's_ girlfriend. _I am the beloved of a god._

Stark stared, and then laughed. "There was a time I'd have taken that bet." His face grew serious again. "But you know that's not it. They came after you even knowing Loki was on the scene."

"They didn't know who he was. Or that he and Thor are brothers. He was just some guy."

"Yeah, a guy who can kill people with a flick of his wrist."

"Well, maybe that will give them pause next time. But that still doesn't tell us who, or why."

"Jarvis, anything new on that?"

I sighed. Tony needed to get out more, if this software program was his best friend. I wondered how Pepper coped with her main rival for Tony's attention being the disembodied voice of a bunch of software code.

"No updates on the last report from SHIELD, sir."

This was the first I'd heard of a report from SHIELD, or anyone. Why hadn't anyone told me about it?

"Anything new on our side?"

"Just one thing, sir. The vehicle involved in the initial pursuit of the Professor was registered to a Jefferson Washington."

"We knew that."

"Checking the US address database reveals that the address given on the registration does not exist."

"J, what do you mean?"

"The given address is 2700 Jefferson Drive, Seattle, Washington."

"Okay, so they have a patriotic bent in picking their aliases. What of it?"

"That address is also used as the registered corporate address for Professional Researchers, Inc., whose owner and Chief Executive Officer is Jefferson Washington."

"And what do they do?"

"Nothing, sir. It does not actually exist."

"Okay, so who is this patriotically-named corporate criminal?"

"Mr. Washington also does not exist, sir."

"Then how is he registering cars and corporations?"

"He appears to be clever enough to implant the information he requires into the necessary systems."

"Okay, so he's a hacker boy. Great. What else?"

"I'm scanning for other connections to his name, the corporation, and that address, as well as plausible variants."

"Thanks, Jarvis."

"Of course, sir."

"So we still don't know anything." I was angry and tired of everything. "I thought SHIELD was all-knowing."

"Well, sometimes it takes a little while for them to find out what they don't know. Jarvis will keep at it, too." Stark swirled the the juice, then set the glass on the table. "You really don't know who would be after you and your secret magical knowledge?"

"If SHIELD doesn't know, how the hell am I supposed to know anything? I'm not a secret agent, and I'm not a superhero! I'm a history professor who is currently in hiding in the secret lair of the richest man in the world, for my own safety, while I try to figure out what happened to an ancient source of magic, and how it might work if we ever find it, which we won't because it doesn't actually exist! I didn't ask for any of this, and I don't know what's going on here, or how to make any of this work! So stop asking me!"

Tony seemed genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry, Professor. Really. This wasn't what any of us expected."

"My entire life has been turned upside down, and for all I know, I will never get to go home again. I can't even go outside by myself! I'm constantly surrounded, and at the same time, I'm terribly lonely." I started crying, and was even more upset by my lack of self-control.

"Professor, please. Don't cry. Pepper will be back tonight, and the two of you can do something fun this weekend." Stark was clearly at a loss for what to say or do. "Um, maybe you could show her your magic tricks, or something."

"They are not _tricks_ , Stark. And even if I wanted to, I can't do them on demand."

"I thought Loki was teaching you how to do magic?"

"When he's here, yes. When he's not, I'm practicing on my own, but it's not nearly as effective. It's just somehow easier when he's here."

"Well, your Space Husband does have quite an effect on people. And remarkable killing abilities."

"Oh, my god, Stark, really? Asgard isn't space, and we're not married."

"So you didn't have a big party. Whatever. It's obvious from the way you two act that you are married."

 _We are not going to have this conversation_. "And what is with your obsession about Loki's ability to kill? He killed one attacker. _One._ This is the umpteenth time you've mentioned it."

"I'm just impressed with his mad murdering skills, okay?" Stark flashed a sarcastic smile. "I happen to be personally responsible for the safety of Space Killer's wife. Although with your ability to set things on fire with mental energy, I'm not sure how much you really need me."

I stood, too furious to hold still. "God _damn it_ , Stark! Just shut up, okay? Just. Shut. Up."

I spun and walked towards the elevator. The fact that there was no door to slam made me even more angry.

"Jarvis, elevator, please. I am going back to my rooms."

* * *

I stalked into my suite, and railed silently at Stark for not having doors to slam.

I was too agitated to sit, and much too angry to even think of working.

I stared at the spot where the picture I'd hit had been.

I realized I could channel my energy into magical practice. After all, if Stark's theory was correct, and it was the intense fear of my dream that made it possible for me to destroy the picture, how much more could I do with the incredible amount of anger I was feeling right now?

I looked around the suite. I didn't want to practice on anything I could actually destroy. I was angry at Stark, but that wouldn't excuse my trashing the furniture.

I remembered the large cardboard box still in my office from the prior day's book delivery. The cleaning staff wouldn't be through until the afternoon, so it was just waiting to become today's target.

I moved the chairs in the living room out of the way, and set up the box.

I stood ten feet away, and worked to focus my energies.

 _I need the emotional intensity to create the force._

 _But I need to be calm to focus my energies._

"Oh, to hell with it. I don't know how this works. Let's see what happens!"

I was giddy with the idea that I could punch a hole in the box with my energies, and also a tiny bit concerned about collateral damage. As I was more excited than worried, I raised my hands and stared at the box.

I focused my anger, visualized the blue light coming from my hands, and pushed with my energy.

Nothing.

No light. No hole in the box. Nothing on fire.

 _Okay, Sia. This time._

I did a few stretches to loosen my tense leg muscles, and resumed what I thought was a good attack pose. Standing straight, legs slightly bent, hands forward.

Focus.

 _I am so angry at the people who tried to kill me._

 _I am so angry at SHIELD for almost letting it happen a second time._

I visualized the assassin, feeling the anger well up from my center, and pushed with my energy.

And—nothing.

Now I was really angry. I was going to put a hole in this box before lunch. I _had_ to.

Stretch, get into position, focus.

 _I am so angry I can't go home._

 _I am so angry I am trapped in this tower._

Again, I visualized the assassin, feeling the anger well up from my center, and pushed with my energy.

And sneezed.

"Well, that wasn't the desired effect." I allowed myself to be a bit amused, however, and imagined Loki laughing when I told him about it.

Whenever I see him next.

Whenever that might be.

Suddenly, I was sitting on the floor, sobbing.

 _I have no idea what I'm doing._

 _Why do I think I can do this?_

 _I can't. I'm a mortal. Mortals can't do things like this._

 _What happened the other night was just a fluke._

I was overwhelmed by grief about everything—losing my home, my freedom, my peace of mind. Having no real sense of purpose, and being completely in the dark about what might happen in the future. I had no anchor in my life, no way to get my bearings, no control over anything, and yet somehow I was supposed to just keep going.

I touched the pendant over my heart, and remembered opening the box Erik had carried to me as I stood on the balcony. I remembered watching the ceremony of the leave-taking as the troops went to war, and once again pondered how odd it was that something so brutal and terrible had such traditional formalities attached to it.

I remembered watching Loki ride away, wondering what would happen.

I remembered watching Loki ride back to the palace days later, and the feeling of relief.

I remembered Loki coming to my rooms at the end of what must have been an unimaginably long and complicated day for him, and the sweetness of reunion.

 _I am alive. Loki is alive. Which means all good things are still possible._

I closed my eyes, and offered thanks for all the good that is, and all the good to come.

I stood up, straightened myself, and took a deep breath.

"Whatever bad things are behind me are nothing compared to the good that lies ahead of me."


	19. Modern Art, Medieval Magic

Chapter 19 Modern Art, Medieval Magic

Sia has a good morning before going out with Pepper on a pleasant Saturday afternoon. And then things get interesting.

My apologies for posting this late! I ran away from home on the spur of the moment last Friday, and didn't have much internet access until I came back tonight. Thank you for your patience! Et non, je ne regrette rien!

* * *

I had gone to bed without setting the alarm Friday night, and ended up sleeping almost 12 hours.

I sat up, stretched, feeling almost like a real person.

I had no plans, and wasn't sure what I felt like doing.

 _I could read, or watch a movie._

 _I_ should _work._

 _I_ could _read._

 _I should_ work _._ As Stark had promised, Jarvis had obtained electronic copies of the books I had requested earlier in the week ( _I am not going to ask how)_ , and they were waiting for my attention.

I went into my study to pick one out.

 _The box._

I had refilled the box with some books so the cleaning staff wouldn't take it. It was just sitting there, reminding me of yesterday's frustration—and resolution.

I pulled out the books and set them on my desk.

 _I am going to put a hole in that box. Today._

I hauled it back to the living room and put it back into target position.

I took some deep breaths, and centered myself.

I moved my arms up to get into a stance—and whacked myself with the sleeve of my robe.

 _Note to self: Victorian dressing gown sleeves are not good for magical work_.

I untied my robe, and set it on one of the chairs I had moved out of the way to make room for the box.

I took some more deep breaths, and once again raised my hands.

 _I am so angry at everything._

"I can do this."

 _I am so angry at everything._

"I can do this."

I inhaled, visualized, and pushed.

Nothing.

"Damn everything!" I wanted to kick the box to vent my frustration, but didn't. Better to put the energy into trying again.

I re-centered, and raised my hands.

 _Box._

 _Box._

 _Box._

I exhaled, and pushed.

A smattering of blue sparks flew out of my fingertips, trailed a few inches, and evaporated.

OH. MY. GOD.

"Sparks! Sparks!"

I did a little Happy Dance around the living room. I hadn't put a hole in the box, but I had managed _something._

"Alright, Sia. Come on. You can do this."

I tensed, and relaxed into my stance.

 _Box._

 _Box._

 _Box._

I exhaled, and pushed.

More sparks, and a bit further distance covered.

I checked to make sure the carpet wasn't singed.

 _Nope, all clear._

 _Box._

 _Box._

 _Box._

"Once more, dear friends, unto the breach!" I called out at the top of my lungs.

I exhaled, and pushed.

Two very thin stands of light pulsed from my hands and hit the box.

I shrieked with exhilaration, and raced over to the box.

No discernible damage.

"Harumph! I say, harumph!" I laughed at my own silly joke.

I strutted back to the starting place, picturing myself in a fancy leather costume of a long coat, leather breeches, and tall boots, a mish-mash of Renaissance Italy and my imagination.

I once again took up my stance. I imagined the assassins fleeing as I advanced, and yelled, "You souls of geese, That bear the shapes of men, how have you run!"

Two somewhat thicker strands of light shot forward and hit the box, which rocked and fell backwards.

"YEEEESSSSS!" Yelling, I raced over to the box. Two small, perfectly round holes greeted me, gaping blankly from the cardboard.

I struck a pose with my arm across my chest, in the style of a Roman Legionnaire. "That I may truly say with the hook-nosed fellow of Rome, I came, I saw, and overcame."

I laughed, and looked at the holes, and laughed again.

"Victory is mine this day!"

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror—clad in a lace-edged nightgown, barefoot, hair every which way, standing like a Roman soldier, quoting Shakespeare—and laughed.

 _I have got to get out more._

 _That was awesome, but I have_ got _to get out more._

As if on cue, Jarvis spoke.

"Good morning, Professor, I hope you passed a pleasant night. Please pardon the intrusion; I know you requested to be left alone until you called for me. However, Miss Potts asked me to let you know that she is going out for the afternoon, and she would be happy for you to join her. She has an appointment at Marsden's at 1:00."

 _I hate shopping._

 _I don't need anything._

 _Oh, come on, Sia. You keep saying you need to get out more. So, get out._

"Oh, hi, Jarvis. Please tell her I'd be delighted to go with her."

"Very well, Professor. The car will leave at 12:35."

I glanced at the clock. _Damn._

I had exactly 40 minutes to make myself presentable to go out in public with the lovely Pepper Potts.

* * *

At 12:34, I raced to the elevator.

"Excellent timing, Professor. Miss Potts just stepped into the elevator."

Moments later, the elevator door opened, showing a tastefully casual and perfectly-turned-out Pepper.

I felt like a complete mess. I'd never been tall and willowy—that was definitely not my family's type. My wardrobe was so plain compared to Pepper's perfectly tailored clothing.

And she was simply beautiful. She would look fabulous in anything.

Pepper smiled, warm and kind. "Sia, you look perfect!"

 _At least Pepper likes the way I look._

I stepped into the elevator. "Thanks, Pepper, but this is just plain old me. _You_ , on the other hand, look amazing, as always."

"Sia, you look wonderful! Don't be so hard on yourself."

"If you say so, Pepper. Thank you."

* * *

The car took us out yet another secret exit (Stark Tower was the set of _Batman, Star Trek,_ and _Star Wars_ rolled into one place), and we arrived at Marsden's at 12:58.

Pepper bought all her shoes from this place, a fancy, high-end boutique, filled with shoes worn by women who never walked on anything except plush carpet.

The manager personally fussed over her. I melted into the background. This was not my kind of place at all. Even if I could somehow justify spending this kind of money on _shoes_ , there was nothing here I would wear. Give me sturdy boots over spike-heel pumps, any day.

Fortunately, Pepper knew what she wanted, and we were out of there in under 15 minutes, and back in the car.

"Sia, is there anything you need to do while we're out?" Pepper smiled warmly.

"I'm not much for shopping, Pepper. I'm just happy to tag along and keep you company while you acquire gorgeous things."

She laughed. "I _hate_ shopping. It's why I buy the same things, over and over. It saves so much time."

I was stunned. "I do the same thing—I have certain wardrobe staples that I just replace as needed. But somehow, you look amazing, and I look, well, not amazing."

Pepper looked at me askance. "Sia, you look very nice! Tasteful, and not overdone. Your scarves are the perfect touch to personalize your look. You have no need to feel bad. Besides, no one who works for a living can dress like a model—those clothes aren't made for day-to-day life!"

I nodded. "They are pretty ridiculous."

Pepper shook her head. "I have no time to be a fashion victim. I don't want to have to think about my wardrobe."

"Pepper, the more time I spend with you, the more I admire you."

"The same is true for me, Sia!"

 _Wow. Pepper likes me._

"Since we don't _have_ to do anything, let's do something fun!" She pressed the intercom button. "Happy, let's go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Thank you!"

"Oh, Pepper, what a great idea! I haven't been to the Met in years."

"They have a fantastic collection of post-modern art I really like."

"I'm rather partial to the arms and armor wing."

Pepper looked at me with surprise. "Ah, right. History! Okay, we'll start there. You can explain it all to me. I know more art history than armorial history."

* * *

Happy pulled up to the VIP entrance, parked the car, and scanned the street before opening the door on Pepper's side, nearest the building.

 _I bet he's security, not just a driver_.

"Just call when you're ready, Ms. Potts. I'll be just around the corner."

"Thank you, Happy. We may be a while, so perhaps you want to park and have lunch or something?" Pepper smiled encouragingly.

"I'll be fine, Ms. Potts. Thank you."

"Of course, Happy." Pepper gave him a pat on the shoulder, and the two of us slid through the almost-hidden entry door.

The receptionist looked up. "Ms. Potts! So good to see you. Please have your guest sign in."

"Lisa, my guest is our visiting professor from San Francisco. The one who wrote the big book on Norse mythos that came out last year. She's our first Stark Foundation Humanities Special Studies Chair. She's here to see some of the exhibits that pertain to her work."

"Oh, I see." Lisa flipped her calendar page back and forth. "I don't have any notes about a special visit today."

Pepper's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Let's just not say anything to anyone. Mr. Stark and I appreciate your discretion."

"Well, then, Ms. Potts, that's fine. I hope you and your guest enjoy your visit."

We strode through the secret door to the VIP lounge, then out to the corridor leading to the main museum.

Being out of the Tower with just Pepper was exhilarating. No guards, no escorts. Just me and my friend, enjoying the museum.

 _My friend._

I tried not to think about how much I had been missing my friends from San Francisco, and instead focused on enjoying the afternoon with Pepper.

"Pepper, why don't you show me your favorite art? I would appreciate someone explaining it to me. Post-modern is not something I have ever really understood."

* * *

Having finished the post-modern gallery, and feeling like I perhaps _finally_ understood some of its appeal, we headed to the arms and armor gallery.

The space was just as I remembered it—when you walk in the main entrance, you see a grouping of knights in armor, on armored horses, staged in full gallop.

I grinned broadly. "I first saw this when I was sixteen. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. My high school group had scattered around the museum, but I spent the entire two hours our tour allotted for the museum in this gallery. I didn't want to leave."

Pepper nodded. "It's an impressive sight."

"Oh, but we don't have to spend two hours here, Pepper! I don't want to bore you."

"It's fine, Sia. If you don't mind answering my questions, we can stay as long as you'd like."

"Oh, thank you, Pepper! I'm happy to answer any question, any question at all. And probably give you a more detailed and longer answer than you really want."

Pepper laughed. "I live with Tony, remember?"

"Oh, right!" I wondered how many nights she fell asleep in bed, listening to Tony rambling about some obscure scientific theory.

We walked around the knights on horseback, and I explained the difference in stirrups and mounting. Pepper listened politely.

We made a circle of the cases around the walls. I spoke on what I thought would be most interesting. A sword is a sword is a sword, pretty much, unless you are an armorer. I kept the explanations brief, and tried to add humor.

 _Oh, god. I probably sound like a bad imitation of Stark._

"Sia, look!" Pepper pointed. "We have to check that room!"

I looked over and saw a "Norse Arms Special Exhibit" sign in the gallery next to where we were. "Oh, yes!"

We entered the room, and to my relief, it was almost empty. The crowds in the main galleries were starting to wear on me. As much as I missed getting out, I wasn't finding it easy to deal with so many people all at once.

The exhibit started with the oldest weapons, mostly fragments of primitive swords found in graves. As the timeline progressed, the weapons grew more elaborate, with intricate rune designs and decorative patterns on the blades and scabbards. In addition to swords, there were spears and larger weapons.

"I would hate to be on the receiving end of _that_!" Pepper pointed to an especially elaborate glaive. "That would really hurt."

I moved over to look more closely. Shorter than the weapons around it, with a curved blade and a large crystal at the top of the shaft, the glaive stood out from everything else in the room.

My fingers began to burn.

 _Oh, no. Not here. Not now._

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. I laughed, hoping it sounded real. "That is definitely not something you want to get up close and personal with."

I stared at the weapon. Carefully constructed, elaborately designed, and yet rather plain, it looked oddly out of place among the highly decorated items next to it. I leaned over to examine the provenance card.

 _Special Collections Item SCE-7873._

 _Norse glaive, circa 872 CE._

 _Gold, copper, iron, dyed crystal._

 _Origin unknown._

My fingers were growing hotter, and I felt my head growing light. I kept my hands in my jacket pockets and focused on my breathing. "Hey, Pepper. I could use some tea. How about we check out the cafe?"

"What a great idea, Sia! There's a special Members' Lounge. We can get away from the crowd."

* * *

Settled at a table with a view of the park, we poured tea and enjoyed the scenery. My fingers no longer burned, my head was on straight, so I could allow myself to relax.

Pepper smiled apologetically. "I hope Tony isn't working you too hard. I remind him that you have your regular university work to do, and he can't expect every minute of your time. He's just not very good at being patient. Persistent, yes. But not patient."

"He's been fine, Pepper. Really. My impatience is my own."

"He forgets to sleep, and he forgets that other people need sleep."

"It's really not a problem. Sleep is sort of optional for me as well. I've always been a night person, so I've done my best to schedule my classes to accommodate that. And being three hours ahead of San Francisco really helps, too."

"As long as you're getting the time you need for your other work, and for yourself. Tony can be—demanding." Pepper's smile held a difficult history behind it.

"Yes, he's fine. He's pretty good about leaving me alone when I ask him to. Or tell him to." I thought about our disagreement the day before. "And it's not as though he has a lot of rivals for my attention, currently."

"I'm sorry I'm not around to keep you company more, Sia."

"Pepper, you're running an incredibly huge multinational corporation. I'm amazed you're around as much as you are."

"I try to be home at least to make long weekends. Tony understands, even though he'd prefer to have me with him, 24/7."

"At least he has Jarvis for company. I mean, I know he's actually just an artificial intelligence program, but his presence is oddly comforting. I picture him as an old-school English butler, dressed impeccably, and perfectly proper in everything he says and does."

Pepper stared at me. "You do know about Jarvis, don't you?"

"Tony said he's the AI that runs the building and all of Stark Industries' systems." I couldn't read Pepper's expression.

"Edwin Jarvis was Howard Stark's butler, manservant, bodyguard, and general problem-solver. And with Howard, there was never an end to the problems to be solved."

 _Oh._

"Edwin Jarvis single-handedly raised Tony. Howard was too busy managing things in the lab, and Maria was too busy trying to manage Howard. Tony was left to his own devices. If it hadn't been for Jarvis, Tony would have starved to death, reading in his room."

 _Oh._

"So, my picturing Jarvis as a proper English butler wasn't just my imagination?"

"Not at all. Here."

Pepper handed me her phone, showing a black-and-white photo of a quite young and rather rumpled Tony Stark standing next to a well-dressed older man.

"Jarvis raised Tony, fed him, played with him, made sure he had presents to open on his birthday and at Christmas. Jarvis gave Tony what Howard couldn't—or rather, wouldn't—which was nurturing attention. Howard cared only for Tony's academic success. Nothing else mattered."

"So, Jarvis' voice—that's really the voice of Edwin Jarvis?"

"It is. The recordings were old and scratchy. Tony had to do a lot of work to clean them up. But yes, you are hearing Edwin Jarvis."

"Pepper, can we head back? I need to talk to Tony."

"Sure, Sia. I'll call Happy and ask him to pick us up."

I owed Stark an apology, and the sooner I could make that apology, the better.

* * *

Chapter notes: Marsden's is a completely fictitious store. If there is an upscale shoe store in Manhattan called Marsden's, it came into being after I wrote this chapter.

Also, I've taken a few liberties with the museum layout. There is a small side gallery off the Arms and Armor room that's used for special related exhibits, but as far as I know, there's no secret entrance for VIPs. Maybe there is, and I'm just not VIP enough yet to know about it!


	20. Company

Chapter 20 Company

Sia has an unexpected guest for the weekend, and an equally unexpected adventure.

* * *

Having made peace with Stark, which wasn't nearly as awkward as I had expected, I pressed the elevator button to return to my floor.

Jarvis spoke as I entered the elevator. "Professor, you have a visitor. I took the liberty of showing them to your living room. The rest of your flat is locked out to them for now."

 _Jane! Jane is here!_

"Thank you, Jarvis!" I did a little dance as the elevator rose.

I had emailed Jane on Monday, suggesting she come to New York for a few days. She'd replied that she'd see what she could do, and would let me know. Of course I hadn't heard further from her, but her showing up unexpectedly was, well, to be expected.

The elevator stopped at my floor, and I did a retina scan to unlock the door, ready to hug Jane and stay up all night talking and drinking wine.

Loki was silhouetted against the window, staring out at the skyline.

"Loki! Are you really here?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

He turned, and held his arms open. "Yes, my love!"

I ran to him, and he pulled me close, covering me in kisses.

"My darling! I am so happy to see you!" Joyful tears fell from my eyes.

"I couldn't bear to go one more day without seeing you. Odin is still in the Odinsleep, but I am free of formal obligations until Monday morning, so here I am!"

"Oh, Loki! You're _here_!" I stroked his hair and stared into his eyes.

 _Loki is here. Everything is better._

"I am, and I am all yours for the rest of the weekend."

"My love." I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. _Please don't leave. Ever._

"My poor Sia! Are you alright?" Loki pulled me closer.

"It's been a complicated week, Loki. I miss you. I miss being home. I miss being home with you."

"I can't take you home, Sia, but I can be here with you. Tonight and tomorrow, and then again next weekend."

"Oh, Loki!" I kissed him. "That makes me so happy!"

"I like it when you are happy, Sia," Loki purred into my ear. "Let me see what else I can do."

* * *

I woke to see Loki watching me.

"Hello, my love." He leaned over, bestowing a sweet kiss.

"Hello, my darling." I sat up and stretched. I looked over at the clock—9:27 PM.

"I took the liberty of arranging supper." Loki was quite pleased with himself.

"Thank you, my darling!" I was just as happy not to have to deal with it.

"Stark's spirit is quite helpful."

"Well, he's not exactly a spirit. He's a software program."

Loki smiled at me. "Semantics."

 _Well, that's one way to think of it._

 _But then again. What if. . . ._

"Stay here and be comfortable, darling. I'll tidy up." Loki kissed me. A slight wave of his hands, and the food and dishes disappeared.

"That's—convenient!" I giggled in spite of myself, and realized I'd had a bit more wine than I planned.

"How is _your_ magic work coming along?"

"Well . . . ." I wasn't sure how to explain what had happened on Wednesday night, or my subsequent attempts at magic.

"You have been practicing, have you not?" Loki's eyes were serious. "You have a great gift, Sia. And you need to know how to protect yourself."

"Yes, I have been practicing, Loki." I sat up, hoping it would help me focus my thoughts.

"I hear a _however_ in your tone."

"I did something, and I'm not sure how."

Loki's excitement showed on his face. "Do tell!"

I described the events of Wednesday night, destroying the picture in my sleep. Then yesterday's failed attempts, and today's success, which seemed entirely due to reciting Shakespeare at the top of my voice.

Loki grinned madly. "Sia, that is _impressive_! You've progressed much more quickly than I had hoped!"

I struggled to express my dismay. "But Loki, I can't do it on demand. It was purely a stress response to the dream. I tried to practice yesterday, and even though I was intensely angry, I couldn't channel the energy to make it happen again. Today I did it, but I'm not really certain _how_ I did it. I certainly couldn't just stand up and do it this minute."

Loki's tone was reassuring. "You have shown you _can_ do it, so it's just a matter of practice."

I sighed. "Well, I can't really practice here. I took a chance with the box, and that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Setting Stark's home on fire would be bad manners."

Loki laughed. "Indeed so! Let's speak with Stark tomorrow. I can tell him how to set up a place for you to practice without creating a danger to the Tower and its residents. He already knows about your abilities, so there is no point in pretending otherwise."

I remembered the incident in the weapons room at the museum. "Loki, are the Infinity Stones real?"

He looked at me, bemused. "Of course they are, Sia. Why wouldn't they be?"

I considered my words carefully. "Some of what is in the myths is based on a fragment of truth, lost to time. But many of the myths are just that—myths."

"I assure you, the Stones are quite real. I can show you one next time you visit Asgard."

"How would I know one if I saw it?"

"If you weren't prepared for it, your magic would stir as soon as you were close to it, and possibly move towards it. If you were expecting it, you would feel the pull on your magic."

"I think I found one of the Stones, Loki."

He stared at me. "That's impossible, Sia. They are all kept in secret places, under heavy guard."

"Well, this one is in a not-so-secret place, but it is well-guarded."

"Where is it, Sia?"

"The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Here, in New York. "

Loki tilted his head back. "Are you sure?"

"There's a special exhibit of Norse arms. One of the weapons is completely unlike any of the others. It's an ornately designed, but rather simple, glaive. With a crystal set at the top of the handle."

"Go on."

"And when I drew up to the case to view it, my hands felt like they were on fire. The feeling faded when I moved away."

Loki shook his head. "It couldn't be. And yet, the description of your energy response is correct."

"If it's not an Infinity Stone, it's _something_ magical."

"Sia, we must go to this museum. I want to see this object."

"It's open tomorrow, Loki. We can go first thing in the morning."

Loki leaned in close, and swept me into his arms. "Second thing."

* * *

In spite of being awake until all hours, we managed to arrive at the museum just before it opened at 10:00 AM. We paid cash for our tickets so no one could trace our being there, and were among the first people through the doors.

Loki had covered us with glamours to avoid being recorded on the security cameras all over the building. I was amused that, even when disguising us tourists, our clothing was still the highest quality. We may have been wearing abominable outfits, but they were well-made abominable outfits.

"Next time, no beige, okay?" I had caught a glimpse of myself in one of the glass display cases, and was horrified to see that I was wearing an ivory shirt and beige trousers _._ And that I was wearing the face of someone else's great-aunt. With blue eyeshadow. And a ponytail. _Oh, gods._

"We're supposed to look like average people. What is more average than beige?" Loki grinned, albeit wearing the face of a middle-aged human male. and a green polo shirt with dark brown trousers.

"Good point. But still. Not a good look."

I guided him through the corridors to the Norse arms exhibit.

"Sia, if this really is an Infinity Stone, it will call your magic. I'm going to lock it down for just ten minutes, so the other visitors don't see anything. Is that alright?

"It's more than alright, Loki. It's necessary. I don't know if anything was visible yesterday—I shoved my hands into my pockets as soon as I felt them tingle."

He waved his hand as though brushing something off my jacket, and I felt a shield of energy settle around me, encasing me like a bubble. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, yes."

He grinned, and turned towards the door to the exhibit. "Well, now, Sue Ann, lookie over there!" The voice that came out of Loki's mouth made me want to shriek with laughter.

 _Someone has been watching old Westerns, or something._

I wondered what my voice was going to sound like. Nothing to do but try it.

"What _is_ that, Leroy? Those look like movie things."

 _Oh, my god. I sound like Auntie Em from "The Wizard of Oz"._

"I bet they are movie things! We gotta see'em!"

We walked into the side room that housed the exhibit, and Loki headed straight for the glaive.

He held up what looked like an iPhone, and I knew wasn't. I didn't know what it was, but it was definitely not anything made by Apple.

He pretended to take photos, looking at the glaive and muttering to himself, sounding just like an awed tourist.

Even with my magic shielded, I could feel Loki's energies move as he worked.

He put the phone away. "Sue Ann, I need a Coca-Cola."

"Well, there's a cafe 'round here, somewheres."

He took my hand, and we left through the door at the other end of the room.

Once we were out in the hallway, Loki dropped his voice. "Where can we talk?"

I tugged his hand, and we went to the far end of the corridor, and turned the corner. There were no further exhibits, just the entrance to some staff offices which were unoccupied on the weekend, so we would be undisturbed, as long as we spoke quietly.

He kissed me, exclaiming, "Sia, you are brilliant!"

I was breathless from the kiss, and from the idea that I had been right. "Thank you, my love. So it is an Infinity Stone?"

Loki grinned. "It most certainly is. I'm curious as to how it ended up here."

I felt the tiniest bit uneasy. "What do we do now?"

"We return it to Asgard, for safekeeping." His tone was completely matter-of-fact.

I felt more than a bit uneasy. "Loki, we can't just walk out of here carrying one of the artifacts!"

"Yes, we can, as long as no one sees what we're carrying." He grinned at me, and despite my misgivings, I found myself giving a huge smile in return.

Attired in brown coveralls, brown caps, and work boots, looking like two of the maintenance staff, we turned the corner back to the main corridor, and headed back towards the exhibit. Loki was carrying a ladder, and I had a broom.

As we approached the entrance to the Norse arms room, we heard a popping sound.

 _Perfect_.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. The light in this room has gone out. I'll call for service, but I do have to ask you to leave the room until it's repaired."

A security guard, somewhat older, was shepherding people out of the room.

We conspicuously tried to look inconspicuous.

"You, there!" The guard called towards our backs. "Are you maintenance?"

Loki turned, and in his best Bronx accent, replied, "Well, we could be, if you need us to."

"The lights in here just went out. I don't suppose you know electrical?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Loki turned to me. "Come on, Sal."

I nodded, and followed along behind him, trailing the broom.

Loki stared the guard in the eye. "Just keep everyone out until we're finished, alright? Because if something is wrong with the wiring, there might be sparks, and someone could get hurt. Bad."

"That would be bad. Very bad. No one enters this room until you say so." He glanced at Loki's name tag. "Lou. Sure thing, Lou."

Loki looked at the guard's tag. "Thanks, Stan." Loki turned to me. "Come on, Sal, let's get this out of the way."

I followed Loki into the exhibit, which was completely dark.

Loki cast another glamour, and wrapped the room in darkness, but gave us enough light at the case to see what we were doing.

Which meant the security cameras were recording nothing.

Which was just what we needed.

"Loki, the case probably has alarms that will go off as soon as you open the door."

"Which is why I am not going to open the door." He grinned, and held his hands to the glass.

The glass plate shimmered, and evaporated.

Loki held his hand over the glaive, and the crystal began glowing.

"Not now," he hissed. The glow subsided.

The metal bands holding the glaive against the wall disappeared, and it fell into Loki's waiting hands.

"If you would do the honors, please?"

I stepped forward, and did my part.

Loki waved his hand, and the glass re-formed.

The glaive looked like a broom, similar to the one I had carried into the room.

Loki waved his hand again, and the world shimmered.

Fully invisible, we headed out of the room through the far door, turned down the side corridor, and out the front door of the museum.

* * *

After ten minutes, the lights in the room turned back on. The guard stuck his head in.

"Hey, Lou, thanks for—"

The guard looked into the case where the glaive had been, which was now occupied by—a broom.

"I am _so_ fired."

* * *

"Professor, Mr. Stark has been asking for you." Jarvis' voice greeted us as we stepped into the elevator.

"We went out to breakfast, Jarvis."

"That's what he is asking about, Professor."

We stepped off the elevator to see Stark waiting at the door to my apartment.

"Professor, you _know_ it's dangerous for you to go out without an escort. You should have told me—"

Loki's smile was ice. "That we were able to leave, undetected, should provide you assurance that I can take care of Sia, Mr. Stark."

Stark was clearly more irritated by Loki's statement than by the fact that I'd gone out without telling him.

"Okay, point taken. But still. I told SHIELD I'd keep you safe. I can't do that if you keep sneaking out."

"Mr. Stark, this is the first time I've left the building that you didn't know about. And, as you can see, I have returned safely."

Stark rolled his eyes."Okay. Fine. Next time, just let me know, so I don't think you've been kidnapped by aliens."

I laughed. "Think about what you just said, Mr. Stark."

Stark looked at me, and at Loki, and shrugged. "Whatever. You wouldn't happen to know why the security cameras for this floor have been streaming episodes of 'Love, American Style' since yesterday afternoon, would you?"

I tried not to laugh. And failed.

Loki put on his best Throne Room smile. "I have no idea what you are referring to, Mr. Stark."

Stark's eyeroll was impressive, even by his standards. "Fine. Are we done here?"

I flashed my sweetest insincere smile. "We're fine, Mr. Stark. Thank you."

Stark huffed off to the elevator, and whooshed away.

The sliding doors closed behind us, and I exhaled.

 _We did it._

"Of course we did, my love. Because we are the cleverest beings, ever!" Loki laughed. With a wave of his hands, the glaive materialized before my eyes.

"How do you _do_ that?" I had figured he would just carry the broom back to the Tower, but he had turned it invisible when he turned us invisible.

"There's a way to create a magical storage space where you can send things you might want later, but don't want to carry around in public."

"For example, large weapons which contain ancient magical stones."

Loki grinned. "For example."

"Do you know which stone it is?" My curiosity was running wild.

"They're all supposed to be accounted for. I know it's not the Space Stone or the Reality Stone. Odin has hidden the Tesseract, and the Aether was destroyed by his father, Bor."

"What if someone stole the Space Stone? Or the Reality Stone wasn't really destroyed?"

Loki shook his head. "Given where the Tesseract is kept, that would be impossible. And Bor was nothing if not thorough in his destruction of everything related to the Dark Elves."

I had my doubts. "The others are also supposedly kept guarded, although we know that the hiding places listed in the myths are incorrect."

Loki chuckled. "Well, we don't want every power-mad villain in the universe knocking on the doors of the keepers, do we?"

"Good point." I stared at the stone. "But, given their powers, isn't it important to know which one it is?"

"I'm taking it back to Asgard tonight, and will do the workings necessary to discover that. From there, it will be sent for safekeeping. And clearly, in some place other than where it was originally sent."

"Clearly."

Loki waved his hands, and the glaive disappeared.

"I really want to learn to do that!" I was half-teasing, half-serious.

"You must practice, then, Sia." Loki was completely serious.

"Loki, I appreciate your confidence in me, but that is far beyond anything that I, a mere mortal, will ever be able to do, however much I want to."

A shadow crossed Loki's face. He composed himself, and gave me a smile I couldn't read. "You have shown great abilities, my love. You have already surpassed what you thought yourself capable of. Trust yourself. Trust your magic. You may find your abilities exceed even my expectations."

I laughed. "You flatter me, Loki. I want to believe you. But I will take the compliment."

He leaned in, settling a soft kiss on my neck. "And I will take what I want."

I melted into his arms, anticipating bliss.

The floor shook, and I recognized the sound even before seeing the accompanying lights.

Loki froze. I opened my eyes, and yes, there was Thor, standing on the outdoor terrace.

"Brother, Lady Sia, forgive me—I did not mean to . . . interrupt."

Loki bristled. "Heimdall has an interesting sense of timing."

I pulled away from Loki, and gestured towards our unexpected visitor. "Thor, please, enter."

Thor strode into the living room and bowed to me.

Reflexively, I curtsied.

Thor turned to Loki. "I apologize, brother. I come with urgent news. Mother requests you return to Asgard immediately. Odin—"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "—Has awakened, has discovered where I am, and wishes me to return so he may spend an inordinate amount of time telling me of the error of my ways."

Thor shifted Mjolnir from his right hand to his left, then set it down.

I had a feeling that Odin awakening from his healing sleep was not the issue.

Thor glanced at me, and swallowed nervously. "Brother, if I may have a word with you alone?"

Loki reached for my hand. "Whatever you wish to say to me, you may say it in Lady Sia's presence. There are no secrets to keep from her."

Thor looked at me, then back at Loki. He knew that Loki would not budge from his current position, physically or philosophically.

"I wish that I bore news of Father's awakening. However, that is not the case. In fact, Mother is quite concerned. There are—dark spots in the golden aura surrounding Father. She has never seen such before."

Loki paled, and held my hand tighter. "I see."

"They are small, and few, but Mother feels it best if we are both there for the time being."

I squeezed Loki's hand. _You must go, Loki. I understand._

 _I promised you until Monday morning, my love._

 _Yes, and that was before we heard this news. I want you to stay, but we both know you need to go._

"Very well, Thor, I need a few minutes to collect myself." Loki nodded at Thor, who gave a half-hearted smile in return as Loki and I headed for the bedroom.

Loki had nothing to pack, as he had been pulling things from, and putting things back into, his magical storage space, but I was grateful to have a minute alone with him.

"Sia, I am so sorry." Loki's face was lined with pain, and I knew not all of it was for having to leave earlier than planned.

"I understand, Loki. But this is . . . important. This is bigger than anything we have had to deal with together."

Loki shook his head. "I was annoyed when he fell into the Odinsleep, as the timing was so bad. But now this—this is another thing entirely."

I took Loki's hand. "You need to be with your family."

"I want you to come with me. Please, Sia?" Loki's voice was steady, but his eyes showed his pain and fear.

My heart ached for his pain and fear, but I knew I could not leave Midgard this very minute. "Loki, I will come to you the instant you need me. But I need to be here tomorrow, if possible."

"Right, I know, I just . . . ." Loki pulled me to him. "I had not expected this so soon."

"We do not know for certain that this is the final Odinsleep. If this is the first time this has happened . . . ." I struggled to find words to comfort Loki, and knew I was failing.

"It is unlikely—but anything is possible." Loki's voice was not steady now.

I wrapped my arms more tightly around him. "I will prepare a travel bag as soon as you leave. If things change, if they become worse, I can be ready to go as soon as I hear from Heimdall."

"Thank you, my love. I will send word each day, just so you have an update." He kissed me deeply, fiercely. "And to remind you I love you."

"I will send a return missive as well, my love."

"I will miss you, Sia. My hope is to see you soon, and here, rather than Asgard."

"That would suit me as well, Loki."

A kiss like honey, a kiss like fire.

Loki took my hand, and we returned to the living room.

Thor stood looking out at the city, not really seeing it. I had no doubt that his mind was filled with the image of Odin in the golden aura, and the unexpected darkness impinging on it.

Loki had steadied his voice. "Thank you for your patience, Thor. I am ready to go now."

Thor turned, and bowed to me. "Lady Sia, I hope to see you again soon, under more pleasant circumstances."

"Thank you, Thor." I curtsied. "Please give my best to your mother, and all good wishes for your father."

"I shall, Lady Sia. Thank you." Thor turned to Loki. "Ready?"

Loki smiled. "For this? Never. But that doesn't matter, does it?"

Thor clapped his brother on the back, and they quickly moved into a hug.

Just for a moment, they were not gods, they were not a hero and a magician, they were just two young men facing the prospect of their father dying. I imagined them as children, looking up at Odin, eager to earn his love and respect as they strove to be like him.

The brothers parted, and the moment faded. They walked out to the terrace, and Loki gave the call. "Heimdall, when you're ready!"

As the rainbow light fell around them, Loki looked at me, and the words "I love you, Sia," formed on his lips.

I called after, even though I knew he could not hear me. "I love you, Loki!"

I stood and looked at the spot where the Bifrost had touched down. I hoped Stark would appreciate the new Norse knotwork pattern on the deck.


	21. Project Pegasus

Chapter 21 Project Pegasus

Fury invites Sia to visit Project Pegasus—an invitation she can't refuse.

* * *

"Sir, the cameras from the Professor's floor have changed."

Stark resisted the urge to throw the screwdriver he was holding. Even though he had instructed Jarvis to turn off the cameras on the Professor's floor, they had continued to stream television shows all week. The episodes of "Dr. Who" were a nice touch, but he could have lived without the non-stop showing of "Veggie Tales".

"Fine, what now?"

"Well, sir, it's—"

Stark checked the monitor, and laughed so hard he dropped the wrench. "Josie and the Pussycats" were singing and dancing on the screen. At least Loki had a sense of humor, even if it the joke had worn quite thin for Stark.

* * *

The week had flown by. Since Loki had left before talking with Stark about setting up a practice area for me, I had continued practicing on the book box. I tried daily to summon the blue light again, and the box had more holes to show for my efforts. It was still random as to how well it worked, but according to my notes, reciting Shakespeare battle monologues did seem to make the difference between a small shower of sparks and actually hitting the target.

 _My literature professor would be so proud._

 _Or something._

By turns, Huginn and Muninn had appeared daily with a note from Loki, and carried a note to him in return. Nothing had changed with the Odinsleep, which they were trying to read as an encouraging sign. Loki and Thor were taking turns sitting with Odin as he slept. Loki had had to practically blackmail Frigga to get her to leave her husband's side to take some rest each night. Loki and Thor were both tired from standing watch over Odin and still keeping a full day of work as Regents, in addition to their usual princely duties, but Loki's real worry was for Frigga. Even when she retired to her chambers, she found no rest, and the dark circles under her eyes were deepening by the day. He had finally asked Eir to speak with her in hopes that Frigga might listen to one of her oldest and dearest friends, if not to the Royal Healer. I did my best to charge my notes with love and healing, and not simply write kind words, in hopes that it would help somehow.

Now that I was working in earnest on the project for Stark, in addition to my teaching and writing, my days were full and fulfilling. I worked as much as I could, which meant I needed less sleep, so I could work more. This was comfortable and familiar. It felt like my life before the incident, and I began to feel like I was moving beyond all of that. Were I not worried about the situation in Asgard, I would have almost been at some kind of equilibrium.

I had kept sufficiently focused on my work to almost not miss being at home in San Francisco.

I had less success in not missing Loki.

 _Sia, you managed just fine before._

 _Well, sort of fine._

 _That was before we had two weeks together. At my house._

 _At our home._

Jarvis' voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Professor, Mr. Stark would like a word with you, if you have time."

Startled, I set down the book I had been ignoring. "Sure, now is fine. I'm in the middle of something, so if he could come here instead of making me chase him down, I would appreciate it."

"Of course, Professor. I will tell him."

Three minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Stark is at the door, Professor."

"Let him in please, Jarvis."

"Professor! Where are you?" Stark called from the living room.

"I'm in my study, Mr. Stark."

He strode into the room.

"Where else would I be, Mr. Stark?"

"How about New Mexico?" Stark was bouncing with excitement.

"Why would I be in New Mexico, Mr. Stark?" I suppressed my sudden uneasiness. All of this had started in New Mexico, when Thor fell to Midgard. Why was he bringing it up now?

"Agent Coulson called. Director Fury would like us to visit their lab."

"I can understand his invitation to you, Mr. Stark, as you are a scientist. But why would he invite me?" I tried to breathe out the anxiety building in my chest.

"They have something they'd like you to look at." Stark was grinning madly.

My hands were shaking. _This cannot be happening._

"What? They have a library of Norse mythology and history in the desert?"

Stark laughed. "That's one way of putting it, Professor!"

 _Oh, no. This is not happening._

"What are you saying, Mr. Stark?"

"Back during World War II, my father discovered an object that appeared to be from the moon, or some other planet. SHIELD has it, and wants you to take a look."

"And why do they want me to take a look at it?" I knew the answer, but hoped he would say something else.

"You'll have to ask Fury. He's the one who sent the invitation."

 _This cannot be happening._

"We'll need to leave here at 7:00 AM, but don't worry, you can sleep on the plane. There's a private cabin with a real bed and a shower."

 _Yeah, I can't imagine why your jet has a bed, Mr. Billionaire Genius Former Playboy Philanthropist._

He bounced toward the door. "This is going to be _fun_ , Professor! See you in the morning!"

* * *

Project Pegasus wasn't just some lab in SHIELD's headquarters. It was its own small city, out in the desert. Stark's chauffeur took us to the airport in New York. Captain Rushman and Captain Bartlett flew us in Stark's jet to a nearby airport. SHIELD had a helicopter waiting when we arrived.

I flinched at the sight of the helicopter. _Breathe. It was just a dream. And we're nowhere near Stark Tower._

Agent Coulson was waiting in the helicopter. _Breathe, Sia._

"Professor! Mr. Stark. Good to see you."

"Hello again, Agent Coulson." I shook off the dream, and got into the helicopter.

Stark and Coulson were speaking to each other, but it didn't involve me, so I distracted myself with the view outside.

 _I am never going to get to drive anywhere, ever again._

 _There are worse problems, Sia._

 _Like dying._

The project campus came into view, and we landed in the center. Stark opened the door and lifted me out of the helicopter.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I am perfectly capable of getting out myself."

He pulled me into a hug, whispering "Just stay close, okay?"

 _What is going on?_

Coulson gestured towards a set of doors. "This way, please, Professor. Mr. Stark."

The building was a maze, and had a maze of elevators moving among the floors.

Stark broke the silence of the elevator ride. "No one elevator goes to all floors. It's a safety thing."

Coulson stared at Stark. "Mr. Stark, how did you know that?"

"That's how my father always designed buildings, creating the architectural template for SHIELD." Stark laughed.

Coulson shook his head. They clearly had a long history. I made a mental note to ask Stark about it over cocktails when we got home.

 _When we get back to New York. Not home, Sia._

The elevator door opened, and we were greeted by a line of agents with automatic weapons pointed directly at us. I ducked behind Stark.

Stark's voice was calm. "It's okay, Professor."

"At ease!" A young woman with short, dark hair was standing to the side of the firing squad. She smiled efficiently as they lowered their weapons. "Right on time, Coulson. Director Fury will meet us in the conference room."

I took a deep breath, and willed my body to stop shaking. I took Stark's hand. I didn't care who saw, or what anyone thought. I needed some reassurance.

"Thank you, Agent Hill." Coulson ushered us out of the elevator and through another maze, Agent Hill following behind. I held Stark's hand until we reached the conference room.

 _Not your typical conference room_. There were the usual oversize we-mean-business chairs, and the obligatory long table. But the room was filled with electronic equipment that looked straight out of a Star Wars movie. A tall man with an eye patch was standing at the head of the table.

He extended his hand. "Director Nick Fury. We appreciate your making the trip here, Professor." We shook hands.

"Good to meet you, Director Fury." His handshake conveyed that he was a powerful man, who had been powerful a long time, and was completely comfortable with that power.

"Mr. Stark." Fury gave a half-smile. "Thank you for bringing the Professor here."

Stark grinned. "If I'd known hiring an attractive researcher would get me invited here, I'd have done so years ago."

Fury's smile dropped. "I'm going to tell Ms. Potts you said that. You know she doesn't like it when you're sexist."

Coulson busied himself looking at the ceiling, and Hill gave a little cough.

"I'll just have Jarvis tell her before I get home. Save you the trouble." He looked over at me. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Professor."

"Of course not, Mr. Stark." This was going about as well as my first meeting with Stark had gone. I hoped it would turn out better.

I turned back to Fury. "Director, let's get to business, shall we?"

"Of course, Professor."

The three of us took seats around the table. Hill and Coulson stationed themselves at the door.

Fury explained the background of Project Pegasus. Howard Stark had found an object made of a material unknown to anyone in the world of science. An image of a blue cube appeared on the screen. Fury went on, saying how it held the potential to power all of the planet's energy needs, green and clean, in perpetuity. This facility was dedicated to figuring out how to channel that energy to everyday use.

 _That is not an energy cube. That is the Space Stone._

 _How did they get their hands on this? Odin locked it up for safekeeping._

 _What is Odin going to do when he finds out?_

"So what do you think, Professor?" Fury's voice brought me back from my internal monologue.

"I'm in favor of clean energy, of course." I wondered what the question had actually been.

Fury nodded. "But do you think this cube might be something more than a cosmic battery?"

 _Think fast._ "I'm not a scientist, Director."

"And that's exactly why I am asking _you_ , Professor. SHIELD has had scientists looking at the cube for more than fifty years. We need a second opinion."

I looked at Stark, then back at Fury. "It could be something more, yes. The appearance matches the description in the myths. But if we don't know where it came from, or what it's made of, it's hard to say what it really is, simply based on what it looks like."

"You have a theory though, Professor?"

I wondered how much Fury knew about the research I'd been doing for Stark. Stark had sworn the laptop he gave me couldn't be hacked by anyone, not even SHIELD, but I was having doubts.

 _Or maybe Fury doesn't know, and is guessing._

I suddenly missed the petty politics of department meetings at the university, and arguing about class schedules.

"I could spin any number of theories, Director. Is there something in particular you're looking for?"

"Mr. Stark tells me you are the foremost expert in Norse myth. The Stark Foundation appointed you a special research chair to work directly on specific aspects. Including the—magic." He tried to say the last word without emphasis, and failed.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Specifically, the magical stones from before the beginning of time."

"Yes, that's correct."

"And, specifically, the Space Stone."

I refused to look at Stark. "That's only one of the six. I've been researching all of them."

I heard Stark exhale.

 _Oh, dude, you just gave it away._

"But the Space Stone is of particular interest to Mr. Stark. Why is that?" He turned and looked directly at Stark.

Stark put on his best boardroom smile. "Well, you know, Director, infinite, clean energy is of great interest to Stark Industries. The New York tower we just completed—"

"Yes, Mr. Stark, we all saw it on the news. A completely self-sustaining, green energy building."

I suddenly thought of Loki—a completely self-sustaining green energy _being._

I shook myself, and tuned back into the discussion.

"Mr. Stark, how long have you known that SHIELD has the Tesseract?"

Stark smiled. "My whole life. In case you forgot, my father is the one who found it when he was searching for Captain Popsicle. How is he, by the way? Finished defrosting yet?"

Fury scowled. "Mr. Stark, that's not a conversation we're going to have right now. Of course I know Howard Stark found the Tesseract. I want to know when—and how—you found out about Project Pegasus."

I had no idea what either of them were talking about. Captain Popsicle?

"I didn't know specifically, but I know enough about SHIELD to know that they wouldn't have parked something so interesting on a shelf to collect dust after my father died."

"Your father was the first to figure out how to connect to the Cube. We owe all of our work to him." Fury's compliment was genuine.

"Yeah, SHIELD owes its entire existence to my father, and to my godmother."

Fury nodded. "No one is dismissing the huge difference that Peggy Carter's work made to us."

There was so much going on here, and I had no idea what any of it was. Next time, I'd ask for a program, with portraits of the major players, and field statistics. But for now, I'd had enough.

"I hate to interrupt your little reunion, gentlemen, but I'm going to. Director Fury, why am I here?"

"Professor, our scientists have been working on the technical aspects of the Tesseract for over half a century, and we still don't know enough to work with it. Since science hasn't answered our questions, perhaps magic can."

 _The things they never tell you in graduate school._

"You know the history and the purported magical properties of the Stones, more than anyone else alive today."

 _Well, there is this guy named Odin . . . ._

"Director, I'm flattered, but I'm a scholar, not a magician." I saw Stark's upper lip curve ever-so-slightly. I wished I were sitting close enough to kick him under the table.

Fury looked me directly in the eye. "A magician is just someone who uses specialized knowledge in a specific way. Just like a scientist."

 _I can't do this._

 _I have no idea what he expects me to do, but whatever it is, I can't do it. This is the Space Stone, and I don't have the kind of magic necessary to use it. Even if I did, I wouldn't want SHIELD to know that._

"So, what? You want me to talk to the Tesseract? Discuss history with the Cube? Read it a bedtime story about its role in the creation of the universe?"

"Something like that, Professor. We'll show you the Cube, and you tell us what you see. Maybe it is the Space Stone, maybe it's something else entirely. Right now, you are the person in the world who knows the most about it, and so that's why we're asking you to help."

 _You need Odin, not a mortal who just happens to be a history professor._

"Okay, Director Fury. Fine. I'll look at it. But as the Infinity Stones are simply part of the creation myth and don't actually exist, I don't expect to have anything new to tell you."

 _Because if I did have the magic to make it work, we'd all be transported to the other side of the Universe. And that would be awkward._

"All I ask, Professor, is that you try."

"I will do my best, Director."

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

The five of us journeyed through the mazes, up, down, and seemingly sideways. We ended up in another, smaller conference room.

 _I could die here. This place is ridiculously huge._

"Agent Hill, please let Dr. Selvig know our visitor is here."

"Of course, sir." Hill left the room through a second door.

Fury gestured to the chairs, and I shook my head. I did not think we would be here long enough to sit. At least, I hoped we wouldn't.

I had no idea what to expect, or what they expected of me.

Hill returned, walking next to a middle-aged man I recognized from Jane's photos. Selvig had been a colleague of her dad's, and had taken a semi-paternal and protective attitude towards Jane after her dad died.

Fury gestured. "Dr. Selvig, this is the Professor who's been doing the research for the Stark Foundation."

Selvage smiled, genuinely friendly, and grabbed my hand. "Professor! It's good to meet you, after hearing about you so much from Jane. Fury tells me you're the best non-scientist to work on the Tesseract."

"I don't know about that, Dr. Selvig. But I'm willing to take a look and see what's there."

"Well, let's get to the lab!" Selvig was clearly excited, if skeptical. "This way!"

"Don't we need clean room suits, or something? Goggles, at least?"

Selvig shook his head. "Not that kind of set up. You'll see."


	22. The Tesseract

Chapter 22: The Tesseract

When encountering an ancient artifact of infinite power, what could possibly go wrong?

Notes: The female scientist working with Selvig in the opening scene of "The Avengers" is listed in the IMDB simply as "NASA Scientist". She was played by actress Tina Benko, so for this story, she is Dr. Benko. Come on, Marvel, if she has a line, she should have a name!

Translation note: _óendanlegt steinar_ = infinity stones and _pláss steinn_ = space stone.

* * *

We passed through the door at the other side of the conference room, and walked into a lab the size of several airplane hangars.

 _Oh. This is why we don't need to gear up._

A flash of blue light pulsed about halfway down the room. My hands felt like they were on fire.

I looked down and saw blue sparks at my fingertips. I shoved my hands into my pockets, and turned to Selvig.

"So, now what?" I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt. My fingers were burning, and I was half-afraid that my jacket was going to catch on fire.

"Dr. Selvig, the cube just spiked! Check out these gamma readings!" A woman in a lab coat was pointing to her monitor.

"Let's see those numbers, Dr. Benko!" Selvig led us to the desk where his colleague was standing.

I stared at the monitor as columns of number scrolled up the monitor. Selvig hit a key, and the numbers changed to a graph. The line of the graph held steady across the screen, with one noticeable upward leap. The line fell back, but remained higher than the previous reading.

"What do you think, Dr. Benko?" Selvig stared at the display.

Dr. Benko traced the line on the monitor. "That's the largest spike we've seen, Dr. Selvig."

Selvig shook his head. "Check the other readings, see if there was a surge in one of the machines around it that triggered the spike."

 _There is no way this can be the Space Stone. The Infinity Stones are fictional. They are not real._

 _Well, except the one Loki and I took from the Met last week._

 _Right, then._

 _Damn._

Dr. Benko nodded. "That report is already running, Dr. Selvig."

I could hear Stark taking mental notes on the lab layout. Of course he wasn't talking, he was too busy figuring out what all of this was. He'd probably have it duplicated at Stark Tower by breakfast tomorrow.

Selvig turned back to us. "So, Professor, we've learned a lot about working with the Tesseract. It can't be touched by human hands, and must be handled very carefully, even with tools. Whenever it come into contact with another object, it sparks—sometimes it creates streaks of lightning—so we leave it suspended in a vacuum of inert gases."

I tried to ignore the increasing heat in my fingers. "Okay, so we're not going to play catch with it. What am I supposed to do?"

Fury spoke up. "Since you can't touch it, we're just going to have you approach it from a safe distance, and tell us if you get any impressions. Dr. Selvig and Dr. Benko will be monitoring it the entire time, to see if any of the readings change."

 _SHIELD knows about my magic. Damn._

 _But how?_

"Okay, well, if it gets angry and zaps me, I'll expect SHIELD to pick up the hospital tab." I smiled at Fury. "There is no way I could explain this to the university."

"You have nothing to worry about, Professor. I promise. This lab is a completely safe environment. Our equipment will prevent any unusual activity from the Cube." Fury nodded encouragingly. "Just walk towards it, and stop when you reach the red line on the floor."

"Okay, Director." I turned to Stark. "Care to join me for a stroll?"

Stark put on his Elvis Presley voice. "I'd be delighted, ma'am. Thank you very much."

I took a deep breath, and stepped forward on the exhale.

 _Please let nothing happen._

Stark's voice was just above a whisper. "You okay, Professor?"

"Terrified, Mr. Stark. You know what the Space Stone can do. I really don't want to be part of that kind of event."

"It'll be okay. You'll say 'hi', nothing will happen, and we'll be on our way back to New York before you can say 'Space Stone'. Do you like Mexican food? I know this great place on the way back to the airport. I could get Fury to have someone drive us instead of taking the helicopter."

I appreciated Stark's idle chatter. Except for my hands, which were burning to the point of pain, I was cold with fear. Stark's monologue helped me tune out and focus on my energy.

We reached the red line painted on the floor, and stopped.

"Go on. Say 'hi', and then we're off to lunch." Stark's smile carried all the confidence I wished I felt.

I turned and looked at the Cube. Glowing with a bright internal light, various shades of blue shifting and melding across its surface, it was clearly not an object of this world.

I struggled to keep my hands in my pockets.

I remembered the first evening Loki taught me candle magic. _If I can do that, I can talk to a blue moon rock._

"Hello."

Nothing.

 _Thank the gods._

Fury called out. "Keep going, Professor. Just give us two minutes. Keep talking."

"Aren't you a pretty rock?"

The Cube pulsed, faintly.

 _If this_ is _the Space Stone, I'd better not coo to it like a kitten._

"Our friends here are curious where you are from. We humans have brought rocks back from the moon that circles our planet, but I bet you're not a moon rock."

The cube did not change appearance.

 _Keep going. It's going to be alright._

"Our friends here wonder what you're made of. Because you're nothing like anything on earth, or the moon, or any of the planets in Midgard's universe."

I thought it pulsed slightly at the word "Midgard", but attributed that to my nerves about the whole situation. I clenched my fists in my pockets, and tried to think of what to say next.

"Actually, some of them think you might be an object from Norse myth, created before the beginning of time. I mean, no one really expects that, since those are just stories. We all know that the stones are symbolic items in the creation myth and not actual objects. The _óendanlegt steinar_ are key elements of the myth, including the blue _pláss steinn_."

The walls of the room fell away, and I was alone with the Tesseract in a sea of blackness.

I heard—singing?—like a simpler version of the sound I heard when traveling on the Bifrost. But around me, everything was darkness, not the bright lights of traveling to Asgard.

I stood? floated? in the darkness, and listened to the music.

The barest glimmer of red light flickered on the horizon, then disappeared, like watching the last ember of a fire die out.

The darkness seemed even darker ( _how is that possible_?) after the flash of red.

A purple light flickered, followed by a green light, then an orange light, then a yellow light.

The ground shook, stronger than any earthquake I had ever felt.

A flash of blue filled my vision, a screeching noise filled my ears, and the world went black.


	23. The Odinsleep

Chapter 23 The Odinsleep

Meanwhile, back on Asgard . . . .

* * *

Odin watched as the mortals spoke, and the Space Stone pulsed brightly in the background.

 _No good will come of this._

 _How did they find it? It was hidden, thoroughly concealed._

Odin watched as the woman, the scholar his son swore he loved, approached the Stone. She was accompanied by the man of the red armor. Odin recognized the man from a prior vision, in which he'd seen the woman pursued by murderers. Though he'd had the vision while awake, Odin had been unable to prevent that battle. Instead, Odin had sent Thor to the Observatory with a message for Heimdall at just the right moment to go to Midgard to intervene. At the same time, Odin had detained Loki from his departure to the Iron Wood, so his son could be with her as she healed. Odin did not approve of mixing with mortals; but, mortal or no, she mattered to his son, so Odin must take action as if she mattered to him as well. The line between Father and Allfather was sometimes blurred, but the Norns had shown him the vision, and thus it was his responsibility as Allfather, regardless of what Odin the Father might think.

Odin returned his attention returned to the present. The mortals halted a distance from the stone, and the scholar began speaking to it.

Odin attempted to reach out with his seidhr, to block her energies from contact with the Space Stone, but was unable to summon even a wisp.

 _If I cannot stop the mortals, what will be is what is meant to be._

 _Not even the Allfather can defy the Norns._

Odin drifted back into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"You'd best get some rest, Thor. I will sit with Odin through the night." Loki gave Thor a half-smile of understanding and exhaustion.

Thor stifled a yawn. "You sat with Father last night, Loki. I will watch tonight, that you may rest. When the sun comes up, I will be restored, and can better do without a night's sleep than you."

Loki chuckled. "Come now, Thor, you know, that I am more alert at night, and it is easier for me to remain awake through the dark hours."

"True enough, brother, but that is all the more reason for you to take what rest you can, since—"

The golden aura of the Odinsleep pulsed with bright blue light.

"Loki, what?—" Thor stared in fear as the lights changed over his father's form.

"Get Frigga, now!" Loki stood, and called on his seidhr. "I have never seen such a thing, but if anyone knows what it is, it will be Mother!"

Thor turned and ran at top speed, bursting out the door of Odin's chamber, startling and knocking over the two Einharjar standing the night watch.

Loki extended his seidhr towards the golden aura, attempting to sense the energies within. The blue light was gone, but energies that were not Odin's were still present.

Loki sensed sheer power, raw energy, but no source or identity.

Frigga raced into the room, Thor close behind her, as a red light flashed in the golden aura.

The light changed to purple, followed by green, orange, and yellow, then blue once again.

The last of the blue light faded. Only the usual golden glow of the Odinsleep remained.

"Loki! What was that?" Frigga's tone matched the worry in her eyes.

"I have never seen such a thing, Mother." Loki's voice was flat, as he attempted to hide his confusion.

Frigga drew herself up, and her voice evened out. "What did you sense?"

"No specifics—just power, pure power. No source, no name." Loki's mind was racing, trying to figure out what could have caused such a dramatic power surge. "Surely have you seen this before?"

Frigga bit her lip. "I have not."

Loki and Thor stared at Frigga. For their Mother, the Allmother, not to know what magic had occurred—well, that was impossible. Frigga was the most skilled magic user in Asgard, and if she did not know something, it was not to be known.

"He appears to be resting as expected." She turned to her sons. "Go, both of you, and take your own rest. I will sit with your father tonight."

The tone of her voice was familiar to them, and they knew better than to argue.

"I am at your call if you need me, Mother." Loki hugged her, tightly.

"As am I, Mother." Thor held her close.

"Thank you, my sons. Now, go." She turned back to regard her husband, and the two men silently left the room.

Loki walked with Thor to the door of Thor's chambers, and the brothers bade each other a good night. As soon as Thor closed the door, Loki went directly to the library.

He used his seidhr to turn on the library lights. He had no specific idea of what he was looking for, but was determined to find the answer to the difficult and, yes, _frightening_ question that had presented itself.

* * *

"Prince Loki!"

Loki started to hear Erik calling from the entrance to the library.

"Prince Loki! I must speak with you!"

Loki looked up from the book he was searching, steeling himself for terrible news.

"Erik, I am in my usual place." He took a moment to smooth his hair and clothing, and stood.

The page raced to his side, and bowed. "Prince Loki, Heimdall sent a messenger! He says he needs to speak with you, as soon as you can go to him."

 _A message from Heimdall is not reassuring._

Erik bowed again. "I sent one of the guards to rouse someone at the stables."

 _At least I am not called by Frigga to Odin's chambers._

"That was a good decision, Erik. It will save us time." _The boy is growing ever more sure of himself. This is good._

Erik beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, Your Highness."

With Erik close behind, Loki strode at top speed to the courtyard, wondering what news Heimdall had for him that merited sending a messenger before dawn.


	24. And Then

Chapter 24: And Then . . .

In which Sia is tired, Stark is kind, and Fury is not happy about anything.

* * *

 _Do not open your eyes._

 _Figure out where you are._

Semi-bright lights. Hard bed.

 _Not home._

 _Not Asgard._

 _Not Stark Tower._

A woman's voice broke the silence. "Director, her vital signs indicate she's waking up."

Right. Director Fury.

 _What the hell happened?_

I had no idea what had happened after I started talking to the Tesseract.

My entire body felt like it had been burned from the inside out.

I guessed that the Tesseract had done something to set off my magic.

So now SHIELD would know.

I felt worse than I had ever felt in my life, and was too tired to care any longer about hiding anything from SHIELD.

 _My old life is so over._

I opened my eyes.

Stark was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Hey, if you didn't want to go for Mexican, you could have just said so. There's a nice little steakhouse we could go to instead."

I tried to smile. "Thanks, Tony. You're a thoughtful host."

His smile failed to conceal the worry in his eyes. "You okay, Sia? I mean, all things considered."

I noticed Fury lurking in a corner. Well, if SHIELD knew about my magic, and about the research I'd been doing for Tony, there was no point in trying to hide anything else.

I tried to smile, and failed. "Well, I'm alive, so that's a good start."

Tony nodded, and gave the smile I had been unable to summon. "It does make everything else possible."

I sat up, every muscle protesting vehemently as I did so. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Fury cut in. "You were talking to the Cube. None of the readings were changing noticeably until you said some words in a foreign language. It gave a little spike. Then you stopped speaking, and it went nuts. It gave off readings we've never seen before. _Then you disappeared._ You reappeared, fainted, and it went back to baseline. Care to explain that?"

"I wish I could, Director. I have no idea what happened."

"What did you say to it?"

"I don't really remember, Director. I was just . . . talking."

"I'll have the video sent to you. Whatever you said, and the language you said it in—those are important."

"It was Icelandic. The stone is supposedly an artifact from Norse history. Icelandic is the modern language that is closest to Old Norse. I know I didn't speak French to the cube."

Fury pulled out his phone. "Coulson, tell Linguistics that the Professor was speaking Icelandic."

Fury put his phone away. "What do you remember?"

"I remember meeting Dr. Selvig. I remember Tony sounding like Elvis. And here I am."

"Professor, do you know anything about space or time travel?"

I was too tired to pretend to be nice. "Only what I've seen in _Star Trek_ , Director. Remember, I'm a historian, not a futurist, and I'm certainly not a scientist."

Fury was clearly perplexed, and clearly did not like being perplexed. "Professor, you _went away._ You weren't there. And then you were back."

 _What the actual hell?_ "Um, sure. Okay."

"It's really important that you remember what happened. And when you do, I need to know about it. Every detail." Fury's grim expression reminded me of Odin.

 _Just what I need. A shadow of the Allfather tracking my every move here on Midgard_.

 _Odin. Oh, hell. What is going to happen when he finds out where the Space Stone has ended up? So much for Loki's statement that it was safely in Asgard's keeping._

"I told you, Director. The last thing I remember clearly is Tony's terrific Elvis impersonation."

"For now, Professor. But you've had a shock. When the shock wears off, it will come back to you." He headed for the door. "My number is programmed into your iPhone. Call me."

"Of course, Director." _Um, how did SHIELD crack the code on my iPhone?_

 _Oh, right. SHIELD._

I had no doubt that Stark had lifted my StarkPhone from my purse so they couldn't get to that, at least.

Fury continued to regard me with the Odin-like gaze. "I mean it, Professor. This is _important_. And feel better. I'm sorry about all of this."

I tried to bite back my anger, and lowered my tone to keep my voice neutral. "Thank you, Director."

He nodded, and took his leave.

* * *

Fury returned to his office and closed the door.

That really had not gone according to plan.

 _We are damn lucky she's not seriously injured._

 _We are damn lucky she didn't disappear._

 _We are damn lucky the entire place didn't disappear._

 _Remember, magic is just science we don't understand yet._

 _But we need to understand this, sooner rather than later._

He turned on the large monitor, and leaned back in his chair.

"Computer, replay this afternoon's video with the Professor."

He watched, looking for clues.

"Again. Without sound, this time." Sometimes, it was easier to notice things if the sound was off.

The video blurred, and restarted.

Same thing he'd seen before.

"Again, from the end." Watching events backwards usually turned up useful information.

It was even more surreal in reverse. Stark getting up from the floor instead of kneeling down. The Professor standing up from a dead faint instead of going into it. The pulse of light from the Tesseract going into it instead of coming out of it.

 _Wait. What?_

"Rewind twenty seconds, and go half speed."

This time, Fury didn't watch the Tesseract. He watched their guest.

Barely-detectable streams of blue light flowed into her hands, and disappeared.

 _What?_

"Same, again."

His eyes had not deceived him. Fury clearly saw streams of blue light go into her hands.

Which meant they had come _out_ of her hands.

"Rewind."

He watched again, from the time they entered the lab.

Her hands had been in her pockets until she'd almost finished her speech to the Tesseract.

"Quarter speed."

He saw her hands come out of her pockets, but couldn't pinpoint the blue light.

"One-twentieth speed."

There it was. So brief as to be easily missed.

"One-one hundredth speed."

There. Clear as could be. Her hands were already emitting blue light when she pulled them out of her pockets.

 _Our Professor is not telling us everything._

Fury hit the intercom button. "Coulson, get me a full family line on the Professor. Everyone she's related to, back to the Garden of Eden. And a full travel profile. I want to know everywhere she has been, and when, from the moment she was conceived."

"Yes, sir. You'll have it by morning."

"Do better."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"The Tesseract has awakened." The Other bowed low before Thanos. "It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power."

Thanos felt the smile splitting his face with a happy kind of pain. "It begins."


	25. Truth and Consequences

Chapter 25 Truth and Consequences

Questions are answered, and new questions arise.

* * *

"Sia, darling." Loki called to me, softly.

I looked around, but couldn't see him. I didn't recognize the landscape, either—some anonymous forest, thick with birch trees, and dimly lit.

"Wake up, darling."

I blinked, and sat up.

Loki was watching me, concern in his eyes.

"Sia, how do you feel?"

 _How should I feel?_

"I'm okay, Loki."

He shook his head. "That is not what I asked. _How do you feel_?"

I took a deep breath, and checked in with my body.

"Hot. Thirsty. Sore."

A small gesture from him, and a glass of cool water appeared in my hand.

"Thank you, my love." I sipped at the water, which felt quite cold as I swallowed.

"Sia, what happened? Heimdall sent word that you had received medical care. I came as soon as I heard. I've been here since late last night."

"What did Stark tell you?"

"Nothing. He was determined to sit with you all night. He was half-crazed and incoherent from lack of sleep and guilt, so I sent him away for Virginia to manage."

"Did he say what happened?"

"No, but Heimdall said you had been somewhere he couldn't see you, and then you reappeared in the medical facility." He grew solemn. "I suspect something magical. Your energies are higher than I've ever seen. Except that there is nothing on Midgard with this kind of magic."

"Loki, where is the Space Stone?"

He was surprised by the change of subject. "Odin has securely hidden it."

"When was the last time he checked on it?"

Loki tilted his head. "I don't know. I will ask him when he awakes."

"No need. I know where it is, Loki."

Loki's face was blank. "That's not possible, Sia."

I was suddenly angry."I assure you, Loki, it is _quite_ possible."

Loki flinched at the tone in my voice. "What happened yesterday, Sia?"

I recounted the day's events, in detail. By the time I reached the description of the lab, Loki was pale with anger.

"They should not be doing anything with the Cube. They have no idea what they could unleash. Why didn't you tell me you had found another Infinity Stone before you went?"

"Loki, I didn't know that they had one. I suspected it, but SHIELD has plenty of weird stuff that has nothing to do with the Stones. And even if I had known, and had told you, what could you have done? It's not as though you could have made the trip with me."

Loki tried to hide his exasperation. "I could have, Sia. Remember, I _am_ able to be invisible."

I didn't bother trying to hide my exasperation. "Then what? Would you have materialized in the lab, and run off the with Stone?"

"Well, yes." Loki seemed surprised at my question, as though there were another possibility.

I was angry, and couldn't have articulated exactly why. "Loki, this is SHIELD. You can't just walk off with their stuff."

Loki's voice was tight. "Sia, it is not theirs, and they do not understand the dangers they bring upon themselves by toying with it."

"They have been working with it for over sixty years, Loki, and haven't been able to get it to do anything."

The edge in Loki's voice did not soften. "The Cube is not what they have to worry about."

"What do you mean, Loki?"

"You have to answer my question first. Tell me what happened to you."

I described my experience of leaving the room and being alone in space with the Stone.

Loki took my hand, tears at the corners of his eyes, and pulled me close. "My darling. I never want to come so close to losing you, ever again."

"I don't understand, Loki. I was gone for a few seconds, and came right back."

Loki pulled away, looking me directly in the eye. "It was only a moment of Midgard time, but you were easily gone for a hundred years or more, Sia. You went to Ginnungagap. You saw the creation of the universe at the dawn of time. _You could have been pulled into the Void, and never returned."_

 _Oh._ "I got lucky, then."

"More than lucky! Your Wyrd saved you. The Nornir clearly have other plans for you. But that was too close for comfort, no matter what They have designed for you."

 _I don't understand anything, anymore._

"Did you see anything else? Or hear or sense?"

"Just the lights, and the music. And the temperature—it was burning hot, and yet icy cold."

 _Think, Sia, what was the beginning of all things?_ "The red flash was Surt, steering Muspellheim towards Niflheim."

"Yes, Sia. You truly saw the beginning of all things."

 _Oh._

"Did you see or speak with anyone?"

"No one else was there. At least, not that I could sense."

Loki exhaled. "That's a relief." _This must have been the same time the colors flashed in the Odinsleep aura. But . . . how?_

I finished with waking in the hospital room, and Fury's admonition to let him know what I remembered.

"And how do you feel? Not just physically, but how do you _sense_?"

"I feel like I've been burned from the inside out, Loki. As though it's peak summer inside of me, even though my skin doesn't feel much warmer than usual."

Loki set his hand on mine. "You are _much_ warmer than usual, Sia. And it will last rather a while."

He held up my hand. "Do you see it?"

My hand was outlined in blue light.

I was _glowing_.

"No one can see it, except other magic users. So you do not have to worry about your students, or SHIELD, noticing."

"How long is 'rather a while', Loki?"

"A few weeks at least, perhaps several months, depending on fast you can process the energies. I will do my best to teach you how this weekend. I cannot do it for you. If I could, I certainly would. But, as I cannot, you are about to learn a great deal of magic in a very short time." He looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Sia. I would not have wished this on anyone, especially you."

"What is going to happen to me, Loki?" His sad expression and his grim words gave me great fear.

"It's not so much what is _going_ to happen to you, my darling, as what _has happened_ to you. You have received a tremendous jolt of magical energy, far more than most people could have managed without some kind of damage. We are fortunate that you are only tired and feverish. A bolt from an Infinity Stone rearranges whatever it hits on the molecular level, according to the properties of the stone. As you absorb the energies, we'll learn what it has done to you—for you."

I stared at Loki. I had no way to make sense of any of this. It was impossible to think about in any rational manner.

"How about breakfast, Loki? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." If everything was beyond my control, I could at least not be hungry.

He kissed me, and helped me out of bed. "I had Stark's spirit make arrangements. I hope you enjoy it."

* * *

Loki had ordered a breakfast like the ones served in the palace on Asgard. As hungry as I was, and even as much as Loki could eat, there was more than enough food left over to feed several people.

I stared at the table. "Jarvis, it won't keep, but I don't want to waste so much fresh food."

"Not to worry, Professor, it will be on the table at the local youth center within the hour."

I turned to see Loki make a sweeping gesture, and the food and dishes disappeared.

"Thank you, sir. The staff at the youth center appreciate your efficiency. Will there be anything else?"

"We're fine for now, Jarvis, thank you." I grinned at Loki. "I'll call if we need something."

"Very well. Enjoy your day, you two lovebirds."

I laughed. "A friendly spirit, indeed."

Loki chuckled. "Would that more of the palace staff were so agreeable and efficient!"

"How is Erik?" I realized I hadn't asked about anyone during Loki's last visit. _Think about someone other than yourself now and then, Sia._

"He's wonderful, Sia! You would be so proud of him. He's quick to learn, and reads faster than almost anyone I know. He's begun dance lessons as well, so he can be a proper gentleman as needed."

"I hope I will see more of him my next visit, Loki. He and Soldís—" I stopped myself. _I have no idea if I will ever see Asgard again._

Loki kissed me. "You will visit Asgard again, my love. Soon, and often."

* * *

 _Figure out where you are._

Not a bed.

Definitely not pillows.

 _Oh, right._

In spite of the amazing breakfast, I still felt wrung out from Friday's events, and had suggested to Loki that we spend the afternoon reading in front of the fire. The fireplace was a modernist sort of thing, like the rest of Stark Tower—a gas-jet unit sleek with glass and chrome, rather than the actual wood-burning Victorian brick one at home—but it was soothing to watch the flames dance. I must have fallen asleep with my head on Loki's lap.

"Loki?"

"Mm."

"Are you awake?"

"Mm-hm."

I sat up, and pulled him to rest against me. I tucked the blanket back around us, and returned to my own dreamless sleep.

* * *

Darkness had fallen when I woke again. The one nice thing about the gas jets was that they were self-maintaining, so the fire had continued to burn without requiring attention.

I looked around, and saw Loki standing at the window, watching the lights of New York City. Once again, I was struck by his flawless profile. The muted lights emphasized the brightness of his eyes and the fineness of his bone structure.

 _This beautiful, perfect being is the man I love._

 _The man who loves me._

 _I am the luckiest woman in all the Realms._

"How are you feeling, my darling?" Loki's voice was soft, barely more than a whisper.

"Much better, my love. Having you here is so good for me!"

I started to reach out with my thoughts, and stopped when I saw a thread of blue light flow towards Loki. It froze in place. I reached out again, and watched as the thread floated across the room. As it neared Loki, a few sparks of green flew up into the air.

 _Oh._

"Well, that is not unexpected." Loki crossed the room and joined me on the couch. "Again, no one can see it unless they are also a magic user. However, you want to keep those energies shielded, so you need these." Loki pulled a notepad and pen out of the air, and sketched.

"Remember when I showed you a few runes to help mask your thoughts from Frigga while you were in Asgard? This is the next step."

He handed me the sketchpad with a few bindrunes drawn on it.

"At eye level, draw the first one with your energies. Mannaz keeps you grounded in yourself, while Ior creates a solid boundary of energy to keep people from seeing your energies."

I closed my eyes and raised my hands to a casting position.

"Do it with your eyes open, and without moving your hands. If you must make a motion, do it with just one fingertip, as small as possible. You can't close your eyes and wave your hands in the middle of a banquet." Loki grinned, in spite of the seriousness of what he was trying to teach me.

I opened my eyes, and set my hands in my lap. I moved my index finger ever so slightly, drawing the shapes as I visualized the bindrune. It formed at eye level as my finger traced the pattern on my skirt.

Ior, cool and strong, familiar and sure.

Mannaz, warm and almost tangible.

"Excellent. Now, at your right side, towards the back like the line of a triangle, cast this one."

I looked at the second bindrune on the paper. "Ior, Algiz, Teiwaz?"

He nodded, and I began tracing the second bindrune while visualizing it. Even though it was out of my peripheral vision, I could see it energetically.

Ior, cool and strong, familiar and sure.

Algiz, warm and solid, protective and immovable.

Teiwaz, cool and grounded, anchored in the strength of righteous defense.

"Then this one to complete the triangle." He pointed to the third one.

I glanced at the page "Ior, Algiz, and . . . "

"Thurisaz."

I flinched. "I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with Thurisaz, Loki. That's a lot of . . . a lot."

"You have just been charged with an incredible amount of power, my love. Thurisaz can be quite helpful in managing that. It helps you become comfortable with those raw energies, at the same time it teaches you that you must wield them responsibly."

I'd always given Thurisaz respectful distance. A rune of primal energies that can cause a great deal of destruction if allowed to run unchecked, I had given it a somewhat wide berth as something that was more than I felt capable of managing at its full intensity.

Loki continued. "As the rune of Thor, it reflects his fighting prowess. When not used in tandem with reason and justice, it causes horrible destruction. When channeled rightly, it protects the innocent from evil, and avenges wrongs."

"So, an active element to balance to the element of practical justice represented by Tyr in Teiwaz."

"Yes, that's a good way to think of it."

I stared at the drawing, and somehow heard the runes speak. Half-tranced, I spoke. "Ior sets a boundary so Thurisaz can't get out of control, and Algiz creates protection from its more severe elements."

"Yes, exactly." Loki seemed pleased that I had understood without him having to provide further explanation.

I took a deep breath, and inscribed the bindrune.

Ior, cool and strong, familiar and sure.

Algiz, warm and solid, protective and immovable.

Thurisaz, fiery as a nettle sting, and piercing as a blade.

Again, it was out of my visual field, but I could see the energies.

The Thurisaz rune shimmered and leapt like a flame. The Ior rune wrapped around it, containing it.

"Well done, Sia."

I had no idea how I had done that. The runes were acting of their own accord.

 _Okay, then._

I looked with my inner eyes, observing each of the bindrunes as they glowed.

"But won't it be obvious to other magic users that these are in place?"

"Yes, Which is why the last step is to cast Isa."

"Ice?"

"It shines like a mirror, reflecting back to anyone what they are sending out, but it is transparent, so you can see clearly. The glitter of the ice distracts them from seeing what is there, and thus distorts whatever they may be able to see with their inner eyes."

 _Wow._

"Until you get used to doing this, Sia, you will have to re-cast them several times each day. Keeping them intact will become easier with practice."

I could already feel the energy pull of keeping them in place for the short time we had been working with them.

"You are fortunate that you have plenty of time to practice while you are here, so that when you go home and are back among people, it will be second nature."

"I don't think this will ever be second nature, Loki."

"Many things you never imagined will become second nature, Sia. We will find out more of them as the weeks go by, and the energies from the Stone settle into you. For tonight, let's call this good. I don't want to exhaust you, which will be all too easy to happen while you are still adjusting. Even though you have been charged with unimaginable amounts of energy, it will take some time to adjust to living with it."

I nodded.

 _The things they never tell you in graduate school._

* * *

I stood on the helipad of Stark Tower. The heat of the sun was devastating.

Someone was on the roof with me, but it was so bright, I couldn't see who it was.

I could hear gunfire.

Stark was flying around in one of his suits.

 _What is going on?_

The floor shook as a missile hit the deck, smashing Stark's helicopter into flaming pieces.

* * *

"Sia! Wake up! It was just a dream!" Loki called to me, pulling my mind out of the chaotic dream as he pulled my body into his arms.

I put my head on his shoulder and cried.

 _Not this again. I would almost rather dream of the assassins._

At least that had turned out well in the end. Well enough, at least. But I had no idea what this dream meant, although I knew it was not a positive vision.

"Sia, darling. You are fine. You are safe. I am here, and you are strong." Loki stroked my hair and held me as I cried.

I finally was able to stop crying, and described the dream. As I spoke, Loki grew thoughtful.

"How many times have you had this dream, Sia?"

"This is the second time."

"Any idea what brought it on?"

I told him about the reading I had done, and Stark and Pepper coming to check on me.

"The Tower card turning up when you are living in a tower does not reassure me, Sia."

"Loki, I've told you. I'm not a fortune teller, and the cards do not predict the future."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Do you not recall the reading you did for me in Asgard, Sia?"

"Yes, but as I told you then, it was not a prediction."

"Sia, you described the Queen of Wands card as 'A woman of great power, strong creativity, quick wit. Someone you may underestimate, who will surprise you in the ways she can help you'." He tilted his head. "And here we are."

"But that was not a _prediction_. It was a card showing the way forward, a possibility to consider that might not have occurred to you before the reading."

"And here we are, Sia." His eyes were serious. "You know what you are saying when you read, even if you don't want to recognize that you are, indeed, speaking truth."

I sighed. "If you say so, Loki. I do not agree."

He nodded. "You will. One day. Sooner than you think."

I was angry at him for his words, and fearful as to what they implied. "You are not helping."

"Oh, but I _am_ helping! You are learning to see yourself as you truly are, Sia. In all your power and glory—and terror."

"Loki, I am not powerful, or glorious, or terrible. No one is going to be inspired to fear or dread or awe by me. I'm a mortal. That's not how it works."

He smiled. "You will surprise yourself."

Something in his voice caused my heart to skip a beat. This conversation needed to end, now. "I'd rather you surprise me, Loki."

He leaned in and softly kissed me. "That I can do."


	26. Classified

Chapter 26 That's Classified

Stark has his own very interesting Saturday.

* * *

"Sir—"

"Let me guess, Jarvis. The cameras are now showing episodes of _The Price is Right_ ".

"No, sir, they are showing _Hollywood Squares_. But what I was going to say is that Director Fury is calling."

"At this hour?"

"Sir, it's 2:00 PM."

"It's Saturday. Tell him to get a life. I don't work weekends."

"You are in the lab, sir."

"Only because Pepper is out of town. I'm not really working."

"Mr. Stark, I need to speak with you." Fury's voice came across the intercom.

"Seriously, Fury? It's _Saturday_ , in case you weren't aware. And I didn't sleep much last night."

"I am sorry about that, Mr. Stark. No one anticipated the experiment going the way it did."

"Yeah, well, maybe someone should have asked the Professor a few more questions about possible results before throwing her as an offering to the Tesseract." Stark was still angry that SHIELD had so casually placed a civilian in extraordinary danger.

"I can't change what happened, Mr. Stark. And that's not why I'm calling."

"Hey, let me guess! To make up for what happened to my guest yesterday, you're going to let me be an Avenger." Tony's voice was heavy with contempt.

"No, Mr. Stark. The Avengers Initiative has been scrapped. I'm sorry about that. I argued for your inclusion, but in the end, the Council didn't have faith in the idea."

"So, fine, I'm not going to be an Avenger. What are you looking for, Director?"

"Captain Rogers has been cleared to leave the medical facility. He wants to remain to New York."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Have you seen what apartments rent for there? Even the Bronx is unreal."

"So you are suggesting?" Tony knew very well what Fury was leading to, but he was not going to make it easy for the Director.

"You have space for guests. He knew your father, and Peggy Carter. He could stay with you for a few weeks until SHIELD can sort out a more permanent arrangement. He'd probably feel more comfortable with you than just being on his own."

"And?"

"You might enjoy his company."

"Uh, yeah, because I know so much about baseball teams from 1941."

"Come on, Stark. I have never asked you for a favor before."

"Fury, what's going on here?"

"I told you. Captain Rogers wants to live in New York, SHIELD needs a bit of time to work that out, and you have guest rooms that are currently unoccupied."

"And?"

"Are you on speakerphone, Mr. Stark?"

"Not exactly, unless you consider the entire room as a speaker."

"Do you have a headset or something to connect?"

Tony sighed. "Yeah, just a sec." He fished around and found his bluetooth earpiece. He adjusted it, and sighed conspicuously so Fury would hear it. "Alright, Director. What's up?"

"After you and the Professor left last night, we continued our research."

Tony shifted from one foot to the other. "And?"

"What do you know about the Professor?"

"Female, blue-eyed, college professor. Author. Fond of green-eyed gods with black hair."

"Yeah, I knew that, Mr. Stark. Anything else unusual?"

 _They can't know. Unless something was caught on camera yesterday_.

"Not that she's told me, Fury. Unless you consider doing crossword puzzles unusual."

"Mr. Stark, I know you don't have full clearance, and what I'm going to tell you, I shouldn't. But you need to know, because it will help you understand my request regarding Captain Rogers."

"Let me guess. They're cousins, and you want to arrange a family reunion." Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, Mr. Stark. They're not related. But the Professor is related to someone whose name you may recognize."

Stark began pacing. "Okay, try me."

"Her great-grandfather was Fritz von Silberhaus."

The name meant nothing to Tony. "Jarvis, what do you get on him?"

Jarvis joined the call. "Herr von Silberhaus was the youngest son of one of Kaiser Wilhelm II's generals, Friedrich von Silberhaus. He ran away from home to avoid joining the army, and emigrated to the U.S. in 1908."

"Okay, fine, the old guy was a draft dodger. I can't blame him for not wanting a military tour of Russia at that time."

Fury cut in. "Herr von Silberhaus was childhood friends with Johann Schmidt, and they stayed in touch after Silberhaus left Germany until Schmidt disappeared."

"Director Fury, are you seriously trying to tell me what I think you are trying to tell me?"

"We don't have proof—yet—but it is distinctly possible that the Professor is a Hydra agent."

Stark laughed so hard, his earpiece fell out. Still laughing, he picked it up and put it back into place. "Director, that's hilarious."

"It's not funny, Stark. If it's true, it's a serious problem."

"Director, think about it. If she is a Hydra agent, why did they chase her across San Francisco? If they wanted her disposed of, they'd have just taken care of it when she did her check-in at the local Hydra lair."

"That's a good question, Stark, and I don't have an answer. And until I do, we have to consider the Professor a hostile party."

"Fury, have you listened to yourself when you say stuff like this? Because this is really good. You should try stand-up comedy sometime."

"Stark, this is serious. And it's the other reason I want Captain Rogers to stay with you. He dealt with a lot of Hydra operatives. If she is one, he might be able to draw her out."

"Yeah, sure, okay, whatever. I can tell that the only answer I can give you is 'yes'. When does Captain Popsicle arrive?"

"If possible, today. If not, tomorrow."

"Jarvis, how does floor 42 look?"

"It can be ready in a matter of an hour, sir."

"Yeah, sure, Director. Any time today after 4:00. Just warn him that living here isn't like living anywhere else."

"Most of the world he woke up to isn't anything like the one he left. That won't be a surprise."

Stark chuckled. "Yeah, well, tell him anyway. I don't want to shock the old guy too much."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate it. And SHIELD appreciates it."

"Yeah, well, you might not be so thrilled when I send you the bill for his rent."

Fury's voice expessed his resignation. "It's still going to be cheaper than a fifth-floor walkup in the Bronx."

"Yeah, right. Bye, Director."

"Goodbye, Mr. Stark. Thank you."

The Professor? A Hydra agent? One of the funniest things he'd ever heard Fury say.

Tony removed the earpiece and threw it on the table.

"Jarvis, what else do you have on Herr von Silberhaus?"


	27. Power

Chapter 27 Power

Sia and Loki test her new abilities.

* * *

"Sir, the security cameras on Captain Rogers' floor are not streaming correctly."

Tony sighed, and headed to the console.

The monitor for the camera pointed at the door to Rogers' suite was showing a scene from a Mighty Mouse cartoon.

Tony decided it was much too early in the morning for this.

* * *

Sunday morning found me awake early, and ready to eat everything in sight. Loki was already up, and breakfast was waiting.

I was disappointed to see that, rather than the lavish meal of the day before, today's offering was much lighter fare.

"Loki, I'm _hungry_." I tried not to pout, with little success.

"I know you are, and I understand. We have work to do, though, and eating too much beforehand is not going to be helpful. Afterwards, you can have anything you want. But things will go much better if you're not in a haze. As one of my first magic texts so eloquently stated, 'bread makes you stupid'."

"It's the carbohydrates. They make you slow and sleepy. But _one_ croissant wouldn't hurt." I poured coffee, and piled my plate with fruit and salumi.

"After, Sia, you can have all the croissants you wish." Loki flashed the charming smile he used when he knew he wasn't going to convince me, but was determined to try anyway.

* * *

After breakfast, I did my usual yoga and took a shower. I had no idea what to expect, but I knew that I would do better if I had my feet solidly under me. I ventured out to the living room, where Loki was lounging on the sofa. He rose, and greeted me with a kiss.

"Are you truly up for this? We can wait if you prefer."

"I feel as good as I'm going to, Loki. And I have to admit, I'm beyond curious as to how things will go."

"Sia, some of this may be frightening, and you may feel like you are out of control. Remember that I am here, and nothing bad will happen."

 _Well, that's an opening statement._

I was nervous, because I don't like surprises. "Loki, you know I trust you."

He kissed me. "I trust you, Sia. I trust that you are ready to do these things. I would not present them if I did not think you could handle them."

I took a deep breath. "I will do my best to justify your trust in me, Loki."

"As will I do my best to justify your trust in me, Sia." He kissed me on the forehead, and turned away.

When he turned back to face me, he was holding the glaive from the museum. The Stone glowed a soft blue.

"I've done some work with it, and have determined which Stone this holds."

"Which one is it?" My nervousness gave way to excitement that we had, indeed, made off with an actual Infinity Stone.

"I'm not going to tell you yet." Loki grinned. "That will make this all the more interesting for both of us."

"Fine, be that way." I pretended to pout.

Loki turned serious. "Go to your neutral stance."

I shook myself to release any lingering tension, then stood straight.

"No matter what happens, or what you feel, you must keep your eyes open, Sia. I know closing your eyes and visualizing often helps you, but when working like this, you need to see what is around you."

I nodded.

"Look at the Stone, and tell me what you see."

I flinched inwardly, flashing back to Friday's encounter with the Tesseract.

"Breathe, Sia. This is not the Tesseract. I am here to keep you safe, and, thanks to the Cube, you have the power to work with this Stone."

I exhaled, and re-centered myself. _I can do this. I have no idea what he wants me to do, but whatever it is, I can do this._

"Look at the Stone, and tell me what you see."

I relaxed my eyes, because staring is not gazing, and focused softly on the Stone.

It glowed brighter, and I realized my hands were warm, but not tingling.

 _Maybe I have learned something._

"It's blue, but that's not its true color." I continued to look at the Stone glowing weirdly bright, even in daylight.

"Tell me what you see."

"The blue is from the dyed quartz crystal, enclosing and disguising the actual piece."

I felt my energies move towards the glaive, and focused them into a neater thread.

"Don't touch it, Sia!" Loki's seidhr intercepted my energies, gently directing them away from the crystal. "Look, but do not touch. Not yet, at least."

I pulled my energies back to me, and was pleased to see them so clearly, and excited to note how easy it had been.

Loki's tone was crisp. "Confidence is good, Sia, but please, focus."

I exhaled, and started again.

I looked at the crystalline case, and then set my intent to see through it.

Moving slowly in my mind's eye, I patiently progressed through the layers of the crystal.

As I made progress towards the inner edge, the light began to glow with a greenish hue.

 _Green would mean the Time Stone._

"Keep going, Sia."

I tried not to be irritated by Loki's comment. It's not as though I was going to stop. Not now.

"Stop, breathe, and re-center before you go any further."

 _Damn it, he's right. I'm in my head, not in my energies._

I exhaled and inhaled for an eight count, then resumed my journey through the layers of rock.

I was almost to the point where I would pass through the last layer of the blue crystal. The greenish tinge was giving way to something more yellow. Yellow would be the Mind Stone, orange would mean the Soul Stone.

My intellectual curiosity threatened to derail my progress. I stopped, and refocused through my breath.

Loki's voice was reassuring. "Well done, Sia."

I continued to focus on my breathing, and on the last layer of crystal between me and the Stone inside of it.

"Before you go through, tell me what you sense."

I resisted the urge to close my eyes, although I really, really wanted to. Instead, I kept my physical eyes focused softly, and my energy eyes looking directly at the crystal.

"It's cold. Not the Soul Stone, and definitely not the Time Stone. Both of those are said to be warm."

"Don't think, Sia. _Sense_."

"An infinite yellow ocean, cool, still, and yet able to drown someone in its depths in a nanosecond. Brilliant clarity, the center impenetrable, unless it chooses to allow you in. And if it does, it likely will not let you out."

I heard something in my head, and before I could recognize it, I heard myself speak. "Hugur steinn."

Gold light broke through the blue covering, and began to spread.

Loki's seidhr quickly wrapped around the gold light, packing it back into its crystal case.

"Well done, Sia. We're going to stop now."

"But we just started!"

"You have done more than you realize. Be content with what you have accomplished. This is not the last time you will see the Sceptre."

I find myself wanting to argue. My mental surprise at my emotional reaction, and its intensity, pulled me back into my rational mind.

"Call your energies back into yourself, and come back into your body."

I focused on my breathing. I felt very much like I was putting myself back together.

Loki turned and the Sceptre, as he had called it, went back into its cosmic broom closet.

"How do you feel, Sia?"

"Exhilarated, and shaky."

"Let's talk about it while we eat."

"Yes. Food!"

I headed straight for table, and the focaccia bread. Too energized to sit, I stood at the table, and watched my fingers as I piled it with prosciutto and artichoke—they seemed to dance, not just pick and place.

 _I have no idea about anything any more._

"You did very well, Sia. I am proud of you." Loki scooped up several olives, wrapping them in a slice of cheese.

"Thank you, Loki. But what did I do?"

"Without my showing you, you figured out how to move on the level of your seidhr, and use it to explore the objects and gather information."

"Loki, I'm mortal. I don't have seidhr. I have energies, and now I can see them, but it's not seidhr."

"Seidhr, energies, whatever you want to call it. You figured out how to move it and move with it. That's significant, Sia."

"It doesn't seem like much."

"Sia, it takes some magic users months to learn how to move their seidhr."

"I guess being zapped by the Space Stone has changed a lot."

Loki's smile was impossible to read. "Yes, that must be it. But there's something about _you_ , Sia. You called the Mind Stone, and it answered. Just like with the Tesseract."

"I don't understand, Loki." I was confused. These were immensely powerful objects, created to be used by the gods.

"When you named the Stones, they answered. That's to be expected when they are invoked by a magician."

"What do you mean I named them, Loki? We say their names all the time, but they don't leap into action at every mention."

"When you refer to them in your language, it lacks magic. When you call them by their original names, they can be wakened. Think about the difference between addressing someone by their daily name, and by their court name, such as calling my brother 'Thor' in private and addressing him as 'Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard' in the Throne Room. They are different energies, both for the person speaking and the person hearing."

"Like when your mother calls you by your nickname, and you know it's just that lunch is ready. But when she uses all of your names, something is about to get real."

"Right. It's the difference in energies. When you call someone by their true name, they are compelled to answer. And when you call a magical object by its true name, if your magic syncs with it, it will answer."

 _Oh._ "But Loki, I don't have magic. Not that kind of magic."

That strange smile turned up again, and Loki licked his lips. "Sia, you do have that kind of magic. It's part of you. And it will never go away."

"Never?" I tried to process the word.

"Infinity Stones are forever."

"Forever."

 _I have no way to think about this._

"Yes, Sia. As long as you live. Which might be somewhat longer than before. We'll find out."

I stared at my hands, still outlined in a blue glow.

"Trust yourself. Trust your magic. I will teach you all I can to help you become comfortable with it, and help you figure out what you can do with it."

"I can become invisible!"

"Well, that's rather a lot of work, even for someone who's been supercharged by an Infinity Stone." Loki smiled indulgently.

"I do what I want!" Aglow with magic and accomplishment, I felt more than mortal. I struck a heroic pose, hands on hips, chin in the air.

"So do I." Loki swept me off my feet as our seidhr swirled and sparked.


	28. Out to Lunch

Chapter 28 Out To Lunch

Sia meets her newest housemate, and they go out to lunch. A perfectly lovely thing to do on a pleasant autumn afternoon.

* * *

"Professor, Mr. Stark would like to know if you have received his email regarding Captain Rogers."

I set aside my book. "I have been trying to catch up on work, Jarvis, and haven't checked my personal email. What am I missing?"

"Captain Rogers has moved into Stark Tower. Mr. Stark suggests meeting for lunch today, so you can become acquainted."

I suppressed a sigh. The last thing I wanted was to sit through an endless meal with some boring military officer. However, I was Stark's guest, and a bit of graciousness was not too much for him to ask from me. Not to mention the fact that he'd gotten me back to New York on Friday night in one piece, in spite of everything. "If we can meet at 12:30, I can make that work."

"I will let Mr. Stark know. Thank you, Professor."

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Who is Captain Rogers?"

"Captain Steven Grant Rogers was born July 4, 1918, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers of Brooklyn, New York."

"Jarvis, did you say nineteen eighteen? As in, almost 100 years ago?"

"Yes, Professor."

 _What the hell?_ "Okay. Go on."

"In 1942, Captain Rogers was selected for an experiment in cooperation with the United States military and Howard Stark."

 _Ah, okay, he's a family friend._

"He was injected with a secret 'super soldier' serum, which transformed him into the hero known as 'Captain America'."

"Jarvis, wait! What? I'm having lunch with Captain America? Wasn't he killed during World War II when his plane crashed?"

"His plane did crash, Professor, but he was not killed. A few weeks ago, the wreckage of his plane was discovered, frozen in the ice off the coast. He was still alive."

 _Captain Popsicle._

Jarvis continued. "It was all over the news. I am surprised you did not hear about it."

"Well, I haven't been keeping an eye on the outside world much lately." _Or at all, really._

"After receiving thorough medical care and a debriefing by SHIELD, Captain Rogers has taken up residence here in Stark Tower."

"So, he's what, almost 100 now?"

"As he has spent 70 of those years in a cryogenic deep sleep state, he is experientially only 25 years old."

 _Okay, then._

"How long is he going to be here?" I was pleased by the thought of having more company, but also leery about how this might work. What on earth would we talk about?

"An undetermined amount of time. SHIELD is searching for living quarters for him, but even with their connections, locating suitable lodgings at a not-unreasonable price is proving a challenge. Even in Brooklyn."

"I can see that. It's outrageous. And I'm from San Francisco, the Land of Outrageous Rents."

"Any other questions, Professor?"

"That's good for now, Jarvis. Thank you."

"My pleasure, as always, Professor."

Okay, then. Lunch with Tony and _Captain America_.

What the hell would I find to talk about?

I decided to let Tony do the talking. Rogers was his father's creation, and perhaps even friend. They could chat about Howard and I would listen politely. Problem solved, I returned to reviewing my lecture notes for the week.

* * *

At 12:25, I made my way to the common floor. Steve Rogers was already in the living room area, looking out the window. I tried to imagine how different it must look, and how he might feel about that. A lot happened to the city in 70 years, but he's still the man who went into the ice during the war. That kind of cognitive dissonance would throw anyone for a loop, supersoldier or otherwise.

I called out to alert him to my presence. "Captain Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

He turned, and I saw the most perfect human I had ever seen. He smiled broadly, with his whole face, a genuine welcome. "Professor, it's good to meet you as well!" He crossed the room, and we shook hands.

"I hope you are setting in nicely, Captain." The smallest of small talk, but it was a place to start.

"Please, call me Steve." He grinned sheepishly. "You're not military, or SHIELD, so 'Steve' is fine."

"Of course, Steve! Whatever is most comfortable for you. I'm Sia, in case Tony didn't bother mentioning my name."

Rogers grinned. "Thanks! Actually, Tony hadn't mentioned that."

"I hadn't mentioned what?" Tony strode into the room, wiping his hands on a shop towel.

"Steve and I were introducing ourselves, and he only knew me as 'Professor', as you hadn't told him my name."

Tony gave a lopsided grin. "Ah, right. The Professor's name is 'Sia', but you can call her 'ma'am'."

Steve's mouth quirked. "Uh, thanks, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Captain."

 _Okay, what's going on here? Why is Tony being so weird?_

"Something has come up in the lab," Tony gestured vaguely with the shop towel still in his hand, "so I won't be able to join you. I thought you might like to get out a bit, though, and Olly can drive you wherever you want to go for lunch. He has some suggestions if you need ideas."

"Oh, thanks, Tony! I'm sorry you won't be joining us." _I think I'm sorry, but I don't know why this is so strange all of a sudden._

"I'm sure you two will have a nice little tête-a-tête. Maybe you could go for fondue." Stark grinned madly at Rogers.

"Ummm . . . ." Rogers colored slightly, and looked away.

 _Oh my god, Is he blushing? That's rather adorable._

"Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the lab before Manhattan becomes a crater. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With a cheery wave, Tony disappeared into the elevator.

"Is there some place in particular you'd like to go for lunch, Steve? My tastes are pretty eclectic, so I'm up for whatever you might find interesting."

"Well, most of the places I used to go aren't around any more, so if you have any ideas . . . ." Steve flashed a semi-apologetic grin.

 _Right. Seventy years._

"There's a cafe just around the corner, your basic bistro food. It's not very imaginative, but it is close, and we wouldn't have to bother Olly. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. It's been a while since I've driven, but being driven everywhere is kind of . . . strange."

I nodded. "Let's stop by my suite so I can grab my wallet, and we can go!" I was happy to have SHIELD buy lunch for us.

Steve gestured to the elevator. "After you, Professor!"

* * *

We made our way out of the building and across the street to the café. It was a pleasant place with sidewalk seating, quiet enough for mid-day on Monday. Even though it was a perfect afternoon to dine al fresco, I chose a table inside at the back, away from the street and out of sight of the door. _I guess I learned more than I realized, spending all that time with SHIELD._

We settled at our table, ordered drinks, and perused the menu. Rogers flipped the pages back and forth a few times.

"Hey, Steve, if you're not sure what something is, it's okay to ask me. Food has changed a lot, and there's probably a few things on here that aren't familiar."

"Thanks, Professor." He stared at the page. "Radicchio?"

I tried not to flinch, and failed. I steadied myself. "A leafy green, used in salads to supplement the lettuce."

"And kale?"

"Much the same."

"Do you recommend them?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. To my tongue, they are nasty and bitter. I stick with a spinach salad. Me and Popeye!"

Rogers laughed. "You are much prettier than Popeye!"

I felt my cheeks go slightly pink. _Oh, my god, Sia, get a grip on yourself._

"Why, thank you, Steve! You are so sweet!"

I saw him blush as he realized what he said, and he quickly hid behind the menu.

 _I should have asked Jarvis about a girlfriend or wife. I don't want to say the wrong thing._

 _So I just won't say anything._

He stayed focused on the menu until the color left his cheeks, and for a good minute afterward, finally looking up when the waitress returned to our table.

"Do you two need the wifi password?" She offered me a slip of paper with the code written on it.

"Thanks, but I think we'll just enjoy each other's company." I smiled as sweetly as possible, and turned over the slip of paper, noting the code "Zola".

I laughed, and handed the paper to Steve. "So very Manhattan, namedropping a French novelist for their wifi network." I had no idea if Steve had heard of Emile Zola, but if he had, then he could appreciate the humor as well.

Steve smiled, and glanced at the paper. His smile faded, and he crumpled the paper in his hand.

The waitress attempted a smile in return, and failed. "Well, then, what can I bring you?"

We placed our orders, the waitress took the menus, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Steve's smile returned, but he was clearly tense. "How do you like New York, Professor?"

I had decided to let Rogers do the talking. He had apparently decided to let me do the talking.

"I haven't been out much, honestly. Pepper and I went to the Met, but except for that outing, today's the first day I've been outside." I decided not to discuss the trip to Project Pegasus, since that whole episode was probably classified seven ways in every direction. And I certainly was not going to discuss my trip to the Met with Loki.

"I guess your work keeps you busy? Tony told me you teach a lot of classes."

"I have three classes, which isn't much. Some professors have as many as five. I teach fewer classes because I'm also a graduate advisor." I noticed the blank look on his face. "I work with the graduate students who are writing their master's theses."

"That's all pretty advanced. I made it through high school, barely. I missed a lot of time because I was sick. Mom always wanted me to go to college, but even if we'd had the money for me to go, the war happened."

"That's the case for a lot of people, Steve. You don't need to feel bad about that."

"Well, I hadn't planned on quite such a long rest after the war."

I smiled in spite of myself, and he laughed at his own joke.

"I mean, I figured after the war, I'd come back and settle down. Like everyone else."

"I understand the desire, but would SHIELD have let you go so easily?"

He shrugged. "Probably not. But it was a nice thing to think about behind enemy lines. Kept me going at times when I wasn't sure I was going to make it out."

A new waitress appeared, carrying a large tray. "Starting with one cobb salad, one spinach salad?"

Steve handed the spinach salad to me, and set the other on his side of the table."Thank you, Miss."

She giggled. "Oh, you are welcome, sir!"

 _Of course. They're probably close in age, and she's flirting, either because she thinks he's attractive, or to get a good tip._

 _Or both._

She giggled again. "Anything else for now?"

Steve flashed that perfect smile of his. "We're good for now, thank you, Miss."

She clutched the tray to her chest, and retreated, giggling all the way to the kitchen.

Our first waitress hadn't exactly been Miss Congeniality, but the giggling with this one was going to get old, fast.

"So, anyway, you teach. Does it give you any free time?" Rogers clearly did not want to resume the previous topic.

"It does, actually. My classes this semester are all ones I've done before, so I have time to work up a new class for next semester."

"That still sounds like work," he said, pausing his fork over the salad bowl.

"Well, I do other things as well. I draw and paint. I'm not very good—it's really just for my own pleasure. Are you an artist, too, Steve?"

He shifted in his chair. "Well, I draw. Like you, mostly for my own amusement. SHIELD has my old sketchbooks. Fury said he'd have them delivered to the Tower so I can pick up where I left off."

"I'd love to see them!" I was pleased we had found a common interest.

He seemed taken aback.

I realized he might not want to show me his artwork. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind showing them to me. If you don't want to, that's okay."

"Oh, no! It's fine. I mean, I'd be happy to. I just . . . well, it's been a while since anyone has wanted to see my art."

"I don't show mine to anyone. I'd die if they saw how terrible it is."

"It can't be that bad, Professor. You're probably much better than you give yourself credit for."

I shook my head. "I appreciate the thought, Steve, but really, I'm terrible. I draw things that look nothing like the thing they're supposed to be. I know what they are, and I'm amused, so it serves its purpose. It's good therapy, and as hobbies go, relatively harmless. Except when I go to the art supply store."

He laughed. "That can be dangerous! Better take a chaperone!"

"Maybe we could go together!" I relished the idea of going to an art supply store and showing Steve all the cool new things that had been invented while he was under the ice.

He seemed genuinely enthused by the idea. "That would be—"

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you like some more iced tea?" Yet another waiter appeared out of nowhere at my elbow.

"Yes, thank you." I pushed the glass forward so he could reach it more easily.

He set the pitcher on the table, and turned to me. I tensed—something was _not_ right.

I noticed his hand coming out of his jacket pocket.

I picked up the glass of iced tea and threw it in his face as he drew the gun.

Steve had figured out what was going on, and was already on his feet.

Without thinking, I kicked the busboy in the shins as Rogers grabbed his other arm.

"Get down, Professor! Get under the table and stay low!"

I'd rehearsed this with SHIELD in San Francisco, and my reflexes kicked in. I was under the table before Rogers had finished his instructions.

I heard the sound of Rogers and the stranger scuffling. Other patrons were screaming and running out of the café.

 _Damn it, I just wanted a nice lunch with my new roommate._

I grabbed my purse and hit the panic alarm Tony had given me. I figured Rogers could easily handle this one person, but if there were more of _them_ , I wanted there to be more of _us_.

I hit the SHIELD panic button as well. Even if they didn't get here before things got bad, at least they would know something was going on.

From underneath the table, I saw more legs running to join the fray. I had no idea if any of them were SHIELD, or more of the waiter's team, or what. Many of the owners of the legs ended up unconscious on the floor, so I assumed that at least one person from SHIELD had appeared and was fighting with Rogers.

I heard the rush of the suit jets as Tony landed. "Stand down!"

The fighting stopped, and the restaurant was silent.

"Put your hands up. Nice and high."

I peeked out from under the table cloth, astonished at the number of people involved in the altercation. There were at least a dozen people all staring at Tony. Or, rather, at Iron Man.

"Stop! SHIELD!" I recognized Sitwell's voice. _Oh, good. Someone I know, at least, even if he's not my favorite agent._

"We'll take it from here, Mr. Stark." The other agents quickly moved to cuff the combatants, while trying not to stare at Steve. "Thank you for holding them here for us."

Stark raised the visor on his helmet. "Of course, Agent. Thanks for getting them out of here."

"We'll take them to SHIELD, and find out what is going on." Sitwell shook his head. "I can't believe the mess they made. A perfectly nice restaurant, and just look at it."

Stark nodded. "I'll send a couple of my maintenance staff over to help them clean up."

Sitwell looked at the mess, and then back at Stark. "It's okay, Mr. Stark. A SHIELD clean up crew is already en route."

"Yeah, okay, then." Tony turned to me. "Professor, are you alright?"

I stood up, unsteadily. "I'm fine."

Rogers looked at me. "Do you need a doctor, ma'am?"

 _.God._

At least here was a _young_ man asking me if I needed a doctor.

Well, sort of young.

Well, at least he _looked_ young.

But _no, I do not need a doctor._

I shook myself, and stood up straighter. "I'm fine, thank you."

Stark and Rogers both looked at me, then at each other.

Stark broke the stalemate. "Yeah, well, I'd feel a lot better if you and the good Captain here were back home, _now_."

I nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

Rogers held out a hand. "Shall we?"

I took his arm, and the three of us headed across the street, back to Stark Tower.

* * *

End note: If you are not familiar with Emile Zola or his novels, I recommend at least checking his Wikipedia entry. He had quite the life!


	29. Monday Isn't Over Yet

Chapter 29: Monday Isn't Over Yet

Monday got off to such a great start, and it just keeps going.

* * *

"Sir, the feed from the camera at the door to the Professor's suite has changed."

"Let's see it."

Tony stared at the screen, and was greeted with the image of Julia Child standing in a studio kitchen.

"And Captain Rogers?"

The screen flickered, and an image of Atom Ant appeared.

Tony wondered how Loki could do this, even when he wasn't around. Even cutting the power to the cameras hadn't stopped the video feed. Couldn't hurt to ask next time he appeared—maybe Stark would find out, so he could at least turn the damn things off.

* * *

"Dr. Selvig, these readings . . . ." Dr. Benko stared at the computer screen.

Selvig's eyes hadn't left the screen. "It's like she's . . . behaving."

Fury strode into the lab, followed by Maria Hill. "Talk to me, Doctor." To say that Fury was displeased at having been woken in the middle of the night by a call from Coulson would have been a significant understatement.

"Director! The last time we saw readings like this was when the Professor was here, but they weren't sustained like this." Selvig found it better to stare at the monitor instead of looking at Fury.

"Why haven't you cut the power?" Fury was frustrated that he, a non-scientist, would have to make such a basic suggestion.

"We did. She turns it back on. She's an energy source, remember?"

The Tesseract flashed, and a rock appeared on the floor in front of it.

The lab fell silent.

Fury was the first to find his voice. "Where. Did. That. Come. From?"

"Not from this side, sir." Clint's voice shook slightly.

Clint's talent for stating the obvious was not helpful. "This side?" Fury stared at him.

"The Cube is a door to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides."

Fury wheeled to face Selvig. "Dr. Selvig, shut this down _now_."

"We don't know how, Director. The calculations are far from complete."

The Tesseract flashed again, and the ground shook.

Fury turned to Maria Hill. "Hill, tell Coulson to speed up the evacuation. We're out of time."

"Yes, sir!" Hill ran for the stairs, and up them, at top speed.

"Everyone out. NOW." Fury barked, and the lab techs began packing their equipment.

"There's no time for that! Leave it. Just get OUT."

The ground shook again, as if to emphasize Fury's orders. The techs dropped the various items they were holding, and made a fast beeline to the stairs.

Fury turned back to Selvig, "Put the Cube in the case, and let's go. You and Dr. Benko will come in the chopper with me. Barton, you too."

The ground shook, harder this time. Fury looked up and saw blue energy collecting near the ceiling. "I don't know what that is, but we have got to get out of here."

Selvig, Benko, and Barton were approaching the Tesseract, Barton holding the carrying case for it. Both scientists held a pair of the special insulated anti-gravity tongs used to move the Cube.

As Benko reached for the Cube, the ground shook, throwing her to the floor. She screamed, and dropped the tongs.

Fury raced to her side, kneeling next to her on the floor.

Selvig's hands were shaking, but he knew it was up to him and Clint to solve this problem. As the points of the tongs approached the Cube, it sent another pulse of light to the ceiling.

"Here, Doctor. You take the case." Clint reached for the tongs, and handed the open case to Selvig, who took it with some awkwardness.

Faster than Selvig could see, Clint had snatched the Tesseract and set it into its slot in the case. The niche was shielded to block all radiation, and the cube went dark immediately. Selvig slammed the case shut, and threw the latches and locks.

"Clint, Dr. Benko's arm is injured." Fury's face was grim. "Help her up the stairs, and we'll get her medical attention as soon as we can. We are out of time."

"Dr. Benko, hold my hand with your good arm. I'm going to take care of you." Clint grinned at the injured scientist.

She reached up, and took his hand. "Just hold it. I can get up on my own."

Clint gripped her forearm. Dr. Benko, having studied martial arts for many years, balanced herself, and was on her feet and ready to go before he could blink.

"Let's get out of here!" Fury took the briefcase from Selvig, and the four of them ran for the stairs.

When they reached the surface, Fury noted the lack of vehicles. Hill and Coulson had done the impossible.

As usual.

Bracing her arm, Dr. Benko jumped into the waiting helicopter. Selvig followed, throwing himself in with no particular grace. Barton did a leap worthy of Baryshnikov, and Fury vaulted to join them as the ground convulsed.

Looking out as the chopper lifted, Fury watched the campus collapse in on itself.

 _Damn. That was close. Too close._

* * *

"Mr. Stark, I apologize for calling at this hour." Fury's voice broke through Tony's concentration.

"It's 3:00 AM, Director. That's office hours for me."

"Mr. Stark, I have an offer for you."

"You're going to restart the Avengers Initiative, and I'm in charge!" Tony was not in the mood to be interrupted, but since he had been interrupted, he would take full advantage of the opportunity to torment Fury.

"Even better, Mr. Stark." Fury was clearly tired, but he was still Nick Fury, and would have his way.

"What could possibly be better than being an Avenger?" The words came out even snarkier than Tony had intended.

"How would you like to have a houseguest for a week?"

"Well, Director, I already have two, one of whom is a 95-year-old man in the body of a 25-year-old, and one of whom has a Norse god visit every weekend. So unless the new guest is equally interesting, I'm going to have to say no."

"It's Erik Selvig."

Tony's nerves crackled. "You don't say?"

"I do say."

"And does have have any—luggage?"

"Just one case, Mr. Stark."

"Anything I might find interesting in that case?"

"Mr. Stark, something happened with the Tesseract tonight. The Project Pegasus campus collapsed."

Stark froze. That had to mean casualties.

"We got everyone out, just in time. But I need a safe place for Dr. Selvig and the Tesseract, out of sight of everyone who might be interested in it. I just need a few days. We're already refitting an existing lab."

Stark's mind leapt ahead, calculating possible scenarios. "What do I get out of this?"

"SHIELD will compensate you for the trouble, of course."

Stark shook his head. "I don't want money."

Fury's voice was suddenly cool. "What do you want, Mr. Stark?"

Stark's tone matched the Director's. "Unfettered access to the Cube while it's here, and all the data I can collect."

Fury dropped all pretense of calm. "That is Level Nine Classified information, Stark. You know I can't do that."

Stark maintained his calm. "Well, then, I hope Dr. Selvig and the Tesseract will be comfortable at the Holiday Inn."

Silence.

Fury's voice was cold. "Alright, Mr. Stark. You win."

Stark was elated. "What time should I expect our scientist friends?"

"Barton is flying Selvig to New York. They left about an hour ago. Should be at your place around dawn."

"And Dr. Benko?"

"She was injured in the evacuation. She's getting medical treatment, and I don't expect her to return to duty for a few days."

"Well, I have room for her, too, so send her over when she feels like playing again."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, I appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Director Fury. Truly."

Fury clicked off the call.

 _Hot damn! Things are going to be in-ter-est-ing!_

Jarvis spoke up. "Sir, the cameras."

Stark looked over to the console. The camera in lobby leading to Rogers' quarters was showing original black-and-white Captain America cartoons.

* * *

End note: I like Dr. Benko, so I wrote a different story for her. She seems like someone I'd like to hang out with, so I wrote her that way. I hope you like her!


	30. Comin' Tuesday I Feel Better

Chapter 30 Comin' Tuesday I Feel Better

Tuesday has to be better than Monday, right?

* * *

"Olly is going to drive you, and SHIELD is meeting you there." Tony looked stern, more tired than angry. "Apparently, everything close to the Tower here is crawling with Hydra operatives, so if you're going to go out, you're going well away from here, where they won't know to look for you."

I was more angry than disappointed. I had quite enjoyed the temporary freedom of yesterday's outing (well, until it went completely off the rails), and was itching to get out again. I'd finished today's classes as usual, but cancelled office hours so we could make this excursion. I felt like a teenager being lectured by my father about sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night. Except that I was actually older than Stark.

Steve managed not to roll his eyes. I didn't bother trying to hide my expression, which earned an eyeroll in response from Stark.

"And if you want food while you're out, have SHIELD pick it up and bring it here. You are _not_ going to a restaurant. Got it?"

"Yes, Tony, we understand." I turned to Steve. "I promise this will be worth it, though! You are going to love Benson's!"

"Look, just do what SHIELD tells you to, okay? I am in the middle of a lot of things, and when our newest guest wakes up, I need to make sure he settles in."

 _More company!_

"Who is it this time, Tony?" Probably no one I knew, and doubtless not as interesting as Steve Rogers, but having another person at the table in the evening would be welcome.

"Erik Selvig is staying with us a few days. SHIELD is transferring him to a new campus, but it's not quite ready, so he's bunking here."

I laughed. _Bunking_ is hardly the term for a stay in the technological fairy land of Stark Tower. "That's fantastic, Tony! We'll definitely be back for dinner!" I turned to Steve. "He's a brilliant scientist, and also a friend of my best friend Jane. We met once, briefly, but didn't really get any time together."

"Oh, that's nice!" Steve smiled uncertainly at Tony.

I sure as hell wasn't going to discuss the trip to Project Pegasus, or even the existence of the place. Not knowing Steve's clearance levels, or what he'd been briefed on since returning to duty, I knew that saying nothing was better than saying the wrong thing.

"Alright, you two. Go out, have fun, and be back by 8:00!" Tony flashed his best paternal grin as we headed for the elevator.

* * *

We settled into the back seat of the car, buckled in, and Olly headed out yet another secret exit.

"Was the 'Batman' comic in print when you were a kid?" I was going to make a comment about living on the set of "Batman", and realized that Steve would not have seen the television series I grew up with in the 1960s, and I wasn't sure when the comic had started.

"Well, it came out right before the war started. Bucky bought a few of them, and I'd read them when I went to his place. His mom thought were were too old for comics, but Bucky pointed out that we were in her living room, reading, and not out chasing girls. So she decided that us reading comics was just fine with her." Steve chuckled.

I imagined him and Bucky—I'd seen photos of Steve's friend online—in vintage 1930s wear, sprawled over the furniture in the Barnes' living room, reading nickel comics that would be worth a fortune these days.

I laughed. "Some things never change—mothers always worry what their sons are up to!"

"Mrs. Barnes only worried about Bucky and girls. He did well enough in school, and stayed out of trouble with the law. But girls—'Steve, they're all so pretty! It's not my fault they're so pretty!'—he had quite the eye for the ladies. And quite the reputation." Steve shook his head. "The girls loved him as much as he loved them. He was always dressed sharp. And then when he joined the army—Bucky in a uniform was like a magnet for the girls. Everywhere he went, there was always a swarm of them. He . . . ." Steve's voice trailed off, and he turned to look out the window.

I realized that, even if Bucky had survived the war (he was reported missing in action and presumed dead after a mission), he would dead by now. Just like all of Steve's other friends.

 _Sia, he's been back in the world two weeks. Give the guy a break. He's catching up on a lifetime of events that happened without him._

Steve turned back to me, his smile mostly restored. "So, we're going to Benson's out in Queens?"

"Yes, it's their newest store. Not quite as big as the flagship store in Manhattan, but it was easier for SHIELD to arrange this, since the Manhattan store is open 24 hours."

"Well, it's probably a little bit different from the last time I was by there." Steve shook his head. "I used to gaze in through the windows, but never went in. Too fancy for the likes of me. My mom was generous as she could be with my allowance, but I bought all my art things at the dimestore, where her money went a lot further."

I had done more research on Steve's life last night, trying to learn more, so at least I could avoid obvious conversational blunders. His mother had been a nurse, and raised him on her own before dying young. Bucky had been his best friend, and they had ended up going on missions together as the leaders of the Howling Commandos, an interesting bunch of misfits who were nonetheless some of the sharpest military operators of the century. There had been an English female officer as well, a Peggy Carter, who was the woman Tony had mentioned when we were at SHIELD the prior week. While none of the sources actually stated that there had been a romantic relationship between Steve and Peggy, it was heavily implied. So, I had a whole list of names of people not to mention, unless Steve mentioned them first.

"The first Christmas after my mom died, Mrs. Barnes sent Bucky over to my apartment to make sure I'd come to Christmas dinner. She had invited me every time I saw her that month, but she didn't trust that I would come, so she made sure I'd be there."

"Well, that was a way of being thoughtful." I wasn't sure where to go with this.

"Oh, there was no way I would have not showed! If you made a promise to Mrs. Barnes, you kept it, unless you were dead." Steve grinned. "There was no getting away with not keeping a promise to her!"

"Which is how Bucky ended up in trouble much of the time?" I took a guess, based on what I had seen growing up with my brothers and our no-nonsense mother.

" .Time!" Steve's mood had lightened. "He never realized how smart she was. To him, she was just his mom. But she was smart in that mom way, and no matter how smart you are, your mom is smarter than you."

I laughed. "This sounds so much like my brothers!"

"But she was kind, too. Had a big heart. Like, her inviting me over to all the holidays and things, even when we were kids, because she knew my mom had to work at the hospital. And she always had a present for me to open, so I wouldn't be left out when Bucky and the other kids were opening theirs."

Steve's eyes misted, and I knew he was seeing something other than the Queens Expressway rolling by.

"Our last Christmas together—before Bucky shipped out to Europe—was the first one after my mom—the first one without my mom. We all sat down in the living room, and Mr. Barnes handed out all the presents. It was his job, she said, but he always said it was his pleasure. He would make a big production of it, reading the 'to' and 'from' names on the tags dramatically, coming towards you with a present, and at the last minute, veering off to hand it to someone else. It was a lot of fun to watch him. I always thought he should have been an actor."

"Sounds like a good way to spend the holiday!" _Keep it light, Sia._

"So this last Christmas—" Steve paused, and cleared his throat. "This particular Christmas, there was a really big box under the tree, with no tag that any of us could see. Bucky's dad was doing the usual dramatic presentation, keeping us all laughing, and wondering who that box was for. He handed out all the presents but that one, and I was the only one not holding a box. So Bucky's dad picks up the box, and pretends to look all over for a name, making comments about how he doesn't know who to give it to, because there's no tag. He shrugs his shoulders, and says he might as well give it to me, since I am the only one who doesn't have a box yet. So he brings over this box, acting like it's really heavy, and sets it down in front of me, the biggest smile on his face."

"He definitely gets points for presentation!"

Steve nodded. "It was quite the production! So we go around the room, and everyone opens their presents in turn, starting with the youngest child, because they've already been waiting so long to find out what's in their presents. Mr. Barnes continued as the Master of Ceremonies, of course. But when it came to my turn, age-wise, he somehow skipped me, and once again, I was the last person with an unopened present."

 _Mr. Barnes knew exactly what he was doing. Clever! I bet Mrs. Barnes came up with the plan._

"He circles back around, and I untie the ribbon on the box. I lift the box to pull off the paper, and it's actually really light. Since he'd done this big act about how heavy it was, he made a comment about how strong I was, to be able to lift it with one hand, which of course made everyone laugh. Not in a mean way, but it was just funny. So I open the box, and inside it is another box. And inside that box is another box. Inside that last box is a sketchbook and a set of drawing pencils, both wrapped in Benson's gift paper."

Steve's voice caught, and he turned away.

 _I am so glad Steve had Bucky's family in his life._

"I can't imagine what that must have cost them. They weren't poor, not like a lot of us in the neighborhood, but they weren't Starks."

"That was wonderfully kind and generous. I'm sure they appreciated how much of a good influence you were on Bucky."

Steve laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say either of us was a good influence on the other! But we'd been friends all of our lives, and were always at each other's houses, and they knew that things weren't always easy for my mom. I later found out the whole thing had been Bucky's idea, and he used his first paycheck from the Army for it. Took some girl from his sister's art class with him, since he didn't know the first thing about drawing pencils. He said it was a terrible date. All she talked about was getting married, and it was their first date!"

"And their last as well?"

"Even if it had gone well, he shipped out not too long after that, so she wouldn't have had time to become Mrs. Barnes anyway. Probably just as well. Bucky made quite a splash with the ladies in Europe." Steve grinned. "Just too popular for his own good!"

"The curse of being charming!"

"So, anyway, what about 'Batman'?" Steve remembered the start of our conversation, even though it had gone far afield.

"Batman has all these cool gadgets and things, right? And does all his secret work in the Bat Cave, which has the secret entrance for the Bat Mobile?"

Steve nodded. "And probably Bat Bats hanging from the ceiling of the cave!"

"Exactly! Anyway, going in and out of Stark's garage feels a lot like the secret entrance to the Bat Cave."

"It does, actually!" Steve looked at me. "You read the comics?"

"I haven't, but when I was a child, there was a TV show based on the comics, and it was the _best_ thing, ever. I loved it! It's probably really different from the comics, but it was so much fun!"

"Movies are never like the comics, right? So no surprise there. I mean, just look at the 'Superman' comics versus the cartoons they used to show!"

"I think you'd like the 'Batman' show, Steve, even if it's really different from the comics. We can stream it if you like—just an episode or two, and if you don't enjoy it, we don't have to watch the rest of it."

"Sure, Sia! Why not? If nothing else, it gives us an excuse to eat popcorn, right?"

Olly's voice came across the intercom. "Professor, Captain Rogers, we're just a block away now. SHIELD has cleared the back entrance, so I'm going to pull around to the alley, and they'll take you into the building."

"Thank you, Olly! We appreciate it." I turned to Steve. "This is going to be amazing!"

Watching Steve as he moved through Benson's was, indeed, amazing. Jamila, the staff member assigned to us clearly had no idea who we were, just "friends of Mr. Stark's", so that made it easier for us. She showed us various pencils and paints, and had set up a table for us to test both instruments and papers. It was like art day at school times one hundred. Seeing Steve relax completely in the midst of this creative nirvana was the best possible result of this trip.

At the end of our allotted time, we each had a small pile of goodies. Jamila cheerfully rang up our purchases, and wrapped them in the store's signature gift paper—the same design they had used since the founding of the store in 1882. The same design on the paper wrapping the last gift from Bucky.

 _I cannot even begin to fathom what Steve is going through_.

* * *

SHIELD hustled us back into the waiting car, and the drive back to the Tower was uneventful and quick.

"Ah, good of you to join us!" Tony grinned as Steve and I walked out of the elevator.

"You said to be back by 8:00. It's 7:02." I smiled sweetly at Tony.

"Did I?" Tony sounded truly surprised.

Steve nodded. "Yes, Tony. You said 8:00."

"Oh, well, Anyway, hi there! Have a seat."

We joined Tony and Selvig at the table, a sleek oval of black glass with no center.

Tony rose. "Erik Selvig, scientist extraordinaire, please meet Steve Rogers, super soldier. Steve Rogers, this is Erik Selvig."

They stood, and shook hands awkwardly over the table.

"And you remember the Professor, of course." Tony's voice was sharper than perhaps he had intended it to be.

Selvig shifted in his chair. "Yes, I do." He glanced at Tony, then back at me. "I . . . I am very sorry about what happened, Professor. I hope you're alright now."

Steve shot me a questioning look. I still didn't know what we could or couldn't tell him, so I diverted. "Thank you, Dr. Selvig. I am better. I don't think any of us really expected it."

I turned to Steve. "I was visiting Dr. Selvig in his lab, and something in the—in the air, I guess—threw me for a loop, and I ended up fainting."

"I'm glad it wasn't serious, then." Steve looked back at Selvig, whose face was a blank screen.

"How are you, Dr. Selvig?" I probed gently with my energies as I spoke. _Tired. Shaken. This isn't just travel fatigue._

He put on a good show in front of those energies. "A bit sleep deprived, but I'm in once piece, so I'm glad about that."

I sensed Tony going into guard mode. _Okay, what's not being said here?_

I smiled brightly at Selvig. "Well, that does make everything else possible!"

"Yeah, and everything else is right here at Stark Tower!" Tony picked up the distraction thread.

 _What is going on? Something must have happened at Project Pegasus._

I raised my glass. "To Stark Tower, the happening-est place to be! And to our gracious host, Tony, who makes it all happen!"

The three of us raised our glasses and toasted Tony, who beamed.

 _He doesn't get nearly enough appreciation. Look at that expression._

"Okay, enough of that! Let's eat!" Tony was suddenly self-conscious, and distracted himself punching numbers into his Starkphone.

A sheet of clear glass rose up and filled the empty center of the table. On it was arranged the various dishes for the meal. Soft lights glowed under the clear glass, making it appear as though the food were floating on air.

 _That is quite the effect!_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tony reached for the nearest serving bowl. "Dive in!"

* * *

In spite of the awkwardness of not being able to talk about large sections of our lives (not knowing who had what level of security clearance, or awareness of particular projects or events), we found a variety of topics for conversation. Selvig appeared happy to take a break from talking shop (no doubt Tony had kept him in the lab since he'd woken up) with the two of us non-scientists. Tony chimed in occasionally, but he was actually watching us more than socializing with us.

"Tony, that was a great meal!" Selvig glanced at his watch. "But if we're going to be back in the lab bright and early tomorrow, I need some sleep."

I looked at my watch. "I should get along as well. My day doesn't start quite as early as yours," I smiled at Selvig, "but early enough."

Tony chuckled. "It's not easy being nocturnal in a diurnal world!"

I turned to Steve. "What about you, Steve? Are you a morning lark or a night owl?"

"The Army teaches you to get up early. I'm not sure I could sleep in if I wanted to." He looked down at the table. "I slept for 70 years. I think I've had my fill."

 _Good going, Sia._

"I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't mean—"

"I know, Sia. You don't need to apologize. I'm just still . . . adjusting."

"I understand." I didn't really, though. I couldn't. How could anyone understand what he was going through?

"Anyway, yeah, I should call it a night, too." Steve rose from the table. "Thanks for supper, Tony—that was some really good food!"

"I am so glad everyone enjoyed it." Stark pushed a button, and the entire table sank into the floor.

"Tony, you have the _best_ special effects!" As much as I loved my Victorian house, I admired his ingenuity and the elegance of his designs, ultra-modern though they were.

"I can build one of these for your house, Professor!" Tony waggled his eyebrows.

 _My house. Home._ My voice caught in my throat, and tears threatened. I took a deep breath, and put on a smile with the exhale."I may take you up on that, Tony!"

"If you want it, you got it, Professor!"

"Thanks again, Tony. But really, I have to go now. Goodnight, everyone!" I waved as I raced for the elevator.

"Hey, Professor, I'll ride with you!" Steve caught up with me in two quick steps, and we retreated into the lift.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Steve's concern was real.

"I—I'm fine, Steve, thank you." I wasn't fine, but I also wasn't going to burst into tears in front of Captain America.

"Here. You might need this." He fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to me.

I burst into tears.

The elevator stopped at my floor, and we stepped out into the lobby.

"Thank you." I dabbed at my eyes. "It's just—well—home. I haven't been there in so long, and I don't know when I'll get to go back. If ever." I tried to stop crying, and failed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry. You are dealing with even more stuff, and you're holding together so well and I—"

Steve patted my shoulder. "Professor, you don't have to apologize. It's upsetting when people shoot at you." He smiled. "I don't like it, and it's my job."

I chuckled. "Okay, maybe my job isn't so bad. I just have to deal with faculty meetings."

"I don't suppose people come to those armed?" Steve's smile was helping me relax.

"Not usually, no. Although there was a sword fight in the Philosophy Department a few years ago."

"Really?" Steve's expression was a mix of amusement and disbelief.

"Yes. Two of the professors had disagreed on a certain point of Hegel's. For years. One day, their dispute went beyond words, and Dr. Matson charged into Dr. Dreyfus' office with a drawn sword."

Steve laughed. "I shouldn't laugh, the poor man was probably terrified to have that happen to him."

"Not at all! He pulled his own sword off the wall, and they went at it, hammer and tongs, through the department office."

"What happened?" Steve was staring as though he'd never heard such an outrageous tale before.

 _I can only imagine the stories he could tell of his experiences in a real war._

"The department head, Dr. Shaffer, happened to be in, and saw what was going on. So she drew _her_ sword and cornered the two of them. They could choose to stop their duelling, or they could finish their duel and lose tenure."

Steve laughed. "She was terrifically clever! But I'm kind of surprised at how heavily armed the philosophy professors are."

"One of the former department chairs was from Finland. There, when you graduate with your Ph.D., they give you a fancy hat and a real sword. So, the department developed a tradition of having swords in their offices, even though none of the rest of them were from Finland."

Steve nodded. "None of my teachers were that interesting! I clearly did not go to the right schools."

"Well, there's interesting, and then there's _interesting_. Interesting is as interesting does."

Steve patted my shoulder. "Are you okay now, Professor?"

"I am, Steve. Thank you." I exhaled. I did actually feel better, even though I had made a fool of myself in front of Captain America. He'd been a perfect gentleman about it. Not unexpected, but certainly appreciated.

"You're welcome, Professor. If you ever want to talk, I'm on floor 42." His smile filled the room with warmth.

"Thank you, Steve. And likewise. You know where to find me."

"Thank you, Professor. And goodnight."

"Goodnight, Steve."

I punched in my door code and did the thumbprint scan, and entered my apartment. I heard the elevator doors close as I shut my door.

* * *

End notes:

The chapter title is from the song "Friday on My Mind" from the Easybeats. Check it out on YouTube!

At the time of writing, there is no New York chain of art supply stores called Benson's. I wish there were, because it sounds like a great place to shop!


	31. Please Welcome Our Next Guest

Chapter 31: Please Welcome Our Next Guest

Secrets can't be kept forever.

* * *

Steve woke up well before his alarm even thought about going off. _Might as well hit the gym before breakfast._

Living in Stark Tower was unlike anything he'd ever imagined. Technology in his time was nothing like this. But dealing with all the inventions, he could definitely tell that Tony was Howard's son—Tony had the same wildly creative and yet somehow incredibly practical imagination his father had possessed, and solved problems that were such an ingrained part of daily life that no one really thought of them as problems until they'd been solved.

Steve tried to imagine Howard and a young Tony in the lab together. _Tony must have been quite the handful. He was Howard's kid, after all._

Shaking off his distraction, Steve quickly changed into his workout clothes, and headed to the gym. For all that Tony was an in-his-head science guy, he had a gym that would be the envy of any professional athlete.

Or supersoldier.

* * *

I stepped into the elevator. "Jarvis, Floor 42, please. I am going to visit Steve Rogers."

"Captain Rogers is currently not in his suite, Professor."

"Do you know when he'll be back? I have something to return to him, but I have to teach this afternoon."

"I can unlock the door for you, madame, so you can leave it for him."

"Thank you, Jarvis!" I grinned as the elevator began to move.

* * *

"Sir, the cameras—"

Tony sighed. "Show me."

"Of course, sir. This is the feed from Dr. Selvig's suite door."

Tony willed himself to look. He'd pulled all the wires out of the cameras and turned off power to the monitor panel in the lab, but the video streams still hadn't stopped.

Re-runs of "The Muppets". This morning, it had been episodes of "Lassie".

"Anything else, Jarvis?"

"This is from Mr. Barton's floor."

A scene from "Robin of Sherwood" appeared on the screen.

Tony sighed. The cameras were the worst idea he had ever had.

* * *

"Professor, Mr. Stark has arranged a dinner tonight to welcome Dr. Banner to the Tower, at 7:00 PM, on the communal floor."

Absorbed in my reading, I was startled to hear Jarvis out of nowhere.

"Thank you, Jarvis. I'll be there as soon as I can once I finish my office hours with my students. That goes until 8:00 PM."

"I'll let him know, Professor. Thank you."

"Thank you, Jarvis!"

* * *

Having done three complete circuits around the gym, Steve decided he had done enough working out for one morning. _Not like I have anything else to do until SHIELD decides to send me on a mission._

He wondered when that would be. Fury had him that he'd be staying with Stark "for a few weeks", since SHIELD was having difficulty finding a suitable apartment for him to rent. Not that he'd rent it directly, of course—the lease would be under a fictitious identity created by SHIELD, because, as Fury pointed out, they didn't want the entire world knowing Captain America's address. But SHIELD had a list of criteria the length of Fury's coat, and they hadn't yet found a place for him. Fury had said their priority was getting him into a permanent living arrangement and settling back into a regular life before sending him into the field.

Steve appreciated the thought, but found himself antsy at having so much free time. Before the war, his days were filled with school and work. Then he joined the Army, where every minute of the day had been planned for him. Then he became Captain America, and hadn't really had a moment to himself since the day he crawled into Stark's contraption, and everything—including him—had changed beyond imagining.

Steve let himself into his suite—and froze.

The living room light was on.

He had turned off all the lights when he left for the gym.

 _Someone has been in here._

It was far too early for the cleaning crew to have come through.

Steve picked up his shield, and slid silently along the wall.

"Good morning, Captain Rogers!"

Steve jumped out of his skin.

Jarvis' tone was truly apologetic. "I am so sorry to have alarmed you, Captain."

Steve sighed, and set the shield down against the wall.

"Jarvis, someone has been in here."

"Yes, the Professor came to visit earlier. You were occupied elsewhere. She said she had something to return to you, so I let her in. I assure you, however, that no one else has entered."

Right. The handkerchief.

 _She must have been up early._

"She left it on the coffee table, Captain."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Of course, sir. Anything else I may assist you with?"

"Not right now, Jarvis. Thanks."

"Of course, Captain."

Steve wandered over to the coffee table. The handkerchief, which had been washed and ironed, was folded neatly on the table, tied with a dark blue ribbon and a sprig of lavender. Steve picked it up and inhaled the lavender, then noticed the small box with the Benson's logo that had been underneath.

He slipped the ribbon from the box, and pulled off the lid. There was the familiar tissue paper, that same logo, that he'd first seen all those years ago in Bucky's parents' living room. Just for a moment, he was there again.

 _Not right now._

Steve shook himself. Pulling back the paper, he saw a set of colored pencils in an elegant wooden case with the words "Special Chromatics" engraved and gilded on the front. Steve turned the case over, and read the back label.

"These premium, all-wood pencils are filled with multicolour lead created in a chessboard pattern and sliced on the diagonal, creating unique, varied trace effects with each stroke. Made in Italy."

 _Well, if that isn't fancy!_

He looked down at the table, and realized that the Professor had set a card under the box.

 _Wax seal. Even more fancy!_

He carefully lifted the edge of the envelope flap, and slid the card out.

 _Dear Steve,_

 _Thank you for your kindness last night. I know you are dealing with so many of your own emotions, and I really appreciate your taking the time to be with me during my meltdown. I return the handkerchief herewith, laundered and pressed._

 _I noticed the look of glee as you were trying these out last night, and had Jamila quietly pull them from your stack to gift-wrap. Just a little something to encourage you to pick up your art again as you create a new life for yourself. You always think of what others need, so this is my way of reminding you that someone thinks about what makes you happy as well._

 _Regards,_

 _Sia_

Steve looked around the room, wondering what he could draw that would deserve such a refined set of colors. His eyes settled on an object, and with a pleased grin, he began rummaging through the Benson's bag for the pad of Bee Paper he'd purchased the night before.

* * *

At 7:15, Dennis was once again a no-show, so I logged off for the night. I put on shoes and headed to the elevator to join the party.

The elevator doors opened on the 40th floor, and the party was off to a mild start. Everyone was standing around, making polite conversation, clutching drinks. Except Captain Rushman, who was watching everything from a couch at the back of the room. I was surprised to see her, and pleased. We'd met only once, but the lack of company was catching up to me. Steve was nice, but other than our two excursions earlier in the week, we hadn't really spent any time together, and Selvig had been in the lab non-stop, as far as I could tell.

I poured myself a glass of wine, and headed her direction.

"Professor! So good to see you!" She rose and gave me a polite, but warm, hug.

"Captain Rushman! What a nice surprise!"

"Please, call me Nat. I flew Dr. Banner here, and Tony invited me to stay for the party."

"The least he could do, really!" I laughed, and she smiled politely. "How long have you been here?"

"We landed mid-afternoon. Dr. Banner has been dragged around to every lab by Tony since the moment he arrived."

I nodded. "I'm surprised Tony is having this party. I figured the two of them and Selvig would be locked in the lab, and we'd not see any of them for months."

"I think that's what Tony would like to do, but then he does have a sense of his responsibilities as host." She smiled over her drink.

"Have you been anyplace interesting lately?"

"Not really. It's been quiet. And I'm okay with that. How are you? How's life in the Tower?"

A shiver ran up my spine. _I wish Stark had named this something other than Stark_ Tower _._

"Fine. I think I'm pretty much used to the technology. And I appreciate not having to go grocery shopping!"

"Professor! You're here!" Tony called from across the room. "Come meet our newest resident!"

I turned to Nat. "Excuse me, won't you?"

She laughed. "Better to go there, before he brings the party here!"

I crossed the room to where Tony was standing with Clint, Steve, and another man. Dressed casually, and emitting a high frequency of nervous energy, the new arrival gave me a half-smile.

"Dr. Banner, this our Professor, our very first Stark Special Studies Chair!"

He reached for my hand, and we shook quickly.

His voice was low, but pleasant. "It's nice to meet you, Professor. Tony has told me a lot about your work."

Tony grinned. "Professor, please meet Dr. Bruce Banner, scientific genius!"

I sent him some calming energy as I spoke. "It's good to meet you as well, Dr. Banner."

He exhaled a bit. "Bruce, really, it's okay to call me Bruce."

I sent another wave of calming energy. "Nice to meet you, Bruce! I apologize for not being as well-informed about you. Tony has told me you're the world's leading authority on gamma radiation."

Bruce shot Tony a half-panicked look. "Did he say anything else?"

"I'm a historian, not a scientist, so Tony keeps things simple when talking to me." I flashed Tony a sweet smile, and he stuck his tongue out in reply.

Bruce relaxed. "From what Tony has told me, you could understand anything he chose to explain, if he'd bother."

Tony turned and stuck his tongue out at Bruce.

"Eloquent, Tony, as always." I raised my glass to Bruce. "Welcome! It's nice to have company."

"So what am I, chopped liver?" Clint exclaimed in mock dismay.

"No, too big to fit on a cracker." I raised my glass to Clint.

"Good one, Professor!" Clint cracked a smile, and raised his glass in return.

The elevator doors opened again, and Selvig joined us.

"Dr. Selvig! Get over here!" Tony waved dramatically. "We've been waiting!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Tony, I just found something really interesting, and wanted to be sure of what I saw."

Tony started to speak, looked across the room at Nat, and back at me. "Okay, great! We'll check it out after dinner."

 _What was that about?_

"Hey, everyone, Dr. Selvig's here, let's eat!"

We all headed for the table, and sorted ourselves according to the place cards.

 _Wow. I don't remember the last time I saw place cards that wasn't a wedding. Nice touch, Jarvis._

Tony was in the host's place at the table, of course. Bruce, Natalie, and Steve were to his right, and Erik and Clint to his left. Which left me in the hostess seat. _Well, I've been here longer than any of the other guests, and Pepper isn't here, so okay, sure._

Tony rang a bell shaped like a miniature Iron Man figure, and a parade of the Roomba-bots brought out the food. Each bot presented its dish to each guest in turn, then set the serving bowl on the sideboard, and skittered out of the room. It was technologically amazing, and utterly adorable, all at the same time.

Seated between Steve and Clint, I was regaled with Clint's tales of adventure. Steve chimed in now and then with his own stories. At one point, they had a long discussion about hiding in the Hungarian countryside, interrupted by occasional remarks from Nat across the table. They all agreed that a chicken coop is always a good option for cover in a bad situation.

I noticed Erik whispering to Tony, who nodded and stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will excuse us, please. We are loath to depart such charming company," he grinned at Nat, "but Dr. Selvig has piqued my curiosity, and we are going to adjourn to the lab. You are all welcome to continue the festivities here," he gestured around the room, "and I hope you do, as I plan to rejoin you once we're done in the lab."

He turned to Bruce. "And, Dr. Banner, if you could join us, that would be great."

"Um, sure, okay." Bruce folded his napkin, set it on the table, and rose.

"Clint, Captain Rogers, I'm trusting you alone with these lovely ladies. Don't do anything foolish!" Tony laughed.

I tried not to roll my eyes. Nat didn't bother trying, and gave Tony a look that should have dropped him to the floor.

"Mr. Stark, you know—" Steve began.

"I think the men have other things to worry about than succumbing to our charms, Stark." Nat set a bottle of vodka on the table, and a ten dollar bill. "Shots!"

"See, that's what I'm talking about, Rushman." Tony's grin was lopsided. "Remember, Rogers has the advantage when it comes to booze!"

The scientists left the room, and the four of us stared at the bottle and shot glasses.

"Nat, I'm not sure this is a good idea." I could hold my own well enough, but this was also a school night.

"Just one round, Professor! Then you can go to bed, like the responsible adult none of the rest of us are." Nat grinned at Clint, who grinned back.

"Speak for yourself!" Steve pretended to be offended.

 _Good, he's relaxing a bit._

"Ante up, people!" Nat poured the first round of shots as Steve and Clint each pulled out their wallets.

"No one said there'd be gambling, so I didn't bring any cash!" I felt a bit embarrassed, and also a bit shocked at how out of touch with daily life I had become.

"It's okay, Professor, we know where you live!" Clint laughed, and tossed back his first shot.

I couldn't explain why his words made me feel uneasy. I tried to laugh, and tossed back my first shot. Nat and Steve followed, and Nat refilled the glasses.

"To life!" Clint raised the toast, and we all downed our shots.

Nat refilled the glasses, and turned to Steve.

"Uh, to, um, science!" Steve raised the glass, and we all echoed the toast before drinking.

I felt a bit warm, but otherwise unaffected. Three shots in five minutes, and I should have felt something.

"Hey, I'm going to get some water for us. I think we'll all be better off in the morning for it."

"Great idea, Professor!" Clint called after me as I headed for the kitchen area.

I felt fine. Not the least bit tipsy or wobbly. I found some glasses and filled a pitcher with water and ice, and returned to the table, walking a perfectly straight line.

Everyone went for the water, then Nat refilled the shot glasses. "To vodka!"

We all laughed, raising our glasses and drinking the subject of our toast.

 _What am I doing? I have to work tomorrow. But I feel fine._

"Your turn, Professor."

I was suddenly tongue-tied. I stared at my glass, then looked up at Nat. She smiled with genuine kindness, and empathy—not what I would have expected at all.

"To friends!" I raised my glass, and they all cheered in agreement before drinking.

At the end of the second bottle, Clint was starting to lean sideways out of his chair, so we adjourned to the comfortable chairs in the living room area. Nat followed with another bottle.

 _I feel fine. I can still walk straight, and I'm not slurring at all when I speak._

 _Okay, Tesseract Effect noted._

Steve was a bit more talkative than usual, but I knew that couldn't have had much to do with the alcohol. Maybe he was finally feeling like he could relax amid this rather strange assemblage of people.

Another bottle's worth of toasts and shots had Clint asleep in his chair. Nat laughed, and found a blanket to tuck around him.

She held up a fourth bottle. "Shall we keep going?"

I looked at my watch. 12:42 AM.

"I have to get up for work, so I think I'm good."

Nat glanced at Steve. "Come on, Professor, just one more round!"

 _Why is it so important to her that I get drunk? What is going on?_

I still felt minimal effects, so, sure. "Okay, one more shot, but then I have to get some sleep. I have 75 undergraduates expecting to hear about the role of myth in local governance in the Nordic countries in the early medieval period."

Clint opened one eye, and chuckled. "How does it feel to be talking about your very real boyfriend as a historical myth?"

I set down my glass and stared at Clint.

Nat did likewise.

My voice was hard as ice. "Excuse me, Clint, what did you say?" _There is no way he can know about Loki._

"Oh, damn. Damn damn damn." Clint looked helplessly at Nat. I couldn't tell if he was afraid of her asking what he was talking about, or if she knew, too, and he was afraid of what she was going to do to him for saying it aloud.

 _There is no way either of them can know. They're private pilots, not SHIELD agents._

Nat spoke first. "Now, Clint, that wasn't a nice thing to say."

 _They_ are _SHIELD agents. How could I not have figured this out? Why else would they be here?_

I set down my glass and stared at them both. "You're not pilots. You work for SHIELD."

Nat turned to me. "Yes, Professor. We are pilots, and we do work for SHIELD. I'm sorry. I know you're probably upset."

I focused my fury on Clint. "He is not my _boyfriend_ , you ass."

Clint was trying to be serious, but couldn't quite get his tongue under control. "Stark calls him your space husband."

"What, does the whole world know?" I was angry, and frightened. Who else was a SHIELD agent? Who else knew all the details of my life?

Nat intervened. "Professor, please. I understand you're upset. But no one else knows. Just the people in this room." She nodded. "And Stark."

"But . . . . " I didn't even know what I was objecting to. Nothing made sense any more. I was isolated, but had no privacy. I was safe, and yet surrounded. No one around me was who they seemed to be.

 _I'm not even sure who I am, any more._

The elevator doors opened, and Stark walked into the middle of everything.

"Hey, I'm back! Miss me?" Tony stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene. "Uh, guys? What's going on here?"

Nat took the lead. "Tony, there's been rather a lot of vodka consumed. Clint said something inappropriate—"

"Damn it, Barton!" Tony took a breath, ready to tear into Clint.

 _Barton?_

"I know Romanoff can take care of herself, but I will not have you bothering the Professor!"

 _Romanoff?_

I had never seen Tony angry before, and didn't want to see any more of it.

I stood. "Tony, I appreciate the thought. I'm going to ignore what Clint said. Tonight has been a series of revelations that I am completely unprepared to deal with. I am going to bed."

I patted Tony on the shoulder as I walked to the elevator. The doors opened as I reached them, and I let them close behind me without turning to look into the room.

* * *

End notes: The drawing pencils are a fancy version of the Koh-I-Noor Magic FX pencils, which actually come in a plain cardboard box. Bee Paper is a premium drawing paper made by the Bee Paper Company in Beaverton, Oregon. It's really, really good art paper.


	32. Catching Up

Chapter 32 Catching Up

Time for honest discussions.

* * *

"Sir, the camera in Agent Romanoff's lobby."

Tony felt a familiar sense of dread wash over him. He had removed the cameras entirely, and yet, a video stream was being fed to the monitors from somewhere. Or someone. "Go ahead."

The screen flickered, and the Sugar Plum Fairy pas-de-deux from "The Nutcracker" appeared.

"Thanks, Jarvis. She'd probably like that better than the Power Puff girls playing yesterday."

"Doubtless, sir."

* * *

"Professor, Agent Romanoff would like to know if you would meet with her. She understands if you prefer not to."

I had been sitting at my desk, ostensibly preparing for today's class, but really just staring out the window for over an hour.

"Tell her now is fine, or else after 8:00 PM, when I'm done with work."

"Of course, Professor. Thank you."

I continued staring out the window. I was grateful that last night's shots party had had no effect on me. Drinking that much and staying up that late would have done a number on me, even in my younger days. But today, I felt nothing.

In pretty much every way.

 _How did I get here?_

The doorbell rang. "Professor, Agent Romanoff is at the door."

"I'll meet her in the living room, Jarvis. Thank you."

"Of course, Professor."

I walked to the living room, closing the door to the study behind me. Not what I usually did, but after last night, I felt it necessary to set some kind of boundary.

Nat stood calmly, and held out a bottle of aspirin. "I thought you might need these."

In spite of myself, I smiled. "That was thoughtful, but I'm good, thanks."

"I know last night wasn't exactly what anyone had planned. I'm sorry, Professor."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I said nothing.

"I understand you've been through so much—assassination attempts, living with SHIELD, having to leave your home and hide here. When you made your toast, I felt like you meant it, and I'm so sorry to have let you down. You thought you were among friends, not spies. That had to be a shock."

 _Oh, she's good._ I kept my voice neutral. "Yes."

Nat flashed a smile filled with warmth, and apparently genuine. "I want you to know that Clint and I, well, we are spies. But I do care about you, Professor, as a person, not just as my mission."

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff." _Nice speech. She's definitely a spy. A very good one._

"I know—I mean, you're probably never going to trust any of us again, and I don't blame you. But we have your back, no matter what, even when SHIELD pulls us off to another assignment."

I realized I didn't want SHIELD to do that. I may be surrounded by spies and secret agents, but at least they were _my_ spies and secret agents. If I couldn't have real friends, I could least have my government-issued friends.

"Thank you, Agent. I appreciate that." To my utter embarrassment, I started crying. I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket, and sat down on the couch.

Nat sat next to me, patting my hand as I cried.

"It's just that, well, everything, like you said. I finally started to relax, finally started to feel like maybe I could at least enjoy being here, enjoy not being quite so alone. And then to find out everyone is here just because it's their job."

"I assure you, Professor, you are not just 'my job'. I mean, you are, but you are also a person, and I recognize that, and hope you feel respected and appreciated."

"I don't know what I feel, Agent Romanoff."

"You can still call me 'Nat'. Really." She smiled softly.

"I don't know anything, Nat, and I've never been like this. Nothing makes sense. I have this external structure imposed by my teaching work, but if it weren't for that, I'd be utterly lost. I am so disconnected from my life, from everything that makes me feel like me, I don't know who I even am anymore."

"I understand how distressing that can be, Professor." Her eyes were distant. "I'm sorry you are going through this. If you want to talk, I will listen."

"I appreciate the offer, Nat. Maybe another time. I need to get ready for my class, and then I have office hours."

She rose, gesturing to the bottle of aspirin. "You sure you don't want these? Given how much you drank, I'm impressed you're awake."

"Apparently, getting zapped by the Tesseract makes a person impervious to alcohol."

"What?" Nat stared at me.

"Didn't anyone tell you what happened at Project Pegasus last week?"

"Coulson said you fell ill, and Tony refused to discuss it on the flight back."

 _Well, at least there's one thing that the world doesn't know._

"They took me to meet the Tesseract. It went off, and zapped me. Now all I want to do is eat everything in sight, and I'm sleeping like, five hours a night. In spite of eating everything, I'm losing weight. And apparently, alcohol no longer affects me."

"Have you told Fury this?"

"No. It doesn't seem relevant to what they want to do with the Cube."

"Tell him anyway. The more information they have, the more likely they might be able to finally do something with the Tesseract."

"Okay, sure. I'll send him an email after I'm done for the day."

Nat moved to hug me, then stopped. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Thank you for coming by, Nat." I hugged her. No point in trying to pretend I didn't appreciate her concern, and her kindness.

"Any time, Professor. _Any_ time. You know how to reach me."

* * *

I made it through my class, and through office hours. Dennis actually showed up towards the end of the day, even though he wasn't scheduled. He hadn't made any progress on his writing, or even done further research. I assigned him some reading, and logged off for the day.

In spite of everything that had happened last night, I was pleased to find that I wasn't at all grumpy. I was actually looking forward to heading up to the common floor and spending the evening with my government-issued friends.

* * *

Tony's taste in wine was impeccable, and the meal was equally wonderful. I ended up sitting next to Bruce, who was much more relaxed in a one-on-one conversation than dealing with the noisy group. We discovered a mutual interest in Shakespeare, and were happily discussing the various plays.

"I've always wondered about the absent father. Shakespeare makes no reference to him, almost implying that Volumnia somehow birthed Coriolanus through immaculate conception." I reached for my wine glass.

Bruce grinned. "Well, he certainly believed himself a savior worthy of worship!"

"Mr. Stark. Professor. The car with Dr. Foster will arrive downstairs in four minutes."

I had been so caught up in my conversation with Bruce that I had forgotten to watch the time.

"Oh, Bruce, please excuse me! I want to welcome Jane!"

He smiled. "Of course, Professor. I look forward to meeting her as well!"

Tony rose, and we walked to the elevator. "We won't be gone long. Don't get into trouble!" he yelled as the doors closed.

"I really appreciate your having Jane here for the weekend, Tony. It's been months since she and I have had more than a quick phone call or erratic email."

"My pleasure, Professor. We're going to have quite the crowd this weekend! In fact, I've arranged a party for Saturday, so we can all get to know each other." Tony's grin told me that he had more planned than I could even guess at.

"That's a great idea, Tony! Just, um, let's keep it manageable. Nothing too outrageous, at least?"

"It's just a plain old rooftop party—music, food, booze, dancing. We'll have a great time!"

I tried to relax, to tell myself that Tony would probably have some amazing fireworks, or some new robot helpers, and that would be the extent of it. _No burning helicopters._

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped into the garage just as the car Jane was riding in pulled through yet another secret entrance. The car had barely stopped moving when Jane launched herself out of the car. I pulled her into a hug, and we started jumping up and down, giddy at seeing each other after so long.

Keeping one arm around Jane, I turned to introduce her to Tony. "Jane, this is the famous Tony Stark, our gracious host. Tony, this is Dr. Jane Foster, genius scientist and my fabulous friend."

Jane and Tony shook hands. "Dr. Foster, it's a pleasure to meet you. I know you are here for a weekend off, but if you feel like dropping by the lab at any point …." Tony turned up the boyish charm to 11.

"Oh, Mr. Stark! That would be amazing!" She turned to me. "Not that I don't want to spend time with you, Sia, but, I've heard so much about the lab set up here! Oh! And you can call me Jane. It's fine."

I laughed. "Jane, of course I don't mind if you spend time with Tony in the lab. I have a class to teach, and office hours, so you can hang out with all the guys in the lab and do science things."

Jane turned to me. "The guys?"

"Erik Selvig is here—"

Jane clapped her hands. "That's fantastic! I didn't know! It's been forever since I've seen him! SHIELD keeps him in some secret lab somewhere."

"Oh, like they don't have _you_ locked away?" I raised my eyebrow, only half-teasing.

"That's different. It's, um, it's different." Jane shrugged, and I knew she couldn't elaborate. That she didn't know of Erik's presence told me that she also didn't know that the Tesseract was here. I figured she would skip dinner and go straight to the lab if she did know. If she knew what it was, or that it even existed.

 _This is much too complicated._

Tony chimed in. "Bruce Banner is here as well. SHIELD brought him in to look at the—"

I glared at Tony, wishing I could have him read my thoughts the way I could do with Loki.

"—at some of the things I've been working on, you know, see what he can do with some of the things that I haven't gotten around to finishing."

 _Seriously, that Pepper has not thrown him out a window is a testament to her patience. No one is that cute._

"Anyway, we're in the middle of dinner. Olly has taken your case to your suite, and you can join us for some food before you settle in." Tony gestured towards the elevator, and the doors opened. We piled in, and headed back to the common floor.

After dinner, Jane and I took the elevator to her floor.

"Sia, this place is incredible. Do you love it here, or what?" Jane's eyes were wide, looking at the view from the living room in her suite.

"There's a lot to like. I mean, I would much rather be home, but if I can't be, this is a far better option than the Holiday Inn!" I laughed, and realized at that moment how incredibly homesick I felt.

 _Your friend is here. Enjoy Jane's company. You can mope later._

"I have never seen anything like this. Not even in a movie!" Jane was playing with the various light controls, brightening and dimming the lights with glee.

"Have you met Jarvis?" I figured that she hadn't, and felt it was better to do it now, rather than have her be surprised later.

"Um, no. Was he at dinner?" Jane's question was honest.

"Jarvis is the AI that runs the building. He's on duty all the time, but will only be around when you want him to. Jarvis?"

Jarvis sounded almost amused, or perhaps I was projecting. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Dr. Foster. The Professor has said many wonderful things about you."

" .Hell." Jane stared at me.

"Jarvis can do or arrange whatever you need. Forgotten toothbrush, desire for ice cream, a sudden need for a really good Shiraz—just ask, and he can take care of it."

Jane continued to stare. "He's here all the time?"

Jarvis hastened to assure Jane. "Oh, no, Dr. Foster. Any time you want privacy, you can simply say so, and I'll go away, returning only when you wish me to."

Jane relaxed a bit. "Um, okay."

"In fact, if there's nothing else you or the Professor need, I'll take my leave, so the two of you can catch up."

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. Thanks, Jarvis." Jane didn't sound entirely convinced that she wasn't going to be spied on the rest of her time at Stark Tower.

"The refrigerator is stocked with cheese, fruit, and chocolate, and the wine cabinet has also been replenished. I made some choices based on what the Professor has in her cellar. I do hope you enjoy them!"

I grinned. "Thank you, Jarvis. That's very good of you. Have a good night!"

"Thank you, Professor. And I hope you and Dr. Foster do as well!"

"Did you just wish an AI a good night?" Jane staring at me was becoming a bit unnerving.

"You get used to him, and forget that he's an AI. And, given that until two days ago, my options for conversation were limited to my students and Stark, having Jarvis to chat with is a blessing."

Jane laughed. "Okay, I can see that!" She turned, scanning the room. "So, where is this wine cabinet? Let's see what's in it!"

We chose a Cabernet Franc, and settled into fabulously overstuffed chairs, turned to take in the view of the city at night.

"So, really, Sia. How are you?" Jane looked at me over her wine glass. "You seem fine, but . . . I don't know. Something is _different."_

I wanted to confide in my friend. However, my friend was also a scientist who worked for SHIELD. I didn't know how security clearances worked, or whether she even knew what Erik had been working on at Project Pegasus.

 _How did my life become so complicated? I don't even know what I can say to my best friend without creating a government crisis._

"I'm fine, for the most part. I miss San Francisco, even as nice as living _chez Stark_ is. I guess the main thing is the lack of a social life, and not being able to go out by myself."

Jane nodded. "When you have a full life, it's hard to step back from it. Or so I've been told."

I laughed. "Yes, because I'm the one who told you!" I shook my head. "You still live in the lab, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I love my work. It's more interesting than anything else I could spend my time on. Why wouldn't I spend all my time in the lab?"

"At least Darcy makes sure you eat, right?" I knew Jane's assistant was not particularly scientific, but she was mostly practical when it came to make sure Jane didn't work herself to death.

"Darcy does try to feed me. Sometimes it's even food I want to eat!" Jane's laugh was self-conscious.

"Let me guess—PopTarts, breakfast cereal, and peanut butter."

"She brings me salads, too. And sometimes I actually eat them."

I feigned shock. "No! Jane Foster! Eating a salad! Never!"

"They're not bad. Some of them, at least. I mean, Darcy can't really cook, but there's a nice deli in walking distance, and they have a lot of good prepared stuff that she picks up."

"That's an improvement from your undergrad days, at least."

"Hey! I did fine as an undergrad!" Jane feigned indignation.

"Jane, you didn't even go into the kitchen in your apartment at the university the first three months you lived there."

"I didn't die of starvation, did I?" she countered.

"No, because you ate at the university cafeteria every day!"

"Well, but that was a good thing, right? How else would we have met? It's not as though I'd end up in one of your classes."

"True! Although it would have been entertaining—'the undergraduate astrophysics student's guide to early European history'!"

Jane chuckled. "I should take a sabbatical and teach that one semester!"

"Why not? I would love to have you around for a whole semester!"

Jane shook her head. "Well, there is this day job I have . . . ."

How could I convince Jane to actually consider it?

"SHIELD can give you a sabbatical. You've probably done a decade of work in the three years you've been there. They can give you some time off!" I wanted to do everything to convince her. Having months together would be great for both of us.

Jane shrugged. "Nah. I'd just get bored without my lab work."

"We'd have a great time! You could stay at my place. Just like old times!" I raised my wine glass.

Jane raised her glass in return. "I guess I did sleep on your couch rather a lot."

I smiled at the memory of Jane curled up on my couch, asleep under a pile of blankets, notebook still held tightly in one hand."It was good to have your company. And you certainly weren't in any shape to be driving back to your apartment after gazing at stars all night from my back yard!"

"That really was so great of you, Sia. I mean, my professors were staggered with the results I could get from my 'secret location'." Jane laughed, and took another drink of wine.

"What's the point of having a friend with an unobstructed view of the sky if you can't set up your telescope to do your research?"

Jane shook her head. "That was so long ago, Sia. You had finally attained full professorship, and had just bought your condo."

"And you were a freshman, and already outshining everyone else in the department, including several of the professors."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Jane, you are smarter than pretty much everyone in your field. The only reason Selvig is more senior is because he is actually older and has more experience. But you are every bit as intelligent and clever, and I bet you could work circles around him if SHIELD ever put the two of you on the same project."

Jane shook her head. "I know plenty, but Erik is a genius."

"And so are you, Jane. Give yourself some credit! SHIELD doesn't spend umpty-hundred-thousand dollars to support a scientist who isn't a genius."

"Maybe they're just keeping me distracted so I don't cause any more trouble. I mean, that whole 'alien robot invading small town' thing was probably not a desired outcome from their side."

"Oh, Jane! Please, give yourself credit. If they wanted to keep you out of trouble, they have other ways to do that."

Jane nodded, and sipped at her wine.

"But really, I would love to have you at the university for a semester! Put together a proposal. Dr. Edwards is still the Dean of the school of science, and he would be thrilled to have you there. I'll help you convince Fury to give you the time. He owes me one, anyway."

Jane set down her glass. "Oh, really? Fury owes you one? I didn't think he owed anyone anything, ever."

 _Oops. Damn. Crossed the wrong line there. She is a SHIELD employee._

I lightened my tone, giving a conspiratorial smile. "Well, you know, sometimes things happen."

Jane wasn't buying it. "Like what kind of things, Sia?"

I shrugged. "Oh, just . . . things."

I could feel Jane pull away, even though she didn't move. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Well, I kind of . . . can't tell you." I was desperately sorry I had said anything, and desperately looking for a way to change the subject.

Jane shook her head. "It's funny—all these years, I haven't been able to tell you about my life or my work. And now you can't tell me about yours."

"I'm not certain 'funny' is the right word. But it is definitely odd."

Jane nodded, and drank more wine. "Odd, that's a good word for it."

"Jane, I'm sorry. This is strange. I don't know what to do here. I've never had to deal with this kind of thing before. You're my friend, and I want to tell you everything, but what happens if I tell you something SHIELD doesn't want you to know?"

Jane sighed. "I understand. It's one of the reasons I don't call as often as I want to. I get excited about what I'm working on, and I want to share it with you, but it's classified, so I can't."

We stared at each other for a minute, and raised our glasses in a toast.

"To my friend, Jane. I'm so glad you're still here."

"To my friend, Sia. I'm awfully glad I am!"

Jane refilled our glasses. "So, what _can_ you tell me about? Is Dr. Franklin still horrible?"

"Oh! I should tell you about Tony Stark coming to my office!" Having met Dr. Franklin, Jane would appreciate hearing about Tony's handling of Tad and the media circus.

* * *

"Sir, the cameras in Dr. Foster's lobby."

Tony regretted the whole idea of the cameras, and the whole idea of guests. Or, rather, one particular guest.

"Go ahead." Tony looked up, and Carl Sagan's smiling face greeted him.


	33. Waiting for the Weekend

Chapter 33 Waiting for the Weekend

The Stark Tower Slumber Party guests assemble.

* * *

"Professor, Captain Rogers would like to know if he may pay you a visit."

I'd been staring out the window, rather than working on next week's lecture outlines. I'd had a wonderful time catching up with Jane last night, and was thinking more about the promise of fun this weekend than about my work. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I hadn't been distracted for as long as I'd feared, and that I still had a couple of hours before my first student appointment. "Of course, Jarvis!"

"I will let him know, Professor."

"Thank you, Jarvis!"

Excited at the prospect an unexpected visit from Steve, I closed my notebook and headed for the living room. Since I wasn't getting much work done, I might as well enjoy some company. I wandered over to the window, and stared at the skyline, letting my mind wander.

Three minutes later, the doorbell rang. I raced to the door, and flung it open. "Good morning, Steve!"

He seemed surprise at the alacrity with which I had answered the door. "Um, good morning, Professor! I hope it's not too early. I know you said you're a night person."

"It's fine, really! I've been up quite a while. Please, come in!"

Steve entered the room and made for the dining area. He carefully set the artist's portfolio he'd been carrying on the table.

I closed the door, and joined him at the table.

"So, the pencils . . . thank you. That was a very thoughtful gift." Steve shuffled his feet, and I imagined him as the painfully thin teenager I'd seen in the photographs.

"You're welcome! I hope you've had a chance to test them out."

"I did, and they're amazing! I've never had anything quite like them." He untied the ribbon on the portfolio, and folded back the top flap. "I drew something that I want to share with you."

"I'd be honored to see your work, Steve!" I was as excited as a small child who'd just been given a balloon. That Steve felt comfortable enough to share his art with me made me happy.

He reached into the portfolio, and pulled out a piece of the Bee drawing paper, He turned over the piece, then set it on the table.

I gasped.

"Steve! That's . . . that is _amazing_."

I stared at the drawing he'd done. Of me. A three-quarter profile, in exacting—and exact—detail.

"Do you think so, Professor?" Steve blushed. He may be a supersoldier, but his inner sixteen-year-old was still there.

"I do, Steve! It's beautiful. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, Professor. I was worried." Steve shuffled again, looking from me to the drawing, and back again.

"You're a talented artist, Steve! You have nothing to worry about."

"I . . . I'd like you to have it." Steve stared at the drawing, his cheeks tinged pink again.

"Oh, Steve! That's so generous of you!" I was stunned. _Steve Rogers is giving me a piece of his art._

"I . . . I wanted to find a proper way to thank you for your gift." Steve continued to look at the drawing, and to blush.

I reached out, and patted his hand. "You can thank me by continuing to do your art, no matter what SHIELD, or the world, asks of you."

He turned to me. "Thank you, Professor. I . . . I've been back just a few weeks, and I'm still not sure where I fit into the world, or how. Getting back into drawing this week has been more helpful in getting back to feeling like myself than anything else."

I nodded emphatically, and gestured to the drawing. "It's important! The world loves Captain America, but Steve Rogers needs to be loved and appreciated, too."

Suddenly self-conscious, he turned back to the drawing. "You really like it?"

"I do, Steve. It's a wonderful gift, and I'm honored you have given it to me. Thank you."

His shoulders relaxed a bit, and he turned back to face me. "You're welcome, Professor. It's my pleasure. Truly."

I reached to give him a hug, which he stiffly moved into, and pulled away after a few seconds.

"So, you're probably busy, I should get going." His eyes moved towards the door.

I wouldn't have minded company for a while, but he was clearly not inclined to stay. "It's a few hours before my workday begins, but I imagine Fury has your day booked."

Steve's eyes darted towards the door again. "Um, yeah, I should get going."

"Thank you again, Steve. This was a lovely and thoughtful gift."

"You're welcome, Professor. I'm glad you like it. I—I'll see you tonight, I guess. Bye!"

I watched as he moved quickly to the door, and let himself out.

 _I have no idea what that was all about. I hope he's okay._

I turned and looked at the drawing again. He'd captured everything so perfectly—the slight asymmetry of my eyes, my hair's willful insistence on doing what it wanted in spite of gravity and styling gel, and just the hint of a smile.

I wondered where his art would have taken him if he hadn't joined the Army all those years ago.

* * *

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line".

"Yeah, put him through." Tony had hoped for an exciting day in the lab with all of the visiting scientists, but he'd had so many interruptions, he felt he was missing his own party. That, and everyone having to carefully dance around their varying security clearances, made for some truly awkward pauses in their discussions.

"Hey, Fury. Got any more ancient artifacts for me?"

Fury laughed. "How old is the Tesseract, anyway?"

Stark replied without missing a beat, "I meant our Star Spangled Man."

Fury could hear Stark's smirk. "Now, Mr. Stark. Captain Rogers is barely half your age."

"Sort of. Anyway, what's up?" Tony really just wanted to get back to hanging out with the Science Gang.

"Dr. Benko is up. Her arm was sprained pretty badly, but she's bouncing back nicely. She's been cleared to return to work Monday. If your offer is still open, we'll fly her to New York on Sunday."

Stark perked up. "That's great news, Fury! Bring her on over! I'll put her on the same floor as Rogers. Nice view of downtown lit up at night."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. I really appreciate your—hospitality—for our people."

Tony laughed. "It's working out well for me. And—hey, speaking of hospitality! I'm having a party tomorrow. If you're around, why don't you come by? Bring Hill or Coulson or whoever for your plus-one. Bring them both!"

Fury considered. He didn't like parties. On the other hand, this would be an opportunity to observe the Professor up close. Neither Steve nor Nat had anything suspicious to report about her, her background checks had been completely clear, and no one in the field had been able to turn up anything that could remotely connect her to Hydra. Fury decided to see for himself. "Sure, Mr. Stark. What time?"

"Music starts at noon. See you then!"

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Fury clicked off the line.

 _Well, this is going to be interesting. I never thought I'd go to a party at Stark Tower._

Fury shook his head. Like father, like son, in so many ways.

* * *

I had made it through office hours in good spirits, even though Dennis was a no-show. I was happy to log off for the day a bit early, and have some time to clear my head of work matters before Loki arrived.

I had just started the kettle to make a pot of tea, when the familiar roar and light of the Bifrost flashed on the deck.

"Sia! Darling!" Loki came strolling in from the deck, Thor trailing behind him.

 _Jane is going to be so happy!_

Loki had said he'd do his best to convince Thor to come with him this weekend, without telling him that Jane was the reason to visit. I hadn't said anything to Jane; I didn't want her to be disappointed if Thor didn't make it, and I wanted her to enjoy the surprise if he did.

Loki pulled me in for a kiss, Thor pointedly looking out the window.

"Loki! My love!" I kissed him again, ready for a weekend of being together and doing nothing in particular. I turned towards the window. "Thor! Welcome to New York!"

He ambled over, and we hugged.

"Thank you, Sia. I hope Master Stark will not mind the unexpected imposition upon his hospitality." Thor seemed nervous, which surprised me—here was a man who had been raised in the royal court of Asgard, and he was uneasy about meeting some mortals? That was unexpected, to say the least.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Be right back!"

I was pleased that I had thought to tell Jarvis ahead of time to summon Jane to my suite on some pretext if Thor arrived.

I opened the door a crack, and sure enough, Jane was standing there.

I put my finger to my lips, and she nodded. I opened the door wider, and pulled her through, closing the door behind us.

"We have a guest!" I announced giddily.

Loki had been pointing out various sights to Thor, so their backs were to the door. They turned, and the looks on both Jane's and Thor's faces were ecstatic.

"Thor! No one said you were coming!" Jane raced across the room, and Thor rushed to meet her.

"Jane! What a wonderful surprise! Loki never mentioned that you would be here." He kissed her, quickly. I imagined that, however delighted he was to see her, he felt somewhat self-conscious with Loki and I in the room. "Loki, now I understand why you were so insistent that I accompany you today!"

Jane nestled close to Thor, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, brother, I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Loki grinned at me. "And I wasn't entirely certain she'd want to see you."

Jane pulled away from Thor and spun on Loki. "How _could_ you say—"

Thor reached for Jane. "Jane, he doesn't mean it. He's just being Loki."

Jane stepped back, but was still angry. "That may explain it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

 _Oh, this is not a good start. I hope it isn't like this all weekend._

"Brother, I know your humor, but I ask you, in consideration of my lady's feelings, to please temper it." Thor smiled uncertainly at Loki, still unaccustomed to asking Loki for a personal favor.

"Of course, brother. My apologies, Lady Jane." Loki made a half-bow.

Mollified, Jane nodded at Loki, and turned back to Thor. "Come on! I want to show you around the Tower. It's amazing! I've never been any place like this."

 _Except Asgard,_ I heard Loki thinking.

 _Now, Loki._

 _I didn't actually speak the words aloud, did I?_

 _No, you didn't. And I appreciate that. As I am certain Thor appreciates it._

 _You can thank me later._

"As you wish, Jane!" He turned to me. "That is, Lady Sia, if you do not mind. I just arrived, and I do not want you to think that your company is unpleasant."

I laughed. "It's fine, Thor! Jane can give you the grand tour. We'll see you tonight—the great hall is on the fortieth floor, so we can all meet there." I figured "great hall" would make more sense to Thor than "common room".

"Wonderful! Until then, Lady Sia. Brother." Thor smiled broadly as Jane pulled him towards the door and out to the elevator.

Loki closed the distance between us almost instantly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Your friend is much the same as always."

"Don't you like her, Loki?" I had hoped the tension between them would dissipate quickly, and not cloud the weekend.

"It is not that I do not like her, my love," he played with a strand of my hair, "but she has made it quite clear that she does not like me."

"Why would she not like you?" I really did not want to spend the weekend mediating between my friend and my lover.

"She felt I was cold and distant to her during her brief visit to Asgard." Loki smirked.

"Were you?"

Loki looked the soul of offended innocence. "I did nothing unbecoming to a Prince of Asgard, or the House of Odin."

"Loki, that does _not_ answer my question." I glared at him. "Well, actually it does."

Loki gave his best council meeting smile."Let us simply state that she did not show the same understanding of courtly manners or palace life which you presented, Sia. And that her conduct did not sit well with anyone. Especially Odin."

"And thus he made the comment about a goat and the banquet hall?"

Loki's look of surprise told me he had not expected me to know about that incident.

"Well, yes. But he wasn't entirely incorrect. She had been terribly rude, saying inappropriate things to the Allfather, and being an ungracious guest. It was a good thing all around that her visit was brief."

"Loki, she was scared and stressed. Courtly manners were not uppermost in her mind."

"Odin did not care so much that she was impudent towards him, but he took offense at her harsh words to Thor."

"Loki, she did not speak harshly to Thor. At least, that was not her intent. On Midgard, young men generally do not discuss their relationships in any detail with their fathers. And while it's different for Thor, being a prince, she was not thinking of the cultural differences, and was shocked by Odin's statement. And again, she was scared and stressed."

"I understand that, my love. As did the Allfather. But to him, that was no excuse. An explanation, but not an excuse. He holds everyone to the same standards, whether Asgardian or Midgardian."

I sighed. "Okay, fine, that whole event really shouldn't have happened, and I understand that. But can you please be the better person this weekend, and conduct yourself civilly towards her, if not cordially?"

Loki kissed me. "Of course, my love. I am happy to do what makes you happy."

I relaxed and let go of my worries. "Well, in that case—" I turned, and headed to the bedroom.

Loki followed behind, holding my hand.

"What is this?" He stopped short as we passed the dining room table. He pulled his hand away, and leaned over the table to examine the drawing.

"Steve Rogers drew that for me! Isn't it wonderful?" I was slightly disappointed by our detour, but happy to take a minute to show Steve's art to Loki.

"And what prompted the good Captain's artistic gift?" Loki avoided my eyes, continuing to scan the drawing.

"I gave him a set of drawing pencils to encourage him to resume his artwork, and he drew this for me in thanks."

Loki's voice was edged with frost. "I see."

What the hell was going on?

"It's quite a good likeness of you. Especially the eyes." Loki continued to regard the artwork. "This was drawn by someone who has spent a good deal of time _watching_ you."

"We've spent a bit of time together socially. He has not been _watching_ me."

"There are many ways of watching, my love. One does not have to be in the same room as another person to see them."

"Loki, what are you trying to imply?" My heart was pounding with fear. I had never seen him like this, and didn't understand it at all.

"Another man draws a stunning portrait of my beloved, and bestows it upon her as a gift. Why would I be implying anything?" His tone was smooth, but there was an unmistakeable sharpness to his words.

"Loki, you're acting insecure and jealous, and it doesn't make sense. Steve and I barely know each other, and he's been nothing but perfectly polite to me each time we've socialized. I gave him a gift, and he gave me a gift in return. Just as in Havamal, verse 42—'To his friend a man should bear him as friend, and gift for gift bestow, laughter for laughter let him exchange'. How is any of this troubling?"

Loki turned to me, his eyes showing love and fear. "That you would quote Odin's own words to me would be amusing in almost any other circumstance. This quality of drawing is not done without great feeling behind it, Sia. He could not have done such a piece were he not stirred by passion."

"Loki, some people are highly talented artists, and do not have to have a personal attachment to the object of their creation. They _just make art_."

"Not this kind of art. This comes from the heart."

"Loki, I cannot believe that you think Steve Rogers is in love with me. That's the most absurd thing I've heard of in, I don't know, maybe ever. We have been acquainted less than a week, and have spent only a handful of hours together."

"Sia, you have an effect on people. Your kindness touches the heart, and inspires affection, and love."

"What?" I stared at Loki. What he was saying made no sense—that was certainly not how it seemed to me. While I could be pleasantly sociable as necessary, I actually found it difficult to make close friends. Trust did not come easily for me, and deep affection was certainly not something I was quick to feel for anyone.

Loki stared at me with disbelief. "Do you really not see how people respond to you? You enchant them, and they fall in love with you almost instantly."

I returned the look of disbelief. "Loki, I have no idea what you're talking about. I am polite at most times, and do my best to be kind. But I am not an enchantress, and people do not fall in love with me wherever I go."

"Sia, they do. You are genuinely kind and caring, and they respond to that from the heart."

"I—oh, Loki, this doesn't make any sense to me. I am not a warm, fuzzy person, and I do not inspire warm feelings in others. I live in my head, and half the time, I'm somewhere far away in my thoughts. If I happen to do a kindness for someone, and they feel appreciation and affection, that's a perfectly natural emotional response. And it's not the same as falling in love with someone."

Loki shook his head. "You do not believe me. But it is true. Someday, you will see it for yourself." He turned and looked at the drawing again. His voice lost its edge of worry, and held the warmth I was accustomed to hearing. "It is an amazing likeness."

Relieved at the change in mood, I was happy to go with the change of topic. "Before he joined the army, he hoped to be an artist."

Loki sighed. "So many of us end up on a path that is far from what we imagine for ourselves." The hollowness in his voice struck my center. I wondered who and what he might have been, had he not been born a prince.

"I hope you always feel that our being together is worth having to walk the path that led you here." I was afraid to say it, but needed some reassurance.

Loki pulled me to him, and kissed me sweetly. "Always, my love. Always, and all ways. As long as you are mine, I can leave all that behind."

I returned the kiss, with some tenderness, and a touch of fierceness. "Always, and all ways."


	34. Hail, Hail, The Gang's All Here!

Chapter 34: Hail, Hail, The Gang's All Here!

Just another Friday night in Stark Tower, with the World's Strangest Slumber Party in progress.

* * *

"Sir, the cameras on Captain Rogers' floor have changed."

Tony's heart fell. "Jarvis, I ripped the cameras out of the walls."

"Nonetheless, the monitors are receiving video feed, sir."

Tony was beyond sighing at this point. "Go ahead." He looked up, and came into the middle of an episode of "Underdog."

"Hey, Jarvis, could you forward that feed to the common room?"

"Of course, sir."

Stark headed to the fortieth floor, ready to camp out on the sofa and eat junk food. Pepper's flight home from London was delayed by weather, so he would spend the evening amusing himself as best he could. He'd done all the preparation possible for tomorrow's party, so there was no harm in spending this evening just hanging out with his guests.

Tony strolled into the common room to find Bruce, Clint, and Steve staring at the remote.

Bruce looked up as he entered. "Hey, Tony, I think the batteries need to be changed on this, or something. The show changed in the middle of a scene, and the screen doesn't respond to any of the buttons."

Tony chuckled. "I had Jarvis override. I thought I'd come up and hang out with everyone, and this just happened to come on." Tony didn't feel like explaining _how_ it had come on.

"Oh, hey, okay, good. Glad we didn't break it." Bruce set the remote on the coffee table and set himself back on the couch.

Tony meandered in the direction of the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"Uh, no, I'm good, thanks." Bruce was quick to reply.

"How about a beer, Tony?" Steve wasn't really in the mood for a beer, but he thought perhaps sharing a drink with Tony might break some of the tension between then. He wasn't sure what was behind Tony's behavior towards him, but he knew it couldn't hurt to make some effort.

"Sure thing!" Tony called back over his shoulder.

"Guess I don't count." Clint grumbled cheerfully. "I'll get my own damn beer, then." He followed the direction Tony had gone.

"So, what is this cartoon, Dr. Banner? Bruce." Steve stared at the screen.

"It's a dog who's a superhero, called 'Underdog'. He's kind of like Superman, in that no one suspects it's him, because he's so ordinary in real life."

Tony returned to the living room, and handed Steve a beer. "I took a guess on what you might like. It's a Pilsner, not too heavy. And it matches your hair."

Steve laughed, and took the beer. "Thanks! You know, they say washing your hair with beer is good for it."

"I've had some beers that were so bad, I wouldn't even use them for that." Bruce turned to Tony. "I don't imagine you'd have those beers here, though."

Tony opened his own beer. "Just because a beer is expensive, doesn't mean it's good."

Bruce nodded. "Just like wine. Sometimes, the ten dollar bottle is better than the hundred dollar one."

"And vodka. Just the same."

The men all jumped in surprise. None of them had heard Nat enter the room.

She grinned. "What?"

"Hi, Nat!" Tony's goofy grin hid most of his annoyance. "I really love it when you just appear out of nowhere."

"I'm glad, Tony. Your happiness is very important to me." Nat's expression would have been the perfect look of adoration, had it not been on Nat's face.

Steve laughed, and Nat turned to him. "Yours, too. Really, all of you. It's so important to me to make sure that you're all as happy as clams."

Clint rejoined the group, holding two beers in one hand. "So, how happy is a clam, anyway? What makes a clam happy?"

Tony, of course, had an explanation. "Clams don't have the same kind of limbic system as humans to create emotions, but they—"

"Hey, everyone!" Jane, with Thor close behind her, came out of the elevator.

"Jane! Good to see you!" Tony jumped up and headed towards them. "You must be Thor!"

Steve had never seen Tony so excited. Granted, he hadn't known Tony very long, but he seemed like a young boy who was meeting his favorite baseball player.

Jane blushed slightly. "Yes, Tony, this is Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. Thor, this is Tony Stark. He's our host, and a great inventor."

Tony held out his hand, and Thor clasped his forearm.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Master Stark. You have provided us with great comfort."

"Glad you like the place! Call me Tony, really. And it's an honor to meet you, Thor. I've heard so much about you from the Professor. Can I get you a drink or something?"

Jane perked up. "If you have more of that Cabernet Franc that was in my wine bar, that would be terrific! Thor, do you want some? You should try it. It's amazing. I've never had a wine that good."

Tony puffed up a bit. "The vineyard owner is a friend of mine. I'll convey your compliments!"

Thor seemed to be considering his words. "If you like it, Jane, I will try it."

Tony sensed Thor's discomfort. "I have some beers you may like, and Jarvis also ordered some mead, if that's more your thing. Come with me to the kitchen, you can check them out." Tony motioned for Thor to follow him, and they trailed off to the kitchen.

Jane settled in on one of the unoccupied couches and looked around the room. "Where's Erik?"

Bruce shifted slightly. "I think he's still in the lab."

"Color me surprised!" Jane pulled out her mobile and dialed. "Erik! Where are you?"

"Here!" Selvig announced himself as he walked out of the elevator.

"Perfect timing!" Jane jumped up to hug him.

"I need a drink." Erik grinned slightly. "Today has been a long week."

"Whatever you'd like, Dr. Selvig. The scotch line up is over there." Tony pointed in the direction of the fully-stocked bar. "If you aren't sure what you want, I'm happy to make a recommendation."

"Thank you, Tony." Selvig made a beeline to the bar and began inspecting the bottles.

"Anyway," Tony turned back to Thor, "the cups probably aren't as fancy as what you have at home, but this mead is one of the best. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you . . . Tony." Thor was clearly not yet relaxed enough to feel comfortable addressing Tony by his first name.

"Now we just need the Professor and your brother to join us."

"You need wait no longer." Loki announced our arrival.

"Speak of the devil!" Clint grinned.

Nat shot Clint a look that should have pierced him like one of his own arrows.

"I mean, you know, it's just, um, the timing." Clint backtracked quickly.

"Which one of us is the devil, then? Me, or Loki?" With an opening like that, how could I resist playing along?

"Um, it's just an expression." Clint looked helplessly towards Nat, who just smiled and sipped at her drink.

"Have a care how you express yourself towards my lady, Barton." Loki's smile was polite, and yet stern.

Barton's face was a mix of confusion and embarrassment."I . . . I didn't mean anything by it. Really."

I realized that Clint had never actually met Loki, and wondered how much he was regretting his choice of greeting now.

 _Loki, he truly meant no ill._

"Of course not, Clint." I smiled sweetly. "Let's start over, shall we? Good evening, Clint. Nice to see you again."

"And good to see you, Professor!" Clint relaxed, safe for the moment, at least.

"All right, introductions!" Tony stood, waving his arms like an orchestra conductor. "Since not everyone has actually met, even if you've read each others' dossiers. Take notes!"

Tony bowed. "Of course you all know me, Tony Stark, your host. Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

Tony turned. "To my left, we have Dr. Jane Foster, brilliant astrophysicist, under-appreciated SHIELD scientist, and old friend of the Professor over here." Tony pointed to me, and I waved.

"Next to her, Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and Dr. Foster's . . . date."

Thor smiled, and gave a small wave of his hand.

 _I bet he's never been referred to as someone's date before, Loki._

 _It's good for him, Sia. He can get a taste for what it's like to be the second mention._

"Over there, Clint Barton, SHIELD agent, archer, and adventurer."

Clint flashed a grin, and went for his beer.

"Lurking in the back over there, Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD, pilot, and mixer of some wicked cocktails."

Nat raised her glass to the company, and downed the contents in one shot.

"With Nat at the bar is Dr. Erik Selvig, also a brilliant scientist, sometime colleague of Jane Foster, and, um, clean energy researcher."

Erik toasted us with his tumbler of scotch.

"Next, Dr. Bruce Banner, expert in gamma radiation, who takes his experiments quite personally."

Bruce shot a glance at Tony, and shuffled uneasily, before giving an awkward smile.

"Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, super soldier and one of the earliest creations of Stark Laboratories."

Steve's smile was tight, but he did his best to appear friendly.

"Rounding out the guest list this evening, Loki Odinson, brother of Thor,—"

I felt Loki tense, and reached for his hand.

"—Prince of Asgard, and the Professor's space husband."

Oh, god, why did Stark have to say that?

 _Loki, I never said—_

 _I am honored to be considered your husband._ Loki held my hand more tightly. _I love you. Why would it bother me for him to refer to me as such?_

"And, last, but certainly not least, our very own Professor, historian, educator, and weaver of tales."

The introductions were like the first day at a surreal summer camp.

 _What a strange assemblage of people. Who would have thought I'd be spending an evening with a billionaire, a pair of spies, a pack of scientists, and two gods?_

 _The things they never tell you in grad school!_

Introductions complete, Tony turned back to us. "Professor! Loki. Drinks? Something?"

I took Loki's hand, and headed for the kitchen. "We'll be right back!"

"I do not like the archer." Loki had not let go of my hand, even though we had reached the kitchen.

"Clint's fine. He's just Clint. Like his arrows, his mouth shoots off without him thinking about it. It really is just an expression, Loki. He wasn't calling either of us a devil."

Loki turned me to face him. "No one will call you any kind of disparaging name without regretting their words."

Wow. What has gotten into him today?

"He wasn't serious, Loki. Please, let it go."

"Since you have asked, I will do so. This time. But if he speaks to you in such a manner again—"

"I'll handle it if he does, Loki. I'm a grown up, too. Remember?"

Loki pulled me close. "I'm sorry, Sia. I know you are. I feel most protective of you. I do not wish anyone to ever speak ill of you."

"He didn't mean anything by it Loki. It's just a human expression. And even if he had meant it, it wouldn't matter to me. Their opinions are their problem, Loki. I really don't care what others think."

Loki pulled back, and looked at me. "You don't? Why not?"

"I can't change what others think, and I'm not going to change who I am in an attempt to make them think about me in a particular way. Whether they approve or not, I am who I am, and I do what I do."

"Hm." Loki turned to the wine cabinet. "Wine, darling? Or something else?"

Okay, no idea what that was about. Let it go for now.

"How about some champagne, Loki? Just because!"

"If it pleases you, my love, it pleases me. Which one?"

I chose a bottle of the Möet Imperial, and Loki pulled two crystal flutes from the shelves.

We returned to the living room, the bottle of Möet nestled in a bucket to stay chilled, and settled onto one of the love seats.

Thor was waving his glass of mead. "It wasn't just any bilgesnipe! It was the largest bilgesnipe I had ever seen!"

"That, brother, is because it was the _first_ bilgesnipe you had ever seen." Loki grinned at Thor.

 _He told this story at the picnic, Sia. Do you remember?_

 _Yes, I do!_

"Well, yes, that is true, Loki," Thor turned back to his audience, "but still, it was the largest bilgesnipe I had ever seen!"

"What is a _bilgesnipe_ , Thor?" Clint was fascinated by Thor's tale.

"Huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those on Midgard?" Thor looked around the room.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Pretty sure we don't."

"They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path. You are fortunate not to have them."

"And it almost trampled _us_ , Thor!" Loki and Thor had obviously told this story together many times before.

"It was only because you were clever enough to confuse it with your magic, Loki. I . . . I don't believe I ever thanked you for saving our lives that day."

Loki stiffened. "I couldn't exactly have gone back to the palace and told Odin that I'd let the heir to the throne be eaten by a bilgesnipe, now, could I?"

"That does not change the fact that you saved us, Loki. Thank you, brother."

Loki inclined his head, just a bit. "You are welcome, Thor. Brother."

Silence fell on the room. I barely understood what was going on, and perhaps Jane might have had an idea, but no one else could possibly read the nuances of the conversation.

Thor recovered himself. "So! Loki's magic saved the day, although nothing would save us from Father's wrath when we returned home, late and covered in mud. And then when Mother found out—"

Steve laughed. "That must have been bad. No matter what, when your mom finds out, you're done for!"

"Oh, yeah. My dad would get mad, but it was _nothing_ compared to what happened if I did something to upset my mom!" Stark's memories flashed across his face.

Nat stood up and headed for the kitchen.

 _I'll be right back, Loki._

I followed Nat, who was leaning against one of the counters, breathing deeply.

"Are you all right, Nat?" I knew she wasn't, but I also didn't know whether she would talk to me. While she had offered to listen to me talk, she didn't strike me as the kind of person who ever talked about her own emotions.

"I'm fine, thanks." She attempted to summon a bright smile. "Just a little warm in there. I thought I'd get some water."

"A good idea, for all of us, I think." I sent her some soothing energies. I respected her choice not to talk, and hoped she would at least accept the unspoken kindness.

We filled our glasses with ice water, and headed back to the living room.

I settled in next to Loki, who drew me close and draped his arm around my shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Clint scoot his chair a bit further away, even though he was nowhere near us.

Selvig was holding forth. "Thor, really, you need to come visit! You'd love it! Mountains, lakes, and the purest air! There's no place else on Earth like it!"

"It does sound most appealing, Erik." Thor's attempts to use everyone's first names was a bit stilted, and at the same time, quite adorable.

Erik continued his rapturous description. "Tonsberg is a lovely little town. The oldest buildings there pre-date the Viking era."

Loki started a bit, but hid it well.

Thor nodded. I wondered if he had any idea of what "the Viking era" was.

"There's a beautiful church, with the most amazing carved wooden panels on the interior walls. There's speculation that it was a pagan temple that was re-made into a church. There are mythological figures of all kinds depicted—the carving of Yggdrasil reaches from the floor to the ceiling, and tangled in the roots, you can see Jormundgand and Fenris."

I felt Loki's entire body go stiff.

Oh, no. Let's not have this conversation tonight.

The sound to the television had remained muted. I glanced at it to see what Stark had selected for viewing, hoping it would provide some kind of diversion.

"Tony, great choice!" I pointed to the screen.

Stark turned and stared at the television. " .Bunch."

Loki relaxed, and his smile grew slightly as he reached for his champagne.

The humans laughed, and Thor smiled politely. I saw Jane lean over to whisper an explanation to him.

"This has been a lot of fun, but I think this week has finally caught up with me." I turned to Loki. "Shall we call it a night?"

Loki rose, and offered me his hand. I stood, and kept hold of his hand.

"Indeed, this has been a most entertaining evening, Anthony. We appreciate your hospitality and spirit of frith." Loki nodded, the prince giving his host formal thanks.

"Just wait until tomorrow! Remember, the party starts at noon!" Tony raised his glass. "See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, everyone!" We waved our farewells, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Note: The chapter title is not a Hydra reference, it's a line from a song we sang at summer camp:

Hail, hail, the gang's all here!  
We are all together  
In fair or stormy weather!  
Hail, hail, the gang's all here!  
We are all together now!


	35. A History Lesson

Chapter 35 A History Lesson

Loki provides Sia a lesson in recent—and secret—Asgardian history.

* * *

Back in my suite, Loki poured the last of the champagne into the flutes. I curled up on the couch. Loki was restless, and wandered to the window.

"Loki?"

"Yes, Sia?"

"What is it like, being King?" Ever since he had told me a few weeks ago that he'd temporarily occupied the throne of Asgard, I had been consumed with curiosity.

"It's rather dull, most of the time. Having to pay attention to matters of the utmost importance, that are of the utmost degree of tedium."

"But you cared, obviously. You said you had made plans to handle things, but that Odin awoke before you could carry them out. And having to confront the traitorous actions of the Warriors Four in coming to Midgard for Thor. Although it's good they did, since he ended up fighting the robot."

"Sia, what do you know about the— _robot_?"

"Just what Jane told me—that a robot attacked the village, and Thor and the Warriors Four fought it. Thor defeated it, but came close to dying during the battle."

"Did she tell you where it was from?"

"No, but I don't think she knows, either."

Loki stood up and paced to the window. Staring out at the night sky, he spoke quietly. "I sent it."

 _What?_

Loki continued staring out the window. "I sent the Destroyer to Midgard."

"But . . ." I was utterly confused, and suddenly afraid.

"When I discovered the four warriors had stolen away to Midgard on the Bifrost, I had to act quickly. A delegation of Frost Giants was about to arrive on Asgard for . . . a pre-arranged meeting. If Thor and his friends were to return during that time, they would have ruined everything."

I watched his reflection in the glass as he spoke.

"I sent the Destroyer to Midgard to keep them occupied long enough for me to finish the business on Asgard, and then I would permit them to return to Asgard."

"Except?"

"I had not realized how reduced Thor's capabilities were. Odin had stripped Thor of _all_ of his powers, and while he was still quite strong, he was no more than a mortal man. The Destroyer was almost too much for him."

I sat very still on the divan. _No wonder they have never told me about this. I doubt even Jane knows._

 _And I will not tell her._

"Ultimately, though, it proved to Thor's benefit. His efforts to protect the townspeople showed that he had learned his lesson, and was, indeed, worthy. His powers were restored, and Mjolnir returned to him. Thus, he was able to finish off the Destroyer, and return to Asgard."

"But he arrived during your meeting with the Frost Giants."

"It wasn't a meeting, Sia. It was an ambush."

My heart raced, thinking of Loki in danger from the giants.

"They broke the truce and tried to ambush you, right there in the palace?" My heart raced, thinking of Loki fighting Frost Giants by himself.

"No, Sia. I broke the truce. I ambushed them. By myself."

 _Oh._ He _broke the truce._ "And then?"

"Frigga killed one, and I killed the remaining ones, including their King."

"And then?"

"Thor returned, and the four warriors. Thor did not approve of my plan for dealing with the rest of the Frost Giants, and intervened. We fought."

"Well, you had been worried that Thor would attack the Frost Giants."

"He did not plan to attack them, Sia. He prevented me from doing so."

 _I am so confused._

"I had found a way to permanently remove the threat of the Jotuns, and intended to carry it out. Thor stopped me by engaging me in a fight. Even though I was acting as King, he stood against me. He felt my plan was too extreme. So we fought. He opposed me—his King and his brother—in order to protect the Frost Giants."

 _This is why no one has ever said anything._

"Odin woke from the Odinsleep, and intervened in our battle. Using magic, he stopped us both in our tracks, and undid my careful plans to neutralize the giants."

His choice of words chilled me to the core. "Neutralize?"

Loki continued staring out into the night. "The power of the Bifrost can be focused to destroy whatever the beam touches. I had aimed it at Jotunheim."

I shook, nauseated and unable to breathe.

 _You were going to kill the population of an entire planet._

"But why, Loki? What had they done that deserved such a devastating retaliation?"

"The history between Asgard and Jotunheim is complex. Asgard has always despised Jotunheim and its inhabitants, considering them as lesser beings. Steeped in the bias that had formed my thinking for over a thousand years, it seemed the right thing to do, as a way to prove myself a real king."

"To kill an entire race of beings."

"Yes, Sia."

"Do you still think it is the right thing to do?"

"No longer, Sia. In the time since then, I have learned much about what being a good king truly means. Thor was not the only one who was too young and unprepared for the responsibilities thrust upon him."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I watched Loki in silence as he stared out the window.

"This is why the common people of Asgard despise me. This is why the courtiers are as minimally polite to me as they can get away with being. Half of them disapprove of my intent to murder, and the other half are disappointed at my failure to do so."

 _Asgardian culture is nothing like I ever imagined. Not even after having been there._

"But even the ones who despise me for my failure are not angry with Thor for preventing the destruction. They admire him for his _worthiness_ , and for his battle prowess in defeating the Destroyer. So, once again, Thor is perfect, and I am anything but perfect."

Loki turned to me, his face a work of fear and hurt. "And this, dear Sia, is the truth of the man you claim to love. And now that you know the truth, you will be disappointed, too, just like everyone else."

 _The man I love was going to destroy a planet, and its inhabitants._

 _An entire race of beings._

 _Genocide._

I hoped my voice sounded calm. "Were you on the throne today, would you carry out the same plan?"

"Of course not." He shook his head, surprised at my question.

"What would you do?"

Loki's voice carried the calm mine did not. "State the desired goal of restoring the peace, and leave it to the ambassadors to sort out and come back to me with the treaty."

"What else?"

His voice began to shake. "What we are doing now. Listening to the petitions of the people, attempting to redress wrongs that have been done, and enforce justice. Listening to the councillors and making decisions for the actual good of the realms, not simply the pride of Asgard."

The years of guilt and shame weighed heavily on him, and he looked old, so old, older than I had ever seen him. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but for a moment, there were grey streaks in his hair.

"Or my own pride. Or the need to prove myself to anyone else."

He looked at me, anguish in his eyes.

"Sia, I'm sorry. I know you are disappointed. I know you can no longer love me, having learned the truth about me, about what I have done. I'll go now."

I stood, and opened my arms, inviting him to me.

He took a few hesitant steps, tears in his eyes. I moved towards him.

He held out his arms, and I pulled him to me, wrapping him in loving energies.

I felt his tears on my shoulder as he silently wept.

I stroked his hair. "Loki, you are fine. You are safe. I am here with you, I love you, now and always."

* * *

Notes: I am going with myth rather than MCU here. Loki's father is Farbauti, a fire giant, and his mother is Laufey, the Lady of the Leafy Isle. (This is going to be important in a future story.) The MCU Frost Giant King is just some random Frost Giant King for purposes of this story. However, given the difficulties with his birth father that Loki had in the myths, it still works for him to have father issues with Odin in this AU.


	36. Tony Stark's Rooftop Dance Party

Chapter 36: Tony Stark's Rooftop Dance Party

The Big Day arrives! It's Tony Stark's Rooftop Dance Party!

I made an 8Tracks playlist for this chapter! Check it out on 8tracks: /ledasf/jarvis-drop-my-needle

* * *

Hill's voice came through the intercom. "Sir, we were supposed to leave for Stark's party 15 minutes ago."

Fury sighed. He'd accepted the invitation because he wanted to see how things were working out with this rather odd slumber party of scientists, superheroes, and gods, but he also wanted to see some things disappear from his to-do list.

"Let's plan to leave with Coulson in an hour."

"Yes, sir."

Fury hit the speed dial on his phone. "Coulson, we are leaving for Stark's in an hour."

"Of course, sir. There's space on the helipad at the Tower, so we can take your 'copter."

"Thanks, Coulson."

* * *

The day had started warm, and by the time the party began, the temperature on the rooftop patio was over eighty—unusually high for this late in the year. Stark was already there, a bright blue drink in hand, while Steve and Bruce stood off to the side. Natasha and Clint were one level up, watching us all.

"What are you drinking, Tony?" I stared at the glass in his hand.

"It's a little something I mixed up for the party today! Bartenders!"

A few of the Roomba-bots rolled out, and made the rounds, offering the blue drinks to everyone.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, I present today's feature cocktail—The Tesseract!"

Steve raised his glass. "A toast, to our host!"

We all raised our glasses. "To Tony!"

We drank.

"God, Stark, what is in this?" Nat stared at her drink, and back at Tony.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tony grinned. "Just enjoy it! It's got fruit juice in it. It's good for you!"

Nat set her glass down on the table next to her. "I don't need Vitamin C _that_ badly."

Tony shrugged. "Jarvis! Music, please!" Tony gestured dramatically, and the rooftop filled with sound.

"Ooga-chakka ooga-chakka ooga ooga ooga-chakka," poured out of the speakers.

We Midgardians laughed, and started chanting along.

"I-I-I-I-I I'm hooked on a feeling!" I grabbed Loki's hands and started dancing. Grinning somewhat self-consciously, he danced along with me, easily falling into the rhythm of the music.

Selvig wandered into the party, still half-lost in thought about whatever he had been working on in the lab. One of the Roomba-bots rolled up to him, its platform rising to offer him one of the bright blue drinks, which he took with some hesitation.

"Hey, get down here! Or else dance up there!" Stark pointed to the two spies on the terrace, laughing.

"Alright, alright!" Natasha laughed, trying to pretend to be cross with Stark. She knelt, then jumped down to land next to Tony. Clint casually leapt and landed on Tony's other side, laughing at having surprised Stark so thoroughly.

Stark had clearly put a great deal of thought into the playlist. A mix of fun pop songs that were easy to sing along with and dance to, with the occasional retro disco piece thrown into the mix to keep things lively, had us all laughing and dancing around the rooftop like caffeinated kittens. Tony kept the drinks flowing, and the combination of heat, loud music, and alcohol was a fabulous potion of restored youth for the lot of us humans.

The speakers throbbed with electric guitars: _Duh-duh-duh, duh-duh-duh._

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Of course, Stark!"

Tony pointed to his AC/DC shirt. "You can't be surprised!" He tried to grab her hand to pull her into a dance, and she easily evaded him, laughing. "Ask Bruce!"

"Jarvis, crank the tunes, dude!" Tony danced over to where Bruce was standing as he watched all of us, rolling an empty glass in his hands. Tony took the glass from Bruce's hand, tossed it over the table, and pulled Bruce out to dance with him.

 _She was a fast machine_

 _She kept her motor clean_

 _She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_

Tony pulled Selvig into the dance with him and Bruce, and the rest of us had already paired off.

 _Taking more than her share_

 _Had me fighting for air_

 _She told me to come but I was already there_

I saw Natasha and Clint dancing on the other side of the table where she'd jumped to evade Stark.

 _'Cause the walls start shaking_

 _The earth was quaking_

 _My mind was aching_

 _And we were making it and you_

 _Shook me all night long_

 _Yeah you shook me all night long_

Steve was the only one not dancing. He was watching us all dance, like the divorced dad acting as a chaperone at the school dance.

 _Shook me all night long_

 _Yeah you shook me all night long_

I felt the floor shake.

"Hey, Stark, I think you need to turn down the bass!" Bruce called out over the music.

"Sir," Jarvis' voice cut over the music, which stopped instantly. "The building is under attack."

"Where, and who?" Stark was instantly on guard. "Suit 27, while you're at it, Jarvis."

"Persons unknown, eight of them, attempting to force their way in through the loading dock door."

A red blur flew towards Stark, who stood with his arms outstretched.

"That's not going to work for them." Stark stood still as the suit wrapped itself around him.

The floor shook again.

"Sir, another group is attempting to break through the lobby doors."

"That's not going to work for them, either." Stark's anger was plain in his voice.

The floor shook a third time.

"Sir, they've released airborne personnel, three of them, who have punched through the glass in the lab on the other side of the building."

"On my way, Jarvis. Keep the others locked out." He turned to Natasha. "Take them"—he pointed to me, Jane, and Selvig—"take my 'copter and get out." Stark turned and jumped into the air, disappearing around the curve of the tower.

 _Oh my god. No. Not this._

 _It was just a bad dream._

 _No._

Loki kissed me. "Go. Go to safety."

"But Loki—"

"Let the fighters fight. Go. I will see you when it's done, and it will be done quickly." He kissed me again, and pushed me towards the helicopter. Thor was steering Jane toward the same spot on the roof.

The floor shook again. Steve Rogers had disappeared, presumably to suit up.

Selvig and Natasha were arguing.

"I have to go to the lab! They're after the Tesseract!" Selvig was frantic.

"And that is _exactly_ why you shouldn't go to the lab, Dr. Selvig. Please, evacuate with us. We'll make sure everything here is safe."

"I'll leave carrying the Cube in its case, or not at all."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Fine, Clint will take you to get it, and then you are _getting out._ "

Loki and Thor had changed from party clothes to their Asgardian armor. Thor was holding Mjolnir.

I realized Loki had no weapon.

 _How is he going to fight?_

The floor shook as another missile hit the deck, smashing Stark's helicopter into flaming pieces.

 _So much for evacuation._

Bruce turned to me and Jane. "You two, get inside and find the biggest piece of furniture you can, and hide behind it. Stay out of the way."

We did not have to be told twice, and started running for the door to the common room.

Our path was blocked as three people in black fatigues came running out of the door, pursued by Stark and Rogers. One of the invaders was carrying the case which housed the Tesseract. They found their way blocked by Loki, Thor, Clint, and Natasha. Bruce was lurking at the far end of the patio.

Stark's voice rang across the rooftop. "Put down your weapons, and put your hands up."

The would-be thieves looked around the roof at the assembled fighters, and then at each other. The apparent leader nodded, and they set their guns on the deck.

"Good start. Now set down the briefcase." Stark's voice was flat.

The one carrying the case set it carefully on the ground.

We all exhaled.

"Now!" the leader yelled.

The second man opened the case, set something on the Cube, and stood back.

We all watched in horror as the Cube emitted a beam of light which began swirling upward.

My hands were suddenly burning.

The leader laughed hideously. "You are too late, _Iron Man._ The Chitauri are coming!"

Stark had had enough, and let loose with the repulsor beams. The leader fell silent, and fell over. Stark took aim at the remaining two invaders. "Well?"

The one standing furthest from the Cube put up his hands in surrender.

"Good move, Aladdin. What about your friend here?"

"My only regret is that I will not live to see your destruction. Hail, Hydra!" The man screamed, and collapsed.

Natasha had the remaining thief handcuffed and was marching him into the Tower by the time the rest of us realized what had happened.

The blue light of the Tesseract continued to spiral outward and upward.

"Dr. Selvig, what is it doing?" Stark stared at the scientist.

"She appears to be—awake." Selvig stared at the rapidly growing cone rising from the rooftop.

"What are the Chitauri, Dr. Selvig?" Natasha had returned, and was standing next to him.

Selvig continued to stare at the spiraling light. "I've never heard of them, Agent Romanoff."

Loki spoke up. "They are an alien race, from a world so distant that many think it only a myth."

Natasha turned to Loki. "And their intentions would be?"

Loki's face was grim. "Based on history, not peaceable."

Natasha turned back to Selvig. "Doctor, turn off the Cube. We don't have time for an alien invasion today."

Stark cut in. "Yeah, it's seriously ruining my party."

Selvig was staring helplessly at the Cube. "I wish I could, Agent. But I don't know how they turned it on, so I don't know how to turn it off."

We all stared at the Tesseract and its growing vortex.

Jane gestured to the Cube. "That thing they put on it. If we pull it off, it will stop."

"Done." Stark landed on the roof, and walked over to the Cube.

Or, rather, tried to walk over to the Cube. As he approached, a wave of energy shot out and knocked him off his feet.

"Well, that's not going to work. Okay, take two." Stark leveled his hands, and aimed the repulsor beams at the Cube.

And was knocked off his feet by a blast from the Cube.

"Okay, that wasn't it, either." Stark stood up, still staring at the Cube.

"Look. At. The. Sky." I pointed to the clouds, feeling like a five-year-old.

The ray from the Tesseract had encountered—something—and a black hole was forming, filling the sky.

"It's an Einstein-Rosen Bridge! And me _without_ my instruments!" Jane's voice was filled with excitement.

"Yes, which the Chitauri are about to cross. _With_ their weapons." Loki's voice was flat.

Stark stared. "You mean to tell me that a bunch of aliens are about to fall out of the sky?"

Loki's tone conveyed his exasperation. "That is _exactly_ what I am telling you, Stark."

We all stared at the black hole in the sky. It had stopped growing, and we waited in silence to see what would happen.

Moments later, the first aliens appeared. Mounted on flying platforms in groups of two and three, the aliens wore dull metallic armor and carried weapons with openings which glowed the same blue as the Tesseract.

Steve stared at the creatures riding their cosmic motorcycles through the air. "An army. From outer space."

"You owe me five bucks, Rogers!" Stark cackled.

Without skipping a beat, Steve replied, "It's okay. I owe Fury ten."

"And I intend to collect, so let's shut those things down!" Fury's voice echoed across the comms. Jarvis had patched the local system to SHIELD.

"So, now what?" This was the first time I had heard Stark speak with anything other than absolute confidence.

"We fight them. Together." Steve pulled his shield off his back.

"Call it, Captain." As much as Stark liked being in charge, he clearly knew that this was better left to Rogers to handle.

"You three, get inside, take shelter." He pointed to the three of us civilians. "Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. Loki—"

We all turned to see Loki holding the Sceptre.

"Loki, what are you _doing?_ Are you crazy?" Stark barely managed to get the words out. If I didn't know better, I would have said that Stark was actually frightened.

Loki's voice had the tone of a parent patiently explaining things to a toddler. "This is a magical weapon. As I am the only magic user here, it seems reasonable that I should be the one to wield it."

"That's the stolen piece from the Met! Do you even know what that _does_?" Stark was unable to conceal his overwhelm.

Loki pointed the sceptre at the pile of helicopter rubble. A flash of blue light flew at the heap, which promptly shattered into smaller bits, and burst into flame. With a wave of his hand, the flames extinguished.

Rogers permitted himself a bit of a smile. "Alright, then. Loki, do whatever it is you do with that thing, and help Thor slow them down."

He turned to Bruce. "Dr. Banner, right now would be a really good time to get angry."

Bruce smiled. "That's my secret, Cap." He started walking towards the edge of the roof, slowly transforming. "I'm _always_ angry."

The fighters scattered into position while Jane, Selvig, and I ran into the building. The largest object in the room was the granite bar. I was worried about the shelves full of glass bottles hanging over it, but figured that was less of a hazard than being in the line of the aliens' fire. We ducked behind the bar, crawling as far under it as possible.

Listening to the sounds of the battle was unnerving, but I knew it was much too dangerous to try to watch. Also, I wasn't entirely sure that actually seeing the fight would be an improvement. If we couldn't see it, we wouldn't know how much danger our friends and lovers were in. Well, not in detail, anyway.

We hid under the bar, listening to the sirens, the weapons fire, the cries of the aliens as they were wounded and killed.

Jane turned to me. "Didn't this happen to us once before?"

In spite of the circumstances, I laughed. "You mean when we accidentally wandered into that biker bar? That was just a fist fight among some humans."

"We hid behind the bar then, too." Jane laughed in spite of herself.

"Jane! Your father wouldn't have wanted you going to biker bars!" Selvig was beside himself.

Jane retorted, "Erik, it was a long time ago, and it was just once!"

Our conversation was interrupted by a rain of shattering glass. A stray shot from someone's weapon had hit the shelves above us, scattering glass and alcohol in all directions.

"Turn away from it!" I yelled as I flipped myself around.

Jane and Selvig did likewise.

Once the shards finished falling, I uncovered my head and looked up.

And saw a Chitauri looking down at me from over the bar.

The Chitauri grinned, showing a skeletal visage under the face armor, and aimed his weapon.

 _I am not going to die here._

 _I am not going to let my friends die here._

I raised my hands, focusing on the Chituari's neck.

 _Badly designed armor—it leaves such a vulnerable spot exposed._

"You souls of geese, That bear the shapes of men, how have you run!"

I focused all my energies, and pushed with my thoughts.

Two slender beams of blue light streamed forth from my hands, hitting the creature directly in the gap in its armor.

With a surprised look, the Chitauri fall backwards, out of my line of vision, and we heard the thud as it landed on the floor.

"Are you two okay?" I looked at my companions.

"Yeah, fine." Jane shook her hair, sending bits of glass flying.

"Yeah, all good." Selvig had managed to cover his head in time, and the glass had landed on his arms. He shook it off.

"Are _you_ okay, Sia?" Jane was staring at me, wide-eyed.

"I'm fine."

 _I will not think about this just now._

"What was that?" Selvig was staring at me.

 _I am not going to have this conversation right now._

"Shakespeare, Coriolanus, Act 1, Scene iv." I smiled sweetly at Selvig, then turned away. "My god, this is going to be such a mess to clean up." I stared at the floor, covered in glass and glittering like ice.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Really, Sia? We're being attacked by aliens, and you're thinking about cleaning up?"

"Well, someone is going to have—"

The floor shook again, and a flash of rainbow light filled the room.

 _Asgard!_

The three of us peeked over the top edge of the bar.

The light cleared, and Frigga, wearing full battle armor and holding Gungnir, stood on the deck.

Loki and Thor stopped fighting long enough to offer quick bows.

"Who is _that_?" Fury's voice cut through the sounds of battle.

"Frigga, Queen of Asgard." Loki's voice was tight.

Fury's voice was tight. "This is not the time for a family reunion! We are fighting a battle—"

Frigga raised Gungnir, and aimed it at the Tesseract. Gold light poured forth from the spear.

"With all due respect, ma'am, that didn't work when I tried it." Stark's voice echoed across the roof.

Frigga ignored him, and kept Gungnir focused on the the Tesseract.

The gold light pierced the blue column.

Loki stopped aiming at the aliens, and turned the Sceptre to point at the same spot.

"Opposite side, Loki. Think pincers."

Loki tilted the Sceptre, and a stream of blue light shot towards the cube.

The aliens, one by one, stopped fighting to watch the lights in the sky.

Frigga's voice was a paragon of calm. "Steady, Loki. Mirror my movements."

Slowly, Frigga tilted Gungnir so its beam moved towards the beam from the Sceptre.

Loki moved the Sceptre in time with Frigga's movement of Gungnir.

I held my breath.

"Oh. My. God." Jane, too, was unable to breathe as she watched. "Why don't I have any of my equipment here?"

The two magic beams met, and fused into one, shooting straight up into the black hole.

The blue column of light from the Tesseract began to fade and cycle back down into the cube.

"Stark!" Fury's voice was hard. "The council made a stupid-ass decision. You have a live nuke, incoming in less than minute!"

"I know just where to put it!" Stark shot straight off the roof.

"Can you keep that portal open for just one more minute, ma'am?" Fury was as close to frantic as I'd ever heard.

"Yes." She slowed the energy pouring from Gungnir, and Loki did likewise with the Sceptre.

We saw Stark flying parallel to the portal beam, up towards the black hole.

 _Oh, my god. No._

 _He's not._

 _He can't._

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip!" Rogers' voice was filled with questions.

"I know." Stark's reply was the calmest I'd ever heard him.

We all watched as Stark gained altitude, steering the nuclear missile up to the black hole.

He disappeared into the black hole.

We could hear the cheers of the SHIELD staff across the comms.

A bright flash filled the black hole.

Everyone fell silent.

We watched.

Nothing.

More nothing.

Still more nothing.

"Close it." Steve's voice shook ever so slightly.

Frigga and Loki refocused the staves at the Tesseract, and the column again began to fade and pull back towards the cube.

"Wait!" Natasha called out, pointing at the sky.

An almost imperceptible blur of red was falling through the portal.

Stark was returning to Earth.

Cheers erupted at SHIELD, and on the roof of Stark Tower.

Frigga and Loki focused more intently, diminishing the energy from the Tesseract, and the portal closed.

The energy column spiraled down quickly, and the cube went dim.

Silence filled the city.

The aliens had fallen to the ground, lifeless, when the nuclear missile exploded in their world.

The battle was over.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor shouted, winding up Mjolnir to fly.

The Hulk let out a roar, and, bouncing off the terrace for leverage, jumped up to catch Stark.

The two of them landed on the deck with a tremendous thud, and the Hulk released Stark to avoid crushing him.

We all rushed to where Stark lay on the roof, unmoving. Thor pulled off his mask, and tossed it aside.

Tony did not move.

None of us moved.

The Hulk roared in grief.

To everyone's surprise and relief, Tony startled back into consciousness.

"What the hell? What happened?" He looked around. "Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Rogers smiled wryly. "We won." With a weary sigh, he sat on the ground next to Tony.

Tony waved his hand. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor broke away from the group standing with Stark.

I looked over to see Frigga and Loki packing the Tesseract back into its case.

Selvig moved over to take the case. Frigga handed it to Thor, who stepped back out of Selvig's reach.

"Ma'am, that is the property of the U.S. government." Fury once again sounded like his usual, calm self.

"Did your you-ess government create it at the dawn of time?" Frigga smiled, even though she couldn't see Fury.

"Well, no, we didn't." Fury was starting to lose his calm again.

"And do you have a way to keep it safe from further alien attacks?" Frigga was clearly enjoying this conversation.

"Well, not at present, no." Fury was clearly not enjoying his side of the discussion.

"Then it really doesn't belong to you. We will return it to Asgard, along with this," Frigga gestured to the Sceptre, still in Loki's hands.

Stark spoke up. "Ma'am, that was taken from the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and I'm pretty sure they would like to have it back."

"One of life's hardest lessons is that one does not always receive what one wishes." Frigga's smile was pure sugar.

 _I love you, Sia._

 _I love you, Loki._

Raising her free arm, she called out, "Heimdall, when you're ready!"

The rainbow light flashed, and the three of them were gone, taking the Tesseract and the Sceptre.

Tony exhaled. "And now, shawarma!"


	37. The Next Day

Chapter 37 The Next Day

The day after the battle can be harder than the battle itself.

* * *

"You souls of geese, That bear the shapes of men, how have you run!"

The Chitauri fell backwards, out of my line of sight.

I woke up, shaking violently.

 _Well, that's going to take a while to process._

I sat up, and saw that Jane was still sleeping. I slipped quietly out of the twin bed, and out of the room.

Stark Tower was still standing at the end of the battle, but was not habitable. At Tony's insistence, we did go for shawarma, a little place a couple of blocks from Stark Tower.

Afterward we'd eaten, SHIELD had flown me, Jane, and Selvig to yet another campus, this one in upstate New York. A training facility, this location had dormitories to house the cadets. We had been moved into a newly-built unit that wasn't yet occupied. I had managed to take a hot shower before falling into the narrow bed, into a mostly dreamless sleep.

My entire body hurt, and all I really wanted was some aspirin, some coffee, and some protein. The shawarma place had kindly served us in the midst of the broken glass and wreckage, and the food had been quite good. But that had been hours ago, and I was ravenous.

Natasha and Clint were sitting at the large table, drinking coffee. I took that as a good sign.

"Good morning, Professor. I hope you were able to sleep." Natasha's smile was soft with kindness.

"I was out like a light most of the night, thank you. You?" I was able to focus my eyes to find the coffee maker, and headed towards its promise of caffeine-induced bliss.

"I don't sleep much after a mission. It takes a day or so to wear off." She smiled, and for just a moment, I saw the very tired woman behind the calm, cool spy.

"Sleep is overrated!" Clint laughed, and swigged more coffee. "Who needs it?"

"Apparently, you do," Natasha smiled sweetly at him. "Given that you were unconscious most of the night."

Clint went on the defensive. "No way! I was merely resting my eyes."

"Then your eyes were snoring." Natasha sipped her coffee, and smiled at me over her cup.

I laughed, and joined them at the table, holding a cup with the SHIELD logo on it in my hands. The heat felt good against my aching muscles.

"Truly, Professor, are you okay?" Natasha's concern was real.

"I'm fine, Natasha. I mean, I have muscle aches in muscles I didn't know I had, and I'm crazy hungry, but I'm fine."

"Aspirin, food, a hot shower, and some stretching, you'll be fine." Natasha smiled. "I can show you some moves, if you'd like. And Clint here makes damn good waffles." She nudged him with her foot. "You were going to start those a while ago. What's the delay?"

"That would be great, thank you." How had I ever thought she was simply a private pilot working for Stark?

Clint grinned at me. "Selvig said you killed a Chitauri. That is _so awesome_!"

Natasha stared icicles at him. "Clint, weren't you going to make waffles?"

He continued grinning. "No, seriously! Here you are, a nice quiet academic, and you killed an alien with its own weapon!"

I shifted in my chair. I hadn't really had any time to think about it after the battle, and I wasn't really ready to think about it just yet. I was grateful that Erik had not told them how I had actually killed it, and hoped to have time to talk to him before—well, before whatever SHIELD was going to do with us next.

"Well, yes. I did."

"You should be proud of yourself, Professor! Most civilians just freeze in a situation like that."

"Thank you, Agent Barton." I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but his enthusiasm for my having done so wasn't particularly reassuring.

"Maybe you should join SHIELD! You could be an awesome field agent!"

I stared at my coffee, tears spilling out of my eyes. I really did not want to think about it, much less talk about it, right now. Or maybe ever.

Natasha made no secret of kicking him under the table. "Clint, it's time to _make some waffles._ "

"I'm just expressing my admiration of her skills. Why is that bad?" Clint seemed truly puzzled.

"Unlike us, the Professor isn't a trained agent. Yesterday was nothing she was prepared for, and has no way of dealing with. So maybe just stop talking now, okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, Professor." Clint rose awkwardly from his chair. "Lemme get going on those waffles!"

I tried to smile my thanks at Natasha, but the tears kept flowing.

"I'm sorry, I—I'll be right back." I fled the kitchen, wondering where to go. I couldn't return to the room I shared with Jane since she was still sleeping, but I really needed someplace private where I could cry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Professor, let's go to my room. You can have some time to yourself there."

I followed Natasha to the room she and presumably Clint had slept in last night. I sat down on one of the beds, and began sobbing.

Natasha sat quietly next to me, and handed me a tissue.

 _I don't even have a handkerchief. I have nothing. Everything that was in Stark Tower is probably rubble._

The fear and disbelief and utter incomprehensibility of the last month rolled over me in waves. I felt I would drown in the emotions and the complexities.

Natasha gently took my hand, and let me cry myself breathless. I ran out of air, I ran out of tears, and let myself collapse and curl up on the bed.

"Professor, I am so sorry. None of this should have happened, to you or to Jane, or to anyone."

"It happened to you, too, though."

She shook her head. "It's my job. I'm trained for this kind of thing. I'm prepared for this kind of thing. I know how to handle it."

"How do you handle it? Because I have no idea what to do here. Murderous aliens crashed our party and destroyed a large part of midtown Manhattan. How do you even begin to deal with that?"

"For me, I think about the lives we saved. The people who are safely returned to their loved ones. Even if their homes were destroyed, those can be rebuilt. The people are safe, and that's what really matters."

"And the ones you couldn't save?"

"We did our best. Sometimes we can't save everyone. But we save as many people as we can."

"And the ones that you killed?"

"It's a battle, Professor. Kill, or be killed. It's all about survival."

I sat up. "When the Chitauri looked down at us, seeing us as fish in a barrel that could be easily speared, something in me kicked up. I knew I would kill it, or die trying. But I wasn't going to just let it kill me or my friends."

Natasha patted my hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, and I'm sorry that you had to do that. But you did what was necessary, and you did what was right. You protected your friends. You protected those who could not protect themselves."

"No one is going to harm Jane. Or Selvig. Or anyone I love. Not if I can stop them." My fists clenched, shredding the tissue.

Natasha smiled just a bit. "See? You understand, more than you think you do. And bonus points to you for using its own weapon against it. Selvig told us about how you just reached up and grabbed the thing, and turned it around and fired it. That was some serious badassery."

 _I must thank Erik for concocting that story._

"I didn't really think about it. It just—it was the thing to do."

"You did great, Professor. Especially for your first battle. And I hope it's your last."

"Me, too." I exhaled, releasing some of the tension I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Thank you for talking with me, Natasha." I moved to hug her, and pulled back. I wasn't sure if she wanted to be hugged.

She opened her arms, and pulled me into a hug. We sat there for a while, me running grounding energy for both of us.

* * *

Coulson and some of his men showed up late afternoon to help us sort out plans, starting with Selvig.

"Now that the Tesseract is no longer available for study, Dr. Selvig, we're going to realign the Pegasus Project. Director Fury has a full briefing for you. There's a new lab in another location that we can move you to when you're ready."

Selvig nodded, relieved. "I"ll miss working with her, but I think I'm okay with dealing with more terrestrial science at this point. If we can, let's go today."

Coulson smiled. "We can have you out of here in the next thirty minutes, Dr. Selvig."

"Good. Let's do it." Selvig rose from the chair, turning to Jane. "Listen here, young lady. Take care of yourself, and I don't want to hear about any more bar fights!"

Jane laughed, and stood to give him a hug. "And don't you go causing massive gravitational field collapse!"

Erik returned the laugh and the hug. "I'll see what I can do!"

He turned to me. "Professor, it's been a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You're good for Jane."

I rose to hug him as well. "The pleasure has been mine, Dr. Selvig. Jane is good for me, too."

One of the agents rose, and walked out of the room with Selvig.

"Dr. Foster, we'll fly you back to your lab location whenever you're ready to go."

I turned to Jane. "Where are you working, anyway?"

Jane smiled. "Oh, that's classified! I couldn't possibly tell you."

"Okay, fine. Be that way." I pretended to pout.

"If I told you, you'd have to come stay there until my work is done. And that could be years!"

"There are worse things than spending time with you, Jane!" I squeezed her hand. She clasped mine in return.

"I'll plan to fly later this afternoon, Agent Coulson. I'm not quite done catching up with Sia. We were rather rudely interrupted by an alien attack."

"That's fine, Dr. Foster. Just let Agent Hughes know a half hour before you're ready to leave."

Coulson turned to me. "As Stark Tower is currently uninhabitable, Professor, we can't take you back there."

I bit my lip to keep from crying. I didn't want to hide out at this SHIELD facility in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention that I couldn't, since I needed access to Stark's PLCT to keep teaching.

"The Hydra cell that was after you has been wiped out. They were the crew that attacked Stark Tower yesterday."

 _I hope this means what I think it means._

"So, we'll take you back to San Francisco."

 _Oh, my god. I can go home._

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton will fly you, but they won't be cleared to do so until tomorrow. They need today to recover."

I was dancing inside. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't want to try to fly a plane today, either. And I wasn't actually fighting in the battle."

Coulson permitted himself a half-smile. "You were in the thick of it, even if you weren't fighting the whole time. And you did fight. Dr. Selvig told everyone."

My face froze into something I hoped looked like a reasonable expression. "I did what had to be done."

"You did well, Professor." Coulson cleared his throat. "Since SHIELD detects no further threat to you, we'll fly you home tomorrow, and you can resume your life without our constant presence."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson. This is the best news I've heard in weeks."

 _I can go HOME._

"Coordinate with your pilots for your departure time tomorrow, and they'll let us know." Coulson stood. "If you need anything before then, just ask one of the agents on duty. I'll be flying tomorrow as well, so you're not quite rid of me yet." He flashed a sheepish grin.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson." I waved, and he left the room.

I started crying. "Jane! I get to go home!" I was beside myself with joy and relief.

 _I wish Loki were here. Then it would be perfect._

"I am really happy for you, Sia. I know how difficult the past weeks have been."

"I can go for a walk. I can go to work. I can go to the grocery store. _By myself._ "

Jane laughed. "Has it really been that bad?"

"It's not so much the constant company, although that quickly becomes wearing. It's the constant subconscious stream of thought that _this is necessary, for scary reasons_ , that is hard to live with."

"I can see that."

"Don't you miss being home, since you've been onsite for SHIELD for so long?"

Jane shook her head. "A lab is a lab. As long as my work is there, I'm home."

I laughed. "You really haven't changed, have you? Still the same Jane I would find in the lab at all hours, and have to drag back to the dorm to get some sleep before your classes."

Jane's smile twisted a bit. "What reason do I have to go back to my apartment? It's just the place I sleep and change clothes."

"You can't work every hour of the day, Jane."

"If I'm in the lab, I'm not alone. I'm with my work. And Darcy is there."

I understood what she wasn't saying. I spent plenty of time working to avoid thinking about—everything.

"Right. But don't you want to go home, and be in your own space, and just relax?"

"I can't relax. I just keep thinking."

"Take up gardening, Jane. It's impossible to think while you're pulling weeds. And it's really good for taking out your aggressions!"

"You've always been the kind of person who makes a house a real home, Sia. That's not something I know how to do."

"It's no particular skill, Jane. Some good art on the wall, your favorite books, and a comfortable place to read. That's all it is."

She shook her head. "No time, no interest. I just need a place to sleep."

"One of these days, Jane, I'm going to visit you, and make a home for you, and you'll love it, and you'll never leave it!"

She laughed. "Remember what I said about that being classified? I'm doomed to a life of work. Doomed!"

"If you are truly happy, Jane. That's what matters."

"I have my work. It's enough."

I knew it wasn't, but she clearly was not going to take the conversation further.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'll be glad to be back at the office."

Jane smiled. "And you'll have your full library again."

"Yes! And my research files."

"And you'll have Loki." Jane's voice was so low I could barely hear her.

I shook my head. "That's not going to happen. As far as I know, Odin is still in the Odinsleep, so he and Thor have to be there to run things. Once Odin wakes up, well, we both know that they can't get away."

"Still, he manages to see you frequently."

 _Oh. That's what is going on._

"I'd hardly call it 'frequently'. A day here and there, every few months, at most."

"That's more than I see Thor."

"I can't control that, Jane."

"I don't understand why they can't just visit when they please."

"Jane, they're Princes of the Realm. They have responsibilities."

Her mouth twisted. "So do I. But I still get weekends off."

"They don't. They are Princes, every hour of the day, every day of the week. If something comes up on a Saturday, they can't just write a memo and put it off until Monday."

"They're grown men. They should just tell their dad that they're taking off for the weekend."

"Oh, right, like that's going to work? Setting aside that whole royal responsibility issue, you do remember that Odin doesn't approve of relationships with mortals? The only reason they were here this weekend is because Odin isn't awake to object to their visiting Midgard."

"His approval shouldn't matter. They're old enough to live their own lives."

"Jane, their lives are predestined in so many ways. Thor will be King one day, and Loki will be his advisor. However old they are, their roles and responsibilities come before their personal preferences."

"That's bullshit."

"That's being a prince."

"Well, then being a prince is bullshit."

"Jane, why can't you understand this? It's Thor's job to be prince. That has to come first, before being a person. He can't just take a day off from being a Crown Prince. You can take a day off from being a scientist, but he's always a Crown Prince."

"He didn't even say goodbye. Neither did Loki. Aren't you upset about that?"

 _Loki did say goodbye, but that's not what she means._ "No, I'm not. Jane, they had ancient magical artifacts that can be used to create or destroy entire worlds. It's not like they could have just parked the Tesseract in a closet at Stark Tower like extra luggage and gone for shawarma with us."

"Why not? What difference did it make if they got the Cube back to Asgard an hour later?"

"Because we don't know what would have happened in that hour. What if there had been more Hydra agents? And they had stolen the Cube again? That would have started the war all over."

"Oh, please. There were no Hydra agents left. You heard Coulson say that."

"But we had no way of knowing that, Jane. It was for everyone's protection. Yours. Mine. Everyone in New York. The whole planet."

"An _hour_ , Sia."

"A _second battle_ , Jane."

"If Thor couldn't give me an hour, he could have at least said goodbye."

"Oh, my god, Jane, really? You would compromise the safety of the planet so you could have lunch with Thor?"

"That is _not_ what I am saying, Sia."

"That's what it sounds like, Jane."

"I don't know what is wrong with you, Sia. Why can't you understand that I'm upset? All I wanted was some acknowledgement before he disappeared."

"Jane, I understand. I do. I would like to have had a proper goodbye with Loki. But that wasn't reasonable, and so it didn't happen. It's not about me. It's not about Loki's feelings for me. It's about his duty as a Prince of Asgard to protect the Nine Realms."

Jane stared at me as though she were looking at a madwoman. "Sia, in all our time together, you have always been a reasonable person. Now you sound like one of the historic women you wrote all those papers about—sacrificing love for duty and honor. That's not who I thought you were, and it's not who I am. If Thor is more committed to his duty than he is to me, if he values his honor more than he values me, than he doesn't love me."

"Jane, that's not it at all! Thor loves you. You know he does."

"Then why didn't he say goodbye? Why did he just leave?"

"Why do you get up at 2:00 AM to go chasing comets?"

"It's my job, and I have to do the work when the work is available to be done."

"And if Thor were asleep beside you, would you still get up at 2:00 AM to chase comets?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then you understand why Thor had to leave yesterday without saying goodbye."

"Two minutes, Sia! He could have told Frigga to wait two minutes. Long enough to acknowledge me."

"Jane, everyone knows Thor loves you. Why are you acting like he doesn't?"

"He doesn't love me the way I want to be loved."

"Would you have him renounce his Asgardian citizenship, and live as a mortal with you here on Midgard?"

"Yes, I would."

"But then he wouldn't be Thor. He would have no purpose. You would take away that which gives his life meaning in order to have him with you?"

"It doesn't give his life meaning, it takes his life from him! It robs him of his free will. He's no better than an indentured servant."

"A servant with the important job of preserving peace in the Universe!"

"You really don't understand, do you, Sia? That doesn't matter to me."

"It should, Jane, because it matters to _him_."

"You are so blinded by your immersion in history, you can't see the world as it is now. No one owes their life to duty. Or honor. Or any of those old concepts. We live our lives to be happy, Sia."

"Maybe you do, Jane. But some of us believe otherwise." I remembered my conversation with Loki on the morning he was leaving for the battle on Vanaheim. "This is what it means to be a prince, and to love a prince. Duty first. Always."

"I give up on you, Sia. Loki has brainwashed you into his way of thinking, so you will accept what little time and attention he deigns to give you, and feel privileged for it."

I reeled, feeling as though she had punched me. "I cannot believe you said that, Jane. That's untrue, and it's cruel."

"You believe whatever you want to believe, Sia. After what I saw yesterday, I no longer know who—or _what_ —you are." She stood. "I am going to live my life the way I think is right for me. You do what's right for you, sacrificing yourself to honor and duty, settling for the crumbs of time and affection Loki can be bothered to give you because he's too afraid to stand up to his father. I wish you all the best with that." She turned, and strode towards the door.

I called after her, frantically. "Jane!" I couldn't let her leave on such a sour note.

She stopped, and turned to look at me, her hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

"I love you, Jane. You are my dearest friend. I want you to be happy, too."

"You have no idea what makes me happy, Sia." She opened the door and walked out.

"I don't think you know what makes you happy either, Jane."

I had no idea if she heard me.


	38. Going Home

Chapter 38 Homeward Bound

Sia goes home. She has nothing to worry about now.

* * *

I'd set a 9:00 AM departure for my flight home. I wasn't wild about getting up early, but I really just wanted to go home, and that was worth getting up early to do. I had very little to pack—SHIELD had provided some clean clothes and basic toiletries in a small duffle bag after the battle, so back went everything I wasn't wearing into the bag. Probably a rescue kit of some kind that they keep in stock for just such an occasion.

 _Because you never know when you're going to need clean clothes and a toothbrush after an alien invasion!_

I smiled in spite of everything, and zipped the bag closed.

"Ready to go, Professor?" Nat stuck her head into my room.

"More ready than I have been for almost anything in my life!"

 _I am going HOME._

We chatted idly as we walked to the jet. That's the convenient part of being on a SHIELD campus—there's always plenty of room to park aircraft.

"Is that Tony?" I squinted, trying to focus.

"Yes, he flew the jet up here this morning. He's been here about 10 minutes." Nat grinned.

"Well, he's on time, so it doesn't matter by how much of margin, right?"

Except for a few scrapes on his forehead, there was no sign that Tony had been doing anything other than relaxing all weekend. He looked great, in one of his perfect suits, as though he'd spent the weekend on the beach instead of fighting aliens.

"Professor! You look good!" He held out his arms, and I moved into the hug.

"The restorative power of Clint's cooking!" I laughed, and gestured to Barton. "He makes great waffles. You should have him over to cook breakfast sometime."

Clint made a fancy bow, grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tony replied, deadpan. "Anyway, for real, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tony. I'm going _home_. Not that you weren't a great host, or that Stark Tower isn't the coolest place on the planet. But—you know— _home_."

"I understand, Professor. I do." He pulled a messenger bag off his shoulder and handed it to me. "The Tower is still a bit of a mess—there's about a foot of glass on most of the floors—but we'll get it cleaned up, and get your things back to you. Meanwhile, you need tech, so tech you shall have."

I took the bag, appreciating the fine quality of the leather, and touched that he had remembered I carried a messenger bag and not a briefcase. "Thank you, Tony."

"There are duplicates of all the tech I gave you, and the tech you brought from San Francisco. Everything was restored from the last back up you did, so hopefully you didn't lose too much."

"I did a back up after I finished work on Friday, and didn't work on Saturday, so it should all be there." My voice broke a bit. "Thank you, Tony."

"I'm really sorry how the party turned out, and I hope I can persuade you to come back to visit again. I promise that there won't be an alien invasion next time." Tony's smile was a bit uncertain, and I understood exactly what he was feeling.

"I'll hold you to that, Tony! And I will come back to visit." Tears slipped from my eyes. As much as I was happy to go home, I knew I was going to miss spending time with him. For all that he could be an aggravating smart ass, he was truly kind and caring, and we'd had some amazing discussions about all kinds of subjects.

"Pepper sends her best as well. She's busy putting the offices back together. But she sent this." He gave me a deep, warm hug.

"Please give her my love, Tony. Pepper is a wonderful woman, and I'm grateful to have made her acquaintance."

"She thinks of you as much more than an acquaintance, Professor!" Tony coughed, trying to cover the shake in his voice. "As do I."

It was my turn to choke up. I nodded.

"You're still the Stark Foundation Humanities Special Studies Chair, and I still expect great things from you, Professor!" Tony recovered himself. "And I know you will do great things. You can't help it, not when you're so brilliant."

 _Wow. Tony Stark just said I'm brilliant._

 _The things they never tell you in graduate school._

"Thank you, Tony. I'm inspired by _your_ brilliance, and your confidence in me." I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for everything, Tony. I am going to miss you. No one else keeps ridiculous hours."

Tony grinned. "I'm still the first spot on your speed dial. Call me any time, Professor!"

We hugged, and he pulled away and turned to Nat. "Romanoff, it was good to see you, too. Take care. I think we'll be seeing more of each other now."

Nat nodded. "Likewise, Tony."

"What about me?" Clint piped up.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course, you, too, Clint! You can come over and make waffles. The Professor swears by them!"

Clint puffed up. "Clint Barton, archer, spy, and master chef!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Clint." Nat turned to him. "But we do have far to fly today, so we should get going. Professor, I'll wait with you while Clint checks the jet."

Stark rolled his eyes again. "Come on, Nat, I flew it up here. It's fine!"

"I know, Stark. But protocol is protocol. We've gotten the Professor through too many things now to slip up this late in the game."

Stark nodded. "Point taken." He turned to me. "Stay safe! And call if you need anything. _Anything._ "

"Thank you, Tony. I will." We hugged one more time

Clint stuck his head out of the jet. "All clear!"

Nat picked up the duffle, I picked up the messenger bag, and we headed up the airstairs.

I settled into the seat and buckled up.

 _I am going HOME._

Nat and Clint did the pre-flight check, and we were cleared for take off.

The plane rolled forward, picking up speed, and soon picking up altitude.

I looked out the window to view the countryside, since I hadn't seen anything on our flight in late Saturday night.

Tony, in the Iron Man suit, waved to me through the window.

I burst out laughing, and waved back.

He paced us until the jet turned to the west. He saluted us, and I saluted back until I lost sight of him as we continued our turn.

 _I am going to miss that man._

* * *

Once settled into the flight, I decided to catch up on my personal email. I didn't want to think about work just now, so dealing with my personal life was actually a pleasant prospect in comparison. Coulson had sent a pair of SHIELD agents to Dr. Franklin's home on Sunday to let him know I'd be off this week, and apparently, his response to the visitation was priceless. I wished they had been wearing body cams, so I could have seen Franklin's face when he opened the door to find SHIELD on his porch.

I downloaded all the new mail, which wasn't much. I scanned the Senders list, and the first item was a message from "Dan the Man".

AKA, my brother Dan.

Despite my misgivings, I opened the message.

 _Hey, Sia! How's my celebrity sis? We never hear from you now that you're famous!_

Oh, my god, Dan, I'm not famous. And you never replied to my emails, so I stopped sending them. If it weren't for Candace, your excessively patient and incredibly kind wife, I'd have no idea if you were even still alive.

 _Things are good here! Melissa (14, and so pretty!) thinks that you're Tony Stark's girlfriend, because you were living at Stark Tower. Hey, you could have told us you moved! Good thing Candace hasn't started the Christmas cards._

In case I'd forgotten that my brother is a complete goofball.

 _Todd (he's 12 now, for real!) thinks that you're Thor's girlfriend. There was a picture that he found online and saved. I told him it was just Photoshop. I mean, it's a pretty good job of it, but there's no way you're Thor's girlfriend, you'd have said something to us, right?Anyway, if it's true, he'd love to have Thor's autograph on something. Maybe you could get him a sword or something cool?_

Right. My brother is not a goofball. He's a flaming idiot.

 _We saw the footage of the aliens—that must have been pretty scary! Glad you made it out okay. Anyway, Melissa is really into science and stuff I don't understand, so maybe you could talk to Stark and get her a scholarship or something?_

Oh, my god, Dan. Really?

 _Candace is doing good, glad that Todd quit the soccer team, so she doesn't have to drive the kid everywhere._

Candace is far too good for you, Dan. However much life insurance you have will not be enough to compensate her for being married to you all these years.

 _Bobby is still in Alaska, working in the wilderness, doing whatever it is he moved there to do. He sends weird presents to the kids. They love the things, even if half the time, I don't know what they are._

Bobby moved to Alaska to work for Exxon's offshore drilling unit. Let's just not talk about that, okay?

 _Anyway, I'm glad the aliens didn't get you, and, yeah, let me know what you can do for the kids. Luv ya sis!_

I closed the laptop, and paced a bit, sipping at a ginger ale. I needed to calm down before I could reply to him. We'd never gotten along all that well as kids—even though I was the oldest, I was just "too weird" for my brothers to ever really like me. But now that I'm famous in Dan's eyes, I guess he's willing to acknowledge me as his sister.

 _Dear Dan - I'm glad to hear you and your family are well. Yes, I was staying at Stark Tower temporarily, doing some research work for Stark Industries. I didn't move to New York. I'm not Tony Stark's girlfriend; he lives with his amazing partner, Pepper Potts, who is the CEO of Stark Industries and a candidate for sainthood. No, I'm not Thor's girlfriend, and you should remind Todd that he can't believe everything he sees on the internet.  
_ _It's good to hear that Melissa has such interests; if she works hard in school and gets good grades, she'll be able to get a scholarship on her own. All the information to apply is on the Stark Foundation website, and the judging process is anonymous, so there's not much I could do for her.  
_ _My San Francisco address is still the right place for Candace to send those Christmas cards!  
_ _Give my love to Candace and the kids.  
_ _Sia_

Nothing new there—it was good that I had a reminder of who they really are to keep me from becoming sentimental about my siblings. I hit "send", and filed his message.

I looked over the message list, but saw no Sender with the name "Jane Foster". I opened a draft email, and began typing.

Dear Jane - I hope your trip home went well. I'm writing from the plane, although part of me still can't believe I get to go home.

Yesterday's conversation didn't go the way I had hoped, and certainly didn't end the way either of us wanted.

What could I say?

 _I'm sorry Thor doesn't visit more, but I'm not sure what you expect me to do about that._

Um, no.

 _I wish I could fix everything, but having been banished from Asgard myself, I'm not really in a position to discuss it with Odin._

Probably not helpful.

 _You think I'm an idiot, but I'm not._

Definitely not helpful.

Okay, maybe this wasn't quite the right time to write this message. I closed the draft without saving, and went back to the inbox. I read and replied to the accumulated emails, assuring everyone I was safe and hadn't been abducted by aliens. I posted to each of my class lists, reminding them that I'd be back the following week, and to use this week to catch up on the reading. I closed the laptop and curled up for a nap.

* * *

"Professor, we'll be landing in 15 minutes." Nat's voice gently woke me.

"Um, wow, okay." I sat up and shook my head. "Thank you, Nat. I hadn't expected to sleep most of the flight."

"You needed it, clearly! And it's not as though you would have had a lot of company from Clint." She flashed the sweetest smile at her co-pilot.

"Hey! I'm interesting! We could have talked about all kinds of stuff! I know history!" Clint replied in mock offense.

I laughed. "Any time you are in San Francisco, Clint, you are welcome to stop by for a visit. We don't even have to talk about history!"

He turned to Nat. "See? I _told_ you she likes me better!"

Shaking her head, Nat moved back to her seat to buckle up for landing.

Coulson, Sitwell, and Liu were waiting with a car when we landed. Clint took my bags, despite my statement that it was unnecessary, and bounded down the stairs with them before I'd finished speaking.

Nat led me down the airstairs. Clint had loaded the bags in the trunk of the car, and was standing next to Nat.

"Thank you both so much for everything. I'd never met spies before, and I had no idea they'd be so likable!"

Clint laughed. "It's part of our clever cover-up!"

"If you say so, Clint." I hugged him. "And thanks for the waffles!"

"I'll send you the recipe!" Clint made typing motions with his fingers. "I bet I can find your email _somewhere_."

"That would be great! Thanks! And I have a crepe recipe I'll send you—it's fantastic with fresh berries!"

 _I'm exchanging recipes with an assassin._

 _The things they never tell you in graduate school._

I turned to Nat. "Thank you, Nat, for more than everything. For being so kind, when things were so awful. So many times."

Nat smiled. "I told you, Professor. You are not just 'my job'. I'm glad to have had the chance to get to know you, and even more glad you are able to go home now. You've had more adventure than any non-spy should have."

We hugged, then she stepped back to join Clint.

Coulson gestured to the car. "Professor, let's take you home."

"Agent Coulson, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said."

The drive went quickly. I watched the buildings and landmarks go by, each block welcoming and familiar.

"Professor, wait here with me. Liu and Sitwell will check out the house." Coulson smiled at me. "Last time!"

I nodded. "Yes!" I was excited about having my privacy again, and suddenly nervous about being alone. I knew that SHIELD would provide protection if they thought it was necessary, but what if they were wrong? What if the people in New York weren't the last of the threat?

I shook my head to clear it.

 _If SHIELD says it's safe, it's safe. Relax. You're home._

Liu appeared on the porch and gave the "all clear" signal.

"Let's go, Professor!" Coulson opened the car door, and I raced up the stairs.

 _Home_.

Sitwell was waiting in the foyer. Liu and Coulson followed me into the house.

"Thank you all so much for keeping me safe. It's going to be odd, not having you here! Well, except that you'll still be downstairs, so I guess I'm not alone after all." I grinned.

Coulson shook his head. "SHIELD has moved out, and rented the downstairs flat to a nursing student and her girlfriend. Nice young women. Quiet, responsible, clean background. You'll get along great."

"Well, I guess I really do have my life back!" I giggled a bit with relief. "Really, thank you, all of of you. I know it's your job, but it hasn't been an easy one, and if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"It's what we're trained for, Professor." Coulson shook my hand.

"And dancing is part of the training?" I grinned at Agent Liu.

"Not part of the _official_ SHIELD curriculum, Professor," Liu replied. "But a useful skill nonetheless!"

"If you're ever in San Francisco, Agent Liu, please stop by! We can go dancing."

He shook my hand. "It's a date, Professor!"

I turned to Sitwell. Of all the agents, he was the one I knew the least well, even though he'd been around more than anyone except Coulson. He always seemed so detached. He was earnest and seemingly devoted to SHIELD, but he didn't have the same kind of presence as the others. "Thank you, Agent Sitwell. You are very good at what you do, and I appreciate all you did for me."

He nodded, seemingly uncomfortable with the praise. "Thank you for being cooperative, Professor. That makes our job so much easier."

Coulson took one last look around. "Professor, if you're comfortable now, we'll leave you in peace."

"Yes, Agent Coulson. I am home."

"The panic buttons still work. We're not onsite, but we're close enough, and someone will be here in no time if you hit that button. And Stark programmed my number into your new phone, so you're set. I hope you don't need it."

"Me, too, Agent Coulson. Me, too."

Coulson waved as he and Liu and Sitwell headed for the door. "Enjoy your home, Professor!"

"Thank you, Agent Coulson!" I followed them to the door, and locked it as they walked down the stairs and back to their car.

I took the clip with the panic button off my belt, and fastened it to the strap of the messenger bag sitting on the hallway table. _I am so glad I do not need to keep this on my person any more._

I turned and headed for the kitchen. I decided I would make a pot of tea and enjoy the afternoon on the veranda. I had the week off work, and was going to make the most of being home with no demands on my time.

It was a simple thing, pouring water into the kettle and measuring the tea into the cylinder, but such a pleasure. _I am home. I am in my own kitchen. I am making tea._

I turned to walk to the sliding glass door to open the house for some air, and thought I heard a footstep in the hallway.

 _I'm imagining things._

I held still, held my breath, and kept listening.

There it was. The sound of someone moving quietly in the hallway.

Fear filled my mouth.

 _The panic button is clipped to my messenger bag._

 _Which is on the table._

 _In the hallway._

 _Where someone is walking._

 _Damn it. DAMN IT._

SHIELD had said it was safe.

How could they have been wrong?

I moved as quietly as possible along the cabinets until I reached the butcher block. I pulled out the filet knife—the longest of them all—and dropped my hand to my side, out of sight.

The footsteps moved closer, and then were just outside the kitchen.

"I hear you! Just come in here and face me! Stop skulking like a coward!"

I had no idea what I was in for, but I knew I could do some damage with the knife, and if that failed, I could try calling my magic.

"Sia! Darling! It's me!" Loki hesitantly stepped into the kitchen.

I sighed, and sagged against the counter, setting the knife on it. "Why didn't you call out and let me know it was you?"

Loki seemed surprised. "I didn't think you'd hear me coming down the hallway."

I was surprised by his surprise. "Of course I heard you."

"This time, yes. But all the times when I was here before? Not then."

 _Great. Now I have super-hearing, or something. Damn Tesseract._

Loki took me in his arms. "I'm so sorry I frightened you, darling. That was not my intent."

"I know, Loki. I guess I'm just still in a state."

"It will take a while, but you will be able to relax again. You've been through so much."

"It wasn't so bad. You were here with me."

Loki kissed me, and I let myself sink into the kiss, enjoying the warmth and energy of his being. Loki's tone was soft. "I'm sorry we didn't get a proper goodbye on Saturday."

"Well, you did have two incredibly power magical artifacts to take care of. And there was a lot of cleaning up to do after the battle."

"Are you alright? Not injured?" Loki looked at me searchingly.

"I'm still feeling off-center, but no, I am not injured. I was pretty sore yesterday when I woke up, but Nat showed me some stretches, and then I had some coffee and Clint made waffles, and I've felt fine ever since."

"Heimdall assured me that you and the others were well, but I wanted to be sure." He kissed me again. "You were so brave, and I am incredibly proud of you."

"I hid for most of the battle, Loki. That wasn't particularly brave. You were out there fighting, with the others. You helped Frigga shut down the portal. _That_ was brave."

Loki shook his head. "You defended yourself and your companions. You killed a Chitauri, even though you are not a trained warrior. You were brave, my love. Give yourself credit."

I felt myself shaking, and tried to calm it with breathing. "I did what had to be done."

"That makes your actions no less worthy of praise."

I didn't want think about, much less discuss, the battle just now. "Loki, how long can you stay?" I knew better than to ask, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Even if Odin were still in the Odinsleep, Loki had official duties to tend to, so I figured he was here mostly to check in, and then he'd have to leave again.

"Just for an hour or so. I have to get back, but I wanted to check on you in person." Loki kissed me.

I blinked back tears. "Oh."

 _It's better than nothing._

"Mostly, just long enough for you to pull yourself together so you can come to Asgard with me."

 _What? I must have heard him wrong._

"Oh, no, my darling, you heard correctly! Asgard is holding a victory feast, and Frigga sent me to invite you." He looked at me in all seriousness. "That is, if you want to come."

"Want to? Of course I want to! I just . . . what about Odin? I assume he is still in the Odinsleep."

"The Allfather awakened shortly after we returned from Midgard, so he will be present for the feast."

"He . . . he said I could not return. Thor taking me there for medical treatment was an exception even he could not deny."

"Frigga issued the invitation while she was still acting as Regent. Odin wisely declined to countermand the Allmother's declaration."

I chuckled. "Wise, indeed!" I kissed him. "Of course, I will go with you, Loki! To Asgard, or to anywhere you ask me to go!"

He laughed, and kissed me back. "I will take you up on that, Sia—you may be sorry you said that!"

I laughed, and kissed him again. "I mean it! As long as we are together, we can be anywhere. Even New York!"

"Well, I don't know about _that_! Let's not get carried away!" Loki kissed me. "Now, go pack! We have a trip to take!"

I ended up using the small black duffle bag from SHIELD, since my travel bag was still at Stark Tower.

"I'm almost ready, Loki. I just need to let a couple of people know I'm going out of town, so they don't worry."

Loki had picked up one of the books from my bedside table and was flipping through it. "Good idea, Sia. We don't want Stark contacting you every five minutes!"

I picked up my Starkphone and hit the first speed dial button. Unsurprisingly, Tony had programmed that to be his number.

"Professor! What a pleasant surprise!" Stark was in good spirits.

I tried to keep my voice steady. "Hey, Tony, I'm letting you know that I'm going away for a few days."

"You just got home, and you're leaving again? Is everything okay?

"Everything is fine, Tony. I'm going to Asgard." I had already decided I wouldn't tell him _why_ I was going, but I knew that I couldn't just disappear.

"Asgard? Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, Tony. I have the week off, so I'm taking a few days for a real vacation, since it's been a while."

"Okay, but, um, be careful. I mean, have a good time! Send a postcard!"

"I'll see what I can do, Tony! Thank you."

"Hey, can you call Coulson and tell him? I don't want to have to explain it to him, especially since I don't really know what's going on."

"Good point, Tony. I'll do that now, and then I'm off."

"Alright, Professor. Take care. If you're not going to be back by the end of the week, let me know, okay?"

"Of course, Tony. I'll send a raven."

"Sure, Professor, okay." Tony clearly didn't think I would send a message via an actual bird. "Safe travels!"

"Thank you, Tony."

I found Coulson in the Contacts list, and hit the Call button.

"Professor! Are you alright?" Coulson's voice told me he was on high alert.

"I'm fine, Agent Coulson, thank you. I just want to let you know that I'm going away for a few days, so you don't need to worry if you check on the house and I'm not here. I'm going to Asgard."

A moment of silence followed, in which I tried to imagine his facial expression.

"Alright, Professor. When will you be back?"

"Probably Friday, maybe Saturday, since I have to be back at work Monday. You can check with Tony if you need to. I told him I'd let him know if I were going to be away longer."

"Thanks for letting me know, Professor. We'll keep an eye on the house. I hope your trip goes well."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson. I hope your week goes well."

I turned off the phone, and tucked it into the messenger bag Stark had given me. "Okay, Loki! Ready!"

He set down the book and picked up both bags. We headed out to the back yard. Loki wrapped his arms around me and called out, "Heimdall, when you're ready!"

The Bifrost touched down, and we were in motion.


	39. Just A Regular Tuesday in Asgard

Chapter 39 Just A Regular Tuesday in Asgard

An uneventful day in Asgard. Well, uneventful by recent standards, at least.

* * *

Soldis had slipped in so quietly with the coffee tray that I actually slept through her being there. I finally woke at 9:00.

"Loki. Sweetheart. We should start the day." I kissed his ear.

"Mmm, not yet. Let's sleep in." Loki wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"It's already nine, Loki."

"Impossible."

"Quite possible, and actually so."

Loki sighed, and opened his eyes. "Very well, then."

My phone made the _click-click-click_ sound of a new text message. I sighed. I should have turned it off. I got up and dug the phone out of my bag.

The SMS icon had a red "1".

I tapped the icon.

 _Sia! OMG! Thor just showed up! I'm going to Asgard!_

I wasn't sure how to feel. I was happy that Thor had visited her, and suspected that she, too, had been invited by Frigga. I couldn't imagine Odin would have wished to make her welcome. But neither of us had managed to send a message to the other this week, and I was still trying to sort out exactly what had happened during our conversation on Sunday, and how I felt about it.

"What is it, Sia? Is it Stark?" Loki handed me a cup of coffee, and sipped at his own.

"It's from Jane. Thor is bringing her to Asgard."

Loki choked on his coffee. "Frigga hadn't mentioned _that_."

I took a drink from my cup. "I would love to have heard that conversation with Odin."

Loki grinned. "I'm surprised we didn't hear it all the way on Midgard."

I laughed. "True!"

I tapped out a reply.

 _Jane - That's great! See you here! Sia_

I felt a bit bad about the fact that I was already here, but not bad enough about it to refrain from saying it. We had a lot to sort out, and we were going to see each other much sooner than either of us had expected.

* * *

In spite of our late start, I was still in the library by eleven. Loki and I had made plans to go riding in the afternoon, but I wanted to get at least a couple of hours of research in before venturing forth. Being back at "my" desk, and surrounded by all these amazing books, was a comfortable and comforting feeling.

Loki appeared in the library promptly at one o'clock. "Sia! The horses are ready!"

I closed the book, and set the "Working" card on top of the stack of books so that the library staff would leave them on the desk, rather than re-shelve them tonight. "Let's go! I just need to stop at my rooms for my cloak."

Loki held out my cloak and riding hat. "I picked them up from Soldis!"

"Clever darling!" I kissed him, and, laughing, he helped me put them on.

I was disappointed, but unsurprised, that we had an escort of guards for our ride. Still, it was better than no ride at all, and I was quite happy to be outdoors and with Loki.

"Thank you for going out with me this afternoon, my love." I would be able to get more time in the library tomorrow, and was content simply to be with Loki.

"Of course, my darling! I'm happy to spend time with you, however you wish it to be spent."

"It is good to be with you, Loki." I was still amazed to be back in Asgard. _Only a few days, but better than no days._

"I will be visiting you on Midgard more often now, Sia. Not as much as I would wish, but more often than before."

"Oh, Loki!" I refrained from bouncing with joy, lest I throw Sigrid off her stride.

"Odin still does not approve, but he has decided that allowing the Princes some personal time is not entirely out of the question. He has not made a firm commitment to how much time he will permit." Loki grinned at me. "However, that also means there is no firm limit, either."

"So Thor will be able to visit Jane more often?"

"If he chooses to, yes."

I noted the hesitation in his voice.

"Loki, I am glad, for Thor's sake, that Jane will be visiting. But I am worried about seeing her, and worried about how she will do while she's here."

"Why are you worried about seeing her?"

I recounted the argument Jane and I had on Sunday. Loki listened without comment, nodding occasionally.

"And we have not yet spoken, so it's unresolved between us, and I'm not sure whether she will be happy to see me."

"And she's not the most skilled at hiding her feelings, is she?" Loki grinned wryly.

"That's the other thing, Loki—what if Odin consented to both of us visiting because he hopes to discredit us in the eyes of the court, and to prove to you and Thor that we are not suitable?"

"You will do fine, my darling. You have made a most positive impression on your prior visits, so you need have no worries there."

"I'm worried about Jane, though. She's not exactly the courtly type. And if Odin sets her up for the court to dislike her, that's going to be very hard for Thor to live with."

"We will do what we can for her, and for Thor, and hope for the best. That's really all we can do. It's up to her how she chooses to behave."

I sighed. Jane was a brilliant scientist, and was good with people she felt comfortable with. But she was terrible when dealing with formality or with authority—and there would be plenty of that the next few days.

We came upon a small clearing, and Loki reined in Sigurd. "Here! This is where we shall stop and have lunch!"

The sudden pangs of hunger made me aware of how long ago breakfast had been. "What a lovely spot, Loki!"

"There's just a small basket—nothing elaborate like what we had at Amber Cottage—but it will do!" Loki dismounted, and helped me down from Sigrid. He turned to the guards. "Captain, we are well here. Please, take your ease in the next clearing."

The guard looked doubtful as to whether he should actually leave us, but also clearly knew that arguing with Loki was not going to change the outcome. He nodded. "We are within shouting distance, and can be here in an instant if you call, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Captain. I'll let you know when we're ready to return to the palace."

The guards rode off through an opening in the trees, and we were alone.

Loki pulled a carpet out of thin air, and spread it on the ground, followed by a basket.

"That is _so_ convenient! I must learn how to do that!"

"I will be happy to teach you, my darling!" He kissed me, and we sat down to enjoy the many delicious items he pulled from the basket.

As we ate, we spoke of magic, and how to work with it. I recounted using my magic to kill the Chitauri, which duly impressed Loki.

"But no matter how much magic you have, it's still good to know how to fight. Sometimes, you do not have enough time to cast seidhr, so your ability to use a dagger is just as important."

"I saw you throwing knives at the aliens, Loki. That was incredible! I think that would be a good thing for me to learn, as it doesn't seem to require as much brute strength as other weapons."

"Well, not everyone can lift Mjölnir!"

We laughed.

"But really, Sia, I would be happy to teach you to throw knives. I think you would do well with them. I'll put together a set when we get back to the palace, and if we have time before supper, we can do a first lesson."

"Oh, thank you, Loki!" I kissed him enthusiastically. "That would be wonderful!"

"How are you on hand-to-hand combat?" He was suddenly serious.

"I didn't do well with it in stagecraft. I was much better with rapier and dagger. Hitting someone—even pretending to—was not something I ever became comfortable with."

"If you are ever in a battle—and I hope you never are again—you need to be more than comfortable hitting people. Your survival will depend on it. It's different when it's your life on the line, and not a stage show."

I shook my head. "I don't know why. I just couldn't ever bring myself to do it with conviction."

Loki jumped up. "Well, then, let's see how you do now!"

 _Uh-oh. I walked right into that._

"I will try, Loki."

I stood and faced him. "So, what should I do?"

"First, I want to assure you that I will not hurt you. I will go at half-speed, and pull back before contact. You do not have to fear anything from me."

I realized I was trembling. "Thank you, Loki. But—I—I'm afraid. I trust that you won't hurt me, but what if I hurt you?"

"I assure you that you cannot hurt me. Do not pull your punches, and do not go easy on me. Hit me with your full strength—I will not even bruise!" He laughed. "Did you see any bruises on me yesterday?"

I grew warm, remembering our hurried movements to remove each other's clothing after supper last night. "None at all."

"If I can make it through a Chitauri battle with no bruises, I can teach you a few moves with equal impunity."

"Alright, then, Loki. You asked for it!"

He laughed. "That's my Sia!"

I went into a fight stance I remembered from stage combat class. "So, how is this for a start?"

Loki laughed again. "Terrible! I could knock you over with a finger! Try this instead."

We spent the better part of an hour with Loki showing me various stances to launch an attack from, and how to recover from being hit from various sides.

"You're doing well, Sia! Let's try that last one again!"

I was having a great time. It felt good to be moving, to be learning new things, and to be spending time with Loki, even though I knew I would never need to use any of this. Maybe I'd go to the theatre department at the university and sign up for a class, just for practice.

We resumed the stances, and Loki called out "Now!"

I moved as he had shown me, and watched for his blocking move. I saw an opening, ducked under his arm, and landed a punch.

"Oof! I felt that!" Loki's surprise showed on his face.

"Oh! Are you alright?" I tried to focus on his reassurance that I couldn't hurt him, but I had put everything I had into that punch, and it had landed square.

Loki smirked. "I'm fine, darling. Well done! One would almost think you are not mortal, with such strength!"

I was irrationally irritated by his remark. Without thinking, I reached across and smacked him on the shoulder, hard enough that my own hand hurt. His attempt to block lagged my hand, and we were both surprised when I made contact. The slap of my hand on the leather of his surcoat echoed in the trees. I froze.

Loki's smirk changed to the broadest of smiles, and he laughed. "And such speed! Are you sure you are a mortal?"

I was surprised at how unreasonably annoyed I felt. "It's probably just another effect of the Tesseract. I'm as mortal as mortal can be, Loki."

To my embarrassment, I began crying, tears slipping down my cheeks. I bit my lip in a vain attempt to stop.

"My love, what is wrong?" Loki wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm mortal. I love you, I love being with you, and _I'm mortal_. Were I Vanir, or Alfar, everything would be fine. But I'm mortal, and nothing is fine."

"You are my love, and it does not matter to me what you are. I love you, Sia."

"I love you, Loki, with all my heart and soul. But I'm mortal, and that's a problem that can't be fixed in Odin's eyes."

Loki sighed. "He only thinks it's a problem. Give him time. After all, he once forbade your return to Asgard, and here you are!"

"Only through Frigga's grace, and Odin's sensible desire not to anger her."

Loki pulled back to look at me, his emerald eyes locking on mine. "Trust me, Sia. Give me time."

I slipped into those beautiful, familiar eyes. "I trust you, Loki. I love you with all my being. I will give you all the time I have."

He grinned slyly. "Good. I have an idea about what to do with some of it." He kissed me, sweetly and fiercely. "I think it's time we return to the palace."

I returned the grin as he quickly swept the remains of the picnic into the basket, and whisked it away into nothingness. Loki called out, "Captain, we are ready to return to the palace!"

The guards quickly rode into the clearing. We mounted our horses and headed back to the city.

* * *

"Lady Sia!" Soldis' voice came through the door. "It's seven o'clock!"

Confused, I sat up in bed. _Oh, right. I'm in Asgard._

"Just a minute, Soldis!" I looked over at Loki, sleeping peacefully.

"Loki, sweetheart. Time to get ready for supper." I patted his arm.

"Ugh."

"I know, Loki. But this is important. Jane's here. I'm here. We have to make a good impression on everyone."

"We're not doing a court dinner tonight. Just the family."

"Still, being on time would be a good start."

Loki sat up. "You're right, Sia. Still. I'd rather sleep now, and eat later."

"We did get spoiled on Midgard, didn't we?" It was odd to think that we'd had more freedom on Midgard, despite the constant presence of SHIELD and the demands of my job.

"Yes, we did. And it was wonderful." Loki kissed me, and slid out of bed. "And I look forward to enjoying more time with you there!"

I pulled back the covers and felt on the floor for my slippers. "Yes! But for now, supper with the family."

Loki had dressed himself in record time. "I'll be back to walk with you to supper, my love."

"Thank you, my darling!"

We kissed, and he headed for the sitting room, leaving the door to the bedroom open.

"Good evening, Soldis!" I could hear the barely suppressed laughter in his voice.

"Good evening, Your Highness."

"I'll be back at 7:45."

"Thank you, Your Highness. Lady Sia will be ready."

"Thank _you_ , Soldis!"

I heard the hallway door open, and close again.

I put on my robe, and called out to Soldis. "I'm just going to wash up, and then I'll be ready to start!"

"Of course, Lady Sia. I am ready when you are."

I closed myself in the bathing chamber, and ran the sink full of water to freshen up. To say I was not looking forward to this meal would be the understatement of the century. _Any_ century. I knew Odin was going to be grimly tolerant at best, and politely antagonistic at worst. Thor would be nervous, worried about Jane and about Odin. I knew Odin would likely set conversational traps for all of us, and that Frigga could provide only so much buffering. Loki and I had gone directly to my chambers after returning from our ride, so I hadn't had time to track down Jane and clear the air with her. So there was a great deal to dread, and not much to look forward to, except the Asgardian wine.

Having completed my ablutions entirely on autopilot, I returned to my bedchamber so Soldis could assemble me.

"I am so glad you are here, Lady Sia! I know you were here not too long ago, but this is a much more pleasant circumstance."

"Indeed, Soldis! And I am so glad you are here with me!"

"Well, now, I couldn't let anyone else take care of you, could I?" Her smile was bright, but I could detect a bit of tension behind it.

"I can't imagine anyone else would do as well as you, Soldis! And I appreciate you so much!"

The tension faded from her smile. "Did Thor tell you that the Lady Jane is here as well?"

"I had heard, yes." My voice was perfectly neutral.

"She's a friend of yours, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"She's an interesting one, that's for sure."

"Interesting how, Soldis?"

"She doesn't know much about court manners. Unlike you, Lady Sia."

"Well, she didn't have the same education I did. She's a brilliant scientist, though."

Soldis shook her head. "That may be. But she had best watch that tongue of hers. She managed to start her visiting by saying exactly the wrong thing to Margot. In front of Frigga."

I sighed. "Oh, Soldis."

"She is your friend, so I will not say any more."

"Thank you, Soldis. I'll have a talk with her."

"I thank you on Margot's behalf, Lady Sia. That poor girl didn't know what she was getting into when Frigga asked her to take care of Lady Jane."

"Please assure Margot that things will be better."

"Thank you, Lady Sia." Soldis sighed again, and continued her work on my hair.

Loki arrived at 7:44. Soldis had been her usual efficient self, and I was ready to face the evening. Or, at least, I was dressed, coiffed, and made up. I'm not sure what could have made me feel ready to face the daunting prospect of the meal ahead.

"Sia, darling! You look lovely, as usual!" Loki kissed me sweetly.

"Thank you, Loki! Soldis works magic!" I gestured to her, and she made a small curtsey.

"She does indeed!" Loki gave her an appreciative smile. "And I have good news! Odin and Frigga are dining alone this evening, so it's just the four of us at table tonight!" Loki's smile spoke of a mix of relief and merriment.

"Oh, thank the ancestors!" I, too, was relieved, although I did not relish the prospect of trying to have a polite conversation with Jane over dinner, since we still hadn't had a chance to talk things out from New York. "That will give me a chance to coach her on how to deal with Odin and Frigga before tomorrow."

Loki laughed. "You need more than one day for that!"

I was irritated by his laughter. "Loki, she is not a courtier, but she is my friend, and I will not have you speak ill of her."

Loki composed himself. "I'm sorry, darling. It's just that, knowing what she said to you on Sunday, I can't imagine her dealing with the King and Queen."

"I will coach her, and it will be fine, Loki." I bit my lip. "I hope."


	40. Dinner for Eight

Chapter 40 Dinner for Eight

Though Dinner With The Parents has been pushed off for the night, there's another surprise in store.

* * *

We entered the Blue Salon, and found the table set for eight.

 _Eight?_

Oh, no. No no no.

That could mean only one thing—Sif and the Warriors Three would be joining us for the meal.

I would have preferred dining with Odin and Frigga, as strange and tense as that would have been.

I think.

 _Odin set this up, Loki._

 _Very likely. We'll make the best of it._

 _I hope that Sif at least knows that Jane will be here._

 _She does._

 _That's a relief. I think._

Loki took my hand, and we headed for the sideboard to pour some wine while waiting for the others.

 _Loki. Oh, no, this can't happen._

 _What's wrong, my love?_

 _I don't think Jane knows the extent of Thor and Sif's prior relationship._

Sif and the Warriors Three strolled into the Blue Salon.

 _Well, too late now, my darling. She'll cope, or she won't._

 _Loki, she can't find out over dinner. She can't._

 _I'll do what I can, my darling._

"Lady Sia!" Sif was suddenly at my side, wrapping me in a hug.

I returned the hug, pleased that she was happy to see me."Sif! It's so good to see you! And in much better circumstances!"

She laughed. "We are going riding while you are here!"

"The third time is the charm, yes?" I hoped that was the case. I needed to speak with her.

 _How did my life become so complicated?_

 _You took up with me, Sia!_

Loki flashed a mischievous grin.

 _Je ne regrette rien, mon cher!_

 _Ni moi, ma cherie!_

"Lady Sia." Hogun bowed.

I filled my voice with warmth. "It is good to see you, Hogun!" Hogun was actually not as grim as he appeared. According to Loki, Hogun was apparently quite talkative when in comfortable company, but formal situations weren't the right setting for him. I knew I'd probably never see him outside of court, but I could at least try to make him feel more comfortable around me.

"Lady Sia!" Volstagg made a careful bow.

"Volstagg!" I pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"I do like it when you visit, Lady Sia," Volstagg stole a glance at the table. "There's always a special feast!"

"I simply have good timing, my friend!"

"My dear, beautiful, charming, radiantly lovely, Lady Sia! I am so pleased you are here!" Fandral gave an exaggerated bow, followed by a theatrical hand-kiss. "Always such a pleasure to bask in the joy of your presence!"

"Ah, Fandral! You flatter me so! Were I a maiden, such a blush would bepaint my cheek!" Paraphrased Shakespeare, but it seemed suitable for the moment.

Fandral batted his eyes. "A lady in her prime is fairer than the fairest maid, blush or no!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jane and Thor standing in the doorway.

 _Well, here we go. No turning back now._

Loki's smile was warm and kind. "Brother! Lady Jane! Do come in!"

Thor moved with his usual ease. Jane, her hand resting stiffly on his, tried to follow suit.

Oh, Jane. My dear. We will spend time together tomorrow. Even if we couldn't make peace about our argument on Sunday, I would not have her feel so awkward and out of place. The least I could do was help her feel more at ease.

Sif and the men assumed a formal posture. I rested my hand on Loki's arm, hoping Jane would see it and follow suit with Thor.

"My friends! I wish you to meet Lady Jane of Midgard." Thor's smile was bright, but did not completely conceal his nervousness.

"Jane, you know my brother, of course, Prince Loki."

Loki gave an utterly charming smile, and the tiniest of bows. "Lady Jane! Such a pleasure to welcome you to our home!"

Jane gave a silent smile, and nodded.

"And Lady Sia, of course, you know from Midgard."

I held out my hand and moved to kiss Jane on the cheek.

Jane stiffened.

Sensing her aversion, I pulled back. "It is good to see you, my dear. Much better circumstances than our last encounter."

Jane flashed a nervous smile, and nodded. "Hello, Sia."

Thor looked at me, then back at Jane, uncertain what had just transpired. "Lady Jane, these are my closest friends and shield companions. First, the Lady Sif."

Sif made a perfectly formal bow, and stood straight. "It is always a pleasure to meet Thor's friends from Midgard."

 _Ouch._

Fortunately, the remark went over Jane's head, for which I was grateful.

"Nice to meet you as well, Sif. Lady Sif."

Oh, Jane. I'm sorry you're nervous.

I sent soothing energies to Jane, hoping she would sense them and relax.

"Next, Hogun the Grim. He doesn't smile much, but he's really quite a good fellow." Thor smiled encouragingly at Hogun, who attempted a smile in return.

"Lady Jane." Hogun bowed stiffly. "Welcome to Asgard."

"And Volstagg the Valiant."

"A true pleasure, Lady Jane! We've heard so much about you from Lady Sia!" Volstagg bowed, eyes twinkling.

"Lastly, Fandral the Daring."

Loki coughed politely, and I took the opportunity to gaze intently at the trim on the sleeve of my gown.

 _Daring? That's new, Loki._

 _I suppose saying "Fandral the Dashing" would only encourage him._

 _He seems to need no encouragement tonight._

 _Does he ever, Sia?_

 _Well, no._

Fandral raised an eyebrow at Thor. "My pleasure at making your acquaintance, Lady Jane, will be exceeded only by the pleasure of your extended company." Fandral raised Jane's hand to his lips in a move worthy of Rudolph Valentino. "We are fortunate that Midgard graces us by sending us its greatest beauties." He turned and batted his eyes at me.

Loki coughed again, and I channeled my mirth into the brightest smile possible. "It is we who are fortunate to be honored by invitations to visit Asgard, Fandral."

Thor was clearly thrown, and looked at Loki for assistance.

Loki went into Prince mode. "Let's take our seats, shall we? Lady Sia, darling, would you please ring for the staff?"

"Of course, Prince Loki." I flashed my sweetest smile at him. The only way we were going to get through this endless evening was with a a great deal of politeness.

And humor.

And wine.

I pulled the tapestry streamer to summon the staff, and Loki walked me to my chair. I saw Thor seating Jane with a reasonable amount of grace and a minimum of fuss.

And Fandral seating Sif.

Which had not escaped Thor's notice.

 _Oh, Loki. This is going to be such a long night._

 _Once supper is over, it certainly will be!_

I bit my lip, and reached for my goblet as the warmth spread throughout my body. The last thing I needed was to be distracted.

 _I'm so sorry, darling. I shouldn't have._

 _I don't believe you are sorry, and I don't want you to be._

 _I'll make it up to you._

 _Loki! Not helping._

He grinned at me over his goblet as he drained it.

I drained my goblet as well. Given my increased tolerance for alcohol, I knew it probably wasn't going to actually help, but it wasn't going to hurt, either.

"Lady Sia! If I may?" Fandral was already refilling my goblet, gazing at me with his most charming expression.

"Thank you, Fandral."

 _He's certainly pulling out all the stops tonight, isn't he?_

 _Do you think Odin put him up to this, Loki?_

 _I doubt it! I think he's simply relishing the opportunity to impress a new lady. Who just happens to be Thor's guest._

The staff entered the room, and everyone was sufficiently occupied with serving and being served as to obviate the need for immediate conversation.

The staff completed the first round of service.

Loki turned. "Thank you all so much. I believe we are well here. You may retire."

 _Loki!_

 _It's better this way. It gives them less to gossip about if they aren't here to actually see what happens._

 _Good point._

The servants made their bows and exited the room, closing the doors behind them.

Well, here we go!

I emptied my goblet again, and set it back on the table. Before my hand had left it, Fandral reached for the wine ewer. "May I refill your goblet, Lady Sia?"

"Thank you, Fandral. You are so kind!"

"Nothing gives me greater pleasure than pleasing a lady."

Sif smirked into her napkin, and Volstagg nearly inhaled the olives in his hand. Thor tried, and failed, to keep a straight face. Even Hogun had the slightest shadow of a smile. Jane watched, clearly trying to parse the incident.

"Is that so, Fandral?" Loki's smile was polite, but his eyes were dancing with mirth. He was going to make the most of the moment.

"Not that, being Prince Loki's guest, you lack _any_ pleasure, Lady Sia. Of course not. It is well-known that both of the Princes of Asgard are the most, er— _attentive_ —hosts." Fandral smiled at Loki with hopeful humor, mixed with the smallest bit of (mostly pretend) fear.

Thor was grinning madly, enjoying the show.

"I am well-tended, indeed, Fandral." I half-tilted my goblet to Loki, and tried not to wriggle in my chair too much.

Loki's eyebrow raised slightly, followed by a satisfied grin. "Well, there you have it, Fandral. From the lady herself."

Fandral exhaled, and set down the ewer. "An unimpeachable, and impeccable, source, to be sure!"

I glanced at Jane, who was sitting stiffly upright, and not smiling.

 _I think we need to change directions here, Loki._

 _Of course, my darling._

"I hope your accommodations are acceptable, Lady Jane." Loki's tone was sincere.

Jane seemed surprised to be addressed. "Yes, the rooms are very nice, thank you, Loki. Prince Loki."

"I am pleased to hear this, Lady Jane. If there is anything you require, simply ask, and it shall be yours!" Loki's grin of satisfaction was almost unbearable.

"Brother, I hear you and Lady Sia went riding this afternoon. How were the woods?" Thor seemed relieved to have something perfectly normal to talk about.

"Splendid! Full of trees." Loki refilled his goblet. "The horses were in fine form. Lady Sia was, as well! We did a bit of sparring, just an overview of fight training. Lady Sia has much promise in this regard. She landed a solid hit, and I do believe it may bruise!"

Thor half-suppressed a grin, and Fandral was suddenly quite interested in the edge trim on his napkin. Volstagg attacked his plate with renewed energy, whereas Sif made no attempt to disguise her amusement, and even Hogun permitted himself a chuckle.

"I did apologize, Prince Loki. I truly did not expect to make contact." I knew he wasn't upset, but I was annoyed with myself for letting my temper get the better of me.

Sif chimed in. "Well done, Lady Sia! There aren't many who can score against Prince Loki!"

"Not for a lack of your trying, Lady Sif!" Loki laughed, and toasted her with his goblet. "You have given me more than a few bruises over the centuries."

Thor laughed. "There was that time we raided the dire wolf's den, and she struck you by accident, Loki."

Loki dramatically rubbed his shoulder. "I can still feel that one to this day, Lady Sif!"

"That was entirely your own fault, Prince Loki! You got in the way!" Sif turned to me. "I figured you more for a steel user than a brawler, Lady Sia."

"I am fairly competent in practice with rapier and dagger, but have no real fighting experience, Lady Sif. Today's sparring with Prince Loki was more luck than skill, that's for certain!"

"You should come to the training grounds tomorrow, Lady Sia! I would be happy to show you some moves. Your choice of weapons!" Sif brightened at the prospect.

"If my schedule permits, Lady Sif, I would be delighted!"

Loki held a hand to his cheek. "Oh, dear! Whatever shall I do! I am being ganged up on by two of the most fierce ladies in Asgard!"

Sif laughed. "Not yet, Prince Loki! Wait until I have trained Lady Sia—then you will have cause to be concerned!"

Loki clutched his heart. "I shall expire from the worry!"

Volstagg turned to Jane. "Lady Jane, do you fight?"

Jane almost jumped at being brought into the conversation. "Um, no. I don't. It's never really been my thing."

"You could come to practice as well, Lady Jane! I would be happy to teach you!" Sif lit up. "The three of us could have quite the time! That is, if Prince Thor would not mind." Sif's not-so-subtle emphasis on the last sentence was painful to hear.

I glanced at Thor, who did not seem as enthralled by the idea as Sif.

His tone conveyed his displeasure. "I do not think Lady Jane wants to spend what little time she has in Asgard being hit with sticks, Lady Sif." He turned to Jane, and his voice softened. "But, of course, if you wish to do so, Jane, I do not object."

Jane squirmed under Sif's gaze. "No, really, it's not my thing."

Instinctively, I jumped in. "Most Midgardian cultures do not encourage them women to take up arms, Volstagg." I felt bad for Jane. This was not what she signed up for, and regardless of whether she was still angry with me, I would do my best to make her comfortable. "The men prefer to be the defenders, and to leave us unarmed."

"Ah, but who needs weapons of steel, when you wield such beauty?" Fandral interjected, gazing at Jane. "A pair of soft eyes have ended more men than a shaft of cold steel."

Jane blushed deeply, and looked away.

"It is different on Midgard, Fandral," Thor replied. "The women are more focused on accomplishments of the mind than on enchantments of the heart." He glanced at Jane. "Not that the beauty of Midgard's women can be denied, but that it is not the focus of their relationships. They are prized as much or more for their intellectual and artistic achievements as for their appearance."

Fandral turned to me. "Is that so, Lady Sia?"

I took a deep breath. "Midgard is much like Asgard, Fandral, in that, while the culture values certain kinds of behaviors or achievements, individuals have their own preferences, so it is impossible to make a generalized statement that applies to everyone. Some men pursue women only for their beauty, and others are more concerned with the lady's place in the world and what she contributes to it. And some want everything!"

Fandral laughed. "Perhaps our worlds are more alike than different!"

Sif spoke up. "I have heard that on Midgard, women are encouraged to pursue the paths that interest them, rather than the paths expected by tradition."

I flashed on dinner with Frigga and her ladies on my first visit to Asgard. "Lady Sif, I would say that is true in some places on Midgard, but not all of them. Again, individuals have their own ideas, either in conformity or variance with the common culture, so it is impossible to make a universal statement. For my own work, my parents were encouraging of my attending university, but mostly as a means of gaining more lucrative employment than I would find if I did not attend. Whereas, for Lady Jane, her father was supportive of her desire to educate herself and pursue her interests without hindrance." I turned to Jane, hoping she would pick up on the opportunity to present herself in a positive light.

To my relief, Jane took the cue. "My father was a scientist, and encouraged me to follow my own interests. Which just happened to be science. I was lucky that I had a solid background in it because of him. And I got a scholarship to help pay for it, because there's no way that I could have paid it out of pocket."

"A scholarship means that, because of her prior academic work, Lady Jane received money to pay for her education," I explained, being pretty sure that the concept was not familiar to our dinner companions. "Beyond basic schooling, education is very expensive in our part of Midgard, and the most promising students are given funds to help pay for the cost. Being quite bright, Lady Jane received an abundance of such awards."

I hoped I had phrased things in such a way that made sense to the others. I emptied my goblet, which Fandral hastened to refill. I nodded my thanks. "Lady Jane continues to do groundbreaking work in her field, and continues to receive well-deserved acknowledgements and awards."

I knew I wouldn't be able to explain everything, but I hoped to make an impression on Sif and the men that Jane was not just some random lady from Midgard, but truly bright and wonderful. She may not do things that Asgard values as important, but I wanted them to understand that she was doing work that Midgard deemed valuable, and that she had value in her own right as a person, not just because Thor loved her.

Loki raised his goblet. "To the scientific endeavors and accomplishments of Lady Jane!"

I raised my goblet, as did the others. "To Lady Jane!"

Jane reached for her goblet. I caught her eye and shook my head. She nodded at everyone, and looked back at me. I smiled, and she looked away.

"Lady Sia, I have heard that you are an excellent dancer." Fandral gazed at me adoringly. "Perhaps I could convince you to join us for dance practice? Master Gerard is holding a special class for some of the younger nobles, and asked me to assist. As Lady Sif has other obligations, I am without a partner. Bereft. Abandoned!"

Sif rolled her eyes and took a deep drink from her goblet.

I laughed. "I do dance, Fandral, but am unfamiliar with the dances of Asgard."

"Dancing is dancing, Lady Sia! Do say you will join me!"

Loki cut in. "That is a splendid notion, Fandral! And, as Lady Jane will also be attending the feast, we should make sure she knows the dances as well. I will attend with Lady Sia, and Lady Jane can accompany you, since Thor is expected to attend to certain matters by the Allfather."

 _Loki! How could you? Jane doesn't know any court dances, either._

 _It will be fine, darling._

Thor's face was a work of confusion and worry. "Father has said nothing to me of this, Loki. Are you certain?"

"Indeed so, brother! I encountered him just before we came here tonight, and he spoke of his plans."

"I will check with him, first thing in the morning." He turned to Jane. "If you do not wish to dance, Jane, you are not required to go to the lesson. You are here as my guest, and may take your leisure as you wish."

"Thank you, Thor. I will see how I feel tomorrow." Jane reached for her goblet.

"Oh, dear Lady Jane, I do hope you will say yes! It would be a delight to teach you!" Fandral fairly glowed with joy. "All the gentlemen will be envious!"

 _Loki, if he does anything to upset Jane, I will punch him._

 _He means well, Sia. I think this is his way of trying to help Jane feel welcome._

 _Flattering her and flirting with her in Thor's presence? It's just confusing._

 _It's Fandral. He really doesn't know any other way to deal with women. You don't mind that he does it with you._

 _I know better than to take him seriously. She doesn't._

 _You can tell her, then._

 _I will still punch him if he crosses a line, Loki._

 _It will be fine, Sia. No punching will be necessary._

I was done with everything. "Speaking of tomorrow—it will be here before we know it, and it will be a long day and a late night. We should rest tonight, so we are ready for the celebrations!"

Volstagg raised his goblet. "To Lady Sia, as wise as she is beautiful!"

All the others, except Jane, raised their goblets. "To Lady Sia!"

I tilted my cup in return. "Thank you, dear friends. Now, really, I must bid you goodnight, or I will sleep through tomorrow, and miss all the festivities!"

Loki rose, and helped me with my chair. "Goodnight, dear friends. May we all rest well, so that we may make merry tomorrow!"

Loki held out his arm, and I rested my hand on it. Waving one last farewell, we left the room.

* * *

I sank into the divan in my sitting room. "What the actual hell did we just sit through?"

"It was fine, my love." Loki poured more wine for us, and joined me on the divan. "I have no doubt Thor will speak with Fandral in the morning, and he will tone down."

"I hope so. If he doesn't, I will." I swirled the wine in my goblet. "And I must speak with Jane, if nothing else to give her tips on getting through tomorrow night in one piece. Although I would like to set things to rights with her."

"She does not seem inclined to make peace."

"Loki, she was nervous and stressed. I'm not taking personally anything she said or did tonight."

"It was very good of you to explain everything to the Warriors Four."

"I want them to understand that, just because Jane doesn't do things which Asgard values, she nonetheless is a worthwhile person."

"They will decide that for themselves, regardless of how much of Midgardian culture you try to explain to them. As you said, each individual has their own ideas and biases, and forms their own judgments."

"I don't want them judging my friend! I want them to like her." I sighed. "Or at least make her feel welcome. I can't imagine how much of an alien she feels like tonight."

"Thor will console her, and she will be fine. She only has to make it through 24 more hours, and she can go back to Midgard."

"Loki, I have the feeling that you are looking for Jane to fail, in order to prove Odin's point to Thor."

"My love, I wish nothing but happiness for my brother, and for your friend. I find it difficult to believe, however, that their future happiness lies together. Setting aside Odin's opinions on the subject, it is clear that Jane relishes her life on Midgard, and has no desire to change it to accommodate my brother's presence in her life, or to make changes in order to be present in his life as he has chosen to live it. That is neither good nor bad; it simply is, and it is for the two of them to manage." He kissed me. "In the meantime, my beautiful, clever, talented darling, we have two days to prove to Odin how very wrong he is in our case, and to win the hearts of the court to our cause."

I sighed. "You are correct, Loki. I just—I just want everyone to be happy. And I don't know how to make that happen."

"It is up to each of us to make our own happiness, my love." He leaned in close, and I felt his breath on my neck. "Although I have some ideas about your happiness, which neatly coincide with mine."

* * *

Translation notes:

 _Je ne regrette rien, mon cher! = I regret nothing, my darling!_

 _Ni moi, ma cherie! = Nor I, my darling!_


	41. Coffee and Conversation

41 Coffee and Conversation

The next morning, and things are slightly less complicated. Well, for a brief time, at least. You didn´t really think that things would be uncomplicated, did you?

* * *

Despite my inclination to sleep in and have breakfast privately, I knew that the day would go by quickly, and there were too many things going on for us to actually be able to hide out until the feast began. So, away we went to the Blue Salon for breakfast with Thor and Jane.

We were the first ones there, so we served ourselves. Thor and Jane arrived just as we were taking our seats.

"Good morning, brother! Good morning, Lady Sia!" Thor wrapped me in a hug, then turned to his brother to do likewise.

"Good morning, Jane!" I could tell from her body language that a hug would not be welcome.

The edge in her voice told confirmed my thoughts. "Good morning, Sia. Good morning, Prince Loki."

"Good morning, my dear Lady Jane!" Loki beamed at her and gestured to the sideboard. "Please, do help yourselves!"

Thor handed a plate to Jane, and they soon joined us at the table.

"I hope you slept well, Lady Jane." Loki's face was the epitome of the concerned host.

 _Loki!_

 _What? I am merely ensuring that our guest is comfortable._

Thor blushed, then glared at Loki. I could hardly wait to hear about the discussion they'd have after breakfast.

I was surprised to see Jane blushing.

"Um, yes. The room is very comfortable. Very nice."

"Splendid! I am so pleased to hear it."

I turned to Thor. "Asgard takes such good care of its guests! We are most appreciative."

"We are proud of our ability to provide for our guests!" Thor raised his glass of juice in salute.

Loki returned the toast with his coffee cup. "Thor, have you spoken with Odin yet? Did he mention what he has in mind for you today?"

"I have not, Loki. He did send a message that he would like to meet with both of us this morning."

 _That can't be good, Loki._

 _No need to rush to conclusions, my love._

"Curious! I did not receive such a message. But of course, I will accompany you to his study once we have finished here."

Thor turned to Jane. "I will make the meeting as efficient as possible, and then we can walk the palace grounds. I would like to show you the gardens."

Jane's reply was stiff. "Thank you, Thor. That sounds very nice."

Thor turned to me. "Since Loki and I have to meet with Father, the two of you can have some time together!" He turned back to Jane. "Sia can fill you in on who is who in court much better than I can. She knows some of Mother's ladies quite well."

"I wouldn't say 'quite well', Thor—that's rather an exaggeration." I could sense Jane's hackles rising. "I've spent a few evenings in their company, that's all."

"Lady Margrit still speaks highly of you, Sia. As does Berthe. And Lady Helen."

"I am delighted to hear that, Thor! They are all so kind."

"Good morning, Princes! Ladies!" Sif gave a formal bow from where she stood in the doorway. "I came to see if either of the ladies were inclined to some fight training today."

"What time were you thinking, Lady Sif?" I figured there probably wouldn't be time today, but just in case, I could find out her schedule.

"I'm headed to the training grounds now, and will be there until it's time to dress for the evening." She smiled invitingly at me and Jane.

"I have dance lessons this afternoon, but if I can sneak away at some point, I will see you there!" I was actually intrigued by the idea of learning to fight from Sif, and hoped I'd be able to get in at least one lesson before returning to Midgard.

"How about you, Lady Jane?" Sif's voice was heavy with anticipation.

"I'm uncertain of my schedule today, Lady Sif, but I don't think I will be joining you." Jane's voice was steady, but I could see her hand shaking a bit.

"Well, if either of you ladies find the time, you know where to find me!" She bowed again. "I hope to see all of you on the field, and, if not, I will see you tonight in the hall!"

With a jaunty lift to her walk, Sif headed for the training field.

Loki's tone was light. "If you would not mind, Sia, I would accompany you to the training field. I think it would be a fine sight."

"I was thinking of it more as a ladies-only outing, Loki. At least until I have a better idea of what I'm doing, and can engage with Sif without embarrassing myself. Or her. Or you."

Loki nodded, his voice steady. "I understand, darling. I am certain you will do well, but I bow to your wishes in this regard."

"Thank you, Loki."

 _It's truly fine, Sia. It's just that I am so proud of you, and want to see the surprise on everyone's faces when you best Sif._

 _I appreciate the confidence, Loki! But that will take work. A lot of work._

"Good morning to you, my dear friends! And to our lovely guests as well!" Fandral entered the room with a flourish, and offered a bow that bordered on ridiculous.

"Good morning, Fandral!" Thor tensed.

I concluded that the post-supper conversation between Thor and Jane about dance lessons had not gone well.

"I am here on behalf of Master Gerard, who wishes to know which of you delightful folk will be joining us for dance lessons today."

Thor's smile was tight. "I have already sent a note to Master Gerard, requesting some of his time for a private lesson for our guests. I do not believe it would be kind or fair to have them mix in with the young nobles, who have been practicing for months, and have them try to learn all of our dances in one afternoon."

"Ah! Good thinking, my Prince." Fandral tried, and failed, to hide his disappointment. He turned to me. "Surely, Lady Sia, I could convince you to join me for the practice, however? Given how quickly you have picked up everything else about court life in Asgard, I am confident you will do well."

 _Loki, is this a set up?_

 _No, my love, he's just being Fandral._

"That is, if you do not have other plans with Prince Loki. I do not wish to intrude upon any prior arrangements. The practice is set for one o'clock, and will last two hours."

"I will consider it, Fandral. Much of our schedule today is still undetermined. The King has asked the Princes to meet with him after breakfast, so I will know more once that has taken place."

"Very well then, Lady Sia! I do hope you are able to join me!" He bowed. "I bid you all a good day!"

"Fandral!" Loki called as he turned to leave the room. "Would you please do me the favor of closing the door?"

"Of course, Prince Loki!" With a flourish, Fandral dramatically closed the doors behind him as he took his leave.

Thor sighed. "Thank you, brother. At this rate, we would never be able to finish our meal."

"And, as we are to meet with Odin in less than fifteen minutes, we should do so."

Thor sighed again. "Indeed so."

We ate in silence. I tried to figure out what to do with Jane while they were in the meeting. We needed to talk about our argument, and I wanted to give her some tips for getting through her visit. She was obviously uncomfortable, and my heart ached for her.

Loki folded his napkin and placed it on the table. "Shall we, Thor?"

Thor tossed back the rest of his coffee, and rose. "Let's! I am curious as to what Father has on his mind."

Loki smiled. "I am curious whether he will tell us what is on his mind, or if this will be another one of _those_ meetings."

Thor sighed, and turned to Jane. "I will find you as soon as I am done." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Sia, darling." Loki kissed me sweetly. "I will keep this as brief as possible, and will be with you as soon as possible."

I returned the kiss. "I'll let Soldis know my whereabouts. Thank you, my love!"

The brothers strolled off to their meeting, leaving Jane and I alone in the room.

"Jane, is there anything in particular you would like to do? We have a bit of time to ourselves."

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Not really."

"Let's go to my suite, and we can talk! Since Thor wants to walk you around the gardens, we should save that for him to do."

"Um, how about my rooms?"

"That's fine, too, Jane!" I rose. "Since I don't know which wing of the palace you're staying in, please, lead the way!"

* * *

As it turned out, Jane's suite was just down the hall from mine, and identical to mine, except for the color scheme. Hers was done in shades of rose and brown, which was quite pleasant.

Margot jumped up when we entered. "My ladies! How may I assist?"

"Margot, it is good to see you! Soldis told me you would be with Jane. I am pleased that she is in such good hands!"

Margot curtsied. "Thank you, Lady Sia. It is good to see you as well."

I turned to Jane. "I know we just had breakfast, but I could use a bit more coffee. How about you, Jane?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"I will be happy to bring coffee, my ladies." With a curtsey, Margot took her leave.

Well, here goes nothing.

"How are you doing, Jane?"

"I'm fine, Sia. Glad to be back at work. Well, I mean, when I was at work." She seated herself on one of the chairs near the fire. "How are you?"

I took a seat on the divan—close, but not too close.

"Glad not to be in New York! Glad not to be under attack from aliens. Glad to be home. And even more glad to be here."

"So Loki brought you here Monday night?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Thor didn't come for me until yesterday."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure Loki didn't extend the invitation early."

"Sia, about Sunday—" Jane looked away.

"Yes?"

She looked back at me, then down at the floor. "I'm sorry for being angry and taking it out on you. I just . . . I don't know what to do. I thought about what you said, and I understand why things are the way they are, it makes sense in the context of Asgard." She turned back to face me. "But I still can't help but feel it's bullshit."

"I appreciate the apology, Jane. I understand being angry about the situation. I do, better than anyone else."

Jane laughed. "True!"

"I, too, am frustrated by the difficulties of the situation. But, for me, the rewards are worth the frustration, so I live with it."

"I love Thor. I love spending time with him. But I just don't see how this will ever work."

"Does it work for you today?"

"Yes."

"Then take it day by day. You don't have to sort out your entire life with him right now. Try taking it as it comes."

Jane laughed. "Sia, you are hilarious! You are the one who is constantly planning and making schedules for things!"

"Well, yes. For the things that can be planned and scheduled. Some things cannot be, and those things, I take one day at a time."

"How do you do it, Sia?"

I shrugged. "I work. I paint. I write. I spend time with people whose company I enjoy. I live my life as best I can each day."

"But _how?"_

"By keeping in mind that I have no idea what tomorrow will bring—if I have a tomorrow. So I need to make today count."

"Oh."

"Jane, both of my parents died young, just as yours did. I've now lived longer than either of my parents. I'm fortunate, and I try to keep that in mind. Neither of them were expecting their last day would be their last, but it was. I don't know when to expect mine, but I'd like to minimize my regrets when that day comes."

Jane teared up. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Jane, all we have is today. We have to make the most of it. And keeping that in mind makes it easier to enjoy the time I have with Loki, and to make the best of the days when we are apart."

Jane nodded. "I will think about that."

A knock on the door interrupted us.

I looked at Jane, who stared at me confusedly.

I called out, "Come in, Margot!"

The door opened, and Margot entered, followed by Erik carrying the coffee tray. He set it carefully on the table next to Jane, and bowed.

"Thank you." Jane nodded.

Well, she's getting that part, at least!

"Thank you, Erik! It is good to see you." I wanted him to be sure that I was pleased to see him. I would hug him later; Jane was finally calming down, and I wanted her to stay that way. Thor's remark at breakfast clearly had made her feel more of an outsider, even if that was not his intent, and the more she perceived me as an insider, the more alone she would feel.

"Lady Sia! As well!" Erik bowed. "Prince Loki told me you were here, but I have been kept so busy, I have not yet seen you!"

I laughed. "With all the feast preparations, I imagine you are busy, indeed, Erik! But we will see more of each other before I return to Midgard."

"I am glad to hear it, Lady Sia!" Erik bowed again, to me and to Jane. "I should return to my duties."

"Of course, Erik! Thank you!" I was touched that he was so happy to see me.

"Will there be anything else, Lady Jane?" Margot was unusually tense.

"Um, no, we're good, thanks." Jane nodded.

"Please ring if you need me, then." Margot curtsied and left the room with Erik in tow.

"Everyone knows you, Sia." Jane's tone carried notes of—irritation? envy?

"Margot tended me on my first visit when Soldis was unavailable, and Erik works with both of them. It's hardly as though I know everyone."

"How do you even do this? All the manners, and the formality. I feel so lost. I'm scared I'll do the wrong thing, and piss off someone important. In fact, I'm pretty sure everything I've been doing has been the wrong thing."

"Jane, it's just basic manners, with bowing. It's not that complicated. Really."

She shook her head. "I don't even know how to address people."

"That's easy! 'My lady' and 'my lord' will get you in good standing with most people. If they're nobles, those are their correct titles; if they're not nobles, they'll be flattered. For the household staff, 'good master' and 'good mistress' work well. The only ones who you have to be more careful with are Odin and Frigga. They are always 'Your Majesty'. _Always._ "

Jane's voice carried her annoyance. "But they're no better than anyone else!"

There's the Jane I know and love.

"It doesn't matter about 'better'—they have the titles of 'King' and 'Queen'."

Jane's irritation was palpable. "They're just _words_."

"That may be, Jane, but they are the rulers of this realm, they are our hosts, and they are the parents of the men we love. If you can't afford them respect due their titles, give them the courtesy due to your hosts, and to Thor's parents."

Jane sighed. "Fine. Okay. 'Your Majesty'."

"And the Queen's attendants?"

"My lady. Ladies."

"And the gentlemen?"

"My lord." Jane giggled. "Oh, lord! How am I supposed to keep a straight face?"

"Have you met Odin yet?"

"Um, no."

"I assure you, when you meet him, your first reaction will not be laughter. For all of his faults, he is an impressive figure, even if you don't think much of someone for being a king."

"Sia, I can't do this. I don't _want_ to do this."

"Jane, I understand, it's confusing and stressful. But it will mean a great deal to Thor for you to at least _try_. "

She nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I'm right, Jane."

She sighed again. "You're always right. Damn it."

"It will also mean a great deal to me, Jane. Odin is going to do his best to set us both up for failure. We can show him that he has underestimated the amazing abilities of Midgardian women."

"Great, now we're like beauty pageant contestants, representing our world in the Asgardian court!" Jane laughed. "Here is Miss Midgard, demonstrating that world's conceptualization of advanced physics with a one hundred slide Power Point presentation!"

I played along. "And here is Miss Muspellheim, doing her famous flaming baton routine!"

Jane mimed speaking into a microphone. "And here is our other Miss Midgard, who will recite some ancient text in a dead language that no one has spoken in a thousand years!"

"Hey! That's only about 800 years!"

Jane chuckled, then started crying. "Oh, Sia. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm going to make an idiot of myself, and embarrass Thor in front of the entire universe, and he will never want to see me again."

I moved over and sat in the chair next to her, and she accepted the handkerchief I offered.

"Jane, you are intelligent, strong, and accomplished in many ways. I will give you some pointers, and you will remember them, and everything will go well."

Jane twisted the handkerchief tightly in her hands. "I appreciate your confidence, Sia, but I don't feel it."

 _I am not going to let my friend fail herself._ "We have time while the princes are meeting with Odin. I can walk you through some basic things, and the rest you can learn by observation."

"Can we start with that bowing thing? How does that even _work_?"

"Here, stand up, and let's give it a try."

I had Jane watch while I demonstrated a proper reverence, then had her try it.

"Okay, not quite like that. Let's try again."

I guided her through the movements, and after a few more tries, she could manage a decent reverence.

"These skirts. What is with these skirts?" Jane tugged impatiently at hers. "I mean, the dress is beautiful, but. Why?"

"Because all the men are going to be jealous of Thor when they see you, and petition Odin for permission to journey to Midgard to woo mortal women."

Jane laughed, which was the result I had hoped for.

Reassured, I continued. "Now, let's try again. Your right foot stays forward, always. The left one moves back."

Jane's frustration was clear in her voice. "How am I supposed to remember that?"

"You always shake with your right hand, yes?"

Jane looked at me like I was asking the stupidest question in the world. "Of course."

"So think of it like a handshake."

"It's a footshake!"

We laughed, and I playfully shook my finger at her. "If that's how you remember it, that's fine. Just don't say it out loud!"

We spent the rest of the hour reviewing various Asgardian manners and protocol. Jane picked it up quickly, despite her lack of confidence in her ability to do so, and I began to feel much better about everything.

A knock on the door interrupted our discussion of table manners. Jane gave me a half-panicked look.

I hoped it would be one or both of the Princes. "Come in!"

Thor and Loki entered the room. Thor was all smiles. "So, here you are!"

"Where else would I be, Thor?" Jane looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I thought perhaps Sia had run off with you to the library!" Thor laughed.

"Oh, yes, Jane! Tomorrow, we should visit the library!" I was sorry we hadn't done so this morning, but it was far more important for us to have sorted out our argument, and to take time to prepare Jane for tonight.

"Alright, Sia, if you and Thor think it's a good idea."

Thor laughed. "But not until _after_ the feast, Jane! We can't have you disappearing before then!"

Loki sat down beside me on the divan, and kissed me. "What have you two been up to?"

"Chatting, mostly." _I'll tell you when we're back in my rooms._

"Sia has shown me some thing about court manners, and tried to tell me about who is who, and how to address them." Jane shook her head. "I think I will just watch and listen tonight, and not talk to anyone I don't know."

"That's a wonderful theory, Jane, but you do realize everyone is going to want to talk to Thor's exotic friend from Midgard, yes?" Loki looked directly at her. "You and Sia will be the center of attention."

"I—oh, I don't think I'm ready for that." Jane shot me a panicked look.

I sent her some calming energies. "It will be fine, Jane. Remember Professor Richardson? How all you had to do was ask about his book—the one he never managed to write—and he would talk endlessly? It's the same here. Ask them about their horses, or ask about their attire. They will do all the talking, and you can do all the listening. Just pretend to look interested."

Thor laughed. "Sia, you have the right of it there! At least, with most of them, that will work."

"And the ones it doesn't work on will actually be interesting enough that you won't mind conversing with them." Loki smiled reassuringly. "As long as you don't say anything critical of Asgard or its people, you will be fine, Lady Jane."

Jane brightened. "I can probably manage that!"

"I am certain you can, Jane!" Thor moved closer to give her a kiss, just as someone knocked on the door.

I called out, "Come in!" Despite the fact that we were in Jane's room, it didn't occur to her to be the one to respond.

Margot entered, surprised to find the Princes there. She quickly curtsied, and recovered. "Soldis sent a message that she has ordered lunch for Prince Loki and Lady Sia in Lady Sia's suite, and bid me to ask Prince Thor and Lady Jane what their plans might be."

 _Soldis is a treasure._

 _Yes, she is, Sia! It means we shall have some time to ourselves before tonight._

Thor glanced at Jane. "We could dine in the gardens. I do want to show you around, and this is a perfect time of year to take lunch among the greenery."

"That sounds very nice, Thor." Jane relaxed.

I imagined she was relieved not to be in formal company for a while.

Thor seemed relieved as well. "Please have our lunch set on the eastern terrace, Margot, for half an hour from now. We'll walk the slow way around, and then do the full gardens, or at least as much as we can, after we eat and before dance practice."

"What time are we to be there, brother?"

"Master Gerard says we may come at 3:15, and plan to be there an hour."

"Is that really enough time, Thor?" Loki's eyebrow arched slightly.

"It is all the time that we are able to allot this afternoon, Loki, so it must be."

"Who is rounding out the set?"

"I left that to Gerard to sort out, Loki. I have quite enough to think about today!" Thor laughed.

"I can hardly wait to find out!" Loki smiled wryly. "However, we need to eat before then, and we have other matters to tend to. Shall we, Sia?" Loki rose and held out his hand.

I took his hand, and stood next to him. "I hope you and Jane have a lovely afternoon, Thor. See you at dance practice!"

"Thank you, Sia!" Thor gave a half-bow. "Try to keep my brother out of trouble until then!"

I glanced at Loki. "Oh, I have some ideas!"

Jane giggled. "See you later, Sia!"

Out the door we went, closing it carefully behind us to ensure some privacy for Jane and Thor.

* * *

"I am pleased that Soldis thought to arrange a private lunch for us, Loki. I wish I had thought of it." No one was around, so we simply held hands as we walked back to my rooms.

Loki's eyes twinkled. "She may have had some help with that. I wanted Thor and Jane to have some time as well, so it all worked out."

"How was the meeting with Odin?" I had managed to keep my curiosity in check while sorting out things with Jane, but now that was done, I wanted to hear the news.

Loki sighed. "Very meeting-like."

"Ah. I see."

I knew that meant that we should wait until we were in private to discuss things. Fortunately, since Jane's rooms were just down the hall from mine, it was neither a long walk, nor a long wait.

Soldis curtsied as we entered. "Prince Loki! Lady Sia. The table is set, and, unless you have need of me, I will retire until called."

Loki's smile was kind. "Thank you, Soldis, that is perfect."

"Thank you for arranging everything so nicely, Soldis. We are not due anywhere until late this afternoon, so please take your ease."

She curtsied again. "Very well, then, thank you."

Loki followed her to the door, and locked it after she left.

"My darling." Loki held out my chair, and seated me before taking his own place.

"I'm famished! There's nothing like a meeting with Odin to make one hungry!" Loki reached for the nearest dish, and began filling his plate.

"So, what was the meeting about?" I wasn't exactly anxious, since Loki appeared to be relaxed, but I also knew that this was Odin, and anything was possible.

"He wished to impress upon us that Frigga's invitation to our Midgardian guests, and your resulting presence here, was an exception that would not again be permitted. And that our approved visits to Midgard must be made only at certain times, in certain circumstances, which will never exactly align. He didn't say that last part, but that was clearly the intent."

"But that isn't fair, Loki! He can't say it's alright to visit, and then to create so many conditions that you can't."

Loki smiled. "It changes nothing about how often I shall see you, my love, except that it makes me that much more determined to see you even more often."

"I am glad to hear that, my darling! I just worry about Odin's reaction."

"He can only react if he knows." Loki was grinning widely.

"True! But what about Heimdall?"

"That is a problem I solved long ago, Sia." He scooped some soft cheese onto a piece of bread. "Not an issue."

I shared his obvious joy in his ability to elude Heimdall. "You are so clever, Loki! It's no wonder I adore you."

"I am irresistible!" He raised his goblet, and struck a pose.

"Oh, now you sound like Fandral!" I raised my goblet to toast him, both of us laughing. "But, really, Loki, was there anything else?"

"Yes, a stern reminder that we have _duties_ as Princes of Asgard to secure the line of the House of Odin, and to provide proper heirs to ensure a peaceful succession into perpetuity. Within the bounds of wedlock, and to properly selected brides."

"Which, of course, excludes the completely unsuitable mortal women of Midgard who have bewitched the naive and trusting Princes of Asgard." My tone was more sarcastic than I had intended.

"Sia, darling, there's nothing to be upset about. It's just Odin, saying Odin things."

My stress level shot to the ceiling. "Loki, even if I weren't mortal, I can't have children. You know that."

"I know that you had a surgical procedure done which prevents conception. And it's nothing that Eir couldn't reverse in a few minutes' time in the Healing Rooms."

I was stunned. "Really?"

Loki seemed surprised at my disbelief. "Of course. You still have all of the pieces of the puzzle, so to speak. They just don't connect. It's no particular effort to reverse that."

I was staggered. And suddenly frightened. "Loki, I'm too old for that. Even if the tubal ligation could be reversed, I'm well past being able to conceive, or to bear children."

"It doesn't matter, Sia. We agreed, we don't want children. They would add nothing to our relationship, and take away far too much."

I started crying. "I'm a failure, in every way. I'm mortal, I can't give you heirs, and I'm not even going to live long enough to annoy Odin. Even if I weren't mortal, I'd be useless as a wife, as a consort."

Loki moved to my side, and pulled me to the divan. "Sia, darling, 'useless' is not a word I would associate with you, under any circumstance. If it were important or required that we have a child, we would do so; it is possible, and easily accomplished. But that is not what we want, and not the point of our relationship. You would be an amazing royal wife—you know history and politics, so you would be as good an advisor to Thor as I could be. You understand court life, and could navigate it as well as any of the ladies in Frigga's hall. You are wise, and clever, and brave, and I could not ask for more in a wife, mortal or otherwise."

I suddenly felt tired, more than tired, the burden of my brief mortal existence crashing down on my shoulders. "But I am mortal, and unfit to wed a Prince of Asgard, and it doesn't matter, because my life is so short, it will be over before Odin has time to assign a bride to you."

Loki stroked my hair. "Even if we lived forever, Sia, it would not be enough time. I am grateful for every minute I have with you."

The pain and fear I usually kept under tight control burst out from behind the walls I had carefully built to contain them. "I don't want to live long enough to see you married to someone else, Loki. I _don't._ "

"It will be several centuries before Odin even begins to contemplate that, Sia. And even if he decided to accelerate that timetable, I would refuse while you are alive."

"I know you are married to Angrboda, but you two have known each other for centuries, longer than I've been alive, or will live. But I don't want to be on Midgard, imagining you marrying someone else. I'm not jealous, I just—we have so little time. I want that time, and I don't want to have to share it."

"You don't have to worry about it, my love. Nothing like that will happen, now, or soon." Loki took my hands, and looked me in the eye. "Odin is many things, but one thing he is not is foolish about the political consequences of marriage. He and Frigga married late by usual standards, because he wanted to make just the right match. And his main concern is Thor's situation, since he is the designated heir, and bears the primary responsibility for the throne and the bloodline. Even more so, since I am not of Odin's blood. My plan is that Thor and his bride will have so many children that no one will notice that I have none. At least, none that Asgard will recognize."

I flinched internally. I knew how much Loki loved his children with Angrboda, and the fact that the Aesir refused to accept them rankled deeply in his soul.

"And thus, I will be able to live my days as I choose, loving you, with no formal commitments or obligations to take my time from you."

I leaned against Loki. "As long as you are truly happy with our arrangement, Loki."

"I am not. I wish to see you more, as often as I choose. That is my only dissatisfaction." Loki kissed me. "But we will find a way to deal with that, too."

"I hope so, Loki. Even with SHIELD following us everywhere, our time on Midgard was so wonderful. Just being together."

"We will have more time like that, Sia." Loki kissed me. "Without SHIELD. Whenever we want."

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Sia." He kissed me, sweetly, a kiss like honey, a kiss like fire.


	42. Lessons and Learning

42 Lessons and Learning

The afternoon proceeds apace, with its own surprises of many varieties.

* * *

The clock struck three, and we reluctantly roused ourselves from the divan, composing ourselves to head to dance practice.

We were the first of the set to arrive. Master Gerard and his assistant were already there, having just finished the dance lessons for the young nobles.

"Prince Loki." Gerard and the woman standing next to him bowed. "We are honored to have you join us."

"I appreciate your scheduling this lesson, Master Gerard. And Mistress Talia." Loki turned to me. "Please meet Lady Sia of Midgard. While she may not know our dances, I am confident that her experience in her own realm will stand her in good stead."

I curtsied, and noticed Gerard smile slightly in spite of himself. "I, too, appreciate your giving us this time, Master Gerard, and your expertise, Mistress Talia."

"Brother! We are not late, are we?" Thor's voice echoed across the room.

"Not at all, Thor. I was just introducing Lady Sia."

Thor and Jane joined us at the front of the room. "Master Gerard and Mistress Talia. It is good to see you both!"

The two instructors bowed again. Talia spoke first. "It is a pleasure to have you back in this room, Prince Thor. It has been rather a while."

The slightest pink tinge appeared in Thor's cheeks. "Well, yes. I have not had much call for dancing of late."

Gerard, despite the formality of the situation, clearly felt at ease with the Princes. "I do not remember you having much call for it earlier, Prince Thor, except for the Queen's insistence."

Loki laughed. "Ah, yes!"

Thor grinned, somewhat abashed, and turned to Jane. "Lady Jane, please meet Master Gerard and Mistress Talia. Master Gerard has been the dance instructor to the nobles of Asgard since before I was born, and Mistress Talia is an accomplished musician, and the finest accompanist an instructor could hope for."

Jane smiled nervously, and did a half-decent reverence. "Nice to meet you."

Loki turned to Gerard. "Who are we expecting to round out the set for the lesson?"

"Lady Sia!"

I turned, and was delighted to see Berthe and Siegfried enter the room, accompanied by a young woman I did not know. Siegfried had a small bundle in his arms, which I took to be their child.

"Lady Sia! You really are here!" Berthe skipped across the room, and caught herself short just as she reached me. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She caught her breath, and reverenced. Siegfried caught up with her, and did likewise.

I laughed and held out my arms. "Berthe! It is so good to see you!" I pulled her close into a hug.

"I couldn't believe it when the note arrived asking us to dance practice with you and the Princes! I thought for certain that someone was having a jest at our expense!"

"I really am here, Berthe!" I turned to Siegfried. "It is good to see you, too, Siegfried. And this is your child?"

Berthe pulled me closer, and Siegfried drew back the blanket. A perfectly cherubic little face, framed by dark red curls, and wearing the tiniest of smiles, greeted me.

I wasn't much for children, but had to admit that this particular baby was one of the cutest babies, ever. "She's adorable!"

Berthe blushed. "I am glad you think so!"

Siegfried pretended to be worried. "I hope you are not saying that, just because of her name."

"Actually, Siegfried, when I heard of the birth, the two of you had not chosen a name for her."

Berthe glanced at Siegfried. "We named her 'Sophia', with the idea that she could have 'Sia' as a nickname when she grows older, if she wishes."

I was stunned. "Oh, Berthe! That's so . . . I'm flattered! And 'Sophia' is such a beautiful name!"

Siegfried nodded. "It seemed a good choice, for many reasons, Lady Sia."

"I am honored, and so pleased to have made Sophia's acquaintance. I know she will grow up happy and well-loved by her parents, and be a joy and a comfort to you."

Berthe turned to the young woman who had come with them. "Lady Sia, this is my cousin Mila. She has joined our household, and has agreed to watch Sophia this afternoon while we dance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mila. Thank you for taking care of Sophia."

The girl curtsied. "It is my honor to meet you, Lady Sia, and to watch over my cousin's daughter."

Berthe looked at the sleeping baby. "She's going to sleep for rather a while, so it's probably best that you take her home. I just wanted Lady Sia to see her!"

Mila nodded. "That was my thinking as well. I will take her in the coach, and send it back for you and Siegfried."

"Thank you, Mila! You are a dear." Berthe hugged the younger woman, and Mila took Sophia from Siegfried.

As Mila left the room, I could sense Jane's tension rising, and so, apparently, could Thor. He turned to the instructors. "Who is to round out the set, then, Master Gerard? We have only three couples."

"Hello! So sorry we are late!" Fandral called out as he entered the room, escorting—Frigga.

 _Loki. What?_

 _It's terribly clever of him._

 _Yes. And terrible for me and Jane._

 _You will be fine, darling._

 _This is not how Jane was supposed to meet Frigga._

 _Well, no, but it's how she is meeting Frigga, so we'll do our best with it._

Frigga and Fandral swept across the room to join the group.

Frigga nodded to the assembled group. "Master Gerard and Mistress Talia. I apologize for keeping you waiting. My escort did not quite manage his time as he should."

Fandral attempted to look abashed, and failed. "I was enthralled with your stories, Your Majesty, and did not wish to rudely interrupt you to bring you to dance practice."

Frigga gave him a "that is not even vaguely credible" look, and turned back to Gerard and Talia. "That does not explain, Fandral, why you turned up late at my study. However, we are here now."

"Splendid! Do we all know each other, then?" Gerard looked around the room.

Thor stepped forward, drawing Jane with him.

"Mother, may I present Lady Jane Foster, of Midgard?" Thor looked anxiously from Frigga to Jane.

Frigga gave a Throne Room smile, and a slight nod.

"Jane, this is my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard, The Allmother."

Jane's face was frozen in a half-smile. "Hello."

 _Reverence, Jane! Reverence!_

I knew it was unlikely she would hear me, but I had to try.

"Your Majesty." Jane gave a sort-of reverence; it wouldn't win any awards, but she made the effort, and given how terrified she clearly was, I was impressed she had managed. And she had remembered to say "Your Majesty", so that was something.

"I am glad you are able to join us for the festivities, Lady Jane." Frigga's glamour was impenetrable. "I do hope your suite is to your liking."

"Oh, yes! It's quite nice. Thank you. Your Majesty."

Frigga turned to me. "And Lady Sia! It is a pleasure to have you back with us, my dear, and under much better circumstances than your most recent visit."

I reverenced. "I am honored to be invited, Your Majesty, and greatly appreciate your kind invitation."

"And my sons. I know them." The princes bowed, and Frigga's eyes twinkled as she turned to the other couple. "Berthe and Siegfried! What a pleasant surprise!"

They bowed, and Berthe spoke. "It is for us as well, Your Majesty! I had no idea when I received Fandral's note to come to dance practice that we would be honored to share the floor with you and the Princes."

Frigga glanced at Fandral, who was quite delighted with himself, and shook her head. "I am sorry I was not able to see Sophia before Mila left. How is she?"

Siegfried beamed. "She is doing well, Your Majesty! Healthy and strong."

"I am pleased to hear this, and hope that she continues so." Frigga turned to Gerard. "So, where would you have us start, Master Gerard?"

"Have either of our guests done any sort of formal dancing?" Gerard was not difficult to read, and he clearly expected little from either of us Midgardians.

Jane shook her head.

"I have danced a variety of dances of the Midgard royal courts, fourteenth to nineteenth centuries." I smiled as sweetly as possible through my worry and irritation.

"That's something. You will recognize many of the steps, if not the dances themselves." Gerard seemed no less annoyed by the idea that I might actually be able to dance. "I thought we would do 'The Meadows of Alfheim', as it is a pretty dance, but not too difficult."

"An excellent choice, Master Gerard!" Frigga's smile was genuine.

"Please form a set of four, couples facing." I wondered how many times in his life Gerard had uttered that sentence.

We arranged ourselves in the set of four, each person facing their partner, men on the left side of the room. Frigga and Fandral took the top of the set, of course, then Thor and Jane, then me and Loki, and Berthe and Siegfried at the bottom of the set.

"We'll walk through it once, without the music and at half-speed, so the steps can be learned." Master Gerard had been teaching the young (and not-so-young) nobles of Asgard how to dance for centuries. He probably called steps in his sleep.

"Honor your partner."

Well, that's a nice, easy start.

I let go of my worry about Jane so that I could focus on what Gerard was saying. I hoped against hope that the dance would be similar to one I already knew.

"Walk forward to partner, count four. Back, count four."

So far, so good.

"Walk forward to partner, count four, right forearm circle, count eight, back, count four."

"Walk forward to partner, count four, left forearm circle, count eight, back, count four."

Your basic Tudor dance. Hurrah!

"Walk forward to partner, count four, two hands circle, count eight, back, count four."

"Honor your partner, men move down, count four."

Now Thor was paired with me, and Fandral with Jane. Frigga was dancing with Siegfried, and Loki was paired with Berthe.

"We'll stay in this pairing, and walk through one more time." Gerard's tone indicated he was less than pleased with the first walkthrough.

"Once again. Honor your partner."

We walked through the steps again, and I was grateful that not only was the dance simple, it was, indeed, one I already knew, albeit by a different name.

"Alright, that's good. Return to original pairs, and we'll try it again, with music this time."

Gerard turned to the accompanist. "We'll do the regular introduction this first time, Talia, so the new dancers can hear the full count." She nodded, and sat at attention with her instrument, waiting for the count. She was holding something that looked mostly like a mandolin, but with a twist at the top of the neck.

"One, two, three, four." Gerard nodded, and she began playing.

"Counting down! Four, three, two, one! Honor your partner!" Gerard called out.

The music was not a tune I'd heard before, but what mattered was the rhythm for the steps, not the melody.

I consciously chose to focus on my own steps, and not even glance sideways at Jane. We could practice later in her room if she wanted to, but I had to be sure I knew it well enough that I could help her practice.

We had made it through two repetitions of the steps. "Let's pick up the tempo, please, Talia."

She nodded, and increased the pace. Not much, but enough to be noticeable, and to require a bit more alacrity in our movements.

For this round, Loki was paired with Frigga. Jane was dancing with Siegfried. Thor was dancing with Berthe, and, oh, lucky me, I am paired with Fandral.

Frigga was definitely enjoying herself, relaxed and smiling in a way I had not seen before now. Loki may not be her biological son, but their similar manner of movement and shared delight in dancing showed their familial bond. Nurture has even more effects than nature in many things.

We finished that repetition, and the gentlemen moved on. Loki was now dancing with Jane, Thor with his mother, and I was paired with Siegfried. Berthe had Fandral, who, unsurprisingly, was all dramatic bows and flourishes as we moved through the dance. I grinned madly in an attempt to contain my laughter, and felt myself finally relax.

I wanted to be certain I would do well, or at least not embarrass myself or Loki. I would not give Odin the tiniest bit of satisfaction in his quest to find Jane and I unsuitable.

My memory went back to that painful afternoon in Odin's study, surveying the landscape of Asgard as he calmly dismissed me.

What had he said?

" _I am sorry you are a mortal, Lady Sia. You would be a jewel in Frigga's court had you been born in Asgard."_

This isn't about Loki. Or me. At all.

Odin is out to make Thor regret his choice.

He is not happy about Loki's choice, but he can live with it for the short duration of my lifespan.

This is entirely about Thor and Jane.

 _Sia? What is it? Are you alright?_

 _I'm fine, Loki. We can talk after practice._

 _Very well, my love._

Fandral gave an exaggerated bow, and returned to his place with Frigga.

We completed one last repetition of the set, and the dance was over.

"How was that for everyone?" Gerard inquired politely. He addressed Frigga directly, of course.

"I think that went quite well, Master Gerard. Thank you."

He bowed.

"Does everyone feel comfortable, or shall we go through it again?" Frigga looked directly at me and Jane.

"I agree, it did go well, but I think one more practice would be good, just so we are certain we have it for tonight." I smiled sweetly at Frigga.

 _You are kind to look out for your friend, Lady Sia._

 _She would do the same for me, Your Majesty. That's why we are friends._

Frigga turned back to Gerard. "Very well, then, one more time, all the way through. And faster, playing as it will be played tonight."

Gerard turned to Talia, and they counted in together.

As we moved through the piece, I found that I could simply let my feet lead themselves, so I could focus on my partner each turn. This was the fun part of dancing—interacting and socializing. Siegfried was rather shy, but a good dancer. I was impressed at how easily Thor moved, and Fandral, of course, was as light on his feet as one would expect.

Dancing with Loki was simply amazing. Feeling the energies flow between us as we moved through the steps was delightful and, well, exciting. In _every_ sense of the word.

We completed the last turn, and Talia sounded the final chord.

Frigga turned to all of us. "Well done, all! I look forward to dancing with you this evening!" She turned to Fandral. "And now, Fandral, I wish to return to my study."

Fandral bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty." He held out his arm, and, resting her hand lightly on it, Frigga floated out of the room.

Thor broke the silence. "Thank you, Master Gerard, for your time. I know you are busy today with the young nobles, and Prince Loki and I both appreciate your making the effort to add an extra lesson to the day."

Gerard bowed. "It is my pleasure, of course, Prince Thor." He turned, and bowed again. "Prince Loki."

Silence.

"And the ladies, of course."

Loki's smile did not particularly conceal his reaction to Gerard's pause. "Of course, Master Gerard."

I stepped in quickly. "I would very much like to thank you as well, Master Gerard and Mistress Talia, as well as Berthe and Siegfried for completing our set!"

The couple bowed, and Berthe spoke for both of them. "It was truly our pleasure, Lady Sia. We cannot thank you enough for everything, and this is a way we can be of some small service to you."

I moved over and hugged them both. "You are happy, your child is healthy, and I am able to visit with you—that is all the thanks I need!"

Siegfried bowed again. "You have my pledge, Lady Sia, to aid you as you aided us. I will not forget. Every joy I have, every day, is due to your kindness."

"Thank you, Siegfried. I will remember this. And I am pleased that it all has worked out so well."

"I am so glad you are visiting again, Lady Sia! And I look forward to seeing you at tonight's feast!" Berthe may have become a wife and mother, but she was still the intelligent, lively young woman who had trusted me enough to confide in me, and the prospect of such an event was a pleasant one for her.

I realized she had missed the harvest feast and the victory feast on my first visit because she was in self-imposed seclusion. Of course she is even more excited about tonight's feast. "Yes! It will be quite the evening!"

Loki turned to me and extended his hand. "We have much to do to prepare, and the hour is growing late. Shall we, Lady Sia?"

"Yes." I rested my hand on his arm, and we turned to leave the room.

"Lady Jane?" Thor held out his arm, and Jane reached for his hand. Thor guided her hand to rest on his arm, and the four of us headed out the door.

* * *

Note: If you don't understand the dancing, don't worry—just know it's a super-simple dance, thanks to Frigga. I've searched YouTube for a clip of the dance, and can't find one. Sigh.


	43. Sharp and Shiny

Chapter 43 Sharp and Shiny

A few hours remain before the victory feast, so of course, things must happen to fill the time.

Note: I know it seems like this day is going on forever—just imagine how Sia and Jane feel! The feast will happen, there's just a lot that has to be put into place first. And it will be worth the wait!

* * *

"Well, that went better than I expected!" I was relieved that neither Jane nor I had tripped over our own feet—or anyone else's feet, for that matter.

"I almost think I can do that dance tonight!" Jane was surprisingly cheerful, which I was glad to see.

"I know you can, Jane!" Thor kissed her forehead. "We have some time before we need to dress. Would you like to see the rest of the garden?"

"That would be nice, Thor!" Jane was finally relaxed, and more like herself than she'd been since she had first arrived.

"Please excuse us, brother. Lady Sia." Thor nodded. "We shall see you this evening."

"Yes. Ten minutes to eight, usual place." Loki grinned. "I can't wait!"

Thor led Jane off to the gardens, leaving us alone in the passageway.

"What would amuse you, my darling?" Loki kissed me.

"A nap, Loki. I know how late tonight's festivities will go, and if I'm to stay awake through all of it, I need a nap."

"Perhaps I could entice you for a short diversion, and then a nap?" Loki grinned at me, clearly up to something.

"As long as a nap is involved at some point, Loki, let us be diverted!"

"Splendid!" He kissed me again, and took my hand. "This way, darling."

We walked along passages I had not seen before, and I had no idea what part of the palace we were in. Loki stopped in front of a blank wall, drew a few runes in the air, and a small section of the wall slid to the side. He pulled me after him, and we slipped into a dimly lit room, the wall returning to its place and sealing the room. A wave of his hands, and the room filled with light.

To our left was a small table and two chairs. Spread the length of the room at varying distances were target dummies.

Loki led me to the table, and picked up the dark blue leather case resting on it. "For you, my darling."

I took the case from his hands, admiring the intricate patterns carved into it. I turned it over a few times, but did not see fastener.

"Touch here, and draw Sowelu." Loki pointed to a spot that was the exact center of one of the knots in the pattern.

I placed my forefinger on the spot he indicated, and traced the rune. The case slid open, revealing six beautiful knives, slender and straight, made of a highly polished metal with a blue-black sheen.

"Oh, Loki! These are gorgeous!" I could hardly believe my eyes.

"These gorgeous knives are yours, my darling. And I will teach you how to use them. They are designed to be effective both for throwing and for hand-to-hand combat."

I flashed on the face of the Chituari, looming above me over the edge of the bar at Stark Tower, and flinched.

"I pray you will never need them, Sia. But given that we never expected you to be in a battle before this, should it happen again, I wish you to be much more prepared."

"Thank you, Loki." I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, Sia. And so, I will teach you how to use these. Let's start with throwing—I don't think Frigga would appreciate it if we showed up at the feast with bandages from a misplaced blow in hand-to-hand practice!"

We laughed, and settled down to business. Loki showed me the slit in the case which allowed me to slip my hand through and wear it as a gauntlet.

"That's convenient!" I was impressed at the exactness of the fit. "You are so clever, Loki!"

"Perhaps." He grinned, then fell serious. "What I really am is keen to keep you safe in every possible way."

"Thank you, my love." I stared at the knives, fiercely hoping I would never have to use them in earnest.

"First, simply hold one of them, and get used to the feeling of it in your hand. Notice how it is balanced, how it shifts if you hold it even the smallest bit off center."

I pulled one of the knives from the case and moved it as Loki instructed, feeling how the movement changed based on where I held it.

"Now, throw it."

I stared at Loki, who gestured to the closest target.

"Just give it a try. I know you think you can't, because you don't know the technique. But just try it."

I faced the nearest target, which was only ten feet away.

I took a deep breath, visualizing the knife flying into the center of the target. I exhaled, and let loose with the knife.

Which went flying far above and to the left of the target.

I was crushed.

Loki clapped with delight. "Excellent! Now that we know which way your throw curves, I can teach you a proper technique."

I felt better. I still wished I had nailed it on the first try, but at least I hadn't made a total idiot of myself in front of Loki.

He moved behind me, adjusting my posture and showing me how to create a clear line of sight to the target.

"Now, go slowly, and try again."

I went through everything he had told me, and threw the knife.

Which embedded into the target in a spot that would have done some painful damage, albeit not fatal.

"Well done! Let's try again."

He once more positioned me, giving me additional pointers.

Over and over, I threw a knife, and adjusted my technique on the next throw. The first few times, Loki repositioned my arms, talked me through the technique, and watched as I threw.

I had gone through all the knives, and walked to the target with Loki to retrieve them. I carefully set them back in the case, and resumed my place at the front of the room.

I looked at Loki, who just smiled. "You have all the information. Now you just need to practice."

I shook myself, then settled into stance. I threw knife after knife, and hit the center of the target with the third knife.

"Hurrah! Well done, Sia!"

Loki removed the knife from the target, and moved away from it. "This time, keep throwing until you are out of knives."

I exhaled, inhaled, and started throwing.

The first knife hit just to the left of center, but the second knife hit center. The remaining three knives hit what would be critical points on an average-sized man. I stopped, and stared at the dummy, five shiny knives sticking out of it.

Loki pulled out the knives, and returned them to me.

Over and over, I threw the knives, and Loki pulled them out of the target. Each time, I could hit the center of the target in the first two or three knives, and do significant damage with the rest.

I re-set the knives in the case, and started to throw. The first one missed wildly. The second and third hit in the shoulder area on the target, the fourth sailed by it, the fifth landed in its foot, and the last knife settled in at the base of the neck.

I started crying.

"Sia, my darling. Let's stop for the day. You've done an incredible amount of training, and you should feel quite good about what you've done."

"But I _missed_ , Loki!"

"As do we all, my darling. You did very well in multiple rounds of throwing. You're tired now. We'll stop for today, and take that nap I promised you."

"Alright, Loki."

I walked over to the dummy, and pulled out the knives. I walked past it, and picked up the remaining knife from the floor.

I closed the case, drew the rune over it to seal it, and kissed Loki. "Thank you, my darling, for your patience in teaching me, and your confidence in my abilities."

"You are welcome, my love. I am quite proud of you, and hope you are proud of yourself as well!"

"I did alright, I suppose." I was annoyed with myself for tiring so quickly, and not being able to maintain the effort.

"You did more than alright, my love." Loki kissed me. "And now, let us rest. Tonight will not actually be endless, but it will certainly seem like it!"

* * *

"Prince Loki. Lady Sia." Soldis rose from the chair in which she had been reading, and curtsied as we entered the room. "How may I serve you?"

"Hello, Soldis!" Loki was remarkably cheerful. "I see wine, and a variety of small plates. I shall serve Lady Sia, and so you may take your leave to rest for now."

Soldis blushed slightly. "Very well, Prince Loki. I shall be back at 6:45 to dress you, Lady Sia."

"Thank you, Soldis, for having refreshments ready for us. I will see you at 6:45!" I smiled, please in spite of my tiredness, to be in Asgard, in my familiar rooms, with Soldis being so kind and caring.

Loki followed her to the door, and locked it after she left.

"What may I bring you, my darling?" Loki stood at the table, a plate in hand.

"Water, and then a nap. I am going to drop where I stand."

"Of course, my darling!" Loki filled a goblet, and brought it to me.

I downed it, quickly, and set it back on the table.

Loki grinned. "And now, a nap!"

"No, really, Loki. _Sleep_. I need an hour to just _sleep_."

"You shall have that hour, my darling." Loki kissed me. "I want you to feel your best tonight, so everyone is dazzled by your wit and charm."

"That will require more than an hour's nap, my love."

"Nonsense, Sia! Even if the feast were to start now, you would still be the shining center of attention."

"If you say so, Loki."

"I do! However, I promised you rest, and I will keep that promise."

Loki took my hand, and we retired to the bedchamber.

* * *

I woke, momentarily panicked that we had missed the start of the feast, then realized that Soldis would not have permitted that to happen.

I listened, but heard no sound in the outer room. I checked the time—only 6:30. I had had my hour nap, and still had all of fifteen minutes to freshen up before Soldis returned.

Lying in bed, listening to Loki breathing as he slept, was a perfect moment of calm that I had no wish to disturb. However, I knew that it would be disturbed sooner rather than later. I gave myself two minutes to enjoy the peace.

"Loki, darling. I need to start my preparations."

Loki muttered sleepily. "You're perfect as you are. We'll go in our nightclothes."

I laughed, which woke him somewhat more. "That would be quite the sight! Perhaps at some future event. But for tonight, we must be perfection incarnate."

Loki shook his head. "That's not possible for me, but I know you can do it without effort, my darling." Loki kissed me.

"I appreciate your confidence, Loki!" I recalled the victory feast during my first visit, and called upon that memory to bolster myself.

Loki kissed me, and slid out of bed, reaching for his clothes. "You will be fine, Sia. You will be your wonderful self, and everyone will adore you, even more than they did on your first visit!"

"I doubt most of them even remember the odd little mortal from Midgard who was a guest here three years ago."

Loki, fully dressed, turned and looked me in the eyes. "Sia. My darling. You are hardly 'an odd little mortal'. Yes, you are from Midgard, but even Odin himself admitted that you fit in well here. Allow yourself to be in Asgard by your own rights, not as a guest. Allow yourself to be part of Asgard, if only for tonight." He kissed me fervently.

I warmed at the kiss, and responded in kind. "Tonight, I am with you, and that is all I truly need."

"And we will make the most of it!" He kissed me again.

"Lady Sia?" Soldis' voice came through the door, accompanied by a soft knock.

Loki bounded to the door and opened it, grinning widely. "Soldis! Right on time, of course!"

Soldis curtsied. "Prince Loki."

"I believe you have brought something for Lady Sia to wear tonight?" Loki's grin did not fade.

"Yes, the velvet case from the vault is on the table in the sitting room." Soldis nodded to reassure Loki.

"Wonderful! I am so pleased. Thank you for taking care of Lady Sia, Soldis. I am off to prepare myself as best I can. I will be back at 7:40, my darling!" He gave a cheery wave, and headed out the door.

"We don't have much time, Lady Sia. But you do look much better for having slept." Soldis smiled warmly.

I stretched. "It was only an hour, but it was a perfectly silent, still hour, and that's often more restorative than a full night."

"Indeed so, Lady Sia. Now, you go freshen up, and I'll lay out your clothes."

"Thank you, Soldis! You are a treasure."

* * *

Soldis had done her usual perfect job of helping me dress and doing my hair. The dark blue silk gown was similar to the one I'd worn at the victory feast on my first visit to Asgard, trimmed in black and silver braid, accented with sapphire, and stones of black onyx in place of the jet on the earlier dress. The underdress, however, was quite different; while it was the same dark silver silk, it was trimmed in the same braid as the overdress, and accented with emeralds and black onyx.

I held my breath as Soldis opened the velvet box, hoping against hope that Frigga had sent the circlet I had worn previously. I wondered what jewels Frigga had selected for Jane, and doubted that I would see my friend wearing a circlet tonight.

Frigga had, indeed, sent the platinum circlet with the sapphires and emeralds that I had worn at the last victory feast. My heart beat faster, knowing that Loki would be wearing the matching one, and wondered how Jane would react. I reminded myself that I could not control Jane's reactions, and that all I could do tonight was be at my best, and to help her be her best, and for us to prove Odin wrong about, well, _everything_.

"Are you pleased, Lady Sia?" Soldis patted my shoulder.

I realized she had already asked the question once, and I had been so lost in my thoughts, I had not noticed.

I looked in the mirror. "Oh, Soldis! I do not know how you do it, but each time, you somehow make me look even nicer!"

"It is easy, Lady Sia—your hair is a perfect length to work with, and braids nicely." Soldis stepped back to admire her work. "It's a bit fine, but that's what the hair oil is for."

"Thank you so much, Soldis! Tonight is incredibly important—more important than I can describe. I greatly appreciate your work to make me look as though I belong here."

Soldis gave a small curtsey. "You look as though you belong here, Lady Sia, because you do belong here." She seemed surprised by her own statement. "I mean, I believe you do belong here. You ought to be here, with Prince Loki."

I was surprised by her directness, especially in light of the fact that she knew Odin's opinions. "Thank you, Soldis. Your words mean more to me than I can express." I wanted to hug her, but I knew she would feel awkward about it, so I patted her shoulder.

"I hope that one day, Lady Sia, you will be here as much as you wish to be." Soldis curtsied.

"I hope so, too, Soldis! Except that it would mean even more work for you."

"You are no trouble at all, Lady Sia. It is a pleasure to attend you."

I was deeply moved by Soldis' declaration of support. I really had no idea what she thought or felt—she was a very private person, and we had not discussed anything since my first visit, when she told me she enjoyed my being here.

"You do it quite well, Soldis! I hope you always feel appreciated for all you do for me."

A knock on the door announced Loki's arrival.

"Come in!" I called out. No need to stand on formality at the moment; we would have the rest of the evening for that.

Loki entered, resplendent in his finery, and wearing the circlet that matched mine. "Soldis, you have outdone yourself! Lady Sia is even more beautiful than she was an hour ago!"

Soldis curtsied. "Thank you, Prince Loki. It is my honor to attend to your guest."

"Darling, you look stunning! Not that you are ever not beautiful, but you look especially lovely tonight!" He crossed the room, and took me in his arms, twirling me about. "What was that song?"

" _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft,_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you,_

 _And the way you look tonight. . . ."_

We turned a few times, then kissed. "Oh, Loki! You remember the song!"

"How could I forget? That was a magical night. Even if we had too much company in the form of SHIELD."

"I love you, Loki!" My heart melted with emotion.

I am the luckiest woman in the Nine Realms.

"And I love you, Sia!" He kissed me, sweetly. "So, are you ready?"

"I don't know how I could ever actually be _ready_ for tonight, but, I'm dressed, coiffed, and jeweled, and in the company of the man I love. I am as ready as I will ever be."

Loki took my hand, softly kissing it. "You are more ready than you know. Tonight will be wonderful."

"Tonight will be whatever tonight is going to be. I am with you, and that is the best possible outcome."

"Then, let us away!" Loki lead me to the door.

"Lady Sia, what time would you like coffee in the morning?"

Bless Soldis, always thinking ahead!

"I imagine tonight will go quite late. Take your leisure in the morning, Soldis, and I'll ring when we're up. I can't imagine it will be any earlier than ten."

"I'll bring a tray at nine, just in case."

"Thank you, Soldis!"

She curtsied. "You are most welcome, Lady Sia."

"You as well, Soldis. Take your evening as you wish—I am well-attended afterwards."

"Of course, Lady Sia. I hope you and Prince Loki enjoy the festivities!"

"And you as well, Soldis! Goodnight!"

Loki chimed in. "Be well, Soldis, and thank you!"

Loki held out his arm, I rested mine atop his, and out the door we went.

 _Whatever happens tonight, I love Loki, and I know he loves me. Everything else is a detail._


	44. The Victory Feast

Chapter 44

The Victory Feast

At last, the moment everyone (or, at least, my very dear and patient readers) has been waiting for—the victory feast! it's . . . complicated. Of course.

* * *

We rounded the corner to the gathering place. Jane was facing mostly away from us, so I could observe her before she saw me. She was in a lovely gown of a deep brown velvet with rose accents, and Margot had done up her hair, which was held with a comb of amber and rose quartz. I was astonished that my dear friend, whose wardrobe consisted of jeans she found on sale, and t-shirts from science conferences, now looked like a fairy tale character.

"Loki, I _must_ take a photo of Jane tonight!" I wished I had thought to tuck my phone into my skirt pocket.

"We will take photos of everyone!" Loki laughed, and pulled my phone out of his pocket.

"You . . . Loki!" I was pleased that my phone was to hand, but not sure how I felt about Loki pilfering it when I wasn't looking.

"I knew you would want it, so I brought if for you." Loki held it out to me.

"Thank you, darling. I just—well, you could have said something, instead of just taking it."

He seemed puzzled. "But I was taking it _for you_ , because I knew you would want it."

"Well, yes, Loki. But it's mine. You can't just take it."

"I do not understand, Sia. I was trying to do you a kindness, but somehow I have upset you."

I realized that Loki had never owned a phone, and so had no understanding of how personal an item it actually is.

"Think of it this way, Loki: you have a book in which you write your thoughts, and you keep it with you, everywhere you go. One day, you leave your room without it, and I pick it up and bring it to you, without telling you, or without your asking me to do so."

"But it is not a book, Sia. It is not a journal. It is your—device. Phone."

"But it's the same sort of thing, Loki. It is a very personal item. It's not like forgetting my fan, or a handkerchief."

"Hm." Loki contemplated. "I am sorry, Sia. I did not realize this."

"I know you didn't, Loki. You have never owned one, so how could you?"

Loki kissed me. "Thank you for explaining, my darling, and for your understanding. I truly wished simply to do you the favor of bringing it, so you would have it when you wished for it."

"And that was a clever idea, Loki! So let us make use of it!" I kissed him, and we walked to join Thor and Jane at the end of the hallway.

"Brother, Lady Sia. It is good to see you!" Thor's smile was genuinely warm. "You look quite lovely, Lady Sia."

I curtsied. "Thank you, Prince Thor. You are dashing, as always!"

He nodded, but seemed pleased with the compliment. I turned to Jane.

"Jane! Look at you!" I couldn't help it. I was utterly amazed at her transformation. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress, much less an actual gown!"

"Sia, this is like being in a movie!" Jane giggled. "I just wish we could have photos of this. But Asgard doesn't seem to do cameras as we know them."

"No worries, there, Jane!" I pulled out my phone. "Midgardian technology to the rescue! Now, stand closer to Thor, and let me take a few shots."

Jane and Thor posed, and I took several photos.

I handed the phone to Jane. "Would you do the honors?"

Jane giggled. "Of course! I just wish you'd show them to Dr. Franklin!"

"Oh, let's not talk about him just now!" I laughed, and shook it off. I did not want to think about going back to Midgard. I wanted to make the most of every minute on Asgard.

Loki and I posed, shifted, posed again. Jane took several photos.

"Your turn, now, Sia!" Loki reached for the phone. "I shall take photos of you and Lady Jane."

"Thank you, my love!" Jane and I moved close together, and tried to hold a formal pose. Jane burst out laughing, and Loki kept on hitting the shutter button.

I took the phone back, and thanked Loki with a kiss. I showed the photos to the three of them—a few shots of Jane and I looking serious, and then a series of progressively sillier photos.

Suddenly, Loki grabbed the phone and hid it in his doublet, while turning me around.

Odin and Frigga were coming down the hallway.

We quickly collected ourselves and waited for them to join us.

"Good evening, my sons. Lady Sia." Odin turned to Jane. "And you must be Lady Jane."

"I am."

Odin stood silently, appraising her.

I was pleased to note that she did not visibly flinch.

I was less pleased to note that she did not reverence.

Damn.

Frigga broke the ice. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Jane. I hope you found suitable amusement after the dance lesson."

At Thor's prompting, Jane managed a fairly decent reverence. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Thor—Prince Thor—took me for a walk through your gardens. They're just amazing."

Frigga smiled in spite of herself. "I am glad you found them enjoyable."

Odin interjected. "Well, if we have had enough of meaningless pleasantries, we should get on with this. The court is waiting."

I realized the chamberlain had been standing there since at least Odin and Frigga's arrival, if not before. I could only imagine his reaction to the four of us and our photo fest. _Oh, well, what's done is done. If that's the worst thing that happens tonight, we're fine._

"Very well, Your Majesties. Please line up, and I will cue the musicians." He bowed, and slipped through the door into the great hall.

Thor led Jane to stand behind Odin and Frigga, and Loki and I fell in behind.

"Oh, no, Loki! You and Lady Sia should walk next to us. We are only three pair tonight." Thor smiled a bit sheepishly, gesturing for Loki and I to move forward.

"You would deprive the court of their one chance to view our visitors, unguarded?" Loki grinned slyly at his brother. "For many of them, this is as close as they will get to seeing these fair ladies."

"All the more reason to walk together, Loki. We have no obligation to parade our guests for the amusement of the court."

Frigga turned, and shot a practiced look at her sons. Thor shuffled his feet, then straightened. Loki and I remained where we were, standing behind Thor and Jane.

The door to the great hall opened, revealing the amazing architecture, the bright lights, and the waiting crowd. I saw Thor lean to Jane and whisper something. I hoped that, whatever he said, it was something encouraging.

Without a word, Odin and Frigga stepped through the door, the rest of us following.

The sight and sounds filling the room were much like I remembered—a sea of faces, and so much noise, it was almost impossible to think. _Smile and wave, wave and smile, see and be seen._

This time, instead of a victory lap, it felt more like a marathon—being watched, being judged, perhaps being found inadequate or insufficient.

 _You are the woman I love, Sia. You are never inadequate or insufficient._

 _Thank you, Loki._

We finally reached the dais. Sif and the Warriors Three were standing at attention, with a row of household staff behind them. I saw Erik, and wondered where Loki would be sitting—and thus where I would be seated. In all the rushing around this afternoon, I had forgotten to ask him about the arrangements.

I wondered how long they had been waiting for our entrance.

With a barely repressed sigh, Odin took his place, and the rest of us moved to our places. As we moved, the household staff spread out to their assigned positions, giving us our cues as to our seats.

Sif was at the far right, next to Fandral. Jane was between Fandral and Thor. Thor was next to Frigga, who was on Odin's right. I saw where Erik had ended up; to my surprise, I was at Odin's left, between Odin and Loki. Hogun was next to Loki, and Volstagg occupied the end seat on our side.

Frigga glanced around the arc of the table, then shook her head. Clearly, something did not meet her expectations. I surmised that Odin had altered the seating plan she had given to the chamberlain, and was very glad I would not be on the receiving end of that conversation with her.

 _Loki! I am seated next to Odin._

 _You will be fine, Sia. Remember, he thinks well of you, even if he does not wish to._

 _You could have told me!_

 _The last arrangement I saw had you next to Sif._

 _This is going to be the longest night of my life._

 _You will be fine, Sia. With all the formalities to come, there won't be much time to converse. And if he is inclined to speak with you, you will dazzle him._

"Asgard! Tonight we gather to celebrate the victory of our battle against the Chitauri invasion of Midgard!" Odin's voice rang out across the hall. Standing next to him, feeling the energy of his speech, was a shock. So much power was contained in that voice, rolling through the air of the room, echoing in the ears of all who listened.

"We are proud of the valiant battle, led by Frigga, our Queen, and fought bravely by our sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki."

I stole a sideways glance at Loki, noticing the change in his expression as Odin acknowledged him. I was secretly relieved; I knew that Odin had overlooked Loki in favor of Thor while they were growing up, and part of me was still worried that Odin had not learned that lesson.

"Through their valiant efforts, two of the Infinity Gems have been returned to our safekeeping. The Realms are again at peace, and safer for this battle being fought." He raised his goblet. "To our magnificent Queen, Frigga, and our brave Princes, Thor and Loki!"

The three honorees stood to accept the toast, as the rest of us raised our goblets to cheer and to drink.

Odin set his goblet on the table. "Well, that's enough of that. On with the feast!"

As before, a squadron of servants swarmed the room, offering plates and pitchers to the guests. At our table, Odin and Frigga were served first, of course, and then down the curve of the table to the outside. Poor Volstagg tried to conceal his impatience, but watching him as he watched the rest of us being served was a sad sight indeed. Fortunately, there was no worry that he would go without at Asgard's high table.

With the initial service complete, conversation began. At least, on Frigga's side of the table, conversation began. Our side was conspicuously silent.

After a few minutes, Loki turned to Hogun. "Hogun, I am sorry you missed this battle! You would have appreciated the fight."

Hogun seemed surprised at Loki's overture. "How so, Prince Loki?"

"The Chitauri were seemingly numberless. No matter how many were taken down, an endless stream of them appeared. However, despite being numerous, they were not particularly bright, and so it was easy to get them to line up for their demise. You could have worked quite efficiently with your mace, without having to move from one spot."

Hogun permitted himself a bit of a smile. "Economy of motion allows for more endurance."

"I _knew_ you would have appreciated it!" Loki smacked the table for emphasis.

"And now we will hear all about it!" Volstagg gestured to the speaking platform, where the skald had taken position.

I thought I detected a small sigh from Odin, but, as he was holding his goblet in front of his face, I was not entirely certain.

The skald struck a pose, and then his instrument. Conversation ceased, although eating continued, and he began his recitation.

Without realizing it, I reached for Loki's hand. Except for talking with Nat the next day, I hadn't really discussed what happened during the battle, or afterward, with anyone, and I was suddenly tense and feeling a bit of panic starting to rise.

The skald began by describing Stark Tower.

"The Great Inventor and his clan

Making as merry as Midgardians can".

 _Oh, this is going to be endless, isn't it, Loki?_

 _Not really, my love, although it may seem like it. Just keep drinking!_

The recitation continued, with the skald telling of the aliens' invasion:

"the skies opening wide

as Chitauri did ride!

Then 'onward' did our Princes cry

as fire and aliens rained from the sky".

 _Well, that's not actually a bad description of the invasion, Loki._

 _It is rather accurate, Sia._

"The Bifrost to Midgard set its gear

Queen Frigga with Gugnir did appear

That magical, mysterious, mighty spear!"

Odin beamed at Frigga, with just a trace of worry on his face. I wondered how he dealt with being on the other end of their usual war dynamic; even though he had been in the Odinsleep, he would have seen what was happening as he lay motionless, and doubtless worried for his wife's safety, as she had worried for him countless times in their lives.

"Threatened were her mortal friends

By the alien's deadly ends,

So Lady Sia used her might

To end that wretch's unfair fight!"

 _Wait. What?_

 _You fought, my love. You get a verse as well._

 _But Loki, I didn't fight. I just—well, I killed him._

 _You fought. Take the honor._

I was shaking, remembering the adrenaline of the moment, and trying not to go into the flashback.

Loki put his other hand on my shoulder, and gently stroked it.

Odin half-turned so he could see me.

I straightened, and smiled as sweetly as I could manage while fending off the panic attack.

"The Man of Metal flew so high

Past all fighting in the sky

And with the deadly missile flew

To strike a blow so swift and true."

 _Oh, my god, I have to tell Stark he made it into a saga verse!_

 _He will be delighted, no doubt._

 _Loki, I have to get the skald to recite this tomorrow. I want to record it so I can play it for Stark._

 _I will arrange for this to happen, Sia._

"Then Frigga Wise and Loki Brave

Combined their magic, stave and stave,

To close the skies

And all were saved."

The skald struck a final chord on his instrument, and ended the recitation.

The hall erupted in applause and cheers.

Frigga and the princes stood.

The applause and cheers continued.

Loki pulled me to my feet to stand next to him.

The applause and cheers continued.

 _The things they never tell you in graduate school._

The crowd eventually settled down.

Frigga's voice rang out across the hall. "Asgardians, I am honored today to stand with my sons as defenders of Midgard, fulfilling our sworn duty to protect the Nine Realms from all who would cause harm."

The crowd cheered, and quieted again.

"We are honored to have Lady Sia with us as well, who, without even a knife, and with no battle training, defended her mortal friends from a Chitauri in personal combat."

The crowd cheered again, and I could sense Odin's extreme displeasure.

"And, lastly, we are honored to have with us the Lady Jane, a friend of Lady Sia, who also survived the battle."

The crowd cheered, and Jane blushed. Odin's extreme displeasure did not dissipate.

Frigga raised her goblet. "To the might of Asgard! May we always use it for right!"

The crowd jumped up, raising goblets and echoing the toast. "To the might of Asgard!"

Noise and chaos reigned for a few minutes, until Odin raised his hand. The hall fell silent in an instant.

Odin rose, and turned to Frigga. "To you, my Queen, my wife, my companion, the best and bravest and wisest of women, who raised our two courageous and wonderful sons. To Frigga, to Loki, and to Thor!" Odin raised his goblet, and saluted each of them as he spoke.

The hall erupted into cheers and shouting, again falling silent when Odin raised his hand.

"Let the next course begin." He resumed his seat, as did everyone else, and the servants came forward with the next round of food and drink.

I was pleased that Odin had acknowledged both of their sons in his speech. I could sense how much it meant to Loki to receive such praise from Odin, and in front of the entire court. Nothing would make up for the centuries of neglect, but I appreciated that Odin was making the effort to do better now.

Conversation was quiet on our side of the table, creating a sharp contrast to the merriment on the other side. Odin kept his attention on Frigga, giving no acknowledgement of my being seated next to him. I appreciated having Loki to converse with, and, of course, having Erik to attend us. Hogun was not much for conversation at any time, and Volstagg, while personable, was giving his full attention to the feast.

At the end of the course, Frigga turned to Odin. "I believe it is time for a dance!"

"Ah, yes! Let the young people be light of foot!" Odin picked up his goblet. Frigga put her hand on his, and guided the goblet back to the table.

"Why should we allow them all the pleasures of the evening, Odin?" She smiled sweetly. "Surely, one dance is not to much to ask? After all, should we not open the dancing, at least?"

Odin didn't bother to use his goblet to conceal his sigh. "If it pleases you to dance with me, my Queen, it please me to dance with you."

Frigga kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you, Odin. It pleases me more than I can say."

Odin stood, and helped Frigga from her chair. Loki moved my chair back so I could stand, and Thor did likewise for Jane. I noticed Fandral assisting Sif, even though Sif clearly had no patience for it.

 _Well, this is going to be interesting._

 _Yes, Sia, it is!_

Frigga and Odin took head position in the set, followed by Thor and Jane, then me and Loki, with Fandral and Sif at the foot of the set.

Other nobles filled the floor, milling about and creating sets.

Frigga nodded to the Master Gerard, who gave the cue to Mistress Talia and the other musicians. "The Fields of Alfheim!"

The musicians struck up the tune, and I took a deep breath, hoping my feet would remember what my brain was threatening to blank on.

I was grateful that my feet did, indeed, move me through the first pass of the set with no effort.

The gentlemen moved down the set, so now Odin was dancing with Jane, Thor was dancing with me, Loki with Sif, and Fandral with Frigga.

Another pass complete, and now it was my turn to dance with Odin, while Thor danced with Sif, Loki with Frigga, and Fandral with Jane.

Odin gave me what was perhaps meant to be a smile as he moved into place, and we made our respective bows.

I moved forward, and raised my hand to meet Odin's to do the first right-hand circle. Small sparks of seidhr flew up, his gold, mine blue. He seemed as surprised as I felt. We completed the circle, then switched to do the left-hand circle. Again, small sparks of seidhr scattered up from our hands.

As we moved forward to do the two-hand circle, I focused on my hands. I felt the pull of Odin's seidhr too strongly to keep mine from rising, but I could at least direct it. When our hands joined, the blue sparks of my seidhr rose neatly between the gold sparks of his, in a perfect alternating pattern, rather than the random bursts of the first two times. Odin was so busy watching our hands that he almost missed his final cue, and was behind a count to complete the pass.

The pass ended, and Odin moved down to dance with Sif, which meant I was dancing with Fandral.

"I'm afraid I have no magical effects to offer, Lady Sia!" Fandral smiled endearingly as we moved forward to do the right-hand circle.

"It's quite alright, Fandral! I think that was enough of a show for tonight."

We moved back to our lines, then forward to do the left-hand circle, then back.

As we moved forward again to do the two-hand circle, I saw Fandral's hands coming in low, and realized what he meant to do.

I had just enough time to shift my feet to push off as he lifted me and spun me in a circle.

"This is the only magic I can do, Lady Sia!" Fandral laughed as he lifted me, and I let myself go, laughing.

"It's no small trick, Fandral!"

He set me down carefully, and we moved back into our lines. The pass complete, the men moved position, back to their original partners.

Loki's air was playful, and I felt likewise. When it came to the two-hand circle, he picked me up and twirled me around twice.

I noticed that the other men in our set had likewise picked up their partners, inspired by Fandral's move.

Even Odin!

 _Well, imagine that!_

Frigga's face was alight with joy, and Odin seemed quite pleased with himself.

The spinning stopped, and we ended the dance with much laughter.

Laughing, and breathing a bit harder than usual, we all returned to our seats at the head table. Even Jane was laughing and completely unselfconscious.

I stole a glance at Odin and Frigga. I had never before seen them so relaxed and at ease.

 _That was a clever move on Fandral's part!_

 _He does have his moments, Sia!_

The dancing continued even as further courses were served. Despite doing justice to many of the dishes presented, Fandral convinced Sif to do several more dances with him as the evening progressed. He did not leave the table to dance with anyone else, not even when ladies who were known paramours signaled not-so-discreetly that they wished for his company.

The conversation on Frigga's side of the table was lively. Our side was not as boisterous, but she did have Thor on her side, after all. As much as I liked Hogun and Volstagg, I wished that Fandral were seated on our side—he may talk nonsense about his adventures, and flirt outrageously, but at least he talked.

Odin kept mostly to himself, or spoke with Frigga.

 _Loki, this is terrible. He's ignoring me._

 _He's probably thinking about what happened during the dance._

 _Honestly, I'd like to know as well._

 _It's seidhr, Sia. That's all._

 _But that's never happened before. I couldn't control it. Not until the last time, when I was able to direct it._

 _You're still learning, Sia. You did fine. He was probably just testing you, to see if you really do have magic, and how well you can control it._

 _He's lucky I was relaxed, and_ could _control it. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened?_

 _He would have damped it down, if needed._

 _If he wanted to test me, this was not a good time._

 _It is an excellent time, Sia—he just showed the entire court that you do, indeed, have magic._

The conversation on Frigga's side of the table stopped abruptly.

Thor rose to his feet, fists clenched. Jane shrank back into her chair.

I followed Thor's gaze, and saw Fandral and Sif on the dance floor. The dance had ended, and Fandral was leaning in quite closely to Sif's face, his head turned so he could whisper into her ear.

Frigga reached past Jane to tug on Thor's arm. "Thor. Sit down. Please."

Thor turned to his mother, and with no particular grace, resumed his seat.

Sif pulled away from Fandral, her cheeks burning.

"Lady Sif! Forgive me." Fandral seemed genuinely distraught. "I am so very sorry! I did not mean to upset you."

Sif turned away from him, and returned to the table.

"Fandral, perhaps you would care to exchange places with Hogun?" Frigga's smile was as sharp as her tone as she stared daggers at Fandral.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Of course." Fandral bowed, and made his way to our side of the table.

Hogun stood and walked quietly to the other side of the table. Two of the staff moved their place settings and goblets.

 _Well, that was all kinds of awkward. Now what?_

 _We get through the rest of this as best we can, Sia._

I turned to Fandral, searching for some way to begin a conversation.

And drew a blank.

"Fandral! Just the person I wish to speak with." Loki gave the shaken man a genuine smile.

"Your Highness, what may I do for you?"

"I heard that you have composed a new song, but have not yet actually heard it. Perhaps you would grace us with it tomorrow?"

"I am at your service, Prince Loki. Whenever you wish, merely send for me, and I shall appear."

"Splendid! I have heard it is a most romantic tune, and I would that Lady Sia could hear it as well."

"I would be honored to sing for the two of you, Prince Loki."

I had no idea if Fandral really did have a new tune, or if this was merely polite conversation. Either way, I would play my part. "And we shall be delighted to hear it, Fandral!"

Fandral relaxed, and reached for his goblet.

I pulled mine as well, and drained it.

 _I don't dare look at the other side of the table._

 _No need to, Sia. Frigga is keeping things civil, if not cordial._

 _How is Jane?_

 _Not talking._

 _Oh, dear._

Fandral stood, and bowed to Odin and Frigga.

"Your Majesties! I am reluctant to leave such delightful company, but I fear that I have been unwise in my enjoyment of the wine this evening, and wish to retire before I cause further—distress—to the assemblage."

Odin nodded.

Frigga spoke. "My dear Fandral, you are wise to withdraw while you are still able to realize the need to do so. Rest well, and take this lesson with you."

Fandral bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesties. I shall." He turned to our side of the table. "Goodnight, all." He left the room, and, less than a minute later, he was followed by a few of his known paramours, each attempting to leave the room unnoticed, through different doors.

 _I am glad I am not Fandral tonight, Loki._

 _I am glad I am not Fandral_ every _night, Sia._

The mood at the table lightened, and casual conversation resumed.

The household kept returning with more plates of food and more bottles of wine.

I snuck a look at my pocket watch, and wished I hadn't.

I finished the wine in my goblet, and Erik stepped forward to refill it.

"I would like some water, please, Erik."

"Of course, Lady Sia." Erik stepped back and switched the wine ewer for the water pitcher, and refilled my goblet.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Are you well, Lady Sia?"

"Just tired, Erik. Thank you."

"Would you care for some coffee, Lady Sia? Soldis instructed me to have a pot of it here for you and Prince Loki."

"Erik, that would be wonderful! Thank you!"

He stepped away, and returned with another goblet filled with coffee. I could see cream swirling in it.

"This way, no one knows you are drinking coffee instead of wine." Erik smiled conspiratorially.

"Erik, you are so clever! Thank you! Now I feel better about the odds of my making it though the night without falling asleep at the table."

"I would carry you back to your rooms, Lady Sia!"

Loki leaned over and whispered, "Now that would be a sight, would it not?"

Loki and I laughed. Erik permitted himself a smile, and stepped back to his waiting position.

Odin rose from his chair. "The hour is late, and while we have made most merry, the dawn will arrive before it is seemly to do so. Take your ease, drink your fill. A health to you all, and goodnight!"

Frigga rose with reluctance, as though she were not ready to take her leave. "Take your ease, drink your fill. A health to you all, and goodnight!"

We watched as Odin and Frigga departed the hall through the royal entrance.

 _Shall we, Sia?_

 _Yes, please, Loki. I am about to fall over._

Loki stood, and pulled my chair back so I could do likewise.

"Prince Thor, my brother! My friends, and noble guests. Lady Sia and I also bid you goodnight. A health to you all!"

I echoed Loki's farewell. "Health and joy to all, and goodnight!"

He took my hand, and, followed by Erik, we left the hall through the same door Odin and Frigga had used just a minute before.

In the stillness of the passageway, I exhaled. "Thank the ancestors that is over."

Loki kissed me. "You were perfect, my love! And now everyone has even more reason to adore you."

"It's true, Lady Sia!" Erik spoke up. "The other household were commenting on much you look like one of us. Several of them don't believe that you are from Midgard, especially not after the dance with the Allfather."

Loki laughed. "That didn't work out as he expected, I'm certain!"

I smiled, tired, but sharing the victory. "I will be interested to see how he deals with the results of his experiment."

Loki turned to Erik. "You have served us well tonight, Erik. Take your rest now."

"But Prince Loki, you are not yet ready for sleep. I did lay out your nightclothes, but—"

"You have done all I require of you today, and more, Erik." Loki smiled at him. "I will return with Lady Sia to her chambers, and you should seek your own bed. I do not expect to be up particularly early tomorrow. Sleep in yourself, and I will ring when I need you."

Erik bowed, his face a mix of disappointment and relief. Even with Loki's schedule, which was far more relaxed than most in court, I didn't imagine that Erik actually was able to sleep in as often as he would like.

"Thank you, Prince Loki. Sweet rest to you and to Lady Sia."

"Thank you, Erik. Sweet rest to you as well." I pulled him into a hug. "It is good to see you, and I appreciate how well you have attended us tonight."

"My duty and my pleasure, Lady Sia." Erik offered another bow, and then turned down the passageway towards his room.

Loki took my hand. "Come, Sia. I am finished with today, and wish for nothing except to hold you in my arms as I fall asleep."

Hand in hand, we turned up the passageway towards my chambers.

* * *

Once safely back in the privacy of Odin's study, Frigga smiled triumphantly at Odin. "I told you. You did not believe me."

Odin was beside himself. "No, I didn't."

"And you don't want to believe it, even though you've seen proof of it with your own eyes."

"No, I don't want to believe it. I want to believe it was Loki and his tricks."

"Odin, what more proof do you need? She has magic. You called it, and it answered."

"Yes, she does," he admitted unhappily. "And she was able to control it on the last turn, despite my pull on it. However, it changes nothing. She must return to Midgard tomorrow."

Frigga stared at her husband. "But why?"

"That is her world, as far as she knows. She belongs there. Let her go there, and stay there. And that other mortal. Both of them are to be gone before noon." Odin turned away to look out the window.

"We offered them hospitality through Friday, Odin."

"I do not wish to have them in my home any longer."

"I do not wish to break an invitation, Odin. Even if doing so would not alienate both of our sons' affections, it would be dishonorable."

"Having mortals here is dishonorable. I should never have agreed to it!"

Frigga's voice was perfectly calm and even. "Goodnight, Odin."

Frigga left the room.

Odin stared out the window a long while before following her. He knew that tone in his wife's voice, and knew it was wisest to sleep in his own chambers this night; he would find no rest in Frigga's rooms until they had finished this discussion.


	45. The Next Morning

45 The Next Morning

The next day starts much too early for everyone. Well, almost everyone.

* * *

Frigga was deep in thought at her desk, contemplating her schedule for the day, when Lady Helen approached and silently handed her a letter.

"Thank you, Lady Helen." Frigga turned the letter over, and saw Odin's seal. And sighed. "Please wait a moment, Lady Helen. There may be a reply to send."

Helen curtsied. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Frigga broke the seal, and scanned her husband's extravagant, yet crabbed, handwriting:

 _My Gracious, Wise Queen, My Frigga ~  
_ _Of course you are correct. We cannot rescind our invitation of hospitality to our guests. Forgive my outburst last night; the hour was late, and I was more tired than I realized.  
_ _I wish to have their company at our family meal tonight, as I have not yet had an opportunity to meet the Lady Jane outside of formalities, and of course I am interested in speaking further with Lady Sia about her work.  
_ _Your Grateful Consort,  
_ _Odin_

Frigga was pleased, and unsurprised. _Couldn't just come say this to me himself, could he? At least he is doing the right thing this morning. Although I wonder what he is up to for tonight._

She pulled one of her own cards, and penned her reply:

 _Odin ~  
_ _It pleases me that you are doing the honorable thing for our guests in terms of their stay.  
_ _I will instruct the Chamberlain to set supper accordingly.  
_ _I expect you to be a gracious host this evening as well, and to treat our guests with every courtesy.  
_ _Your Queen,  
_ _Frigga Jordsdottir_

* * *

Despite the late night and a cumulative sleep deficit, I awoke earlier than I wished. I slipped out of bed and moved quietly to the sitting room, letting Loki sleep. Soldis had been by with coffee very early; she had said she would come by at nine, but at eight, I was grateful to find the coffee waiting. I poured a cup, and wandered to the window. Opening the curtains just a bit so I could enjoy the view without letting in the light, I stood there and held my coffee more than I actually drank it. Looking at the mountains, feeling the cool morning air contrasting with the warmth of the cup in my hand, I breathed in the calm that I knew would not last once we left my rooms.

"Good morning, darling." Loki purred in my ear as he put one arm around my waist, the other arm reaching for the coffee.

"Good morning, Loki." I tried to put the cup out of his reach, knowing that it wasn't possible; but if he wanted to steal my coffee, he would have to work for it.

Loki slid his hand along my arms, his fingertips lightly brushing my skin.

My hand shook, just a bit, and Loki rescued the cup. "Mustn't drop the coffee! That would be such a waste!" He lifted the cup to me, and I guided it to my lips, drinking it in, drinking him in.

I turned in his arms, so his hand holding the cup was behind me. "That would be a tragedy of untold proportions, requiring thorough consolation."

Loki tried, and mostly succeeded, in keeping a serious expression. "Would it, now?"

"It would, indeed."

Loki set the cup on the table next to the window. "Tragedy averted, fortunately. However," he kissed me lightly, "I would be happy to console you for the near tragedy, and celebrate its avoidance."

* * *

I heard footsteps in the sitting room. Two pairs of feet, different gaits. Soldis, and who else? Listening, I heard Soldis addressing someone.

 _Probably Erik._

More muffled, quiet conversation, then retreating footsteps, and the closing of the door.

 _More coffee!_

I slipped out of bed, and this time put on my robe and slippers. I peeked into the sitting room, and said a prayer of thanks to no one in particular.

Soldis had brought breakfast to my suite.

 _She is an angel._

I returned to the bed, and gently touched Loki's shoulder.

"Loki, sweetheart. Breakfast!"

"Mmm. Don't want to get up. Don't want to put on shoes. Don't want to go anywhere."

"How about breakfast here, then?"

"Mmm. Okay. Wake me when it's here."

"It's here, Loki. Soldis and Erik just stopped by with it."

"Mmm. Okay."

"Loki, it's after nine."

"Mmm. Okay."

"Aren't you supposed to do things this morning?"

"No. I am not available to anyone. Except you."

"We're supposed to meet Thor and Jane at eleven."

"That's hours away."

"It's less than two hours."

"Plenty of time."

"Loki, you'll be bad-tempered later if you are not fed and caffeinated. And, as much as I love you, you need a shower before you are around company."

"Mmm."

"Well, I am going to enjoy breakfast. You're welcome to join me."

"Mmm."

I kissed his forehead, and returned to the sitting room. Opening the lids of the various dishes released such delightful aromas into the air, I could almost see them.

I had just finished opening the dishes when Loki came stumbling out to the sitting room and plopped into a chair. "Good morning, Sia." He reached for my hand, and kissed it. "Forgive me. I hope I was not too grumpy."

"You were not grumpy, my love. Quite sleepy and a bit recalcitrant, but that's just morning as far as I'm concerned."

"Good. I was afraid I had been unpleasant."

"No, darling, but I appreciate your asking."

Loki poured coffee and juice, and we ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the view and each other's company.

"You are to fight today, yes?" Loki spoke out of nowhere.

"Sif and I had talked about my going to fight practice yesterday, but dance practice was more important."

"You could take the time today!"

"I'm taking Jane to the library, and had rather hoped to spend most of the day there. I'm tired, and don't feel like whacking anyone with a stick of any size."

"If you change your mind, darling, I would be happy to walk you to the practice field. I know you would prefer I not stay to watch, but you don't know where it is, so the least I can do is take you there."

I nodded. "We'll see. Right now, sitting in the library with a stack of books sounds just my speed."

"That's more ambitious than I feel!" Loki stretched, and settled back into his chair. "I'd really like to go back to bed for the day, at least until supper time."

"That does sound perfect, Loki! But today is my last full day here. I want _some_ time in the library."

"How about a nap after the library, and before supper? And maybe an early supper, in private, so we can go back to bed." Loki yawned.

"That sounds perfect, my love." I yawned as well.

"Lady Sia?" Soldis' voice came through the door as she knocked.

"Come in, Soldis!" I was too tired to walk across the room, and of course she had a key.

Soldis entered with a curtsey. "Prince Loki. Lady Sia. Good morning."

"Good morning, Soldis. I hope you enjoyed the feast last night!" Loki's smile was kind.

"I did, Your Highness. Thank you. Is everything alright?"

"Thank you for bringing coffee so early, and for bringing breakfast, Soldis!" I wished her to know how pleased we were. "Walking to the sitting room to eat was about as much as I could manage this morning!"

"I thought you might enjoy breaking your fast in private, since your day is going to be so full." She held out a letter and set it on the table.

Loki leaned over to examine it. "Odin's seal, and handwriting."

I picked up the letter and broke the seal.

 _Lady Sia ~  
_ _I understand you have plans for the day, and I wish you a pleasant time.  
_ _The Allmother and I invite you to join us for supper this evening in the West Salon at 8:00 PM.  
_ _Odin Borson, King of Asgard_

"Oh, Loki." I pushed the card across the table to him. He picked it, read it, and sighed.

"You're terribly ill. There's no possible way you can leave your chambers. And I must tend to you."

"Loki, this isn't an invitation, despite what it says. I can't say no to this."

"Of course you can, darling! You are my guest, not theirs."

"That may be, Loki, but we need to keep in your mother's good graces if we are ever to have a hope of making progress with Odin. And declining to dine when invited is not going to win points with either of them."

Loki sighed. "You are correct, darling."

I walked across to the desk in the corner of the room, pleased (but not surprised) to find that Soldis had stocked it with all kinds of stationery and ink. I selected a card with a blue border, and penned a reply.

 _Your Majesty ~  
_ _I am honored by your invitation, and will be delighted to join you and Queen Frigga for supper this evening.  
_ _I look forward to the pleasure of your company.  
_ _Lady Sia_

I used the seal on the desk to close the letter. It was a lovely knotwork design, so, even though it was not personalized, it at least made a statement.

I handed the note to Soldis.

"I shall have this delivered to the King, Lady Sia."

"Thank you, Soldis. Then, please return, as I should dress. We are to meet Thor and Jane in just over an hour."

"Of course, Lady Sia." She curtsied, and left the room.

Loki finished his coffee, and rose from the table. "Which means I should get to my quarters and put myself together as well."

Loki returned to the bedroom, emerging a few minutes later, not fully dressed, but dressed enough to walk back to his own chambers. He kissed me. "I will be back at ten to the hour, Sia!"

"I will be ready! Or, something approximating ready!"

"You will be lovely, whatever state you are in!" With another kiss, he took his leave.

I headed to the bath to attempt restoring myself to a human state.

* * *

Loki and I raced to the Blue Salon just before eleven. Thor and Jane were seated at the table set for six, and were still in the midst of their meal.

"Good morning, Loki! Good morning, Lady Sia!" Thor's smile was brighter than I felt, even after my own breakfast and shower.

"Good morning, brother! Good morning, Lady Jane!" Loki had clearly perked up, whether his own energies or with help from more coffee.

"Do join us at the table! We were a bit tardy for the morning meal." Thor grinned, and I saw Jane blush.

 _Well, they must have sorted out what happened at the feast last night._

 _Apparently so, Sia!_

Loki seated me, then took his own place. We both filled our coffee cups.

"We dined in Lady Sia's rooms this morning." Loki grinned knowingly, with a wink at Thor. Jane pretended not to notice.

"Yes, Soldis brought in breakfast, without us having to ask!" I was so pleased with her for that, I wanted the world to know. Or at least, Thor and Jane.

"And here we thought we were keeping you waiting!" Thor laughed. "Not that you wouldn't have started without us."

"True, Thor! Coffee waits for no one, not even my brother." Loki was in full on teasing mode.

Thor nodded. "Bonds of blood must be honored, but bonds of coffee are supreme!"

I laughed. "You two! You are impossible!"

Loki put on a serious expression. "We are quite possible, darling—here we are. So, by definition, we are not impossible."

 _Oh, you Silvertongue!_ "Then you are improbable!"

Jane laughed. "Now that is a true statement!"

"I have to agree." Thor nodded. "The likelihood of the two of us is difficult to fathom. But here we are!"

"Prince Thor. Prince Loki." Sigmund bowed where he stood in the doorway.

Loki waved him into the room. He carefully set a letter in front of each of the princes, and in front of Jane.

"Lady Sia, you should already have your message." He bowed again.

"Yes, Sigmund, Soldis gave it to me this morning. Thank you."

"Very good." He bowed. "I must return to the courtyard."

"Of course, Sigmund. Thank you." Loki waved a farewell, then he and Thor stared at each other.

Loki broke the silence. "Jane, you go first. Yours is likely the easiest, if it's anything like Sia's."

"Sure, okay." Jane picked up the letter, and broke open the seal. With an unhappy "mmmff", she handed it to Thor.

"West Salon, 8:00 PM?" I gestured to the letter in Thor's hand.

She sighed. "Yes."

"Jane, you made it through the feast. Tonight will be just the six of us. It will be much easier."

Jane looked at me as though I'd just declared that we could see atoms without an electron microscope. "Sure. Of course."

Thor scanned it, and handed it back. "It will be fine, Jane." He gave her a kiss of encouragement. "Mother will make sure of it."

"Our turn, then, eh, brother?" Thor looked over at Loki, who had already opened his letter.

"Drink up, Thor. We are due to see Odin sooner than planned today."

"How soon, Loki?" Thor reached for his coffee cup.

"Ten minutes ago."

"Oh." Thor dashed back the rest of his coffee. "Off we go, then!" He kissed Jane. "I'll find you whenever we're done with Father."

 _Loki, this is ridiculous. He has already lectured you both about your royal responsibilities._

 _It's purely for show, my love. Because he can. This will not take long._

"Jane, this means we can head for the library as soon as you're done eating." We wouldn't have much time, but I wanted her to at least see it and pull some books to peruse.

"We'll find you there!" Loki kissed me, and he and Thor headed out the door.

"Let's go, Sia!" Jane was about to propel herself down the hall to the library.

"Once you finish eating, Jane." I gave her what she called The Mom Look. "I know you didn't each much last night. If you pass out in the library, you'll be sorry!"

"Fine." Jane pretended to pout as she added jam to her toast.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?" Jane bit into the toast, and chewed conspicuously, a not particularly subtle attempt at avoiding the topic, whatever it was.

"Yesterday was a long day, a late night, and pretty much a non-stop stream of unusual events in unfamiliar settings. That's a lot to ask of anyone."

"It was fine. I did the dance without embarrassing myself, and I didn't use the wrong fork and embarrass Thor."

"Your side of the table had much livelier conversation than ours."

Jane nodded. "We had all the talkers, as far as I can tell."

"Are things okay with you and Thor?"

"Yes. Fine."

"Jane."

She sighed. "It's okay now. It was just weird after the Fandral thing. Thor was upset because he thought it 'quite rude' of Fandral to be so bold towards Sif, when everyone knows she has no such feelings towards him. He did not appreciate Fandral treating Sif like some random—what did he say—'lady of pleasure'."

I laughed in spite of myself. "Sif could hardly be mistaken for a courtesan! Besides which, it's _Fandral_ , and you can't take him seriously. And, lastly, Sif is more than capable of fighting her own battles in this regard."

"That's what I told Thor! And that his treating her as a helpless maiden is just as disrespectful in its own way. He was confused by that, because he doesn't see it as disrespectful."

"Of course he doesn't. And were he to rise to the defense of some other lady who could not defend herself, that would be fine. But, come on, it's _Sif_."

"So, anyway, he said he would think about it, and then we, uh, the conversation changed . . . ."

I was amused to note Jane blushing.

"I bet it did!"

"Sia!" Jane shook her coffee spoon at me.

I felt more relaxed than I had since the battle at Stark Tower. "It's nice to see you happy, Jane."

"It's nice to feel happy, Sia."

"You are going to feel even more happy when you see the library. It really is a Valhalla of books!"

Jane took a last drink of coffee, and rose. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Dagmar! It is so wonderful to see you again!" I grasped her hand, and caught myself before moving to hug her. _Sia, not everyone appreciates a hug._

Dagmar pulled me into a hug. "Lady Sia! I am so pleased to see you have returned!"

 _Well, so much for formality!_

"Dagmar, I would like you to meet my friend, Lady Jane Foster. She is also here for a brief visit, and I could not let her be here without passing a bit of time in the library!" I turned to Jane. "Jane, please meet Dagmar, the Royal Librarian of Asgard. She can help you find whatever you are looking for, even if you do not know what you are actually looking for!"

Jane managed a reasonable curtsey. "Nice to meet you, Dagmar."

I turned back to the librarian. "Jane is a scientist, specifically astrophysics and quantum mechanics." I looked at Jane. "At least, that's the last I'd heard."

Jane nodded. "That's correct."

Dagmar nodded. "The stars are a nearly infinite subject. What one question would you like to find the answer to today?"

Jane's expression was a mix of delight and confusion. "Well . . . "

"Dagmar, I will leave Jane in your capable hands. I know what I'm looking for, so I'll go find those books and get started."

"I took the liberty of pulling the books you were working on last time, Lady Sia. They are at your usual desk."

I bit my lip to keep from crying. "Thank you, Dagmar. You are wonderful!"

Dagmar curtsied. "It is our pleasure to have you here, Lady Sia. Do let me know if I can help you find anything else."

"Thank you, Dagmar! Have fun, Jane!" I gave them a bright smile, and walked across the library to what I thought of as my desk.

Soldis had brought the messenger bag, which was waiting for me on the desk, along with the stack of books that Dagmar had pulled for me.

I opened the bag, found my notebook and pens, and settled down to work.

I pulled the top book off the stack, and noticed a small envelope just visible above the edge of the book. My heart racing, I reached for the envelope, and saw it was Loki's seal. Within the envelope was the familiar gold-and-green bordered linen card.

 _My Dearest Thyone, My Beloved Sia~  
_ _I adore you, my darling. While we have only one more day together here in Asgard, we have every day together afterwards.  
_ _Your Love,  
_ _Loki_

I remembered the card he had left for me the morning after our first night together. How long ago that felt, not simply in terms of days and years, but in the amount of life we had lived in that time.

Whatever else might come, Loki and I had each other.


	46. Still Thursday

Chapter 46 Still Thursday

The late night is catching up with everyone, but there's still plenty of Thursday to get through.

* * *

"Lady Sia."

I looked up to see Soldis curtseying.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but it's after one o'clock. Do you wish to have lunch in the Blue Salon, or shall I bring a tray to you here?"

"Oh, Soldis! I have been so caught up in reading, I forgot to watch the time!"

She smiled the way a mother might at her child who is playing outside and doesn't want to come in. "I thought that might be the case, and so I am here to remind you."

I pondered. Fight practice started at 2:00, but I hadn't committed to going. And, to be honest, I didn't want to. I was perfectly happy here in the cool, quiet, not-dusty library. Where no one was trying to hit me with a stick.

"I am not particularly hungry just now, Soldis. I'll plan to take a break for tea at four o'clock, here in the library."

"Very well, Lady Sia. I shall make the arrangements, and be back at four." With a smile and a curtsey, she took her leave.

I resumed my place on the page, and picked up my pen to continue taking notes.

 _Oh, right. Jane should eat, too._

 _Who am I kidding? She wouldn't notice if she were hungry, and she wouldn't take a break if she did._

 _I'll make sure she takes a break with me at four._

I shook my head to clear it, and went back to reading.

I had just made it to the next page when Loki slid into the seat next to mine.

"Sia! Darling!" He gave me a kiss, and then looked at the book. "Oh, Jens Svenson's _History of Vanaheim_! That's quite a good choice!"

I laughed. "Well, as you picked it Loki, I'm not surprised you think so!"

He grinned adorably, making no attempt at modesty. "So, fight practice begins shortly! Have you eaten? You'll want plenty of energy for this!"

I sighed. "Loki, I am quite happy here in the library. I have books, and it's quiet, and no one is trying to hit me with a stick. I would rather not go."

"That is understandable, darling."

I recognized that tone. "However."

His tone did not change. "However."

"However, _what_ , Loki?"

"However, I know how much it would mean to Sif if you would spend some time with her." He attempted a falsely sincere smile.

"She and I are to go riding tomorrow."

His expression shifted to be more adorable. "But that's tomorrow! What about today?"

"Today, I am comfortably ensconced in the library, doing research that I can do nowhere else. I am certain Sif will understand that I am working, just as she works by training for battle."

Loki sighed. "Of course, darling."

"Loki, why is it so important to you that I go to fight practice with Sif?"

"I'm sorry, Sia. I know I'm asking so much of you in just a few days here. I only want everyone to see how wonderful you are, and how many different things you excel at, so that word will get back to Odin that you belong here as much as anyone who was born here."

I kissed his cheek. "Loki, I appreciate that. I do. I would hope that my deed during the Battle of New York would be sufficient, at least in the aspect of being a fierce warrior."

"That did strike him most positively, and he actually smiled at the verse in the song."

"I don't recall him smiling much at all last night."

"Thor assures me he did."

"Well, then, I am pleased to hear it."

Loki kissed me fiercely. "He will learn to like you, and admire you, whether he wishes to or not."

I laughed. "I admire your optimism, Loki!"

"He already thinks well of you. You know that."

"Setting aside the unavoidable fact that I am a mere mortal."

"Hmph. That does not matter to me!"

"I am glad of that, my love. But it does matter to him."

Loki sighed. "Yes. But he _will_ come to accept you. He _must_."

"As long as you love me, Loki. That is the only _must_ as far as I am concerned."

"With all my heart and soul, darling! Always, and all ways!" Loki kissed me again, then pulled back. "You have not eaten, have you?"

"I am not particularly hungry right now, Loki. Soldis will be back at four with tea. And I want to get through at least one more book today, since I do not know when I will be able to return to the library."

"I can bring you books, Sia. Dagmar would not mind."

"Oh, Loki! That would be wonderful!"

"I should have thought of that before!" He shook his head. "And so, I will visit more often, and bring you books, each time."

"That is perfect, Loki!"

"Yes! Four o'clock is forever away, and I'm getting hungry. Let's split the difference, and work here until three. We can take a late lunch in the Blue Salon, and then we could find something to occupy us."

"I would not mind another round of knife practice!"

Loki chuckled. "We can certainly make time for that! And then, I think, a nap. To make certain we are rested before supper with Odin."

"I like this plan, Loki! I just need to let Soldis know to bring tea for Jane and Dagmar."

I looked around, and spotting one of the library pages, beckoned to her. I wrote a note to Soldis with the revised instructions.

"What is your name, my dear?"

"I am called Freydis, Lady Sia."

I tried not to show my surprise that she knew my name. It shouldn't have been a surprise, given that everyone was watching Jane and I as closely as possible. I handed the note to the girl.

"Freydis, please take this note to Soldis, and see that she receives it personally."

The girl curtsied. "Of course, Lady Sia. It is my pleasure to assist you."

"Thank you, Freydis. I appreciate your doing so!"

She turned silently, and left on her errand.

Loki observed as she left the room. "Freydis is one to watch, Sia. She is incredibly bright, and speaks little, but listens closely."

"She would be an excellent courtier! I imagine she will be much happier as a librarian, however."

Loki laughed. "Without a doubt!"

"And now, my darling, I am going back to my book."

"Of course, my love! It's why we are here!" Loki reached over and picked through the books I had already set aside. Opening his chosen book carefully in front of him, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the fountain pen I had given him.

 _The things they never tell you in graduate school._

* * *

I closed the last of the books, and set it on the stack with its companions. Given the limited amount of time I'd had, I had read through them rather more quickly than I would have liked. Knowing that Loki would be able to bring books when he visited took off some of the pressure, and I was pleased that he'd thought of it.

"Loki, shall we?"

"Hm? Yes, it's three, and I am famished!" He held a hand to his brow, feigning distress.

"You poor dear! Shall I carry you? Or call for an Einharjar to do so?"

Loki laughed. "That was only one time, Sia! And it was Thor's fault!"

"You didn't have to sneak out to a tavern with your brother, when neither of you had the age or sense to be doing so!"

"It was worse for Thor."

"The hazard of being the oldest. Everything is their fault!"

Loki grinned. "I found it quite convenient, actually!"

Soldis appeared out of the corner of my eye. "Lady Sia, I am here to take your bag back to your chamber."

"Oh, thank you, Soldis! That is very kind of you!" I swept my notebook and pen case into the bag, and handed it to her.

"Will there be anything else before it is time to dress for dinner, Lady Sia?"

"If there is wine in the room, all is well." I smiled at Loki. I knew we would both want a glass before heading into the evening's festivities.

Soldis curtseyed. "Of course, Lady Sia. Prince Loki has selected a few recently acquired vintages, so I will have a few of those waiting."

"Wonderful, Soldis! Thank you!"

"You are welcome, Lady Sia. I will be with you to dress at seven o'clock." She curtseyed, and took hear leave.

"Am I to have no thanks for choosing the wines?" Loki's eyes were twinkling.

"I will think of _some_ way to thank you, Loki. For now, we can start with actually feeding you."

"An excellent idea, my love!" He held out his arm. "Let's!"

* * *

The table Blue Salon was set for six, although it was clear that no one had been in the room since breakfast. The serving table was well-stocked with meats, cheeses, bread, and sweets, so we filled our plates and took our favorite chairs, looking out over Asgard.

We ate mostly in silence. I was mulling over the reading I had done, and Loki was thinking, well, whatever he was thinking, he did not share.

I rose from the table in search of a sólsætur. Despite the fruit basket being amply supplied, there were none.

"What is it, darling?" Loki broke the silence.

"I was hoping for a sólsætur, however, there seems to be everything but one."

"Red or green?"

"Red! Except it doesn't matter, there aren't any."

Loki held up his napkin like a stage magician holds a handkerchief, and waved it around, chanting dramatically. With a wide flourish, he pulled away the napkin, revealing the most gorgeous crimson-and-gold fruit. "Ta-da!" He presented it with a gleeful smile. "It's yours, if you wouldn't mind sharing." He flashed an irresistible smile.

"Oh, Loki! Thank you!"

I settled back into my chair as he sliced the fruit carefully, arranging pieces in perfect crescents on our plates.

Biting into it was incredible—it was perfectly ripe, perfectly sweet, and perfectly balanced between crisp and soft. "Oh, Loki. This is so good!"

Loki was practically beaming. "I am so glad you are enjoying it, darling!"

I nibbled at the fruit, trying to make it last, enjoying this perfect moment with my love, gazing at the view, and simply being together, sharing a meal and a bit of peace.

After a few minutes, however, the fruit was consumed, leaving nothing but a stem and a pair of seeds resting on his plate.

"Loki, that was perfect. Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, my darling!" Loki leaned over and kissed me sweetly. "Good choice. Very healthy for you." A small wave of his hand, and the stem and seeds disappeared from the plate. "And important to tidy up!"

I laughed, delighted to see him in such a playful mood. "So thoughtful!"

"I do my best, darling!" He kissed me again. "So, what shall we do now? We're much too late for fight practice, and I know you are _terribly_ disappointed."

I laughed. "I am. Heartbroken." I dabbed at my eyes with my napkin. "Devastated, even."

"If we want a nap, there's not really enough time for a ride. Knives?"

"Oh, yes! Yesterday was beginner's luck; I want to see how I actually do today."

"Sia, you are more talented than you realize—yesterday was far more than luck, as you will see today!"

I rose from the chair. "Let us find out!"

* * *

Once in the practice room, Loki pulled my knives out of thin air. I knew it wasn't really out of thin air, but it was still so fascinating to see him pull objects from elsewhere to here.

"I really do want to learn how to do that, Loki!"

He kissed me. "You will get there, my love. I have every confidence in you. But it takes rather a lot of practice."

"Then you will have to help me practice when you visit, and so you will have to visit often!" I giggled, feeling slightly giddy, as though I had drunk too much wine at lunch, even though I hadn't actually had any.

"It's a plan!" Loki kissed me, and handed me the knife case. "Now, let's see how much you remember from yesterday. Do one round on the closest target, and then we'll adjust as needed."

I shook myself, trying to dispel the creeping feeling of light-headedness, then dropped into the stance Loki had taught me yesterday. I pulled the first knife, noticing it felt lighter than it had the day before. _Perhaps I am getting used to this more quickly than I anticipated._

I stared at the target to focus my eyes and my intent.

The target was quite sharp and bright against the background of the room. _The room seems brighter than it did , that's fine, it makes it easier to see._

I exhaled, and threw the knife.

Which landed exactly center.

 _Luck._

I threw the second knife, which landed precisely as intended.

As did the remaining knives.

We walked to the dummy to retrieve the knives, and Loki watched as I put them back in the case.

"Well done, Sia! Let's move the target back a bit."

"Loki, it was already further back than it was yesterday."

"Well, then, you have already outdone yourself. Let's see how it goes!" He moved the target back another ten feet. Not a huge distance, but significant for something like this.

I took a breath, exhaled, and began throwing.

Three landed exactly, and the rest were close enough to do real damage to a real person.

"Excellent, my love! You have picked this up quickly."

I pondered as I put the knives back into the case. "I wish I had tried this before—before the Tesseract, Loki. I can't help but think that so much of what I can do now is only because of my encounter with the Space Stone. And, if it weren't for that, I would just be an ordinary mortal, and not have these abilities."

"My love, while you _may_ be mortal, you are far from ordinary. You have experience in sword work, which gives you balance and the ability to judge distance. Those skills are serving you well with this work. It's a skill you have worked to develop, and you can be assured that this is entirely you, and not the Space Stone."

"But I—" How could I explain this to Loki? He had been born more than human, so having incredible strength and agility was his default way of being. I had felt quite changed after the encounter with the Tesseract, and while I still couldn't describe it exactly, I knew I was different than I had been before.

"All of these abilities and strengths were already in you, Sia. The Tesseract may have accelerated your learning, but the abilities were already there, my darling." Loki laid a finger over my heart. "This is all _you_. Sia."

The light-headedness I felt earlier returned, even stronger. "Loki—I—"

He wrapped one arm around to support me as I leaned forward against him. "Steady, darling, it's alright. I think we're both more tired than we realized from the late night. Let's go back to your chambers and rest now."

I nodded, and was grateful to lean against him as we walked back to my rooms.

* * *

Note: Icelandic sól sætur = sun sweet. This is something I made up for this story, it's rather like a cross between an apple and a pear. I named it by following the time-honored tradition of combining the two words into one word.


	47. The Royal Supper

Chapter 47 The Royal Supper

An evening with Odin. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Sia, darling."

Why was Loki calling to me? Why couldn't I see him?

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, and where Loki was.

Loki's voice was a bit more insistent. "Sia, darling."

I was standing in an orchard of fruit trees. But not fruit trees like on Midgard—the fruit on these trees was made of gold—some yellow gold, some white gold, some rose gold—glowing softly in the late afternoon sun, the leaves made of shimmering silk.

 _Where am I?_

"Sia, my love. Time to wake up."

 _I am awake. I'm walking through an orchard._

The trees stirred lightly in the breeze, the gilded fruit casting red and gold lights as they moved with the branches.

 _This is lovely! It's rather like being inside a kaleidoscope._

"Sia, darling. You need to come back now."

I felt so tired. I sat down under one of the trees, and leaned against the trunk, its bark as soft as velvet. I sank back against it, and closed my eyes, listening to the song of the orchard, sweet and soothing.

"Sia, love. Please." Loki's voice carried an edge of worry.

But there was no reason to worry. I was in this beautiful orchard, and so comfortable. Nothing to worry about at all.

"Ástin mín. Vaknaðu." ["My love. Wake up."]

Suddenly I was hot, hotter than I had been since I was first struck by the Tesseract. I was on fire, and yet not burning. At my center, I was ice, so cold that the fire could not melt it.

"Ást, þú ert vel. Þú ert öruggur. Ég er hér með þér." ["Love, you are well. You are safe. I am here with you."]

I shuddered in the dream, and woke to find my body shaking, held closely in Loki's arms.

"Sia, darling. You are well. You are safe. I am here."

"Loki? The trees—"

"What about the trees, Sia?" His voice still held tension.

"The trees . . . the trees sang."

Loki stroked my hair. "They sang?"

"Yes, but I didn't recognize the words. The song was so sweet, and soothing. I just wanted to lean against the tree, and sleep."

"That sounds quite pleasant, Sia." The edge of worry had not left his voice.

"It was so lovely! I have never experienced anything like that. If there is such a place, I would like to go there!"

Loki relaxed his hold on me, and kissed me. "I have not heard of a place with singing trees, Sia! But if I discover one, we shall go there together." He kissed me again, sweetly.

"I would like that, Loki." I felt so relaxed, and was content to rest in Loki's arms. "The fruit on the trees was made of gold, and the bark was as soft as velvet."

Loki permitted himself a laugh. "Certainly not any trees on Asgard! We have plenty of trees with bark that scratches, and thorns that prick! But no velvet trees."

"Nor on Midgard." I pulled away and sat up to stretch. "That would be quite the thing, though!"

"Are you feeling alright, Sia?" Loki was doing a not-particularly effective job of disguising his concern.

"A bit fuzzy from the nap. But I'm fine."

He did not seem convinced, but let it drop. "We should pull ourselves together for dinner with the family."

"Yes."

We sat there, staring at each other.

"This is not us pulling ourselves together, Loki."

"No, Sia, it is not. This is us, sitting on your bed, staring at each other."

"It will be fine, Loki."

" _You_ will be fine, Sia."

"Do I detect some concern for Jane?"

"Only in as much as it affects you, Sia. Jane's situation is for her to manage, but yes, I am concerned, because I don't want Odin to have any reason to object to your being here again in the future."

"Jane made it through the feast last night."

"That did not require her to converse with Odin."

"True." I sighed. "Well, nothing to do but do it. Sitting here won't make any of it go any better, so we should at least be on time, and not make anything worse."

Loki kissed me. "You are right, as usual." He slid out of bed and began pulling himself together.

I moved to the edge of the bed, and made to stand.

And pitched forward.

Loki caught me, and put me back on the bed. "Sia! What happened?"

I wasn't certain. "I'm fine, Loki. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. I just stood up too quickly."

"Darling, if you are unwell, we should send our regrets, and stay in tonight, so you can rest."

"Loki, I'm fine! And even if I were unwell, there is no way I could skip tonight. Odin would be furious."

"If you are unwell, he cannot be furious. He must understand!"

I kissed Loki. "Darling, please. I will be fine. Tonight is far too important to let a bit of excess gravitational pull throw everything off."

Loki pulled me close. "I'm sorry, Sia. I trust you to know yourself, and that you would allow yourself rest if you needed it."

"Thank you, my love." I kissed him as reassurance. "I will be fine. And I can't imagine anyone will be inclined to keep a late night tonight."

"True. Which means we can keep a late night!" Loki grinned slyly.

"Loki!" I pretended to be shocked.

"Well, we _could_. Or we could sleep, since tomorrow is an early morning."

"We'll see." I kissed him, letting him know that sleep was not what was on my mind.

* * *

Loki had finally made his way out the door, just as Sóldís arrived to help me dress. Being still rather light-headed, I was content to sit quietly as she put me together for the evening. The silk dress slide across my skin was almost unbearably soft, and the jewels pulsed and flashed as I moved under the lights.

"And, here."

I realized that the velvet box with the circlet was still on the dressing table.

 _Well, then._

It was one thing to be allowed to wear it at the feast. It was another thing entirely to be allowed to wear it to dinner with the King and Queen.

 _The things they never tell you in graduate school._

* * *

Having thanked Sóldís and sent her to her leisure until morning, I took Loki's hand for the walk to the West Salon.

As we approached, the guards stood to attention, then moved aside to open the doors.

"Ready, Sia?" Loki kissed me.

"As I ever am! Which is to say, not at all."

"You are always more prepared than you give yourself credit for, darling." Loki kissed me again. "I assure you, you are more than equal to anything that may occur tonight."

I leaned close, so the guards could not hear. "I will hold you to that, my love."

I was pleased to note his temperature rise slightly.

"And I will hold _you_ , my love." He kissed my ear, and I felt myself warm in response.

"And now that we have ruined whatever composure we may have had, shall we?" I smiled sweetly.

"Let's!" Loki took my hand, and nodded to the guards to open the doors.

I relaxed, seeing that we were the first to arrive.

Loki headed directly to the drinks table, and reached for a carafe. "Wine, darling?"

"Yes, thank you, Loki!"

He filled two goblets, and we crossed the room to enjoy the view from the windows.

We sipped our wine in silence, enjoying the peace which we knew would not last much longer.

The stars were unusually bright, the sky a deep, velvet darkness, darker than dark. I watched the stars dance and shift, and listened to them sing.

I reached for Loki's hand. "Loki. The stars are singing."

Loki pulled me close. "Yes, my love. They shine and they sing for you, tonight, and every night."

"I have not heard them sing like this before. I hear them when we peak, but this—this is different."

"This is how they sing all the time, Sia! That you hear them now, when we are not magically joined, means that you are growing in your magic, Sia." Loki kissed me tenderly, breathing the star-song into me. "I am so proud of you, and love you more than I have words to say."

I breathed in the star-song, and felt my seidhr stir, swirling to mix with Loki's seidhr. Floating in our magic, listening to the star-song, melting together into one being, time had no meaning; all was blissful magic and sweet music, Loki's lips on mine, breathing the star-song together.

"Loki! Lady Sia! You are here before us!" Thor called across the room.

I slammed back into my body, and tried to shake off the shock. Loki recovered immediately, but he had hundreds of years of practice to draw on.

"Of course we are, Thor. We have timepieces which run accurately." Loki flashed a teasing grin at his brother.

"Mine runs as accurately as any!"

"Which is useful only if you consult it, brother!"

Thor laughed, and pulled Jane close to him. He was in good spirits, although she was clearly nervous. Thor had dressed down some from last night, although he was wearing his circlet. Jane was wearing her dress from the feast, and the amber-and-rose-quartz comb. Her hair was mostly down, with one small braid along the back to hold the comb. I doubted that she had much patience for Margot's attempts to do more.

Back in my self, I smiled, and handed her my goblet. "Just a sip. It's undiluted, and will knock you flat if you drink the whole thing."

Jane's expression was one of complete gratitude. "Thank you, Sia." She sipped carefully, eyes opening wide, and handed the goblet back to me. "Okay, so I guess what I drank last night was thinned? Because, wow. That has a kick."

"Yes, I had the wine steward mix a lighter version for you, since you are not accustomed to our wines." Frigga's voice was as warm as her smile.

The four of us hastily turned and reverenced to her and Odin.

"Good evening Father. Good evening, Mother." Thor recovered himself quickly.

"Good evening, all!" Loki's smile was calm.

 _You knew they were here._

 _Well, yes._

 _Loki!_

 _What?_

 _You just can't resist teasing your brother, can you?_

 _Well, no. Not when he makes it so easy, and so rewarding!_

"We're not in court tonight, only our family and our guests. No need to continue with the formalities." Odin's smile was a bit tight, but his voice was perfectly even.

We all moved to take our places.

Once again, I found myself seated next to Odin.

I remembered my first visit to Asgard, and the first dinner with the royal family. As difficult and tense as it was, I had managed to get through it in one piece. I drew on that memory to calm my energies and help me focus on getting through tonight in one piece.

The servants came forward, and made their rounds.

"We are well here, thank you. You may retire." Odin perked up as he dismissed the staff.

 _He has something up his sleeve, Loki._

 _He has many things up his sleeve, Sia. We will be fine._

I reached for my goblet, and took a deep drink. Even though I was still feeling a bit off, I wasn't going to deny myself a bit of liquid courage.

"Did you enjoy your day, Lady Jane?" Odin engaged directly with Jane.

"I did! Sia took me to the library, and introduced me to Dagmar, who showed me around. .Amazing!"

"I am pleased to hear that you enjoyed it, Lady Jane."

"I have a stack of notes, and some new ideas to test in the lab! It was so inspiring!" Jane looked at me. "Your Majesty."

"And you, Lady Sia?" Odin turned to look me directly in the eye. "I trust your day was equally inspiring?"

"It was, Your Majesty, thank you. Spending time in Asgard's library is always a privilege, and a delight."

"And fight practice?"

"Not today, Your Majesty, although I did get some time with the knives."

Odin nodded. "Knives?"

I pulled back the sleeve of my dress to show the leather case strapped to my forearm.

Odin scanned the leatherwork. "Vanaheim. Very nice." He turned to Loki. "I suppose Wayland did the knives?"

"He makes the best ones, and Sia deserves nothing less." Loki smiled pleasantly at the King.

Odin shrugged. "The finest quality, certainly."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jane staring at my arm.

I knew I would need to call her when we both returned to Midgard. A mutual debriefing would be good for both of us.

An abrupt silence fell over the table.

"What did you think of the feast last night, Lady Jane? I hope it was not too taxing. We do take our celebrations quite seriously!" Frigga lightened the mood immediately.

"It was—well, I've never seen anything like it, except in movies!"

"Movies?" Odin seemed sincere in his question. On the one hand, it was surprising that he asked; on the other hand, it was a mortal invention, so whether he would have bothered to learn about it was questionable.

"Moving pictures." Loki interjected. "Midgard has a clever sort of magic, where they string together many pictures and play them at a speed which makes the eye see movement. They use these movies to tell stories."

Odin nodded. "Clever. A skald, with pictures."

"Precisely!" Loki was clearly pleased with himself.

"So you enjoyed it then, Lady Jane?" Frigga resumed control of the conversation before the men could take it too far off course.

"It was wonderful, Your Majesty! I appreciate your invitation to be here for it."

Odin shifted in his chair, and developed a sudden interest in the carvings on his goblet.

"It is good to hear that you found it pleasing, Lady Jane." Frigga turned to me. "And you, Lady Sia? How did it compare to the other feasts you have celebrated with us?"

"Last night was yet another in a line of wonderful events, Your Majesty! Each has been enjoyable with its variety of diversions, and amazing in its profusion of culinary delights."

"Although the second one you attended was likely the most interesting." Odin smiled, just the edges of his teeth showing.

 _Ah, yes. The one where Loki publicly announced our relationship._

"They have all been interesting, Your Majesty." I smiled sweetly. "Last night's was perhaps of somewhat greater interest, with the skald's retelling of the Battle of New York. I was pleased to hear praise of all who fought in the battle. I will share the story with them when I return to Midgard, so they may bask in their glory as well."

Odin tried to suppress a grin, and mostly succeeded. "I imagine they will find it entertaining. I have heard tales of the one named Stark, the one who ensured the final destruction of the invaders. He seems an honorable man."

"He is a most honorable man, Your Majesty—intelligent, kind, and generous, as well as brave."

"He is the one who gave you shelter when the many-headed monster tried to kill you, yes?"

"He is, indeed, Your Majesty. Thanks to his generosity, I was able to continue my work, even though I was not able to remain at my home during that time."

"I marvel that your work is more important than your well-being."

Frigga shot a look at Odin that would have made a lesser man go pale. Loki started in his chair, and I could feel him struggling to control his speech.

I made no attempt to disguise the irritation in my voice. "My well-being was completely assured while I was under Mr. Stark's protection. My work is the focus of my life, but it is not more important than my life. I cannot continue my work if I am not alive."

Odin's eye widened slightly, and he nodded.

"And you, Lady Jane? I trust no one interferes with your work." Frigga once again brought the conversation back to a positive course.

"Not at all, Your Majesty. Of course, I work in a secret location, surrounded by government agents, so no one could interfere, even if they wanted to. I receive a great deal of support from our government for my work, and I am lucky in that regard." Jane's voice shifted a bit lower. "At one point, they tried to suppress my work. It was only after Thor's appearance on Earth that they returned my equipment to me so that I could continue it."

Frigga's expression shifted. "Indeed so? Thor did not tell us that part."

"Oh, it's entirely due to Thor that I can do my work! First, he made Coulson promise to return my equipment, and after, when they realized the value of what I was doing, they decided to give me a proper lab to work in, and the necessary security for the kind of work I do."

Thor's smile did not waver as he looked from his mother to Jane, and back again. "Well, Jane, I did make the Son of Coul promise to return what his men had stolen from you. The rest of their actions are due solely to the quality of your work, and your genius."

Frigga nodded. "Your work must be quite valuable, indeed, Lady Jane. It is good to hear that Midgard appreciates the accomplishment of all of its citizens, and not just the men."

I stole a glance at Odin. He was clearly proud of his son for doing the right thing, and at the same time, discomfited by the undeniably well-earned praise of Jane's accomplishments.

"I believe Lady Sia actually spoke on this during her first visit with us." Odin picked up his goblet and smiled dryly at me.

"Yes, we discussed the challenges that sexism creates for any woman in her chosen profession. However, we also discussed the social changes that are slowly eliminating those challenges."

Jane gave a half-smile. "Yes, at the current rate of change, our granddaughters will be free of these problems."

"You have granddaughters, Lady Jane?" Frigga's curiosity was piqued, and Odin suddenly appeared deeply interested in the conversation.

"Oh, not at all!" Jane gave a self-conscious laugh. "I have no children. They've never been part of my plan. I graduated college and went straight into a great job, and I've just never been that interested, even if I'd had the time. I meant it in a general way, as the granddaughters of the women currently working."

"Ah, you and your friend have much in common!" Frigga smiled at me. "Lady Sia and you are alike, in many ways!"

Odin busied himself staring into his wine. I would have given almost anything to know his thoughts at that moment.

"We have known each other for much of our lives, Your Majesty," I replied, keeping my voice even. "Long-term friendships are built on mutual affection and shared philosophies." I raised my glass in a toast. "To Lady Jane, the dearest, kindest, and most loyal friend I could hope for!"

Loki and Thor raised their glasses before I had finished speaking, and Frigga raised hers at the end of the toast. "To Lady Jane!"

I held my breath, and stole a glance at Odin. He half-tilted his cup, and did not echo the toast with the others.

 _He does not dare to anger Mother by rudely ignoring the toast._

 _I can't imagine how uncomfortable this is for him._

 _Ah, yes, but it's good for him._

 _It at least gives him something to to think about. I doubt he shares the opinion that it is good for him, however._

Loki smiled at me over his goblet, and drained it.

"Like your friend, do you study history, Lady Jane?" Odin's tone was smooth and cold as ice.

"Oh, no, Your Majesty! I mean, I did in high school, because it's required, but I leave all the boring politics and stuff to Sia." Jane laughed. "I can't keep all that straight in my head—who conquered where, and when, and then who took over and conquered them. Too many names and dates."

"You could keep it straight if you wanted to, Jane! You are smart enough." I was not going to let her give Odin a single opening for criticizing her.

"I suppose I could. I'd just much rather think about star formations, energy shifts, and the origins of the universe." Jane shrugged. "That's much more interesting to me than 'Lord Stuffypants conquered this country, and fifty years later, Prince Popinjay conquered Lord Sillyshoes, Lord Stuffypants' grandson."

I stole a glance at Thor, who was unable to mask the pained expression on his face.

"Do you not think it important to know the deeds of your ancestors, Lady Jane?" Odin's eye was dark.

"My family? Sure. But the whole world? No. I want to find out how the world works, so we can use that knowledge to remake it, and do it better."

"Just as important as knowing history is developing current knowledge to create a better future." I flashed my sweetest smile at Odin. "We learn from the past, in order to make the future better. Some of us study the past to inform our decisions about the future; others study the present; still others think only in terms of what could be, unrestrained by what has been or what is. All are important, and all are necessary."

"How can you know where you are going, if you do not know where you came from?" Odin's tone was sharper than he likely intended it to be. Or perhaps he did intend it to be that sharp.

I kept my tone even and calm. "One can learn from the past, without being bound to it, or bound to repeat it."

 _Well said, my love!_

 _I think I just crossed a line._

 _One that needed to be crossed, Sia. Don't worry about it._

Jane cut in. "Spend too long looking at the past, and you stagnate. That's why I like science—you can't stay stuck in yesterday's theories. Once they're proven wrong, you have to find a new way to approach the problem."

Thor had managed to put a neutral expression on his face. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling at that point. But Jane was right, and he couldn't have disagreed with that, even if he could take issue with how she expressed it to Odin.

Huginn flew into the salon, and landed on the perch behind Odin's chair. Flapping his wings, the bird cawed twice.

Odin stood. "I regret that I must take my leave so early. I will rejoin you later, if I am able."

We all stood. The Princes and I reverenced as he turned to take his leave, Jane joining us just a beat behind. He exited through the side door, and we all resumed our seats. The general energy of the room relaxed at once.

"So, Lady Jane, have you enjoyed your time in Asgard?" Frigga was a perfect hostess.

"It is a beautiful place, Your Majesty! I really cannot thank you enough for allowing me to visit."

"As you survived the battle, it is only right that you be present to enjoy the victory celebration."

Jane nodded. "Don't take this wrong, but I hope that this is the last one I need to attend for that reason."

Frigga smiled. "There is no wrong way to take that statement, Lady Jane. Someone who is not a warrior should not be subjected to the battle. I hope that you do not experience such a fight, ever again." She turned to me. "Lady Sia, I hope you never need to be so close to such a battle, either."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I, too, hope not to be caught in the middle of an alien invasion of my planet. Once in a lifetime is two times too many."

"You were brave to defend your friends, and such courage is commendable."

"I did what needed to be done, Your Majesty. I did not know if I would succeed, but it was imperative that I do my best."

"And that is courage, Lady Sia. Be proud of yourself."

I nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"So, on to more pleasant topics!" Frigga relaxed. "Loki tells me you read Jens Svenson's _History of Vanaheim_ today. It's really the best source for the eras it covers."

"It was quite thorough and comprehensive, and I appreciate Loki suggesting it to me." I grinned at him. "I have several ideas to work on now, thanks to the information in it."

"Ah! There's also Larsson's treatise on Alfheim, which touches on Vanaheim as well." Loki returned the grin.

"That is also a good source, Loki! I think you will find it quite helpful, Lady Sia." Frigga smiled indulgently at her son.

Guided by Frigga's gracious lead, the conversation wended among various pleasant topics, often coming back to book recommendations. Suddenly, the clock struck ten.

Frigga rose. "We could continue for hours, but given how late last night's festivities went, I shall retire early."

We all rose. Again, the Princes and I reverenced, with Jane just a beat behind.

"As I shall not see you before you leave tomorrow, I wish you well in your travels and onward path, Lady Sia and Lady Jane."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I greatly appreciate your kind invitation to be here, and your generous hospitality." I reverenced again.

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty! It's been amazing." Jane reverenced without being prompted.

Frigga hugged each of her sons in turn. Smiling with kindness at me and Jane, she took her leave. "Goodnight, all of you. May you rest well."

She, too, exited through the side door.

We all exhaled.

"We made it!" Jane exclaimed.

"I told you it would be fine, Jane." Thor wrapped an arm around her, and kissed the the top of her head. "And now, we can take our ease, and have some wine, just the four of us!"

 _Loki, I need sleep. NEED._

 _Of course, my love._

"I'm afraid we must say goodnight, brother. Last night was a short night, and tomorrow will start early enough."

"Surely one goblet of wine before bed could not hurt, Loki?" Thor's eyes were dancing.

"If it were only _one_ , Thor, it would be fine. But I know better!" Loki laughed. "And, truly, I am exhausted as well."

Thor nodded, and turned to Jane. "You probably need sleep as well, Jane."

Jane, who had not done a particularly good job of hiding a yawn, nodded.

"Very well, then, we shall call it a night." Thor seemed a bit disappointed, but I could tell that he was more tired than he was willing to admit.

We walked quickly back to the corridor leading to my room and Jane's, stopping just outside Jane's door.

Thor hugged Loki, then me.

I hugged Jane. "Sleep well, Jane! Sweet dreams to both of you!"

"To you and Loki as well!" Jane gave me another hug.

Loki and I made our way to my door. I let myself collapse onto the couch as he locked the door behind us.

"Are you alright, Sia?"

" .Gods. I am exhausted."

"But otherwise, you are fine?"

"I think so. I'm just so tired, I feel like I have had too much coffee and too much wine. I'm exhausted, but I'm also vibrating with energy."

Loki kissed my forehead. "You need sleep."

I kissed him fiercely. "In a while."

Loki responded to the kiss with one of his own, tender and deep. "Let us to bed, Sia."

The stars sang sweetly, well into the night, until sleep overtook us.

* * *

END NOTE: So, it's been more than two weeks since the last update, and I apologize. Life has been in drama overdrive, and I've had to deal with all kinds of unexpected situations. Things are sort of calming down, so I'll be back on a more regular update schedule—every two to three weeks, if things go as planned. *crosses fingers* Thanks for your patience during the unexpected hiatus!


	48. Summoned to Odin

Chapter 48 Summoned to Odin

Odin sends for Sia to meet him in his study. Remembering how this went last time, Sia is not encouraged.

* * *

Jane and I stood in the courtyard, waiting for Thor to take her to the Bifrost.

Seeing Jane in regular clothes was startling. Even though we hadn't been on Asgard together that long, and she had never quite settled into the gowns she wore, I had become accustomed to seeing her wearing them. However, I had to admit, she was definitely more comfortable in her jeans.

"How do you even ride in that dress, Sia?" Jane fingered the material of my skirt. "I can barely walk in one!"

"There's no special trick—it's cut full enough that I can ride without thinking about it."

Jane laughed. "Riding horses is a trick!"

"It's easy. You just sit in the saddle, and let the horse do horse things."

Jane shook her head. "You make it sound so easy!"

I smiled encouragingly. "Well, it's not difficult."

Jane laughed again. "Not for _you_ , Sia."

Right, then. "Well, I can't do advanced astrophysics calculations with the ease you can!"

Jane burst out, "You could if you wanted to! It's not hard, I could teach you!"

"I'll let you teach me astrophysics if you let me teach you to ride a horse." I grinned at Jane.

"Ah, Sia!" Jane laughed, then paused. "Maybe."

"Come visit for a week. We'll go riding in the afternoons, and you can teach me astrophysics in the evenings."

"Okay! I'll take a vacation!"

It was my turn to laugh. "Oh, right! Like _that_ is going to happen!"

Thor joined us in the courtyard. "What is going to happen, Lady Sia?"

"Jane is going to take a vacation and visit me in San Francisco!" I winked at Jane.

"Oh, splendid! Do let me know when. Loki and I could visit, at least for a few days!"

"But it's supposed to be a girls' week!" Jane looked at Thor, and then at me.

"You and I can have the week, Jane. Then Loki and Thor can visit. It will be like summer camp, when they let the boys visit for a day."

Thor looked at me, and then Jane.

 _Right. Asgard probably doesn't have summer camp like we do._

Thor looked somewhat abashed. "I would not intrude on your time with Jane, Lady Sia—"

 _Let's just nip this in the bud._ "It would be fine, Thor! It wouldn't be an intrusion at all!"

"Well, then! We shall do this!" Thor seemed quite pleased with the idea.

"It's a plan!" I had no idea if we would ever actually bring the plan to fruition, but it was entertaining to consider a weekend double-date in San Francisco.

Thor turned to Jane. "So, Jane, are you ready?"

"Yes. I mean, it's been nice, but my lab . . ." Jane gave a half-apologetic shrug.

I laughed. "Oh, Jane! You really haven't changed in some ways."

Jane laughed as well. "I blame my dad for raising me in his lab. I really thought that every kid went to their dad's lab after school! It feels like home."

"As long as you are happy, Jane!" I hugged her.

Jane returned the hug with real affection. "I am, Sia. Thank you."

Something shifted, and I felt the last remnants of our argument at the SHIELD compound fade and dissolve.

Finally at ease, just as we were taking our leave, I spoke from my heart. "That makes me happier than I can say, Jane!"

"I'm sure you'll find the words for it! Writing is your job, after all!" Jane turned to Thor. "Okay, let's do this!" She stepped in close, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Safe travels, Jane! I'll call you next week!"

Thor spun Mjolnir, and almost instantly, they were in the air, headed to the Bifrost.

Jane called back as they lifted off, "Thanks, Sia!"

I watched as they flew off, happy for my friend's happiness.

* * *

Loki and I had spent useful hours in the library, and were heading up the corridor to the Blue Salon for a late lunch when Sóldís approached from the other direction.

Sóldís was clearly nervous. "Lady Sia, the King wishes to see you. Alone. Now."

I glanced at Loki. "I am supposed to leave in a few hours. Surely he cannot wish to end my visit sooner?"

"That would be a stretch, even for him." Loki kissed me. "I will go with you, my love."

"He said _alone_ , Loki." I remembered the last time I had been summoned to Odin, and hoped today would be very different.

"He will meet with you, by yourself. But that does not mean I cannot walk you there, and wait for you."

I curled up to him, and rested my head on his chest. "Loki, I am afraid."

"There is nothing to fear, my darling. He knows you will be leaving before the day is over, so you can be assured he will not send you away, like the first time."

"But he can forbid me to return, like the first time."

Loki's smile quirked noticeably. "That didn't exactly keep, did it?"

"But he is the _King_ , Loki."

"And you are the woman I love." Loki kissed me sweetly. "That is what matters." He tucked his hand under my chin, raising it so I would look at him. "Whatever he has to say cannot be all bad. Not after last night."

"I suppose you are right, Loki."

"Of course I am right!" Loki laughed. "Darling, it will be fine. It's not as though you will be facing a Chitauri."

"I think I'd rather face a Chitauri. I know I can handle that." I was only partly joking.

"Sia, my love. You are intelligent, clever, brave, and confident. Whatever the King wishes to discuss, you will hold your own."

"I left him speechless the first time. I can do it again!"

"That's the spirit!" Loki kissed me again, then held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Give me a moment to fix your hair, Lady Sia." Sóldís came to me and fussed about a bit with my hair and the circlet. "There. _Now_ you are ready."

"Thank you, Sóldís!" I turned to Loki. "We shall!"

* * *

We paused before we reached the door to Odin's study, which was open—that in itself was unusual. The two guards outside it were standing at attention, but had the air of boredom around them.

Loki kissed me. "You are wonderful, and you can do anything!"

"Thank you, my love!" I kissed him back, just for good measure.

We reached the door, and the guards blocked the way with their spears.

"Gentlemen, the King has requested a meeting with Lady Sia. I have accompanied her, and will wait here." Loki bowed to me, and took a seat across the hall.

It was odd to see him parked on the bench usually occupied by nervous lords and anxious petitioners.

"She may enter!" Odin called from his study.

The guards moved back to attention. I entered the room, and curtsied. "Your Majesty, I am here, as you have commanded."

"Close the door, Lady Sia." Odin rose, and moved to one of the chairs near the fireplace.

I did so, and turned back to face Odin, who gestured to me to take the seat next to him.

 _Well, that makes it feel less like being called to the principal's office, at least._

"I hope you have enjoyed your visit, Lady Sia."

"I have, Your Majesty. Asgard is unlike any other place, and it is a pleasure and privilege to be here. I greatly appreciate the hospitality you and the Queen have provided."

Odin smiled politely. "That was the Queen's doing, not mine. Surely you know that."

"I do, Your Majesty. However, the palace is also your home, and you an equal right to say who is in your home." I wasn't sure that echoing his words from our first encounter was wise, but if he had already made up his mind to once again forbid my return, I wanted him to know I had not forgotten that meeting.

Odin's smile broke from polite to real. "Well said, Lady Sia."

"A man's home is his castle, quite literally when that man is the King."

"It's more of a palace, really, but yes, I appreciate the point."

I fought the inclination to relax. Until I knew what he was up to, I needed to be on guard.

"Lady Sia, I wish to discuss your friend, the Lady Jane."

"I will tell you all I am able to, Your Majesty, barring oaths of confidence, of course."

Odin nodded. "Of course. You have known her quite a while, yes?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, that is correct. She was a student at the university where I teach when we met, so I have known her all of her adult life."

"What would you say is her best quality?"

 _This is like a reverse job interview, except I'm interviewing for my friend._

"In her work, it is her tenacity. In her relationships, it is her unwavering loyalty."

"Excellent qualities, both." Odin considered. "If you were going to warn me about her, what would you say?"

"I would counsel anyone who deals with her not to attack those whom she holds dear, or the ideas which she values."

"Because?"

"Her ire would rise immediately."

"I see. And the consequence?"

"She has an extensive vocabulary, and can be quite eloquent when moved. Your ears would ring for a week."

Odin suppressed a smile. "Not unlike others we know."

I nodded.

"What does she want from my son?" Odin's voice was sharp, filled with suspicion.

I suppressed a sigh. "To love and be loved in a way that is fulfilling for both of them."

"That is all? No child? No wealth?"

 _Oh, please. Jane is the last person to suspect of being a gold digger._ "Your Majesty, wealth is not a priority for Jane. She lives comfortably through her own work, and is content in that regard. As for children, she has always been clear that they are not in her plans."

Odin was not convinced. "But that was before she met Thor."

"Jane has been married once before. They dearly loved one another, but even then, she was not inclined to have children. It would interfere with her work."

Odin's voice took on an edge of curiosity. "And what happened to this man?"

I was grateful to sense the shift from suspicion to interest. "They came to a mutual agreement to part ways, each to pursue their work."

Odin's surprise showed on his face for just a moment, before he recovered himself. "And what of you, Lady Sia? What do you want from my son?"

"To love him, and be loved by him, in a way that is meaningful for both of us."

Odin's face was stern. "To further repeat myself: no child? no wealth?"

"Your Majesty, not every woman desires to be a mother or a mistress. I enjoy my work; it brings great satisfaction in addition to monetary compensation. It allows me to make my own home, and to make a pleasant life. I have never desired children, and purposely had a medical procedure some years ago to ensure that I would not have any, either by accident or by design."

Odin's eye opened somewhat wider.

 _I guess this means Frigga did not share that part of our conversation with him. Interesting._

The stern tone returned. "Loki does have a duty to continue the line of succession."

I changed my tone to match. "The cadet branch is a secondary concern to that of the designated heir."

Odin flinched, almost imperceptibly. "Nonetheless, he has a duty, as I reminded him and Thor the other day."

I kept my voice even. "The procedure can be reversed. Even with that, however, the child of an adopted prince and a mortal would not be allowed to rule Asgard."

Odin softened his voice. "Politics are malleable, and opinions can be shaped."

 _Nice try, Odin, but I_ am _a historian._ "I do not imagine 5,000 years of Asgardian opinion can be quite so easily altered."

Odin gave a half-nod of agreement, but did not comment, so I continued. "Setting that consideration aside, Loki is not that old, by Asgardian standards. He will have plenty of time to marry and raise a family after I am dead. And, as I am merely mortal, that will be only a few years' time, by Asgardian standards. Hardly an impediment."

Odin flinched, this time noticeably. "You speak harsh words, Lady Sia."

My voice remained even. "I live with the harsh truth, Your Majesty."

Odin softened his tone. "And yet, you love him. In spite of all the differences, and the impediments, and the uncertainty."

I remained wary. _He is not saying that out of kindness._

"Yes, Your Majesty, I do love Loki. I love him in spite of everything, and I love him for himself."

Odin shook his head. "Mortals. I do not understand you."

"You are not the first to be puzzled by humanity, Your Majesty. Philosophers, writers, and priests have all shared this bewilderment."

Odin shifted in his chair. "Let us speak of the dance the other night."

I remained still. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Odin added warmth to his voice. "You danced it well, as though you had done it all your life."

 _Stay vigilant, Sia._ "It is very similar to a dance on Midgard, so my feet knew the pattern, even though the music was different."

Odin shifted his tone again, almost as a therapist encouraging a client to open up. "Your—energies, as you call them. That is new, since your encounter with the Space Stone?"

 _Nice try, Odin. You know that is not the case_.

I maintained my Job Interview tone. "Not at all, Your Majesty. I first discovered I could manipulate a candle flame by focusing on my breath when I was a young woman."

"And then Loki taught you more when you visited here for the first time."

"Yes. And I have practiced since then, so I can better control the energies. The Tesseract did boost my energies, but they were very much present prior to the incident."

"Loki says you killed the Chitauri with your . . . energies."

"I did."

Odin leaned forward, almost imperceptibly. "Tell me."

 _Focus on the facts, Sia. This is not the time to get rattled._

"I had taken refuge away from the battle in the safest part of Stark Tower, with Lady Jane, and our friend, Dr. Selvig. A Chitauri broke through, and found us."

I took a breath to steady myself, then continued. "The Chitauri armor is poorly designed, in that it leaves the front of the neck exposed."

Odin shook his head. "A flawed design, indeed."

"I was angry at the creature, and knew I could not let it harm my friends. So I raised my hands, and did as I had been practicing—I focused, and then directed my energies at the Chitauri, and hit it squarely at the base of the neck with all the force I could muster."

"Loki reports that you have a special incantation you use to call your energies."

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Not exactly! It is a line from one of our Midgardian plays, by the author William Shakespeare. ' _You souls of geese, That bear the shapes of men, how have you run!'_ It is spoken by a character, a military man who single-handedly captures an enemy city. I find it pulls my energies up and into focus."

Odin nodded. "Then, yes, it is an incantation."

"By the strictest definition, yes."

Odin leaned back in his chair. "That was brave of you, Lady Sia. Most people would have frozen in that situation. That you were able to formulate a plan of attack and enact it almost instantly speaks well for you, and that your attack was successful is also praiseworthy."

 _Stay on guard._ "Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate the acknowledgement."

"Lady Sia, I will be honest with you." Odin looked me directly in the eye. "I do not approve of your relationship with my son. We have no business mixing with your kind. However, I cannot find it in myself to dislike you; you have admirable qualities, and a good heart. And," his voice dropped, "you have been a good influence on Loki. While there are still many unresolved points and room for improvement, he is more like the man I imagined he would be since he—since your first visit to Asgard."

"I am pleased to have provided such an influence for him, and to provide a positive effect for your family, and for Asgard."

"But let us be perfectly clear: I do not approve, and if I had any hope that Loki would continue on this path without your influence, I would forbid your relationship. As it is, I will not interfere with things as they stand."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I do appreciate your change of position as his father."

"However, do not think that I will do anything to encourage him in his affections for you. If he shows the slightest inclination to place his affections elsewhere—with a suitable partner—he will receive my full support in that choice."

"I understand, Your Majesty. I also appreciate the difficulties of your position as King."

Odin shook his head. "I cannot help myself, Lady Sia. I admire your wisdom and your courage. You will need much of both to continue loving my son."

"Loving Loki brings me wisdom and courage."

"You sound like Frigga."

"I should be so fortunate as to have even a portion of the Queen's wisdom and strength."

"She is the most amazing person I have ever known." Odin softened for a moment, thinking of his wife. He regained his composure, and stood. "Very well, then, Lady Sia. Go, and enjoy the rest of the day with Loki. And remind him to be home on time Sunday."

I rose, and curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am certain he will need no reminder, but I will urge him to the course of responsible action."

"Farewell, Lady Sia. Loki is fortunate to have you as his companion."

I curtseyed. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am equally fortunate to have him as my companion."

Odin nodded his dismissal, and I walked out of the room.


	49. Further Discussion

Chapter 49 Further Discussion

Feelings run high, and the words flow.

* * *

Loki rose as I stepped into the hallway, and was by my side instantly. He pulled me into his arms.

I relaxed into his embrace, trying to reassure him that all was well. Or, at least, as well as it could be.

 _It's fine, my love. We had a civil, if not cordial, discussion._

 _Thank you, Sia._

Loki pulled away, and I turned to walk to my chambers. I had expected to see Loki waiting outside Odin's study. I did not, however, expect to see Frigga.

"Lady Sia, is there anything you need to tell me about your conversation with Odin?" Frigga was clearly ready to march into Odin's study and set him straight about whatever decision he may have made without consulting her.

I curtsied. "All is well, Your Majesty. Thank you."

Frigga raised her eyebrow. "All?"

"As much as can be, Your Majesty. If you will walk with us," I took Loki's hand, "we can continue the discussion privately, in my suite."

Frigga shook her head. "If you say all is well, then I will accept your word that it is so." She looked towards the door to Odin's study. "If there is nothing I need to discuss with him about this, that's one less item on the agenda."

 _Oh, boy. I wonder what he's done now, Loki._

 _Let's not stay to find out, Sia!_

She turned to Loki. "You are going to Midgard with Lady Sia today, and staying the weekend, yes?"

"That is the plan, Mother. Assuming Sia still wants me to do so." Loki's smile was bright, but his eyes showed his worry.

"Absolutely, Loki!" I squeezed his hand. "And you are welcome any time, my love."

Loki squeezed my hand in return. "Is there anything you require of me before we leave, Mother?"

Frigga smiled at us both. "Nothing that cannot wait until your return, my son." She pulled him close, and held him as though he were leaving for battle, not going to Midgard for a quiet weekend of reading. "Simply take care of yourself, and of Lady Sia."

She released Loki, and turned to me. "I am pleased your visit this time was marked by festivity, and required no time in the healing rooms, Lady Sia."

"I offer great thanks for your kind invitation and your gracious hospitality, Your Majesty." I reverenced. "Being able to spend more time in Asgard's library was a generous gift."

Frigga nodded. "I am glad the time was both pleasant and useful for you, Lady Sia. I hope to welcome you back to Asgard again."

"It would be my pleasure and my honor to receive an invitation from you, Your Majesty." I reverenced again.

"We shall see what the time brings. For now, I need to speak with Odin." Frigga waved her hand, and settled a travel blessing on us. "May your travels be swift and safe, and your days together sweet."

"Thank you, Mother." Loki bowed, and I gave another reverence.

With a swish of her skirts, Frigga moved towards the door of Odin's study. The guards stepped aside; while visitor protocol technically applied to the Queen, neither of them were inclined to stand between her and the King.

We turned, and walked back to my chambers.

* * *

Back in my suite, Loki poured wine for both of us, and pulled me next to him on the divan.

"So, what did the King have to say?" Loki took a deep drink from his goblet.

"It went quite well, Loki! I mean, considering that I'm mortal, and all." I took a sip of wine, and recounted the conversation to Loki.

"Well, his lack of opposition is an improvement," Loki shook his head, "but I am not reassured. He must come to understand that I love you, and nothing he can say or do will change that."

I kissed him. "I understand your frustration, Loki, and I share it. But as long as you and I are clear and honest with each other, we can deal with whatever Odin decides to do."

"Sia, I do not _want_ to become involved with anyone else. Especially not someone Odin would deem a 'suitable choice'." Loki downed the rest of his goblet. " _You_ are the woman I love, the only one I want to be with, and that's the end of it."

"Loki, I have no doubt of your love for me, or your commitment to our relationship." I kissed him again. "I trust you, and I love you."

Loki pulled me to him, kissing me fiercely. "He will _not_ take you away from me! He will _not_ try to put someone else in your place! There is no room in my heart for anyone but you! You have my heart, solely and completely—you _are_ my heart _. H_ _jartað mitt._ "

I was surprised by the vehemence of Loki's exclamation. I did not doubt his feelings, but the intensity of his insistence in the absence of my doubt puzzled me.

Loki set his goblet on the table and knelt in front of me. "Sia, swear to me that you will give me time to sort things out. I know the King is obstinate—more than obstinate—but with time, I know I can change his mind. He will come to accept you, and understand my love for you, and you can be with me, here, always."

I tried to hide my confusion, and was grateful that Loki's extreme emotions provided me some cover. Except for our initial rush of feelings when we first became lovers, he had not mentioned my staying in Asgard, and that was not something I was prepared to discuss just now.

"Loki, my darling, you have all the time you need; all the time I have left to live is yours—ours—for us to be together. There is no other for me, and I hope I have done nothing to indicate that I am restless or impatient with our situation."

"You have not said anything, Sia, but I worry." His lower lip trembled slightly. "I would be lost without you, and I worry that you will grow weary of waiting."

I stroked his hair. "My love, when we are together, I am delighted beyond words. When we are apart, I miss you, and I want to be with you, but I am fully aware of the situation, and the constraints on us. We make the most of the time we have." I pushed aside looming thoughts of my own mortality. "And now we will have more time, or, at least, more frequent visits, to sustain us."

"I'm sorry, Sia. I can't help but worry. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and sometimes, I just don't know _how_ to love you in a good way. Your happiness means everything to me."

I kissed him. "Loki, I am yours, and happy to be so, whatever our circumstances. I am yours, now and forever, always and all ways."

Loki stood, and pulled me to him. "I love you so much, Sia."

"I love you, Loki."

Without another word, he swept me into his arms and carried me to the bedchamber.


	50. Au Revoir to Asgard

Chapter 50 Au Revoir to Asgard

All good things must come to an end, and now Sia must return to Midgard. But first, a conversation with Sóldís . . .

* * *

I was wakened by Sóldís knocking on the door to the bedchamber.

"Lady Sia? Are you well?"

 _Better than you could imagine, Sóldís._

"I am, Sóldís! Just a late afternoon nap."

"Do you need anything, Lady Sia?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes, Sóldís, and then I have to leave for the Bifrost."

"As you wish, Lady Sia. I'll wait out here for you."

"Loki, darling. Time to get up, so we can go to Midgard."

Loki wrapped one arm around my waist. "Stay the weekend here. You can go home Monday."

"Loki, I can't overstay my invitation from the Queen."

"I'm inviting you to stay, Sia." Loki sat up. "Please."

"Loki, I want to, but I don't think it's wise. We've made progress with Odin, let's not push things further today."

"We will invite him to supper here in your chambers, and he will be so charmed to see you in your natural setting, he will soften, and allow you to stay indefinitely."

"Loki, it's a wonderful theory, but I don't see how one more meal together is going to change his mind about me." I paused, nervous. "Also, I do have to be back at work Monday."

Loki sighed. "I know, Sia. It's just that I want you here with me. I don't want you to go back to Midgard."

"I understand, Loki. But for now, that's what we have to do. We'll have the weekend together, and then you will be back to visit before you can say 'Nine Realms'."

"Well, not quite that quickly, my darling," Loki kissed me, "but definitely sooner than anyone else might expect. Now that I can visit you whenever I want, I shall do so!"

"And I am delighted at the prospect!" I returned the kiss. "For now, however, we should get out of bed, so I can pack, and we can return to Midgard. We have a long weekend of nothing to do ahead of us."

"Oh, then when we get there, we can go back to bed!" Loki grinned.

I blushed in spite of myself.

Loki winked at me. "We both need our rest after such a busy week!" He slipped out of bed, and began to dress himself.

Rather warmer than I had been a few minutes prior, I got out of bed and did likewise.

* * *

Sóldís was reading on the divan when we entered the sitting room.

"Oh! Prince Loki!" She rose quickly, pink rising in her cheeks, and curtsied. "I did not realize you were here. I'm so sorry!"

Loki smiled in amusement. "It is no worry, Sóldís. You are here to assist Lady Sia with her packing. I was merely helping her prepare for the journey in my own way."

 _Loki!_

 _What?_

 _Stop that! Poor Sóldís is already embarrassed!_

"So, I shall leave you to that, and I will return in a half hour to go to the Bifrost." Loki kissed me, and sauntered out the door.

Sóldís moved towards the table, and reached for the stack of books. "Lady Sia, we should move quickly, if we have only thirty minutes."

"It will be fine, Sóldís. I didn't bring that much, and it should take five minutes or less to pack it all."

"I suppose we should change your clothes as well." Sóldís clearly needed _something_ to do.

I laughed. "Yes, that's definitely a good idea! As lovely as these gowns are, I really don't want to wander around Midgard in them."

"Well, then, let's start with that, and then I'll help you pack."

* * *

Even with Sóldís taking the time to rearrange the clothes in the wardrobe, I still had ten minutes to wait for Loki's return. Sóldís was bustling about the room in a second round of tidying, even though she'd already put everything away on her first round.

"Lady Sia, it has been a great pleasure to have you visit this week."

"Thank you, Sóldís! It has been wonderful to see you as well. Thank you so much for taking such good care of me." I reached into my pocket, suddenly feeling self-conscious. I took a deep breath, and pulled the small box out of my pocket. "I—this is for you. As thanks for all you have done for me on my visits to Asgard." I held the box out for her to take.

"Now, Lady Sia, there's no need for this!" Sóldís held her hands at her sides.

"Please, Sóldís—I would be honored if you would accept this gift from me. It's small, and not a truly adequate reward, but I do hope you will accept it in the spirit in which it is offered."

Sóldís relented, and reached for the box. With a moment's hesitation, she opened the lid, and gasped. "Oh, Lady Sia! This is—my goodness."

I bit my tongue, refraining from asking if she liked it. I knew she would say something polite, no matter what; however, I very much hoped that she actually did like it.

"This is lovely, Lady Sia!" Sóldís pulled the handkerchief out of the box. "Such fine work!"

I suddenly felt as shy as a small child offering a gift to her favorite aunt. "I did the stitching myself."

"That makes it even more wonderful, Lady Sia! Thank you!" Sóldís unfolded the handkerchief, tracing the knotwork pattern around the edges. "And my initial! How thoughtful!"

"I am so glad you like it, Sóldís! Please enjoy it as a memento of our hours together. "

"It is truly my honor, Lady Sia." She folded the handkerchief carefully, and tucked it into her pocket. "I will treasure this gift, Lady Sia." She curtsied.

"You are a treasure yourself, Sóldís! You have been unfailingly kind and devoted in your care of me, and been a wise guide as I have learned the ways of Asgard's court."

Sóldís had turned her attention to the table, and was rearranging the clean tea cups on the tray. "I enjoy your company, and it is an honor to serve you. I wish—" She caught herself, and refocused on the tea cups.

"You wish what, Sóldís?" I didn't know her that well—she certainly knew me better than I knew her, or, at least, she know more about me than I knew about her—but I sensed that perhaps she might be willing to open up a bit to me.

"Nothing, my lady. It was merely an idle thought."

"If you wish to speak it, Sóldís, I promise to listen with kindness. Please don't feel you have to keep anything from me."

Sóldís continued to fuss with the cups. Not looking at me, she replied, "I wish you could stay. You do well here, and the Princes are both better for your company." She took a deep breath. "Especially Prince Loki."

"Thank you, Sóldís. You are kind to say so, and I am glad that my presence here is a positive influence."

"Oh, it's more than that, Lady Sia! You _belong_ here."

 _Well, that was unexpected._

"I am pleased that you feel that way, Sóldís, and I am flattered."

"But it's not flattery, Lady Sia. It's simply the truth. You are so much more than you know, and you do belong here. You are—"

The door swung open as Loki entered with a half-knock. "Ready to go, my love?"

I stood as he walked over, greeting him with a kiss. "As long as I am going with you, Loki!"

He laughed, and kissed me. "Sóldís, thank you for taking care of Lady Sia."

Sóldís curtsied. "I could not ask for a kinder mistress."

Loki winked. "Nor I!"

Poor Sóldís turned pink again and rubbed her hands. She couldn't distract herself with the cups while the Prince was addressing her, and she clearly needed an outlet for the energy.

I walked over to her, and patted her on the shoulder. I wanted to hug her, but that would only make things more awkward. "Sóldís, you are a joy, and I cannot say how much I appreciate all you have done for me on my visits."

"I am pleased that you are pleased, Lady Sia, I hope to see you again soon."

"I would like that very much, Sóldís! We shall see. In the meantime, please take care of yourself, and I hope all goes well for you."

Sóldís curtsied. "Thank you, Lady Sia. Safe travels to you, and may all go well for you."

"Thank you, Sóldís. I am certain it shall, for all of us."

Loki picked up the SHIELD duffle bag, took my hand, and we headed to the courtyard where the horses were waiting to take us to the Bifrost.

* * *

NOTE: "Au Revoir" means "until we see each other again"—not only is this story not over, but there are many more adventures for Sia ahead, so don't panic about the chapter title—consider it a hint!


	51. Adventures in the Quotidian

Chapter 51 Adventures in the Quotidian

Sia and Loki have a weekend on Midgard to themselves. Sia takes Loki on a Midgardian adventure—to the grocery store!

Loki learns about some of the questionable things that pass for food on Midgard, and also about baking brownies.

And some things about Sia's past.

* * *

I hadn't wanted to deal with SHIELD, or setting up an escort from the beach location, so we simply touched down in my back yard. While the neighbors would definitely notice, it was San Francisco, and I doubted that anyone would be overly bothered. Curious, perhaps, but not so much as to actually venture over to find out what the burst of lights had been. We'd all been neighbors for years, and while we were pleasantly social, unless something was obviously wrong, we let each other be for the most part.

Loki turned on the lights inside the house from the back yard, and waited patiently as I pulled out my keys. I appreciated that he was respectful of the boundary, and waited for me to open the door, instead of unlocking it with magic.

We stopped in the kitchen, and Loki did a scan of the house. "I do not detect any other presence, but let's just be sure." He set down the duffle bag.

I nodded, and followed him as quietly as I could.

Loki checked each room: under the furniture, behind the doors, behind the curtains, and tested the windows, all of which were securely locked.

"Oh, look. We have somehow ended up in the bedroom." Loki grinned at me.

"Oh, my goodness. How did that happen?" I replied, attempting a deadpan tone.

"The Fates have decreed it, clearly." Loki leaned down for a kiss, taking me in his arms.

"Clearly!" I melted into his arms, glad to be home, and glad to have Loki here with me.

* * *

I woke, ravenous and in need of coffee. I sat up to ring the bell for Sóldís, and was confused when I didn't find the pullcord next to the bed.

 _Oh, right. You're back on Midgard, Sia. There is no pullcord, and no Sóldís._

I could hear Loki, breathing next to me in bed.

 _There is, however, this wonderful man._

I thanked whoever was listening for being able to start my day in the comfort of my own bed, in my own home, with the man I love at my side.

The room was solidly dark, thanks to the blackout curtains on the window, so there was no way to tell what time it might be from the light at the windows. Steeling myself, I turned the alarm clock to face me. 11:30 AM.

 _No wonder I'm hungry. We haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday!_

I decided to let Loki sleep, to give me a chance to see what might be in the kitchen that could become brunch. I pulled on pajamas and slippers, and headed to the kitchen.

Where the answer was "not much". I hadn't been home from New York long enough to re-provision before leaving for Asgard, and last night had not included time for anything as ordinary as grocery shopping.

I decided I would put on clothes and do the shopping while Loki slept in, and just be done with it, so we could spend the rest of the weekend in front of the fire.

I slipped back into the bedroom to dress, and found Loki awake.

"Good morning, my love!" Loki beamed at me from the bed.

"Good morning, my darling! I hope you slept well!"

"I did, indeed, Sia. I always sleep better next to you."

My heart melted. How was it possible that this wonderful man loved me so much?

"As do I next to you, my love!"

He yawned. "What shall we do today?"

"There's almost nothing in the house to eat. I thought I would go to the store while you were still sleeping, and then we don't have to go out again the rest of the weekend, unless we want to."

"I will come with you, Sia!" Loki perked up.

I laughed, both because he was so adorable, and because I doubted he had the first idea about buying food. "If you wish, Loki! Have you actually shopped for groceries before?"

"Not exactly. I've been to the markets in Asgard, and seen the sellers' stalls filled with fruits and foods. I haven't actually selected any items. But you could teach me! And then I can go with the household staff to the market, and assist them in procuring items for the royal table!"

We both laughed. I tried to imagine Odin's face when he learned Loki had gone to the market with the servants to buy produce. Or the look on the seller's face when they realize they just sold a bushel of apples to one of the royal princes.

"Let's get dressed, and I'll drive."

"You must teach me to drive your vehicle, Sia!" Loki looked at me, excited as a child on their birthday. "Then I can take you where you need to go!"

"One thing at a time, Loki." I tried to imagine Loki at the Department of Motor Vehicles with a convincingly real mortal birth certificate, taking the driver's test. "First, let's find some food."

* * *

Parking at the store was always hellish—the parking lot was far too small for the size of the market—and twice as bad on Saturday. I'd forgotten that, in all the months of having SHIELD, and then Jarvis, handle this particular task for me, and was startled to realize once again how out of touch with daily life I had become.

Well, nothing to do but do it.

"I don't usually come to the store on Saturday, Loki—it's terribly crowded, and the check out line will be quite long, so we'll both need to be extra-patient."

Loki kissed me. "I am with you, and as long as no one bothers you, I shall not be bothered by anyone."

Oh, boy. That's a tall order for Saturday at the store.

"With this many people, trying to use a cart will be an unnecessary annoyance. If we each have a basket, that will do." I handed him one of the plastic baskets, which he took with his usual grace.

 _How does he do that? Even the most mundane act is elegant._

"Practice, my love! Practice!" Loki grinned, and kissed me.

I shook my head. "Alright, Prince Practice, let's go find some food."

I turned to head to the second aisle, as there was nothing in the first aisle on the list.

Loki looked at me, somewhat confused. "Are we not going to see what's in that one?"

"I know what's there, Loki, and we don't _need_ anything from it."

His face fell a bit. "But _I_ don't know what's there. And there might be something we _want_."

In spite of myself, I smiled. "Of course, darling. We can walk all the aisles, and if you see anything that looks tempting, just add it to the basket. A few extra treats won't hurt anything!"

One hour and twelve minutes later, having walked each aisle twice (up one side, and back down the other, so Loki could properly see everything), we joined the queue for the cash register.

With five baskets.

Loki had delighted in the packages, trying to guess what was inside based on the photos on the labels. I steered him away from some of the things he wanted to try (lychee is not meant for human consumption), and agreed to a few things that I figured he would not like, but was willing to let him experience, just once (which is more than enough for Cheez Whiz—but he was so intrigued by the idea of cheese in a spray can, I couldn't refuse).

"Sia! Good to see you!" The checker, Joe, had been at the store since before I'd begun shopping there when I moved to the neighborhood all those years ago.

"Joe! How are you?"

I felt Loki bristle.

"I'm good, Sia! I'm always good, you know that! But where you have you been? I haven't seen you in ages. I thought you'd moved, or something."

I took Loki's hand, sending him soothing energies.

"I've been traveling, Joe! But I'm home for a while now, so need to stock up."

"Yeah, I can see that!" He nodded at Loki. "Good thing you have this big strong guy to carry all of this for you!"

I froze. _Right. I need to introduce Loki._ I hadn't thought this through at all. _Quick, Sia. Think of something_.

"Joe, this is my friend, Luca. He's a professor from one of the Icelandic universities. He's here briefly to do some research." I smiled brightly at Loki. "Luca, this is Joe. He's worked at this store since—well, a long time."

Loki relaxed a bit. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Joe." Loki stilted his words, in a perfect Icelandic accent.

"It's nice to meet one of Sia's friends! She doesn't come in here with anyone, so I thought she was just making them up." Joe smiled at me, teasing.

"Now, Joe," I pretended to scold him, "stop that! You're making me look bad to my colleague here."

"I could never think badly of you, Professor Sia. I have the utmost respect for you, my colleague." Loki continued with the Icelandic accent, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing. I pulled out one of my canvas bags from the big bag full of bags, and focused on stashing the items as they came down the conveyor to keep myself together.

Joe laughed. "I like this guy, Sia! You should bring him here more often!"

Loki smiled, and replied with his outrageous accent, "I will be here quite often, Mr. Joe. The Professor is helping me with my English, and teaching me all about life in your world."

I pretended to cough, because I was perilously close to losing what was left of my composure. "I'll be sure to bring Luca around next time he visits, Joe!"

I paid quickly, and Loki finished packing everything.

"Thanks again, Joe! See you soon!"

"Take care, Sia! Nice to meet you, Luca!" Joe waved back.

If Joe thought it was odd that Loki was carrying only one bag for all of the things we bought, he didn't say anything, and we made our escape.

* * *

Lunch, and a long nap afterwards, filled the afternoon. I awoke near dark, alone in the bed. I heard the shower running, and realized that I desperately needed a shower as well. I decided to wait until Loki finished, as the Victorian-era shower was not really built for two.

Loki eventually emerged, wrapped in his green velvet dressing gown. I allowed myself to enjoy the sight.

"Sia, you're awake!" Loki's smile lit the room.

"Yes, my love! And now I am going to get clean." I rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I could scrub your back . . . ."

I kissed him. "Later. I _must_ get clean. I am unfit for human habitation."

Loki chuckled, and nibbled on my neck. "Not even close. And quite fit for consumption . . ."

"Loki, really. I can't stand myself." I kissed him, and removed myself from his grip.

"Later is not that long from now!" Loki called as I closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Restored to a more human state, I put on clean clothes, and headed downstairs. I found Loki in the kitchen, with several packages on the counter.

"These are . . . abominable." Loki held up the bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. "Do people actually enjoy eating these?"

I laughed. "Yes, Loki, they do. They like the salt, or something. I don't know." I reached for the bag, and shook it. "They can't be _that_ bad—the bag is half-empty."

"I had to confirm that they were as awful as they seemed at first." Loki grinned sheepishly. "They are awful, but somehow, I feel like I want to eat them all."

"I would advise against it—even with your superior physical being, eating the entire bag at once would have adverse effects."

Loki nodded. "So, what do we do with them, if we can't eat them?"

"That's what the compost bin is for!" I dropped a new liner into the bin, and dumped the rest of the chips into it.

"And then what happens?" Loki stared at the bin.

"When we clean up from supper, we seal the liner, and drop the bag into the main bin in the garage."

"And then?"

"Once a week, the city sends a truck by to pick up all the refuse."

"And then?"

"The compost goes to a processing plant, where it's treated and left to sit until it becomes suitable as a soil enrichment. It's sold to farmers and gardeners."

"Who then grow food, which we eat part of, and then goes back into the compost bin, and back to the processing plant."

"Yes."

"That's rather efficient, and surprisingly clever, for Midgard."

I shrugged. "We have our moments."

Loki picked up the Cheez Whiz. "This is not one of those moments."

I laughed. "Oh, my god, not even close."

"I thought it would be a useful way to make cheese easy to transport. But this—this is _not_ cheese."

"Not even close! If you look at the label, it clearly states that it's a 'cheese culture product'."

"There's nothing remotely cultured about this." Loki went to drop it into the compost bin.

"The can goes into the recycling bin."

Loki stared at me. "How do you keep track of all of this?"

"I'm a San Franciscan. Recycling is our religion."

Loki continued to stare. "Religion?"

 _Right. Some jokes don't translate into other realms._

"It's a joke. San Francisco was one of the first cities to establish a comprehensive recycling program. Don't worry about it—just trust me that it's funny, and it's not really a religion."

Loki nodded, and dropped the can into the recycling bin.

"Are you actually hungry, or have you killed your appetite with the plethora of non-food items on the counter?"

Loki grinned. "Some real food would be preferable at this point. I am surprised you agreed to purchasing all of these things."

I laughed. "How could I say no, when you asked so nicely? And you needed to find out for yourself just how terrible some of them really are."

With supper finished and cleaned up, I decided that what we really needed was a batch of brownies. Out came a box of brownie mix, because life is too short to make brownies from scratch. Or, at least, my life is.

I walked Loki through adding the ingredients, and stirring the batter gently, exactly 50 strokes, no more, no less.

I left the oven light on, and we watched the brownies bake.

"I had never quite appreciated the alchemical nature of cooking before, Sia!"

"I don't imagine you were allowed in the kitchens too often, Loki."

He shook his head. "Not at all! That didn't prevent us from going there, especially on days when baking was being done. But we never actually saw the process of preparing the food—we enjoyed the results, but I did not realize how much work it takes to feed people every day."

"I don't usually cook this much, Loki. I'm only doing it because you're here."

"But surely you must eat each day?"

"I do! But a lot of the time, I either do something simple, or else go out. Cooking for one is just as much work, and isn't nearly as much fun."

"I am surprised that you do not make use of a cook or other servants, then."

"Loki, Midgard is different from Asgard. For one, hiring people is expensive. And then you have someone in your home, and I don't like the idea of having a lot of people milling about all the time."

Loki shook his head. "But you have no problem with it at the palace in Asgard."

"Of course not—that's how things are done there. And it's _much_ larger. Imagine having a whole household staff here! They'd be tripping over each other all the time!" I laughed at the idea of a cadre of servants all milling about my small home.

Loki frowned. "Then we should get you a larger house, so you can have servants to take care of you, and still have your privacy."

"Loki, this house is plenty large enough for me, and it's what I can afford. I don't need a bigger place, even if I could afford one. I'm not wild about having to do all the domestic chores, but I don't need a bunch of servants."

Loki grew serious. "I could arrange for a larger house, and servants for you."

Danger, Will Robinson!

I chose my words carefully. "I appreciate the thought, my love, but really. I like my little house, and it's quite suitable for my lifestyle."

"But you have to spend so much time on things that aren't worth your time! You could be reading, or writing, or doing your art, or practicing your magic. Washing dishes is not a good use of your time."

"It's not that much time, and it needs to be done."

"It can be done by someone else, and you can have that much more time for your work, and for yourself. I don't know how much things cost on Midgard, but I can't imagine that it's so much that I could not take care of it for you."

"Loki, that is a sweet and generous offer, and I have no doubt you could make it happen without noticing the slightest dent in your reserves. But really, darling, my life is fine as it is. I don't need a larger home, I don't need a flock of servants."

I could see Loki processing my words, trying to make sense of them.

"If everything is fine, then I should not disturb you as much as I do. If my visits will be an intrusion, I will not come as often as I had planned."

"Darling, please! That's not what I meant at all. I am happy to make as much time for you, for us, as we can possibly have. But when you are not here, I need my life to be something that I can manage on my own, without having to depend on anyone else."

"Do you not trust me to provide for you, Sia?" I could feel him withdraw into himself.

"Loki, I love you, and I trust you with my heart, my life, my soul. I have every reason to believe that you would provide for me as you committed to do so. However, I need you to understand that it is important to me that I provide for myself, and live within the means I am able to create on my own."

I remembered the prior day's conversation with Odin. I wondered if Loki had been lectured by Odin on this very subject earlier in the week, and how long Loki had been considering this idea.

"But you could have more, and I want to give you more." Loki's distress came through in his voice.

"What I want more of, Loki, is time. However, I am merely mortal, and there is only so much time allotted to me. Let us enjoy the time we have, and focus on that, rather than on the particular circumstances of my living situation."

"I want you to be happy, and comfortable, and safe, Sia."

"I am happy with you, Loki. I am comfortable in my home, and as safe as anyone can be in this world. Should things ever change, and I come to a point where I need your assistance or support with my home or my life, I promise you, I will ask."

"Truly, Sia?" Loki's worry wrinkled his forehead.

"Truly, Loki." I kissed him, soothing his brow. "I love you, and I will keep nothing hidden from you."

"I love you so much, Sia." Loki wrapped his arms around me. "You are everything to me."

As if on cue, the oven timer began chiming.

"I love you, darling, but that sounds means we have to take the brownies out of the oven _now_ ".

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Alright." Loki released his hold on me, and I grabbed the oven mitts.

"Here, you may do the honors!" I handed him the oven mitts, and showed him how to put them on.

The heavenly scent of warm chocolate wafted out the instant Loki opened the oven door. He carefully pulled out the pan, and set it on the trivet.

"Now, we'll pull the ice cream out of the freezer to soften. By the time it's ready, the brownies will be cool enough to cut and eat."

"You know so much, Sia!" Loki looked at me with admiration. "You would do quite well, running a household."

I shook my head. "I appreciate your confidence, my love, but the idea of managing an entire palace sounds like more than I would enjoy doing."

Loki grinned. "You wouldn't want to organize a feast for 500 guests on a regular basis?"

I laughed. "Not even once!"

Loki's grin did not fade. "You won't know until you've tried it!"

I shook my head. "I organized a wedding for 200 guests. That's as close as I care to come to that sort of thing."

"Two hundred guests? That seems small."

"By Asgardian standards, perhaps. But 200 guests is a lot on Midgard, especially when you have to pay to feed each of them, as well as buy champagne, and a large cake."

"I imagine the wedding went perfectly, since you were organizing it."

"It was wonderful! Just a shame about the groom."

Loki froze. "What happened to him?"

I laughed. "Nothing happened to him at the wedding, Loki. That went fine. But he turned out to be a terrible choice of husband."

"This was your wedding, Sia?" Loki's surprise showed on his face.

"Yes, Loki. I told you that I'd been married once before."

"Yes, you did. I just never thought about you actually being married to—to someone else."

"It was a long time ago, Loki, and it ended badly. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"What happened, Sia? Why was he a 'terrible choice'?"

"Everything seemed fine until we married. He was focused on his career, as I was focused on mine, so there was no friction about my working long hours and being home at odd times. He didn't even mind that I made more money than he did. He said he was proud of me for that."

I hadn't thought about my ex-husband in years, and it felt strange to suddenly be remembering that relationship.

"We seemed compatible enough, and I felt affection for him. Not deeply in love, but s reasonable arrangement and a workable commitment."

"Did he love you?"

"He said he did, but . . . his actions spoke otherwise. He started spending too much money, and we went through a tough time. He swore he'd changed, and he was making progress on paying things off. It was slow going, but he seemed to be doing all the right things."

I remembered how difficult that year had been, with every penny he made going to pay off the huge credit card debts he'd run up, with no money left for anything, even with me picking up all of the household expenses.

"Then, one day, I was home sick, and he'd gone off to work. When the mail came, I got out of bed to check it. And there was a bill from a credit card that he said had been paid off. When he came home, I handed him the bill, and told him to open it."

I suddenly could see my ex's face, his soapy smile, attempting to convince me that everything was fine.

"He said he was sure it was a mistake, and he'd deal with it tomorrow. I told him to open it and let me see it, or to get out."

"That was brave, Sia."

"It wasn't brave, Loki. It was rage. I knew as soon as I saw that envelope that he'd been lying about paying his debts, and I wondered what else he'd been lying about."

"That wasn't the only thing?"

"Not even close. He opened the bill, looked it over, and then handed it to me. It was filled with charges for restaurants, flowers, jewelry, and hotels. He'd been seeing someone behind my back, and had continued running up the card to pay for meeting with her."

"Oh, Sia. I am so sorry, my darling."

An anger I thought I'd resolved years ago washed over me. "I told him to give me his house keys and get out. He tried to argue that he needed to pack, and I told him to ask his girlfriend to buy him clothes. He stared at me, then pulled his keys out of his pocket, set them on the table, and walked out."

"Hearing the door close behind him, I thought my life was over. I sat on the couch and cried for an hour. Then I realized that my life had actually begun again. Unencumbered by his debts and the negative energies of the relationship, I would be able to re-create my life the way I wanted it to be. I popped open a bottle of champagne, turned up the stereo, and danced around the apartment for an hour, I was so happy and relieved."

"I found a new apartment and moved the next week. My attorney contacted him, arranged for service of the divorce papers, and told him he had until the end of the month to vacate the apartment, or the landlord would dispose of his belongings."

"And did he collect his things?"

"I have no idea, and I don't care. I somehow doubt it, though—taking responsibility was not his strong suit."

Loki pulled me to him. "My love, I am so sorry this awful man hurt you so badly."

"Thank you, Loki. It's in the past, and I'm over it. I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm even talking about it."

"I brought it up. I'm sorry, darling."

"Thank you, Loki. It's alright, this time. I guess I should have told you all of this earlier. It just didn't seem important, because it was so long ago. My life is so very different now. I pulled my life back together, I got hired at the university, I was able to buy this place, and I don't have to deal with him, ever again."

"I am quite proud of you, Sia, for accomplishing all of this on your own, and in spite of the difficulties you had earlier."

"Thank you, my love. It wasn't easy. Before I got hired at the university here, I was struggling so much to make ends meet and to get somewhere with my career. I'd even looked at applying for jobs at universities in places I didn't want to live, because I really wanted to be a college professor, and it just wasn't happening here."

"But you did it, Sia! Your own hard work and intelligence and determination brought you here. I do hope you give yourself sufficient credit for all of that."

"Sometimes I do. Most of the time, I am just so busy living this life I've created, I don't really think about it. And I guess that just reinforces how fortunate I am—I don't _have_ to think about, I can just enjoy my life."

I suddenly remembered the ice cream, sitting in the sink to soften, sure it would be a puddle of goo at this point.

"Loki, I've been talking so much, I forgot about the ice cream!" I raced over to the sink. Fortunately, the ice cream had been frozen like a rock, and was just approaching the correct softness for scooping.

"Well, that worked out! And now I'll teach you to scoop ice cream!"


	52. A (Sort of) Quiet Sunday

Chapter 52 A (Sort of) Quiet Sunday

After everything that's happened to Sia, some things haven't changed, and some things have changed irrevocably.

* * *

 _Why am I asleep on the couch?_

I realized I was curled up with Loki.

 _Why are_ we _asleep on the couch?_

We'd started a fire after dinner, enjoying our brownies and ice cream, chatting about books and history.

I sat up, trying not to wake Loki. The fire was mostly embers, and the candles were almost completely burned through.

 _2:00 AM? 2:30?_

I pulled the porcelain jar that was actually a clock from the coffee table.

Only 1:20.

"Loki, sweetheart. Let's go to bed."

Loki reached out and patted my arm. "Mm. Sleep here. It's closer."

"Loki, we'll be much happier in the morning if we sleep in a proper bed."

"Mmm."

This was going nowhere fast.

"I'll tuck you in here, Loki. I'm going to bed, so my back doesn't hate me tomorrow."

"Mmmm. I love you, Sia."

"I love you, too, Loki."

I walked over to one of the wing chairs to pull the faux sable throw. I intended to restore the fire before going upstairs, but knew it would burn out before morning, and didn't want him getting cold.

I turned around, and Loki was sitting up, blinking. "What time is it, Sia?"

"Almost 1:30."

"Plenty of night left, then." He grinned. "Let us to bed, Sia."

* * *

 _With the time you spent in New York, your car maintenance schedule is whacked. Take it in and just reset the calendar on it._

 _Time to change the furnace filters. Actually, the whole thing needs a tune-up._

 _You need to have the gutters cleaned before the rains start._

Damn it, brain. It's Sunday morning, the man I love is sleeping next to me, and I don't have to be at work today. Why are we awake and thinking about home maintenance at six-freaking-fifteen?

I slipped out of bed, pulled on my robe, and quietly closed the bedroom door behind me.

Seated at my desk in my study, I made notes in my planner to quiet my brain as I watched the sky lighten.

It's Sunday morning. I _refuse_ to work.

I headed for the kitchen and pulled out my binder of baking recipes.

* * *

"Good morning, Sia!" Loki's voice broke through the fog of sleep.

 _Why am I sleeping on the couch?_

I'd woken up early, unable to sleep, and after doing a brain dump to clear my head, had gone to the kitchen and started a batch of dough to make _pain au chocolat_. The newspaper had landed with its dignified thump at the door, and I'd sat down on the couch to peruse it.

I sat up. "Good morning, my love!"

"I am certain we went to bed last night." Loki's smile was half sweet, half suggestive.

"We certainly did!" I laughed. "But I woke up early, and couldn't sleep."

"You seemed to be sleeping quite well, here on the sofa." Loki's tone turned serious. "I hope I did not disturb your rest."

I stood up and kissed him. "Not at all, my love! My brain decided that 6:15 was the _ideal_ time to think about home maintenance."

"Ah."

"I jotted down everything it was thinking, but still didn't feel sleepy, so I came downstairs to start breakfast."

Loki's face fell a bit. "I wouldn't expect you to wait until I awoke, of course."

"Oh, Loki!" I kissed him again. "I had some yogurt to keep my stomach distracted, but what I'm making takes time. In fact, the dough should be more than ready at this point!" I took his hand, and pulled him to the kitchen with me.

I turned on the oven to preheat, and pulled the cover off the baking sheet. The dough had risen with wild abandon, as I'd slept through the point at which it would have been punched down. "Hm. I'm not sure how these will turn out. If they're terrible, well, we can have toast!"

The dough had, in fact, risen to almost triple its size. I no longer felt motivated to cut and fold and fuss with making the individual croissants, so I cut the dough into two parts. I covered the first half with chocolate pieces, covered it with the other half of the dough, and popped it into the oven.

Loki had turned on music, started the coffee, and set the table while I was dealing with the dough.

"Thank you, my love!" I gave him a kiss of appreciation. "You are such a good partner."

"I hope so, Sia." He kissed me sweetly. "I want to be good to you, and good for you."

"Oh, you are, my love! You are!"

How in the world had I been so fortunate that this wonderful man loved me?

"I want to find new ways to be good to you. Perhaps you will show me how to make the egg dish you like?"

"Of course! It's super-easy. Even Fandral could make it!"

Loki laughed. "Here's hoping I can do better than Fandral!"

* * *

The improvisation with the pastry had worked out nicely, well enough that I decided that it was the designated method for future baking, as it was much easier. We finished eating, Loki made another pot of coffee, and we retired to the living room to enjoy the morning and the fireplace.

Loki was deep in a book, and I was working the Sunday crossword, when the doorbell rang.

I flashed on the morning the Hydra assassin appeared, and froze.

"Sia, are you expecting company?" Loki's voice was calm, but I could see the tension in his eyes.

I breathed, trying to manage the sudden panic. "No. My friends are just as busy as I am, and we always plan our visits. No one just drops by."

Loki nodded, and rose from his chair.

I followed him into the hallway, and watched as he descended the stairs.

 _It's fine, Sia. There is no Hydra assassin at the door. Probably just someone with the wrong address._

I watched as Loki opened the door. Whoever rang the bell was shorter than Loki, and I couldn't see who it was.

"Good morning. May I help you?"

"Hi! I'm Emily, and this is my girlfriend Tish. We're your downstairs neighbors. We heard you were home, so we thought we'd introduce ourselves. We brought you this."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

 _Loki, it's okay. Coulson told me about them._

 _Alright, Sia._

 _What did they give you?_

 _It appears to be a cake._

 _We should invite them in. It's only polite._

"Perhaps you would wish to come in and enjoy it with us?" Loki was in full-on Throne Room mode, perfect diction and a completely neutral tone.

A second voice came up the stairs. "That's nice of you to ask, but—"

"Sure! We'd love to!" I heard Emily exclaim.

"Well, yes, we'd love to," said Tish, "but we have things we're supposed to do today."

"It's Sunday, Tish, we don't have any—"

Tish cut in. "Nice to meet you, and we hope you enjoy the cake!"

Emily chimed in. "Um, yes, nice to meet you. Have a good day!"

"Thank you. I wish you a pleasant day as well."

I watched Loki, as he watched them head back to their own door.

"Tish, we could have stayed!"

"Emily, the other lady had a guest. We are _not_ going to interrupt them."

"I thought she was single."

"Single isn't the same as unattached, Emily."

"I _told_ you we should have waited until the afternoon."

Chuckling, Loki closed the door, and came back up the stairs.

He held out the cake, nestled on a beautiful china plate with a glass dome to cover it.

"That was quite thoughtful of them!" I smiled at Loki. "And we have a pot of coffee waiting for us!"

Loki carried the plate into the kitchen, and set the cake on the counter.

I pulled two small plates from the cabinet, and a cake knife from the knife block.

Just as I was about to cut the cake, I dropped the knife.

"Loki, we shouldn't eat this."

"What is it, Sia?"

"I've never met the neighbors. For all I know, those were two Hydra agents pretending to be the neighbors, and this cake is laced with poison."

I was seized with panic. "What if the neighbors are Hydra agents?"

I leaned against the counter, sobbing. "I will _never_ be able to trust anyone again."

Loki pulled me to him, and let me cry my fears out.

"My love, your worries are not unreasonable. However, there are people you can trust. Me. Tony Stark. Steve Rogers. Thor. Sif. Volstagg and Hogun. Even Fandral, with his sometimes ridiculous behavior, can be trusted."

"But Loki, there are so many people beyond that, and I don't know if I can trust any of them."

"You've been through so much, Sia, and it's changed your way of being in the world. I'm so sorry, darling. I would do anything to shield you from it."

"I don't want to go through life, worried that every stranger I see is actually an assassin."

"Well, not _every_ one of them will be. Sadly, it is possible that there is still someone out there who intends you ill. You will have to be careful, and do the things SHIELD taught you to stay safe. And yes, you will have to be more careful about food and drink around strangers. I can help with that, though."

Loki waved his hand, and a small box appeared. "I was going to wait to give you this later today, but now seems a better time."

Loki opened the box and held it towards me. Inside was a delicately wrought platinum ring, set with a small green stone.

 _Oh, no. This is not a better time. There is no good time for this._

"This ring belonged to my grandmo—to Frigga's mother," Loki began.

 _Oh, no. Not now. Not this._

"She was a formidable magic user. Although well-loved in her own land, she was not universally beloved at the court of Asgard."

 _That's surprising._

"She created this ring as a means of protection, and wore it constantly. I love you, and I would like you to wear it as well."

 _How can I reply to this?_

Loki must have sensed my confusion. "The ring detects poison, Sia. The stone changes when it senses even the slightest trace. It will keep you safe when I am not here to do so."

I exhaled.

"Thank you, my love."

Loki held out the box, and I removed the ring. I could feel its magic as I held it up to the light.

"I don't recognize this stone, Loki."

"It is an emerald, but the magic has changed the hue. There is no other stone like it in the Nine Realms."

I turned the ring, watching the stone sparkle and flash.

"There is no other woman like you in the Nine Realms. Please, Sia, will you wear this ring? So I know you are safe?"

"I will, Loki." I looked at the ring, and at my fingers, trying to decide which one it would fit.

I slid it on my index finger. It was a bit loose, then suddenly, it fit perfectly.

 _Right. Magic._

"Thank you, my love. It's beautiful, and thoughtful, and useful."

Loki pulled me to him. "I want to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you, Sia."

"Likewise, Loki." I kissed him. "Unfortunately, I do not have an enchanted ring to give you to protect you."

Loki returned the kiss. "Your love keeps me safe, Sia. Knowing that you love me keeps all harm at bay."

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Sia."

We stood for a time, wrapped in each other's arms, safe and content in the moment.


	53. Getting to Know You

Chapter 53 Getting to Know You

Sia slowly settles back into civilian life on Midgard.

* * *

The ring had shown that the cake from the neighbors was just a cake, and we had enjoyed rather a lot of it, which led to a nap in front of the fire.

I woke before Loki, and pulled the clock from the coffee table.

5:25.

I suppressed a sigh. Loki was supposed to leave at six.

 _I don't want him to go back to Asgard. I want him to stay here._

 _Sia, don't be selfish. He has a life there, and responsibilities, just as you have here on Midgard._

 _This is what it means to love a prince. Duty first, always._

I thought back to the morning Loki left for the war on Vanaheim.

 _At least he is simply going back to the palace in Asgard, and not to war someplace._

I remembered the long days when he had been on Vanaheim, and the worry which had dogged my mind, day and night.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

 _So much has changed._

I realized I was crying, and that Loki was awake.

"Sia, darling, what troubles you?" Loki's hand brushed the tears from my cheek.

"Oh, Loki!" How could I explain what I was feeling? How could I explain that, although I had spent so few of my actual years with him, our time together had changed my life more than anything else?

"Sia, darling." Loki pulled me into his arms.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I am so sorry I cannot stay longer." Loki gently stroked my hair.

"I am sorry as well, but I do understand, Loki."

"One day—not soon enough, but one day—we will be together as much as we wish, whenever we wish." Loki kissed me.

"I look forward to that day, Loki."

"As do I, Sia." He kissed me, sweetly and fiercely.

* * *

We quickly pulled ourselves together, and headed out to the terrace just as the clock struck six.

Loki held me close, kissing me with his heart on his lips.

"I will be thinking of you until I am again in your arms, Sia."

"As I will be thinking of you, Loki."

A sweet, lingering kiss, and another.

"I will return to Midgard soon, Sia, my love."

"Loki, my heart, I will be here for you."

A kiss like honey, a kiss like fire.

"Be brave, Sia. I will be here for you soon."

"I will, Loki."

"Remember every day how much I love you." Loki's eyes were bright.

"I will, Loki. Remember every day how much I love you."

"I will, Sia. I love you."

"I love you, Loki."

Loki pulled me into his arms, and we kissed with all the passion of our souls.

"Soon, Sia!"

I stepped back, out of the beam's reach.

"Soon, Loki!"

Loki looked up. "Heimdall, when you're ready!"

* * *

The week had passed quickly, and completely without event.

Get up, go to work, come home, read, practice magic, go to bed.

Get up, go to work, come home, grade papers, practice magic, go to bed.

Get up, go to work, come home, read, practice magic, go to bed.

Get up, go to work, come home, grade papers, practice magic, go to bed.

Get up, go to work, come home, read, practice magic, go to bed.

I woke up Saturday, and remembered I still hadn't returned the plate to my downstairs neighbors. I decided to make a batch of scones to take to them in thanks for the cake.

I was distracted, thinking about Loki, so baking took longer than it should have. When the scones were finally ready, I arranged them on the plate, added a tin of my favorite tea in the center, and set the glass dome on top.

I clipped the panic button to my belt loop. I was still wearing it every day. I couldn't imagine needing it, but felt better knowing it was there.

I grabbed my keys so I could lock the door on my way out, and headed down the stairs to meet my neighbors.

"That was so much fun, Sia! Come down any time—you don't have to bring scones, just yourself!" Emily called after me as I headed for my own front door.

"Thank you, Emily! I will! And likewise!" I waved, and she closed her door as I walked back to mine.

I settled down in front of the fire, and reflected on my time downstairs. The afternoon had been fun. We'd had several pots of tea, and Tish had set out a variety of jams and preserves she'd made herself which went perfectly with the scones.

Tish looked younger, but was actually older than Emily.

Emily was in nursing school, and Tish was a painter.

"Not famous—yet!—but so good that she will be!" Emily beamed at Tish, filled with pride.

Tish blushed slightly. "I don't think I'm _that_ good, Emily. I mean, not bad, but not famous-artist-good".

"You are that good, sweetheart! And you will be famous!" Emily kissed Tish's pink cheek.

Emily had grown up in what she called "a statistically average suburban family". Tish's mom had been a free spirit who saw no reason to confine herself or her child to any one place for very long. Tish had lived in several countries by the time she turned 16 and started art school in Florence.

They'd met when Emily was backpacking across Europe. She'd stopped in Florence, and her wallet had been stolen. With her money gone, and no credit cards, she had resigned herself to sleeping in the park for the night until she could get to the American Express office in the morning for a replacement credit card. Even if she'd called home to ask her parents to wire her some cash, she still wouldn't have been able to pick it up until the morning. Tish had found her in the park, and insisted on her coming back to her apartment, since it wasn't safe to sleep in the park. They stayed in touch after Emily left, and when Tish finished art school, she decided to move back to the US. Emily invited her to stay at her place while Tish figured out what she wanted to do.

"And here we are!" Emily giggled, and Tish blushed again. "My wallet being stolen that day was the best thing that ever happened to me! Well, okay, it wasn't great, but it lead to the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Now that is a happy ending!" I agreed. Watching them interact with such affection was wonderful to see.

"And your . . . friend? How did you meet?" Emily's smile was playful.

"Emily! That's a personal question. You shouldn't ask such things." Tish seemed mortified.

"Oh, Tish, it's fine! You and your formal manners! You'd think that I was the one who grew up with the bohemian mom!" Emily laughed as Tish shook her head.

"You don't have to answer that, Sia." Tish poured more tea for all of us.

"I appreciate it, Tish, but really, it's okay. If you ask me something I don't want to answer, I'll just make up something outrageous!" I winked at Emily, who laughed.

"So, anyway, who is that handsome man? That _voice_ . . . ." Emily trailed off.

"He's a colleague. We met while I was doing research on my last book." All true, if not all of the truth.

"He teaches at the university? Oh, my god, I'm going to go enroll in whatever class it is!" Emily grinned.

"Not locally, no. Sorry to disappoint you." I smiled, and sipped my tea.

"I've heard that accent somewhere, but I can't quite place it," Tish offered.

"He's from Iceland." I took another sip of tea.

"Okay, yes! That's it!" Tish seemed pleased with herself. "I _knew_ I'd heard it somewhere!"

"Does he visit often?" Emily cut in.

"Not as often as I'd like." I smiled in spite of myself.

"Maybe you should move to Iceland!" Emily chirped.

"That's, um, well, that's a no. I mean, it's a beautiful place, but I really like my life here. And, well—snow. Cold is okay, but I really can't cope with snow. Having to shovel the driveway is not how I want to start my day."

"Right, snow! I forgot about that!" Emily laughed.

"So, Emily, what made you decide to go into nursing?" I'd discussed as much of my relationship with Loki as I felt like discussing.

"When I was a kid, I was _constantly_ getting into all kinds of trouble, and needing medical care. Like, falling-out-of-a-tree kind of trouble." Emily grinned sheepishly.

"And smashing-your-bike-into-a-wall kind of trouble," Tish added.

"What can I say? I saw an old documentary about Evel Knievel, and it looked like fun!"

"Maybe building the bike ramp out of something more solid than cardboard would have been a good idea?" Tish was teasing Emily, eyes twinkling.

"I worked with what I had!" Emily laughed. "And it wasn't _that_ bad. I mean, my bike was toast, but I only broke my arm."

"I can't imagine this sat well with your parents." I made no effort to conceal my laughter.

"My dad appreciated my creativity. Mom . . . well, not so much. 'This is _not_ going to sit well with the Debutante Committee, Emily' she'd say, while giving me her Disappointed Look."

"Debutante Committee? For real?" I was staggered. Debutante Committee is not a "statistically average" thing, so either Emily's mom had been a serious social climber, or Emily's idea of middle class was somewhat different than mine.

"Yeah, it was really important to her that I get picked. I was her only daughter, and so it was all on me. I told her to be happy that my brothers would get picked as escorts, but that didn't mollify her in the slightest."

"And did you get picked?" I tried to imagine Emily in a puffy white debutante dress.

"Yes. And my mom was _ecstatic_. It didn't mean much to me, but it was incredibly important to her. So I learned to waltz, to put on elbow-length gloves without destroying them, and to make the perfect curtsey while wearing stupidly high-heeled shoes and holding a ridiculously large bouquet."

"That was good of you. Not every daughter would have gone through that." So, Emily's family may have been suburban, but they were clearly not "statistically average".

"It was a pain in the neck, and a huge waste of time. But I'm glad I did it. Because my mom didn't tell me that the same week I'd been picked, she'd been diagnosed with cancer. She refused treatments, and had been given less than six months to live."

"Oh, Emily. I'm so sorry." I instinctively reached over and took her hand.

"My deb ball was her last social appearance. She died a few weeks later, didn't even live as long as the doctors predicted."

Silence fell on the room.

Emily shook herself. "Anyway, sorry, I didn't mean to get all depressing there. My mom went into hospice the week after the ball. The staff were all amazing, and that's why I want to be a hospice nurse."

"Your mom would be very proud of you, Emily. Even more so than when you made your debut."

Emily gave a wan smile. "I would hope so. But, I'm not sure—she spent 17 years of my life planning for that night."

"Your choice of work honors her life, just as your choice to go through the deb process honored her wish. That's incredible, and _I_ am proud of you for that." I was impressed at Emily's resilience.

"Aw, thank you, Sia. I mean—thank you." Emily leaned over and hugged me.

"Anyway, I'm excited about my career, and whenever I get frustrated about something at school, I remind myself that I learned to curtsy in high heels, so I can do anything!" Emily laughed.

"That's the spirit!" I applauded her.

The conversation had taken a more general tone after that. I kept an eye on the time, and made sure to leave before dark. Even with all the motion-activated lights SHIELD had set up outside, I wanted to get back to my own place while it was still light out. If nothing else, I needed to do some preparation for Monday's class, and I was determined _not_ to work on Sunday. I tried—didn't always succeed, but tried—to have one day each week that didn't involve my day job.

Even with the work ahead of me, I was glad I'd taken the afternoon off, and taken time to meet my neighbors. Tish and Emily were adorable together, and seemed like good people.

And they hadn't said a word about our comings and goings via the Bifrost. I knew they were the right neighbors—for me, at least.


End file.
